The Secret
by Princess Kyunie
Summary: The Secret's revealing, slow but sure! Apa sebenarnya rahasia besar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berstatus sebagai magnae boy band ternama Super Junior? /Arrrggghhh..., mengapa hidupku harus seperti ini! Tak akan kubiarkan hyungdeul mengetahui semua ini. Aku hanya tak ingin hidup mereka hancur karena terlibat dalam masalahku!/
1. Prolog

**The Secret  
**

**Cast : Super Junior  
**

**Summary : Apa sebenarnya rahasia besar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berstatus sebagai magnae boy band ternama Super Junior? /Arrrggghhh..., mengapa hidupku harus seperti ini?! Tak akan kubiarkan hyungdeul mengetahui semua ini. Aku hanya tak ingin hidup mereka hancur karena terlibat dalam masalahku. Lebih baik aku keluar saja dari Super Junior!/  
**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini beserta ide cerita dan segala yang ada di dalamnya semuanya milik author (maunya si semuanya, tapi pengecualian deh untuk castnya). **

**Warning : Typos, EYD agak longgar, tidak memenuhi standar cerita dengan alur yg baik dan benar, konflik yg rada complicated, n sedikit OOC.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.  
**

**Genre: angst, brothership**

**Prolog**

Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini hidup dalam ketakutan. Hidup dalam bayang - bayang mimpi buruk yang senantiasa menghampirinya hampir disetiap malam. Mimpi buruk tentang hari bersejarah yang telah merusak seluruh hidupnya sejak ia berusia 13 tahun, hari dimana orang - orang kejam datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya, menghancurkan kebahagiannya.

Dia selalu mengingatnya.

Namun, ia berpura - pura seolah semuanya baik - baik saja. Ia bermain dengan hidupnya bagaikan seorang actor papan atas yang sedang menaklukkan sebuah film layar lebar yang sedang dibintanginya.

Ia tak ingin mengingat apapun. Apapun tentang kejadian hari itu.

Sungguh ada keinginnan besar didalam lubuk hatinya untuk mengakhiri apa yang telah ia mulai.

Menjalani hidup dengan 12 hyung yang sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya merupakan sebuah masalah. Ia takut mereka semua akan mengetahui rahasia tentang kehidupan masalalunya yang selama ini telah ia simpan rapat - rapat. Namun dapatkah ia menghentikan seseorang yang akan menghancurkan impian dan hidupnya? Seseorang yang haus akan balas dendam. Seseorang yang tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menderita.


	2. Chapter 1

Annyeong ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah RnR

Gomawoyo ^^

Kemarin itu baru prolognya saja, kali ini sudah masuk chapter 1.

Mianhe... kalau di prolognya banyak typos.

Selamat membaca! (bacanya pake perasaan yach,,,hehe)

**Title : The Secret**

**Genre : Angst/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini beserta ide cerita dan segala yang ada di dalamnya semuanya milik author (maunya si semuanya, tapi pengecualian deh untuk castnya). **

**Warning : Typos, EYD agak longgar, tidak memenuhi standar cerita dengan alur yg baik dan benar, konflik yg rada complicated, n sedikit OOC.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

**Summary : Apa sebenarnya rahasia besar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berstatus sebagai magnae boy band ternama Super Junior? /Arrrggghhh..., mengapa hidupku harus seperti ini?! Tak akan kubiarkan hyungdeul mengetahui semua ini. Aku hanya tak ingin hidup mereka hancur karena terlibat dalam masalahku. Lebih baik aku keluar saja dari Super Junior!/**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar dengan jelas. Saat itu, diruangan tersebut suara yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nafas seseorang.

Huufh… terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seorang pria muda yang usianya saat ini sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah menuju ke sofa terdekat. Pria muda itu sangat lelah. Lelah dengan segala aktivitas gila - gilaan yang sudah memenjarakannya dari kehidupan yang bebas tanpa popularitas.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal Cho Kyuhyun, evil magnae Super Junior, boy band papan atas yang sudah lama berkilau di dunia musik internasional. Namun apa yang dilakukannya diruangan tersebut? Kenapa ia hanya sendirian? Lalu dimana hyungdeul yang lain berada?

Cho Kyuhyun, duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sang magnae saat ini sedang istirahat di dorm lantai 11 sepulang dari _Award Ceremony _yang ia hadiri bersama seluruh Super Junior members.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengingat reaksi para hyungdeul pada saat mereka menerima _Award for_ _Best Idol Group._

Sang leader, Leeteuk yang menerima award dengan deraian air mata.

Yesung, Hangeng, Kangin dan Siwon yang terus membungkukkan tubuh mereka sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada para penonton dan penggemar.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang membuat begitu banyak fanfics diatas panggung.

Heechul, Shindong dan Ryeowook yang saling berpelukan.

Sungmin dan Kibum yang hanya diam ditempat namun ikut tersenyum bersama yang lain.

Para hyungdeulnya bersuka cita dan sangat menghargai semua penghargaan yang mereka dapatkan, walau sekecil apapun penghargaan tersebut.

Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Pada saat nama Super Junior disebutkan atas kemenagan tersebut, ia memang sama terkejutnya denga para hyungdeul. Ia juga tak lupa memberikan senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih kepada para penonton dan penggemarnya. Akan tetapi, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak merasakan kesenangan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan para hyungdeul.

Member yang lain tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sejak kecelakaan yang ia dapatkan pada awal tahun 2007 yang lalu, Kyuhyun menjalani masa - masa terberatnya untuk menghadapi banyak hal. Tepatnya, sejak kecelakaan itu banyak dilema yang ia rasakan. Mulai dari jadwal ekstra padat, berbagai pertunjukan yang harus mereka hadiri, jadwal latihan tiada henti hingga mereka harus pandai menjaga kesehatan mereka dengan makan tepat waktu dan mengkonsumsi berbagai vitamin untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh mereka. Apalagi setelah kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tersebut, kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun sering tidak stabil dan mudah drop. Sungguh semua aktivitas tersebut sangatlah melelahkan. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluh, karena ia beranggapan bahwa hal tersebut merupakan tantangan yang harus ia hadapi untuk menjadi seorang bintang besar. Namun, untuk saat ini entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak berguna. Sangat tidak berguna. Ia mulai merasa frustasi dengan semua hal dan satu - satunya yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah istirahat. Istirahat sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya seperti sediakala.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia tak bisa merasakan kesenangan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan para member lainnya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Super Junior atas penghargaan yang telah mereka peroleh dari kerja keras mereka selama ini. Tiba - tiba hatinya diselimuti rasa bersalah atas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Dengan nafas yang berat, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengamati dorm mereka. Sunyi dan sepi. Lengkap menyempurnakan hatinya yang sedang gersang saat ini. Pada saat itu dorm lantai 11 sedang kosong karena member yang lain sedang merayakan pesta kemenangan atas penghargaan yang mereka peroleh hari ini. Kyuhyun telah meyakinkan hyungdeulnya bahwa ia akan menyusul, walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"Arrgggh…." Tiba - tiba ia meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sakit yang menjalar di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

**TBC**

**Tuk para readers, ditunggu reviewnya...**

**Gomawo...**


	3. Chapter 2

Aneong readers…

Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.

Semoga ff ini bisa jadi salah satu hiburan untuk mengisi waktu luang chingu…

Selamat membaca…

**_Previous story_**

Dengan nafas yang berat, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengamati dorm mereka. Sunyi dan sepi. Lengkap menyempurnakan hatinya yang sedang gersang saat ini. Pada saat itu dorm lantai 11 sedang kosong karena member yang lain sedang merayakan pesta kemenangan atas penghargaan yang mereka peroleh hari ini. Kyuhyun telah meyakinkan hyungdeulnya bahwa ia akan menyusul, walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"Arrgggh…." Tiba - tiba ia meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sakit yang menjalar di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

**_Chapter 2_**

Sakit yang ia rasakan tersebut merupakan hal yang sudah biasa terjadi. Bahkan sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit tersebut.

Tentunya ia tidak akan membiarkan member yang lain mengetahui hal ini, karena sudah sejak lama ia melatih dirinya agar dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit tersebut dengan baik.

Bergerak perlahan dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil sehelai kaos longgar dan celana jogging santai kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi. Pada saat itu dorm lantai 11 sangatlah gelap dan satu - satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah berasal dari lampu jalan. Iapun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan kemudian melihat kelangit - langit. Terdengar pelan alunan music yang berasal dari pesta yang ada dilantai 12.

Ketika ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, muncul lagi rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ditatapnya siluet tubuhnya di sebuah kaca yang ada di kamar mandi. Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan seksama. Didadanya jelas terlihat beberapa luka memar yang sudah mengering. Bekas luka sabetan ikat pinggang juga terlihat dari bagian tubuh sebelah kiri hingga belakang punggungnya. Kemudian diambilnya sebotol obat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, lalu mengoleskannya kebagian tubuhnya yang terdapat luka tersebut. Diatas tubuh putihnya setelah dioleskan obat tersebut, semakin jelas terlihat bekas luka yang menjalar hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Walaupun luka yang ada ditubuhnya merupakan bekas luka yang sudah lama, namun kenangan akan penyebab didapatkannya luka tersebut masih segar dalam ingatannya. Luka tersebut seolah - olah merajut kembali untaian benang - benang peristiwa masalalunya yang menyesakkan dada.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di pembaringan dan menutup matanya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah pigura yang terletak diatas meja kecil yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Difoto itu terlihat jelas senyuman bahagia para hyungdeulnya.

"Kyu…Kyunie…" Tiba - tiba terdengar olehnya seseorang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Iapun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke asal suara yang berada di ruang tengah.

Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sambut oleh sinar yang berasal dari cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah, iapun mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang tiba - tiba memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sesampainya diruang tengah ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa terdekat. Disana telah berdiri salah satu hyungnya sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Terlihat senyuman menghiasi wajah salah satu hyung kesayangannya tersebut ketika melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang masih menggosok - gosokan matanya.

"Kau memanggilku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyuman evilnya kepada hyungnya.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu betah berlama - lama disini sendirian. You're missing the party." Jawabnya sambil menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa snack. Setelah merasa cukup, iapun beranjak menuju ke sofa yang diduduki oleh sang magnae.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini terus? Apa saja yang kau lakukan diruangan tanpa cahaya seperti tadi? Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku akan menunggumu" Desak Sungmin sambil mengambil plastik besar kemudian memasukan snacks dan biscuits yang ia ambil tadi.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar celotehan dari Sungmin mencoba berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar ia tidak mengikuti pesta tersebut.

"Hyung…" Dengan ragu ia mencoba memberikan alasan yang tepat. "Hyung, sebenarnya… aku ingin segera istirahat, em.. aku... hari ini aku merasa kurang sehat hyung." Tutur Kyuhyun. Ia berharap alasan tersebut bisa membuat hyungnya berubah pikiran. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah sebuah alasan belaka, karena memang pada saat ini Kyuhyun sedang kurang sehat baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Mendadak Sungmin menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan melihat kearah magnae dengan tatapan khawatir. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi magnae kesayangannya itu.

"Kyu you are freezing. Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu? Atau aku bisa minta tolong Wookie untuk membuatkanmu sup? Kau mau aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan? Atau aku juga bisa-"

Belum selesai Sungmin mengungkapkan semua kekhawatirannya Kyuhyun segera memotong pembicaraanya.

"Minie, gwenchanayo. Penghangat ruangan sudah menyala. Aku baik - baik saja. Saat ini aku hanya butuh istirahat." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah memelasnya, berharap hyungnya yang satu ini bisa mengerti dan mau meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap disini untuk menemanimu" Tegas Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah, kau lanjutkan saja pestanya dengan hyungdeul. Aku akan segera tidur, kalau kau disini juga tidak ada gunanya. Aku janji akan menghubungimu jika aku butuh sesuatu" Kyuhyun sudah mulai kesal dengan Sungmin. Hyungnya yang satu ini terkadang sangat keras kepala. "Jangat buat aku menggunakan ke_evil_anku untuk memaksamu keluar dari sini."

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sungmin juga ikut berdiri dan membawa barang - barangnya.

"Ok magnae, just relax. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan jurus evilmu itu. Aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan mengawasi kondisimu. Letakan phonselmu didekat tempat tidur dan jangan lupa beri tahu aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aku harap kau akan mengirimkan pesan sekitar dua jam lagi agar aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kondisimu baik - baik saja. Jika kau tidak melakukannya maka aku akan mengirim yang lain untuk melihatmu…" Tegas Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Aishhh…, aku mengerti hyung. Kau pergi saja sana." Desak Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku hyungnya.

Sungminpun membuka pintu depan. Namun sebelum pergi, ia berbalik memandang Kyuhun lagi. Jelas terlihat raut kecemasan diwajahnya. "Hormati aku magnae! Kau beruntung karena kali ini kau sedang sakit…" Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Beri tahu aku kalau kau butuh bantuan Kyu. Sudah jadi kewajibanku sebagai hyungmu untuk menjagamu. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin yang lain khawatir, maka dari itu aku tidak akan memberi tahu yang lain tentang kondisimu asalkan kau mau menuruti perkataanku tadi"

Tersenyum puas, Sungmin meninggalkan dorm lantai 11 dan mulai beranjak menuju koridor. Namun ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali melihat magnae yang baru saja akan menutup pintu.

"... and Kyunie? Go straight to bed ok?" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Menutup pintu depan, lalu menuju kekamarnya. Sebelum masuk kekamarnya, ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan kemudian menyetel alaram untuk dua jam kedepan. Selanjutnya ia mulai menikmati hangatnya tempat tidur dan selimut yang ia gunakan.  
"Huh, terkadang Sungmin's aegyo terlalu berlebihan." Batinnya.

"Hyung…" Sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyunpun terhanyut menunju pulau impian. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga muncullah mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui disetiap tidurnya.

TBC

Mianhe chapter 1 nya pendek, chapter 2 nya juga gak terlalu panjang.

Walaupun begitu, tetap di RnR ya chingu…

Makin banyak yang review aq jadi makin semangat tuk nulis klanjutannya, hehe…

Gomawo…


	4. Chapter 3

**Aneong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Ternyata banyak yang nanyain siapa 'seseorang' yang tega membuat uri magnae menderita.**

**Mau tahu jawabannya?**

**Ikutin adja terus kelanjutannya yach… **

**Coz kalo di kasi tahu sekarang jadi gak seru lagi khan. Hehe… :D**

**Selamat membaca…**

**_Previous story._**

Tersenyum puas, Sungmin meninggalkan dorm lantai 11 dan mulai beranjak menuju koridor. Namun ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali melihat magnae yang baru saja akan menutup pintu.

"... and Kyunie? Go straight to bed ok?" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Menutup pintu depan, lalu menuju kekamarnya. Sebelum masuk kekamarnya, ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan kemudian menyetel alaram untuk dua jam kedepan. Selanjutnya ia mulai menikmati hangatnya tempat tidur dan selimut yang ia gunakan.  
"Huh, terkadang Sungmin's aegyo terlalu berlebihan." Batinnya.

"Hyung…" Sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyunpun terhanyut menuju pulau impian. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga muncullah mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui disetiap tidurnya.

**_Chapter 3_**

Suasana petang yang mencekam. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Cahaya yang menerangi sebuah ruangan perlahan menghilang, sedikit demi sedikit, kegelapan mengancam untuk segera mengambil alih. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri disamping jendela, dibiarkannya wajahnya yang putih semakin memucat diterpa angin malam yang sangat dingin. Ia memandang keluar tanpa ekspresi, pikirannya kosong, terlihat seperti zombie. Satu - satunya yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup hanya terlihat dari gerakan lambat dadanya yang naik turun ketika bernafas.

Click.

Kenop pintu perlahan diputar dan pintupun terbuka. Dengan gerakan sangat lambat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan kosong tak bernyawa. Terdengar langkah seseorang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dan setitik cahaya redup terlihat dimatanya. Kyuhyun melihat sekilas wajah orang yang memasuki ruangannya tersebut. Tertegun sejenak dan kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melawan rasa takut yang tiba - tiba muncul, rasa takut akan dijerumuskan ke jurang neraka.

"Yo-you.."Ucap Kyuhyun.

Suaranya seakan tercekik. Ketakutan dapat terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Namun, itu bukanlah suara yang diinginkannya. Seketika tubuhnya melemas dan terjatuh kelantai disertai tatapan horror yang menghiasi matanya. Tanda - tanda kehidupanpun meninggalkan mereka.

Orang tersebut tiba - tiba menerjang Kyuhyun dan mulai menyeretnya dengan paksa tanpa sedikitpun belas kasihan. Siapa yang bisa menolongnya? Sang malaikat penyelamat yang tak berguna telah meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

"You are going to die!"

Andwe! Itu bukan lah suara yang ingin ia dengar.

Tiba - tiba tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menindih tubuhnya yang terbakar. Perbedaan kontras kedua temperatur tersebut sangat mengejutkannya.

"Kau mau mati sekarang atau nanti?"

Mendengar suara itu, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga dan mencengkramkan tangan ke dadanya. Nafasnya serasa tercekat ditenggorokkan ketika ia mencoba untuk menarik nafas panjang. Suara - suara tidak jelas mulai berdering ditelinganya. Ia mencoba membungkukkan tubuh, namun akibatnya tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tetap tenang dan berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Suara tersebut terdengar penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya ia berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang ia bahkan tidak pernah memulainya? Menyakiti diri sendiri? Ia tak pernah berpikir ataupun berkeinginan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah memastikan bahwa ia mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Seketika rasa sakit menerpa kulitnya pada saat sebuah benda tipis dan tajam menggores dadanya. Mendadak Kyuhyun mempertajam pandangannya sesaat, membiarkan dirinya menyaksikan wajah penuh kesedihan dan air mata milik kedua orang tuanya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada keduanya untuk berhenti menangis dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja, namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan seolah - olah melarangnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia yakini.

Setelah berhasil menggores dadanya. Orang tersebut memulai aksinya yang lain dengan masih menggenggam benda tajam tersebut ditangannya. Ia mulai menelusuri tubuh mulus Kyuhyun dan mulai membuat beberapa sayatan disekitar perut sampai ke punggungnya.

Tes..tes..tes… Darah segar mengucur dengan jelas ditubuh putihnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai merasa lemas karena sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Tidak sanggup untuk menyaksikan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga mencoba mengurangi sakit yang ia rasakan.

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun terbangun, nafasnya tersengal - sengal tak beraturan. Dadanya terasa sakit. Perlahan ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi - mimpi tersebut. Mereka muncul disetiap malamnya, namun bukan mimpi - mimpi yang sama.

'Waktunya untuk bangun' batin Kyuhyun. Ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi saat ini. Lagipula perutnya sudah mulai terasa lapar.

Kyuhyupun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia sangat terkejut, namun mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya dan berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun minta penjelasan pada Siwon yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Hyung, are you ok?" Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Siwon.

"Kyu…I'm here to check on you. Sungmin hyung bilang kau tidak ikut bergabung untuk berpesta dengan kami karena kau sangat mengantuk. Ia juga mengatakan kalau kau hanya akan tidur selama dua jam dan akan segera menyusul kami. Jadi aku kesini untuk membangunkanmu. Ta-tapi… Kau yakin kau baik - baik saja Kyu? Kau tadi…tadi kau menangis dengan keras Kyu" Jelas terlihat raut kecemasan menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon intens dan mencoba memahami semua perkataannya. Kemudian ia memegang wajahnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ada bekas air mata diwajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan mencoba mencari alasan agar Siwon tidak curiga.

"Don't worry hyung. Mungkin ketika tidur tadi aku mimpi buruk dan tanpa sadar menangis." Ia sedikit tertawa agar Siwon tidak mencemaskannya lagi.

Akan tetapi Siwon masih belum yakin dengan pernyataan Kyu. "Tapi Kyu… bukan hanya itu. Akhir - akhir ini kulihat kau juga bersikap aneh, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya selalu ceria dan suka menjahili kami. Kau sering terlihat murung dan itu membuatmu semakin terlihat menghawatirkan Kyu. Aku rasa hyungdeul yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kyuhyun merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Siwon. Ia juga menyadari bahwa akhir - akhir ini mimpi - mimpi tersebut muncul lebih sering dari biasanya. Namun hal itu bukanlah hal yang menghawatirkan. Iapun berusaha untuk membuat Siwon tidak mencemaskannya lagi.

"Siwon hyung… kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik - baik saja. Hanya saja akhir - akhir ini aku merasa sedikit lelah dengan jadwal pribadi ku dan jadwal kita yang sangat padat. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil dan kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya menuju keluar.

"Sudahlah hyung… Ayo kita makan. Aku sangat lapar." Desak kyuhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah magnae mereka yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Sesampainya di dorm, beberapa members langsung menuju kamar mandi, ada juga yang menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sofa terdekat sambil menunggu giliran untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah menuju ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan hampir terjatuh, luckily Siwon yang saat itu berada didekatnya berhasil menopang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gwenchana? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat saeng. Kurasa kau juga semakin kurus, apa kau mengatur pola makanmu dengan baik?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berantakan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata"Gwenchanayo, aku hanya ingin tempat tidurku sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Siwon. Kyuhyunpun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar KyuMin.

Namun dengan sigap Siwon menghalangi langkahnya dan kemudian mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"No hyung…aku bisa jalan sendiri." Gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Biarkan saja Siwon menggendongmu baby... Melihat kondisimu saat ini kurasa untuk berjalanpun kau kesulitan. Jika kau memaksakan diri untuk berjalan kau bisa terjatuh dan kemudian tertidur di lantai. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi karna kau akan jatuh sakit karena tidur dilantai yang dingin." Ujar Leeteuk sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun memandangi mereka dan berkata "I'm not a baby" ucapnya pelan kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aigoo…Our baby is blushing." Ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Kyu.

"Yah! Jangan sentuh wajahku hyung. Nanti wajahku bisa berjerawat karena tangan kotormu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan gelak tawa dari member lain.

"Ayolah Kyu… Naik saja ke punggung Siwon. Kau tahu kan berapa banyak yoeja yang menginkannya. Kau beruntung Kyu karna Siwon sedang berbaik hati hari ini" Ujar Donghae sambil meledek Siwon.

"Donghae-ya! Aku selalu jadi orang baik setiap saat, bukan hanya hari ini! Ayo Kyu cepat naik. Aku rasa yang mengginkan naik kepunggungku bukan hanya yoeja tapi Donghae juga mengiginkanya" Balas Siwon pada Donghae yang mukanya mulai memerah menahan marah.

"Sudah - sudah! Apa kalian tidak lihat Kyunie semakin mengantuk. Ayo Kyu jangan menolak perintah kami. Atau kami akan memaksamu lebih dari ini!" Tegas Sungmin sambil memberikan tatapan -lakukan-sekarang-atau-aku-akan-memakanmu- pada Kyuhyun.

Karena sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk tingkat tinggi. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyunpun naik kepunggung Siwon dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Siwon.

"Gomawo hyungdeul…." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan yang berhasil memperoleh senyuman dari hyungdeulnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama ditempat lain...

Disebuah hotel yang tepat berada diseberang jalan dorm Super Junior, duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang bertubuh besar. Ruangan yang ditempatinya saat itu sangatlah gelap karena tak ada satu tiraipun yang terbuka.

Pandangannya terfokus ke layar televisi yang sedang menyala. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan mengerikan.

"Tersenyumlah selagi kau bisa, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku."

Dengan senyuman menyeringai, pria tersebut melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah diding yang berada disamping TV.

_Pria yang sedang tersenyum di layar TV tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun._

Sambil tertawa keras, pria tersebut berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia membuka sedikit tirai yang menutupi jendela tersebut dan memandang keseberang jalan dimana para Super Junior fans sedang berkerumun disekitar apartemen mereka, berharap bisa melihat sekilas wajah para idola favorit mereka.

"Tidak lama lagi aku akan menjalankan rencanaku dan aku akan segera menjemput kematianmu sama seperti yang lain, ha..ha..." Sambil tertawa ia melihat beberapa poster yang dibawa para fans tersebut yang bertuliskan '_magnae on top'_.

'Keberuntungan tak akan menyelamatkanmu kali ini' batinnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di dorm Super Junior lt. 11

_The magnae_ saat ini sedang duduk disofa yang ada di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Ia sedang menunggu manager mereka untuk menjemputnya, Ryewook dan Yesung hyung. Hari itu super junior KRY ada jadwal latihan vocal.

"Huh, membosankan" Ujar Eunhyuk yang medudukan dirinya disofa tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mulai berfikir untuk menghabiskan waktunya menunggu manager hyung dengan menjahili hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Hibur aku ya Kyu" Pinta Eunhyuk memelas. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu keheran karena banyak yang mengatai dirinya kurang dewasa sementara ia memiliki hyung yang sangat kekanak - kanakan.

"Tidak mau" Jawab Kyuhyun yang matanya masih menatap layar TV.

"Wae? Kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku magnae!" Eunhyuk berkata sambil mengembungkan dadanya.

"Aku mendengarkan mu kok hyung. Kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan meresponmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik hyung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sangat membingungkan Kyu" Ujar Eunhyuk yang sekarang memandang magnae dengan kesal.

"Itu karena IQ ku lebih tinggi darimu hyung. Jadikau memang agak sulit untuk memahami perkataanku." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya sambil masih menatap layar TV.

"Yah! Aku hanya memintamu untuk menghiburku." Eunhyuk berkata sambil memukulkan bantal sofa ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dasar monyet!" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan monyet. Kau yang monyet! Jangan bicara padaku lagi!"

"…."

"…."

"Kenapa kau diam saja Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang semakin kesal.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk tidak bicara padamu. Sebagai magnae yang baik, tentu saja aku akan menuruti perkataanmu hyung."

"Aisshh…Dasar magnae. Huh, terserah kau sajalah." Jawab Eunhuyk sambil memukulkan lagi bantal sofa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan hyungnya.

"Kyu, apa manager hyung sudah datang?" Tanya Yesung hyung yang baru saja selesai berkemas - kemas.

"Belum hyung. Mungkin manager hyung kelantai 12 dulu untuk memberitahukan jadwal kita selanjutnya. Setahuku hari ini cuma KRY yang ada jadwal pagi. Yang lainya siang sampai malam hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Benarkah? Berarti sore ini kita free. Waah.., aku akan mengajak Ddangkoma jalan - jalan ke taman." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum membayangkan indahnya bermain ditaman bersama kura - kura kesayangannya.

Sampai didapur, Kyuhyun segera membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air minum. Iapun medudukan dirinya dimeja makan. Namun belum sempat ia meminum air yang diambilnya tiba - tiba pandangannya beralih ke sebuah amplop kecil yang ada diatas meja yang dialamatkan untuknya. 'Surat dari penggemar?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia pun segera mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Setelah dilihat isinya ternyata tidak ada selembar kertaspun melainkan sebuah foto.

Foto tersebut adalah foto Kyuhyun. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa heran, foto yang saat ini ada ditangannya adalah fotonya yang sedang menutup tirai jendela dorm mereka. 'Ternyata fans semakin pintar saja' pikirnya. Ia pun hendak memasukan foto tersebut kedalam amplop. Namun ia tidak jadi memasukkannya ketika melihat apa yang tertulis dibelakang foto tersebut yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. "_Soon is your turn, my dear Cho!_"

Mata kyuhyun melebar seketika setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Panggilan itu, _my dear Cho_. Dia takkan pernah bisa melupakan hal tersebut, karena didunia ini satu - satunya orang yang pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut hanya satu orang.

Secepat mungkin ia memasukan foto tersebut kedalam amplop ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu depan yang ditutup dengan agak keras. Sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah, Kyuhyun memasukan amplop tadi kesaku celananya. Diruang tengah ia melihat manager hyung bersama seluruh hyungnya sudah berkumpul.

Setelah yakin semua members sudah berkumpul, manager hyungpun mulai berbicara.

"Ok, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul maka akau akan memulainya. Untuk beberapa pekan kedepan kalian mendapatkan job yang sangat banyak. Otomatis jadwal kalianpun akan semakin padat." Manager hyungpun mengedarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan schedule mereka masing - masing.

"Hari ini jadwal kalian memang tidak terlalu padat. Namun tidak untuk besok, karena besok akan ada jumpa fans yang mana kalian harus menandatangani barang apa saja yang mereka bawa. Dua hari setelahnya kalian kembali ke jadwal kalian masing - masing. Setelah itu kalian akan berpartisipasi dalam acara "Visit Korea". Disana kalian akan mempromosikan beranekaragam kebudayaan Korea. Aku sudah berikan scripnya pada Teukie, jadi kalian bisa mempelajarinya. Untuk satu pekan berikutnya kembali kejadwal full kalian perindividu. Setelah itu SJ-M akan berangkat ke Taiwan untuk syuting beberapa variety show disana. Setelah kalian kembali dari Taiwan aku akan memberitahukan jadwal kalian selanjutnya" Jelas manager hyung panjang lebar.

Secara serempak seluruh member menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti. Manager hyungpun tersenyum dan mencari beberapa sosok yang akan pergi bersamanya pagi ini. Setelah ia menemukan ketiga anggota KRY, ia segera mengajak mereka untuk berangkat.

**"**Kalian bertiga sudah siap?" Tanya manager hyung sambil menoleh kearah mereka. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban positif, ia mengajak mereka untuk segera berangkat.

Ketika anggota KRY berjalan menuju pintu depan, manager hyung menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwenchana? Wajahmu sangat pucat." Tanya manager hyung pada Kyuhyun penuh kecemasan.

Pada saat itu Kyuhyun benar - benar masih merasa shock dengan kejadian didapur tadi. Ia sangat bingung dan takut. '_Foto itu, siapa yang mengirimkannya?' _batinnya.

Setelah sadar dari dunianya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tatapan member lain kearahnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kearah mereka, ia hanya berani menatap manager hyung.

"I'm ok hyung, hanya mencoba untuk memahami schedule yang baru saja kau berikan." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia baik - baik saja. Ia khawatir member yang lain mencemaskannya dan ia juga takut kalau Sungmin hyung akan memberitahukan kondisinya yang sebenarnya pada member lain di hari ketika ia tidak menghadiri pesta mereka.

"Dasar magnae. Kau bilang IQ mu lebih tinggi dari ku. Tapi memahami schedule kita saja kau perlu proses yang lama. Ha..ha.. aku saja sudah mengerti." Eunhyuk berkata dengan bangga sambil berdiri diatas salah satu sofa. Namun saat itu juga sebuah bantal sofa mengenai kepalanya.

"Dasar monyet. Apa kau merasa kalau kau lebih cerdas dari pada magnae ini? Lihat tingkahmu, itu semua sudah cukup membuktikan kalau IQ mu memang benar - benar sangat rendah, ha..ha..." Heechulpun tertawa, karena bantal yang dilemparkannya mengenai sasaran.

Semua memberpun ikut tertawa. Bahkan manager dan Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa. Ia mencoba berfikir positif dan menengangkan dirinya. Mungkin saja tulisan yang ada di foto itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Super Junior KRY dan manager hyungpun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju gedung SM.

Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada tatapan cemas dari beberapa hyungnya, khususnya Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Leeteuk dan Sungmin sangat mengenal kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia baik - baik saja, namun kebenarannya adalah kebalikan dari perkataannya itu. Mereka yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun . Merekapun berniat untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Mereka akan berusaha lebih intens untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun, karena mereka sangat tidak menginginkan hal buruk menimpa magnae kesayang mereka itu.

Dan dibalik kegelisahan kedua hyungnya, Kyuhyun juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari gedung diseberang appartemen mereka.

**TBC**

**Mianhae... karena chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek.**

**So, chapter kali ini sudah dibuat agak panjang, walaupun gak panjang amat.**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Gomawo… tuk semua readers yang mau membaca dan mereview ff ini.**

**PS: Ff ini bukan yaoi kog chingu, hanya saja brothershipnya Oppaduel and Kyunie memang sangat menggemaskan and bikin jealous.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aneong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada tatapan cemas dari beberapa hyungnya, khususnya Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Leeteuk dan Sungmin sangat mengenal kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia baik - baik saja, namun kebenarannya adalah kebalikan dari perkataannya itu. Mereka yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun . Merekapun berniat untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Mereka akan berusaha lebih intens untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun, karena mereka sangat tidak menginginkan hal buruk menimpa magnae kesayang mereka itu.

Dan dibalik kegelisahan kedua hyungnya, Kyuhyun juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari gedung diseberang appartemen mereka.

.

**_Chapter 4_**

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian diruang tengah. Ia memandangi keadaan diseberang dorm mereka. Ia mulai memperhatikan sebuah bangunan diseberang jalan yang tepat berhadapan dengan dorm mereka. Ia masih memikirkan foto itu. Ia menduga bahwa kemungkinan foto itu diambil dari salah satu ruangan yang ada digedung seberang.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sangat bingung. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa ia ingin meninggalkan dorm ini sekarang juga dan tidak akan kembali selamanya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa hal buruk akan segera menghampirinya. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeul terlibat masalah karena dirinya.

"Hufh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia masih bersandar didekat jendela sambil memandangi langit yang terlihat mendung yang kapan saja bisa menumpahkan titik - titik air hujan yang luar biasa banyaknya. Sama seperti suasana hatinya yang saat ini sedang gundah gulana. Ia sadar betul bahwa kebahagiaan hidupnya sebenarnya sudah hacur sejak lama. Bahkan sejak ia masih berusia 13 tahun. Masih jelas dalam ingatanya pada hari itu, segerombolan orang datang dan menghancurkan hidup seorang bocah kecil yang tak berdosa.

Setelah kejadian itu, seluruh hidupnya jadi suram dan hampa. Namun setelah bertemu dengan hyungdeul Super Junior, harapan hidupnya mulai muncul. Iapun mulai merasakan lagi arti kebahagian dalam hidup. Kebahagiaan yang tulus yang diberikan oleh hyungdeulnya selama ia meniti karir sebagai Super Junior member menjadi motivator terbesar bagi Kyuhyun untuk bangkit meneruskan hidupnya. Akan tetapi ia baru menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan yang saat ini ia rasakan dalam hidupnya tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan foto dan tulisan yang ada ditangannya, kemudian menyimpannya disaku celananya. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu curiga. Mungkin itu hanya foto dari fans. Dan ia hanya kebetulan menggunakan panggilan itu. Mungkin itu semua hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tapi apa yang ia maksud dengan **_soon_**?

"Aishhh, stop thinking Kyu" Bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini perasaannya sangat kacau, ia merasa was - was, khawatir, marah, dan bingung. 'Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Mungkin setelah bangun tidur semua kekacauan yang ada di pikiranku akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Akan tetapi ia kembali teringat tentang hal yang terjadi ketika Siwon hyung memergokinya yang tidur sambil menangis karena mimpi buruk itu. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeul yang lain menjadi khawatir karenanya.

"Agrrgghh…." Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan. Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Ia mencengramkan tangannya kedadanya dengan sangat kuat. Ia bahkan menggit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya. 'Kenapa rasa sakit ini muncul lagi' batin Kyuhyun. Iapun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Walaupun terasa sangat sulit namun ia masih mencoba untuk menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali hingga rasa nyeri didadanya perlahan sedikit menghilang.

Saat itu di dorm sedang sepi, hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Member lain sedang ada jadwal dan Yesung hyung sedang jalan - jalan ke taman bersama kura - kura kesayangannya. Kyuhyun merasa lega karena Wookie dari tadi sedang tidur, jadi ia tidak akan mendengar jeritannya tadi. Lagi pula jarak antara kamar Wookie dan ruang tengah cukup jauh, jadi suara jeritan Kyuhyun tadi kemungkinan tidak terdengar.

Merasa sudah cukup baikan, Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai sambil bersandar pada sofa. Perlahan ia meletakan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya. Ia masih memikirkan foto dan tulisan yang sejak tadi pagi menggangu pikirannya.

'Huh, mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi. Mungkin setelah aku bangun, aku akan menjadi seorang magnae Super Junior tanpa masalalu yang kelam' harap Kyuhyun dalam hati dan tanpa ia sadari Kyuhun pun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur diruang tengah dorm.

.

.

.

Dengan kencang ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari, namun ia masih mendengar jeritan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak mungkin berhenti berlari. Ia tak bisa berhenti.

'Lebih cepat. Berlari lebih cepat Kyu' batinnya.

Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seakan ingin keluar dari dadanya yang sudah penuh dengan luka sayatan. Dia tahu mereka sekarang sedang mencarinya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat tiga orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan penutup kepala beserta masker yang dengan sempurna menutupi wajah mereka, terkecuali mata. Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat mereka berlari kearah yang berlawanan dari tempat ia bersembunyi sekarang.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah hujan deras yang menghantam seluruh tubuhnya yang menghasilkan keperihan yang sangat karena luka - luka yang terdapat disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas. Pandangannyapun semakin kabur. Ia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan dan akhirnya kegelapan tiba - tiba menguasai dirinya.

.

.

Ia terbangun diruangan yang gelap dan mengerikan. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya lebar - lebar berusaha untuk melihat keseluruh ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. 'Sepertinya aku kenal tempat ini' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun mencoba mengingat kembali, namun sia - sia saja. Ia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Iapun mulai menyeret tubuhnya menuju ke asal suara.

Setelah semakin dekat dengan sumber suara, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat seseorang, bukan… bukan orang lain, melainkan dirinya. Ya, Kyuhyun melihat dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sedang tergeletak dilantai dengan tubuh penuh darah. Kyuhyun sangat takut. Namun disisi lain ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

Akhirnya iapun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Disana ia mendengar seorang pria berteriak meminta pertolongan. Didekatnya ada seorang pria lain yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah. Wanita yang dipeluknya tersebut akhirnya menutup matanya perlahan. Pria itupun menagis sejadi - jadinya dan berteriak dengan suara yang memilukan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup untuk melihat adegan yang ada dihadapannya. Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, semuanya sudah berubah. Ia tidak lagi berada diruangan tadi melainkan di tepi jalan raya yang sangat sepi. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang wanita tergeletak diseberang jalan. Ia seperti mengenal wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama yang ada diruangan tadi. Iapun memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Sesampainya disamping tubuh wanita itu, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu tidak lagi bernafas. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh wanita tersebut untuk memastikan keadaanya. Namun, tiba - tiba mata wanita itu terbuka dan ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seseorang pembunuh.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Ia berteriak dan mencoba berlari kebelakang namun ia terjatuh. Seketika ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya. Dilihatnya wanita tersebut bangkit dan menuju kearahnya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

Ia berlari sambil menangis dan berteriak dengan keras. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang namun tak ada seorangpun disana. Kakinya yang terasa lemas tak mampu lagi berjalan, ia terjatuh ketanah. Namun ketika ia hendak bangun dan mulai melangkah lagi, ia dikagetkan oleh kehadiran wanita tadi. Wanita tersebut sekarang tepat berada didepan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk lemas ditanah. Kyuhyun hendak berteriak namun terhenti ketika tangan wanita itu mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan nafasny. Ia mencoba untuk melawan namun seluruh tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Wanita itupun tiba - tiba berteriak. KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUHKU… DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK… KAU PANTAS MATI SEKARANG!

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Iapun berteriak sekeras - kerasnya dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari elevator Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melambai kearah member lain yang akan menuju lantai 12.

"Hyung walaupun kami senang jika berada didekatmu namun kau tidak harus mengantar kami sampai ke depan pintu kamar dan menunggui kami sampai kami tertidur hyung."Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit protes dengan tingkah sang leader.

"Paboya.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal - hal aneh yang kau sebutkan itu Hyukie. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan member lain." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap sang leader. Ia tahu bahwa Teukie hyung bukan ingin mengecek keadaan semua member yang ada di lantai 11, namun ia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang sudah mengantuk, langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan dilakukan Teukie hyung dan Sungmin hyung.

Leeteuk kemudian masuk dan berjalan keruang tengah. Iapun tersenyum mendapati sosok yang dicarinya sedang tertidur diatas karpet dekat sofa yang ada di depan TV.

'Ia pasti sangat lelah' batin Leeteuk sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping magnae.

"Akhir - akhir ini kondisinya sedang kurang baik hyung." Ucap Sungmin yang ikut mendudukan dirinya didekat Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku juga menyadarinya. Kita harus lebih ekstra memperhatikannya. Kau tahu kan anak ini sangat keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut masalah kesehatannya."

Tiba - tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan rintihan yang keluar dari mulut magnae mereka. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak - gerak dalam tidurnya. Terlihat jelas keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia mulai mengelus kepala Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tidak lama setelah Leeteuk mengelus lembut kepalanya, Kyuhyunpun mulai tenang.

Sungminpun terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Namun ia tesenyum lega ketika Teukie hyung berhasil menenangkannya.

"Ayo kita bawa Kyuhyun ketempat tidurnya hyung. Aku rasa ia akan merasa lebih nyaman." Ujar Sungmin yang mulai membungkuk dan mengendong tubuh Kyuhyun _bridal style_ menuju kekamar mereka. Walaupun Sungmin tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, namun seorang yang menguasai material art sepertinya memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat. Termasuk mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Leeteuk yang saat itu memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa geli melihat adegan romantis yang sedang ia saksikan saat ini.

"Aku tidak heran kalau banyak fans yang mendukung KyuMin couple." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menahan tawanya.

"Terserah hyung mau berkata apapun. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi fans jika mereka tahu kalau hyung pernah mengirimkan _love notes_ untuk Kangin hyung." Balas Sungmin meledek sang Leader.

"Ah.. Kalau itu hanya notes biasa, bukan love notes Sungmin-ah." Jelas Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang sedang menyelimuti Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah aku kembali saja. Lagi pula aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan baik - baik saja dibawah pengawasanmu Sungmin-ah. Setelah ini kau juga harus istirahat, karena jadwal kita besok sangat padat" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyumin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 12.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan keluar dari dorm mereka, Kyuhyun sangat berharap kalau mereka tidak memiliki schedule apapun hari ini. Namun itu tidak mungkin, karena sejak kemarin manager hyung sudah memberitahukan bahwa hari ini mereka ada jadwal jumpa fans yang mana mereka harus menandatangani semua barang yang dibwa fans mereka.

Saat ini kepalanya terasa sakit, migrainnya kambuh lagi. Hanya saja tidak sesakit pada saat ia bangun tadi. Hari ini sejak pukul 2 pagi Kyuhyun sudah terbangun. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ketika terbangun pandangannya kabur, dihadapannya saat itu ia seolah dapat melihat seluruh kejadian dan orang - orang yang ada didalam mimpinya tadi. Orang - orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ia juga dapat mencium bau darah yang berserakan disekitarnya. Bahkan ia dapat mendengarkan jeritan disana sini. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi setelah terbangun tadi. Namun saat ini, ia ingin sekali tidur dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi masih terasa sakit. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke tempat jumpa fans hari ini.

"Kyu, kenapa berhenti? Ada barangmu yang ketinggalan saeng?" Tanya Hangeng yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menoleh dan ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sudah berada didepan pintu bus yang akan membawa mereka. Dibelakangnya terlihat para hyungdeulnya yang sudah mengantri untuk masuk kedalam bus.

"Oh, mianhe." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh hyungdeulnya. Mereka sempat heran dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain melihat tingkah magnae mereka yang agak aneh sejak tadi.

Didalam bus Kyuhyun sengaja mencari tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari member lain. Ia memilih untuk duduk sendirian karena saat ini ia tidak punya cukup energi untuk berbicara. Kyuhyunpun menghidupkan iPodnya sambil memasang earphonenya. Ia berharap hari ini akan berjalan dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Teriakan terdengar diseluruh auditorium ketika para Super Junior members masuk. Mereka berdiri ditengah - tengah panggung dan menyapa fans mereka yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka sejak dini hari.

"Uri Super Juni- OR!"

Teriakan para fanspun semakin menggema di auditorium yang sangat besar itu. Acarapun dimulai. Untuk jumpa fans kali ini, Super Junior tidak akan bernyanyi dan menari. Mereka hanya perlu duduk dan menandatangani semua barang - barang yang dibawa fans mereka.

Masing - masing fan berbaris memanjang sesuai dengan tempat duduk idolanya masing masing. Namun setiap fan diperbolehkan mengantri sebanyak yang mereka inginkan. Karena setiap fans terkadang memiliki lebih dari satu favorit members.

Pada saat itu hampir seluruh fans didominasi oleh para yoeja dan hanya sedikit namja yang hadir. Terlihat jelas senyuman manis para yoeja yang berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan idola mereka. Para memberpun dengan senang hati memberikan service terbaik mereka.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kurang sehat sejak tadi pagi berusaha untuk terlihat senormal mungkin dihadapan fans mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, walaupun agak sedikit dipaksakan.

Tiba - tiba diantara kerumunan para fans ia melihat seorang yoeja yang wajahnya sangat familiar. Kyuhyun merasa pernah bertemu dengan yoeja tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dimana ia bertemu dengan yoeja tersebut. Semakin yoeja itu mendekat diantara kerumunan para fans, jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang jelas pandangannya saat ini tak bisa lepas dari wajah yoeja tersebut. Semakin ia mendekat, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa yoeja tersebut tidak berada diantara para fans yang mengantri dibarisannya. Namun yoeja itu berada dibarisan para penggemar Eunhyuk hyung yang duduk disebelahnya. Setelah menyadari hal tersebut, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Namun iapun segera membuang jauh perasaan tersebut dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan para penggemar yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya. Pandangan mata namja tersebut sangat tajam dan mengerikan. Namja tersebut berada diantara kerumunan para fans dan lebih tepatnya ia mengantri di barisan para penggemar Kyuhyun.

Setelah namja tersebut berhasil sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun, tiba - tiba rasa sakit di kepala yang sedari tadi menemaninya semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak diketahui oleh member lain dan juga para penggemarnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya tidak memperhatikan namja yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Mana yang perlu aku tanda tangani?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha membuat suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar normal.

Namja tersebut memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam, seketika kebencian menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menyadari bahwa bocah kecil yang dulu ia kenal sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa dan sekarang sudah menjadi idola besar. Seorang bocah yang sangat ia benci karena telah merusak kehidupannya. 'Mengapa ia masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini?' batin namja tersebut. Bahkan saat ini walaupun ia sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memandangnya.

Namja tersebut tiba - tiba menbungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan tidak melihat wajahku!" Ucap namja tersebut dengan nada suara yang menakutkan.

Tersentak dengan suara tersebut, Kyuhyunpun mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tatapan sinis namja yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mi-mianhe." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Secara tiba - tiba namja tersebut mencengram leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya keatas. Ia meremas leher Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, lalu menjatuhkan kepala Kyuhyun diatas meja. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak ingat aku, _my dear Cho_?!"

Heechul yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sudah mulai curiga ketika namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah magnae mereka. Namun ketika Heechul hendak memperingatkan namja tersebut, tiba - tiba namja itu menarik leher Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkatnya keatas lalu menjatuhkankan kepala Kyuhyun keatas meja. Sontak semua member dan para fans terkejut dengan kejadian yang ada didepan mata mereka. Seketika terdengar jeritan fans memenuhi auditorium.

Heechul yang berada didekat Kyuhyun terpaku sesaat melihat kejadian itu. Namun ia segera tersadar dan mencoba menarik Kyuhyun dengan hati - hati agar ia tidak terluka. Hanggeng yang berada disebelah Heechul dengan cepat ikut membantunya yang terlihat kesulitan untuk menarik tubuh magnae mereka.

Kangin, Siwon, dan Sungmin yang duduk agak jauh segera melompat dari tempat duduk mereka dan mencoba menghentikan namja tersebut. Namun sayangnya begitu mereka mendekat, namja tersebut dengan cepat mengarahkan sikunya kedada Siwon sambil melayangkan tendangan kearah Sungmin dan Kangin. Merekapun jatuh terpental kebelakang.

Leeteuk dengan sigap segera memanggil beberapa security. Setelah itu ia dan Shindong mencoba memukul namja itu dari belakang, namun namja tersebut tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kesulitan bernafas segera bangkit dan menarik tangan namja tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Kibum yang duduk paling jauh dari tempat kejadian segera menelpon manager hyung dan memintanya untuk memanggil ambulance.

Ryewook dan Yesung masih mencoba untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca - kaca terlihat bingung, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan di suasana yang penuh dengan kepanikan seperti ini.

Menyadari member yang semakin banyak mengepungnya, namja tersebut akhirnya menghempaskan Kyuhyun kelantai dan ia masih sempat memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan auditorium tersebut.

Security yang baru saja datang segera mengejar namja tersebut. Teriakan histeris para fans semakin menggema diruangan tersebut.

Para hyungdeulpun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak lemas dilantai.

"Kyunie, apa kau baik - baik saja? Tanya Sungmin, sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Tentunya Kyuhyun tidak terlihat baik - baik saja. Lehernya sudah memerah dan terdapat beberapa goresan luka. Dadanya terasa sakit dan ia juga masih kesulitan untuk menarik nafasnya, ditambah migraine yang sejak tadi pagi sudah menemaninya. Keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya mencoba mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Dilihatnya para hyungdeul sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah sangat cemas. Ia juga dapat melihat Heechul hyung dan Yesung hyung yang sedang berbicara dengan manager mereka. Terdengar omelan mereka yang kecewa karena magnae mereka tidak cepat mendapatkan pertolongan dan mengapa respond para security itu sangat lambat, padahal sudah tugas mereka untuk menjaga keselamatan semua members.

"Kyu kita akan segera pulang ke dorm? Apa kau masih bisa berjalan Kyu? Tanya Leeteuk yang juga sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mau membuat hyungdeulnya semakin cemas. Ia mengangukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri, Donghaepun segera melingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun kepundaknya hendak membantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Sungmin yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari gengamannya.

Acara jumpa fans mendadak dihentikan, bersamaan dengan kembalinya para member ke dorm mereka. Semua penggemarpun diminta untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mereka yang menyaksikan semua kejadian itu menangis histeris. Auditorium tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi lautan tangisan dari para penggemar Super Junior, terlebih para SparKyu.

"Mengapa kita tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saja hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi tak henti - hentinya berdoa agar Kyuhyun baik - baik saja.

Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, tiba - tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang semakin lemah dan sakit dikepalanya yang semakin parah, serta rasa nyeri didadanya yang semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Semua member semakin khawatir dengan keadaan magnae mereka.

"Tadi aku sudah meminta manager hyung untuk menghubungi ambulance. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Ucap Kibum yang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi sangat tegang. Dan hal itu berhasil memberikan sedikit kelegaan dihati para member.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tuk para readers, gomawo sudah mau membaca ff ini.  
**

**Jangan lupa tuk review yach... Don't be silent readers, key ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Anyeong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

"Mengapa kita tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saja hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi tak henti - hentinya berdoa agar Kyuhyun baik - baik saja.

Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, tiba - tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang semakin lemas dan sakit dikepalanya yang semakin parah, serta rasa nyeri didadanya yang semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Semua member semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku sudah meminta manager hyung untuk menghubungi ambulance. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Ucap Kibum yang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi sangat tegang. Dan hal itu berhasil memberikan sedikit kelegaan dihati para member.

.

.

**_Chapter 5_**

.

.

**_Flashback on_**

Ia tahu hidupnya bisa berakhir kapan saja. Ia juga tahu setelah kepergiannya ia tidak akan bisa mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Dan setelah ia kembali, segalanya pasti akan berubah. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah putra semata wayang yang amat disayanginya bisa menerimanya kembali setelah mengetahui apa telah yang ia perbuat selama ini. Namun, hanya satu yang diyakininya, bahwa setelah kepergiannya ia berharap kehidupan putranya bisa lebih baik dari sekarang.

Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa semenjak hari itu, anak yang sangat disayanginya itu hidup dalam ketakutan, hidup dalam bayang - bayang mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Meskipun dari luar kehidupan anak itu terlihat bahagia bersama para hyungdeulnya, akan tetapi kenyataanya tidak seperti itu.

_Maafkan appa Kyunie…._

_Appa tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu ke dunia yang berbahaya ini._

_Mianhe…jeongmal mianhe…_

Tenyata selama ini Appa Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sejak ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Tuan Cho tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjauh dari putranya. Karena saat itu ia sudah terlibat banyak masalah dengan para mafia, bandid, dan penjahat lainnya. Ia tidak ingin hidup putranya hancur hanya karena kecerobohannya.

Namun dugaanya salah besar. Sejak kepergian Appa Kyuhyun, hidup anak itu bukan semakin membaik malah sebaliknya, ia merasakan penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan selama 3 tahun berturut - turut. Ternyata Appa Kyuhyun telah menitipkan Kyuhyun pada orang yang salah. Orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh Tuan Cho ternyata menghianatinya. Sepeninggalan Appa Kyuhyun, pria tersebut dengan kejam menyiksa Kyuhyun kecil tanpa belas kasihan. Penyebabnya adalah karena pria tersebut adalah seorang psikopat. Ia sudah sejak lama mengintai keluarga Cho untuk balas dendam. Hal itu karena Appa Kyuhyun telah merebut wanitanya. Ya, pria itu sudah mencintai Eomma Kyuhyun sejak lama. Ia sangat membenci Tuan Cho, karena kecerobohannya ia telah kehilangan wanitanya. Sungguh ia tidak terima dengan kematian tragis wanita yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Eomma Kyuhyun mati dengan mengenaskan ditangan para mafia yang sudah lama mendendam pada Tuan Cho. Oleh sebab itu pula Tuan Cho tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi pada anak kesayangannya. Karena itu ia berani menitipkan Kyuhyun pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

Akan tetapi Appa Kyuhyun salah besar. Ia telah mengambil keputusan yang menyebabkan putra kesayangannya hidup dalam penderitaan. Selama 3 tahun hidup bersama pria gila itu, Kyuhyun kecil disiksa setiap harinya. Pria gila itu tak segan - segan mencambuk tubuh Kyuhyun kecil dengan ikat pinggang. Bahkan tanpa belas kasihan ia tega menyayat tubuh mungil itu. Namun, terkadang ia juga memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan kasih sayang yang teramat sangat ketika ia teringat akan Eomma Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika ia teringat kembali dengan dendamnya pada Appa Kyuhyun, ia pun tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak menyiksa Kyuhyun. Ia benar - benar sudah gila semenjak kepergian Eomma Kyuhyun.

Sayangnya, setelah kepergian Appa Kyuhyun, ia kehilangan kontak dengan anaknya maupun pengasuhnya. Setelah tiga tahun meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho baru mengetahui kalau selama ini putranya hidup menderita. Tanpa pikir panjang Tuan Cho pun menjebloskan pria kejam itu kepenjara. Setelah divonis positif menderita sakit jiwa, pria kejam itupun keluar masuk penjara dan juga tempat rehabilitasi. Dan sejak saat itu kehidupan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai membaik. Meskipun tidak tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho selalu mengawasi kehidupan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Ia hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya dan ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia. Karena itulah ia sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun mengejar impianya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti Eommanya dulu. Dan sekarang Tuan Cho sudah tenang karena ia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan ke 12 hyungdeulnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar Super Junior.

**_Flashback end_**

.

.

.

Dilorong sebuah rumah sakit, tepatnya didepan ruang ICU, terlihat kecemasan disetiap wajah hyungdeul Super Junior yang sedang menunggui magnae mereka. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka menunggu, namun uisa yang sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Cemas, takut, sedih, kesal, bingung, semua perasaan tersebut saat ini sedang menguasai mereka. Mereka tak pernah menyangka akan ada penggemar yang nekat seperti itu. Tidak! Orang yang berani mencelakai idolanya tidak pantas disebut penggemar. Ya, pastinya ia bukan seorang penggemar. Namun yang membingungkan adalah mengapa namja itu berani mencelakai magnae mereka? Selama ini sepertinya magnae mereka tidak memiliki musuh. Lagi pula siapa yang bisa membenci seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun sering menjahili orang lain tetapi Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat baik, ia selalu bisa membuat hyungdeulnya tersenyum. Dibalik sifatnya yang terlihat dingin dari luar, namun sebenarnya ia sangat perduli dengan orang lain dan lingkungan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pintu ruang ICU tiba - tiba terbuka. Uisa yang sejak tadi memeriksa Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar juga. Semuanya segera mengerumuni uisa. Namun, wajah hyungdeul semakin terlihat panik ketika melihat raut wajah Uisa yang tampak lesu.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami?" Tanya Leeteuk penuh kecemasan.

"Mianhae, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya apa aku bisa bicara dengan kedua orang tua atau keluarga Kyuhyun-shi? Uisa balik bertanya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengenalkan satu pun anggota keluarganya pada mereka. Mereka juga tidak pernah hadir pada saat seluruh keluarga besar Super Junior berkumpul. Ketika ditanyai, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang berada diluar negeri dan mereka sangat sibuk dengan bisnis mereka sehingga tidak bisa berkunjung ke Korea.

"Kami semua hyungnya uisa, jadi kami adalah keluarganya." Ucap Kangin dengan mantap. Semua member tersenyum menatapnya.

"Orang tua Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di Korea, jadi mereka tidak bisa kesini uisa." Tambah Yesung yang dibenarkan dengan anggukkan kepala oleh member lainnya.

"Kau bisa memberitahukan keadaan Kyuhyun pada kami uisa, karena kami satu - satunya keluarga Kyuhyun yang ada di Korea." Tegas Sungmin menambahkan.

"Ehm.., Baiklah kalau begitu, sebenarnya.., pneumothorax yang pernah diderita Kyuhyun-shi kambuh lagi. Kami baru tahu setelah membaca riwayat kesehatannya, ternyata Kyuhyun-shi memang sudah pernah menderita pneumothorax sejak kecelakaan empat tahun silam. Kemungkinan akhir - akhir ini ia sering merasakan nyeri didadanya, sesak nafas, denyut jantung yang cepat, dan kelelahan. Selain itu kami juga menemukan beberapa gejala migraine akut padanya. Apa akhir - akhir ini Kyuhyun-shi sering mengeluhkan sakit kepalanya atau nyeri didadanya pada kalian?" Tanya uisa kepada hyungdeul.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan kemudian mengeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hem.. sudah kuduga, Kyuhyun-shi pasti menyembunyikan semua penyakitnya dari kalian. Dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat ia mengalami stress ringan" Jelas uisa dengan serius.

"MWO?" Dengan kompak para hyungdeul mengekspresikan kepanikkan mereka.

"Kau yakin dongsaeng kami mengalami stress uisa?" Tanya Shindong yang masih ragu atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya, dari gejala - gejala yang terlihat, aku bisa memastikan kalau dongseng kalian mengalami stress ringan. Sepertinya ia sering merasa tertekan dan ketakutan. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat lemah, jika ditambah lagi dengan beban mental yang dirasakannya, maka hal ini akan memperburuk kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun-shi. Saat ini ia butuh banyak istirahat baik secara fisik dan maupun mental. Kami akan segera memindahkan Kyuhyun-shi keruang perawatan. Kalian juga sudah boleh menjenguknya. Jika ia sudah sadar kuharap kalian tidak membicarakan hal - hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Dan katakan pada manager kalian kalau dalam satu pekan ini Kyuhyun-shi harus istirahat total untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Jika ia masih dibiarkan banyak beraktifitas maka hal itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisinya. Oh ya, yang terakhir, aku harap kalian bisa membuatnya lebih sering tertawa dan tidak menyimpan masalahnya sendirian. Aku yakin sebagai hyungdeul Kyuhyun-shi kalian pasti bisa menjaga dongsaeng kalian dengan baik." Jelas uisa panjang lebar. Setelah itu uisa pun berpamitan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang lain.

Setelah uisa meninggalkan mereka, Leeteuk tiba - tiba jatuh dan terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit. Para member yang lain sontak kaget dan menghampirinya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae yang sejak tadi berada didekat Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab apapun, ia malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan hyung tertua mereka.

"Aku tak pantas menjadi leader kalian. Aku juga bukan hyung yang baik. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau dongsaengku sakit parah. Aku sungguh tak berguna!" Ucap Leeteuk dengan suara yang agak serak karena menahan tangis.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung!? Kau adalah leader terbaik bagi kami. Kau juga yang telah membuat kami bisa bertahan bersama Super Junior sampai detik ini. Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu hyung?!" Ucap Donghae yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Ia pun menangis sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Kau kenapa Jungsoo-ah! Jangan karena magnae kita sakit lalu kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami juga hyungdeulnya, jadi bukan hanya kau yang merasa bersalah. Setiap member lain jatuh sakit kau selalu saja menyalahkan dirimu! APA KAU PIKIR KAULAH SATU -SATUNYA ORANG YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS DIRI KAMI?!" Kesal Heechul.

"Hyung, kenapa kau harus berteriak?! Teuki hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun." Tegas Kangin yang berusaha membela Leeteuk.

"APA DIA PIKIR HANYA DIA SAJA YANG MENGHAWATIRKAN URI MAGNAE?!" Balas Heechul yang semakin kesal. Hangeng yang ada didekatnya segera menenangkannya sebelum amarah Heechul tidak dapat dikontrol lagi.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa DIAM?! Kyunie sedang sakit! Saat ini ia sangat butuh istirahat. Kalian jangan memperkeruh suasana dengan membuat keributan disini. Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah merawat dan menjaganya agar ia cepat sembuh. Jangan memperparah keadaanya dengan bertengkar disini. Bagaimana kalau ia sudah sadar dan mendengar semuanya!" Tegas Sungmin yang berusaha menghentikan keributan. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana yang semakin memanas, Sungmin pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Member yang lain pun mengikutinya. Hanya Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul dan Hangeng yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka.

Setelah masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa lega karena Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri. Ia khawatir keadaan Kyuhyun akan semakin parah jika ia mendengar keributan tadi. Walaupun disisi lain, ia juga mengiginkan agar Kyuhyun cepat sadar, namun melihat kondisinya saat ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat butuh banyak istirahat. Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, kemudian menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak dipasangi jarum infus.

"Kyunie…, kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan masalahmu dari kami? Apa kau masih menganggap kami hyungdeulmu? Bahkan padaku pun kau tak mau memberitahukan kalau kau sakit." Lirih Sungmin. Ia memang tidak menangis, namun raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Kyu…, aku harap kau cepat sadar. Jika kau sudah sadar aku akan mengajakmu ke taman yang ada kolam ikannya Kyu. Aku tahu kau pasti senang jika ku ajak kesana. Benarkan hyungdeul?" Ucap Donghae dengan polosnya.

Member lain yang tidak ingin membuat kekacauan hanya bisa menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh Kyu, jika kau cepat sembuh aku berjanji tidak akan memaksamu makan sayur lagi?" Sambung Ryewook sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak suka makan sayur yang dimasak Wookie, berikan saja bagianmu untukku Kyu. Aku pasti akan menghabiskannya." Tambah Eunhyuk, namun ia menyesali ucapannya tersebut karena setelah ia mengatakan hal itu spontan ia pun mendapatkan hadiah jitakan gratis dari para hyungdeulnya.

"Appo…" Rintih Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dasar perut karet!" Ejek Shindong.

"Kalau aku perut karet, lalu hyung apa? Bukankah hyung makanya sangat banyak!" Ujar Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

Seketika Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tajam, tatapannya seolah mengatakan -kau-bisa-diam-tidak- dan kemudian tanpa aba - aba Eunhyuk pun menundukkan kepala juga mengunci mulutnya rapat - rapat.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, dan Kangin yang tadi masih berada diluar sekarang ikut masuk kedalam ruang inap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu langsung berdiri dan berkata,"Kalau kalian kesini hanya untuk membuat keributan lagi lebih baik kalian keluar saja." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang tidak terlalu nyaring namun masih dapat didengar oleh member lainnya. Kata - katanya terdengar tegas dan jelas.

"Mianhae…" Ucap Leeteuk dan Heechul bersamaan.

Mereka sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membuat keributan. Saat ini mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan mereka dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Sungmin yang tadinya berdiri kembali duduk dan menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa agak dingin dan berkeringat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin bisa merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sungmin tiba - tiba yang membuat member lain mendekat kearah Kyuhyun sehingga membentuk letter U mengitari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang tiba - tiba masuk ke kornea matanya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat semua hyungdeulnya mengitari tempat tidurnya. Masih terlihat jelas raut kecemasan menghiasai wajah mereka.

"Mian-hae…, hyung-deul" Itulah kata - kata pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun setelah ia sadar.

"Kau bicara apa Kyu. Kenapa kau meminta maaf pada kami?" Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Mian-hae, aku- sudah merepot-kan- -hyung-deul. Aku- sudah- mem-buat kalian- - kha-watir." Lirih Kyuhyun terbata - bata karena ia masih kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat semua hyungnya cemas. Namun saat ini ia tidak bisa menutupi kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang sudah lama ia rasakan. Tetapi dalam hatinya, ia bertekad untuk cepat sembuh dan tidak akan membuat hyungdeul mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah…, kami tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Kau jangan bicara yang aneh - aneh. Mana mungkin seorang hyung merasa direpotkan oleh dongsaengnya sendiri." Tutur Donghae yang mulai menagis lagi. Ia sangat sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang masih kesulitan untuk bernafas. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja ia sangat kepayahan. Eunhyuk dan Ryewookpun ikut menangis melihat keadaan dongsaeng mereka.

"Kyu…, kau jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kau istirahat saja ne. Kami akan menemanimu disini." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Benar Kyu, kau harus banyak istirahat agar kesehatanmu cepat pulih dan bisa beraktivitas lagi bersama kami." Tambah Hangeng yang sedari tadi memijat pelan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mendoakanmu agar kau cepat sembuh Kyu." Sambung Siwon sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Kalau kau mau bertanding game lagi bersamaku kau harus cepat sembuh Kyu" Tambah Kibum.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk cepat sembuh magnae! Kalau kau tidak cepat sembuh, aku sendiri yang akan menggantikan suster di rumah sakit ini untuk merawatmu agar kau cepat sembuh, Ara!" Tegas Heechul sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan kedadanya.

"Hyung…, tidak bisakah kau menggunakan kosa - kata yang lebih manis?" Tanya Ryewook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Wookie-ah, kata - kata yang baru saja ku ucapkan tadi itu sudah sopan. Apa kau tidak tahu hanya sedikit kosa - kata sopan yang ada di dalam kamusku." Jawal Heechul dengan jujur yang membuat member lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah - sudah. Jangan terlalu keras tertawanya, nanti pasien di ruangan lain bisa terganggu. Kau juga harus istirahat lagi Kyu. Kami tahu kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Sungmin sambil membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo…hyung-deul. Aku pasti- akan cepat sembuh" Ucap Kyuhyun disertai dengan sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan para hyungdeulnya bahwa ia akan baik - baik saja. Kemudian ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak incident tersebut, namun namja yang menyerang Kyuhyun belum ditemukan keberadaannya. Pada hari itu, walaupun banyak security yang mengejarnya namun namja tersebut berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Para hyungdeul semakin merasa cemas, karena jika namja itu belum ditemukan, berarti keselamatan magnae mereka masih terancam. Mereka takut namja itu akan datang kembali dan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kabar tersebut. Semua hyungdeulnya sengaja tidak mengungkit - ungkit kejadian tersebut di depan Kyuhyun. Walaupun demikian, Kyuhyun tetap saja bisa merasakan apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya. Karena sudah sejak lama ia menyadari bahwa sebanyak apapun kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan, semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Sejak incident tersebut selama satu minggu, jadwal Kyuhyun dan hyungdeul dibatalkan. Keamanan ekstra sudah ditempatkan di sekitar dorm dan gedung SM. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke dorm, namun uisa masih menyarankannya agar Kyuhyun tidak banyak berpikir dan beraktivitas terlebih dahulu. Karena jika dipaksakan, penyakitnya bisa kambuh lagi dan itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisi kesehatannya.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang istirahat dikamarnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat bosan, karena sudah hampir dua minggu aktivitas yang dilakukannya hanyalah makan dan istirahat. Semua hyungdeul tidak memperbolehkannya menyentuh psp ataupun laptopnya, karena jika dibiarkan Kyuhyun akan lupa waktu dan tentunya jam istirahatnya akan berkurang. Jika sudah begitu otomatis kondisinya yang baru saja mulai membaik bisa drop lagi.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

Terdengar nada dering dari mobile phone Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Setelah diambilnya benda kecil itu dari atas meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya, ia pun sempat ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut karena tidak ada nama siapapun yang tertera di layar melainkan sebuah tulisan _privat number_.

"Yoboseo. Nu-nuguseo?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Apa kabarmu, _my dear Cho_?"

_Deg. _Suara itu. Ia kembali lagi.

"Ka-kau!"

"Tentunya kau tidak akan pernah melupakan suaraku kan!? Dan saat ini kau pasti sedang di kurung hyungdeulmu didorm yang sempit itu. Aku benar kan?" Ucap si penelpon tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai panik.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain - main dengan mu _dear_… Oh ya, sepertinya hyungdeulmu tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalalumu. Apa sebaiknya aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka."

"Kau hanya berurusan denganku. Jangan pernah kau dekati hyungdeul!" Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Wah..wah.. ternyata kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya. Em… kalau begitu aku pasti akan mengajak mereka bermain denganku. Sepertinya permainan ini akan semakin menarik, ha..ha..!"

"MAU APA KAU SEBENARNYA?! TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN KAU MENYAKITI HYUNGDEULKU!" Bentak Kyuhyun, emosinya sudah mulai tak terkontrol.

"Kita lihat saja nanti _my dear Cho_, aku juga belum memastikan akan bermain dengan siapa. Hyungdeulmu itu, kalau satu atau dua aku jadikan mainanku aku rasa tidak masalah bagimu, karena kau masih punya banyak kan?! Ha..ha.."

"Bi-bicara apa kau?! Urusan-mu hanya dengan-ku, bukan- de-ngan- mereka!" Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal - sengal.

"Aigo.., aku rasa kau belum sembuh benar _my dear_. Padahal saat itu aku hanya memegang lehermu, tetapi kenapa kau sampai separah ini. Ha..ha.. Kau istirahat saja ya, aku ingin bermain dengan hyungdeulmu dulu. Kalau aku sudah selesai bermain dengan mereka, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _See you around, my dear Cho_!" Ia pun menutup telponnya.

Kyuhyun mulai panik, ia takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada hyungdeulnya. Wajahnya memucat, keringatnya mulai bercucuran, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit dan nafasnya pun semakin tak beraturan. Ia mulai meringis kesakitan diatas tempat tidurnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Berkali - kali ia memukulkan tangan kedadanya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Namun sebaliknya, dadanya terasa semakin sakit, ia semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Hyu-hyung…" Ia mencoba memangil hyungdeulnya, berharap siapa saja akan mendengarnya. Namun saat itu dorm sedang sepi, karena semua hyungnya sedang ada jadwal latihan untuk penampilan mereka di beberapa shows besok.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi hyungdeulnya. Namun sayangnya, panggilannya tidak dijawab. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi, namun masih tidak dijawab. Ia semakin cemas, pikiranya semakin kalut. Ia sungguh tidak ingin terjadi apa - apa pada hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit. Perlahan - lahan ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menemaninya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tuk para readers, gomawo sudah mau membaca ff ini.**

**Jangan lupa tuk review yach... Don't be silent readers, key ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Anyeong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The Secret**

**Genre : Angst/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini beserta ide cerita dan segala yang ada di dalamnya semuanya milik author (maunya si semuanya, tapi pengecualian deh untuk castnya). **

**Warning : Typos, EYD agak longgar, tidak memenuhi standar cerita dengan alur yg baik dan benar, konflik yg rada complicated, n sedikit OOC.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

"Hyu-hyung…" Ia mencoba memangil hyungdeulnya, berharap siapa saja akan mendengarnya. Namun saat itu dorm sedang sepi, karena semua hyungnya sedang ada jadwal latihan untuk penampilan mereka di beberapa shows besok.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi hyungdeulnya. Namun sayangnya, panggilannya tidak dijawab. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi, namun masih tidak dijawab. Ia semakin cemas, pikiranya semakin kalut. Ia sungguh tidak ingin terjadi apa - apa pada hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit. Perlahan - lahan ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menemaninya.

.

.

**_Chapter 6_**

Latihan akhirnya selesai dan mereka semua sekarang sedang terbaring dilantai karena kelelahan. Dua belas member Super Junior sudah melakukan latihan sejak tadi pagi dan saat ini hari sudah menjelang malam, tentu saja mereka merasa sangat lelah.

'Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyunie sekarang. Ia pasti sangat kesepian.' Batin Sungmin sambil beranjak bangun dan mulai mencari sesuatu didalam ranselnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Sungmin berniat hendak menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Latihan hari ini sangat padat, bahkan untuk istirahat sejenak saja mereka tidak sempat. Saat ini Sungmin merasa gelisah, entah mengapa sejak tadi ia selalu teringat Kyuhyun.

"hyungdeul, aku jadi teringat Kyuhyunie. Ia pasti sedang merasa kesepian sekarang. Aku tahu ia pasti sangat tersiksa karena kita sudah merebut _pacarnya_ hyung. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembalikan saja hyung?" Tanya Donghae pada hyungdeulnya.

"Tapi Kyu masih butuh banyak istirahat Hae. Kau tahu kan betapa sulit menghentikannya jika ia sedang bermesraan dengan _pacarnya_ itu." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kurasa Donghae hyung benar juga. Kenapa kita tidak mengembalikan psp dan laptopnya hyung? hyungdeul lihatkan betapa murungnya ia akhir - akhir ini karena tidak bertemu dengan benda - benda kesayangannya itu. Aku rasa jika kita tetap melarangnya bermain game hal itu malah akan membuat kesehatannya menurun hyung." Jelas Kibum yang sudah mulai membereskan barang - barangnya.

"Aku setuju. Mungkin saja jika kita izinkan Kyuhyun bermain game lagi, ia akan kembali ceria dan akan berdampak baik untuk kesehatannya, bagaimana menurutmu Teukie hyung?" Tambah Siwon meyakinkan mereka.

Saat itu Leeteuk sedang tidak focus mendengarkan pembicaraan dongsaengnya. Ia sejak tadi sibuk mencari mobile phonenya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya saat ini, ia ingin segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"MWO?!" Sungmin dan Leeteuk berteriak bersamaan.

Saat ini mereka baru saja menemukan benda yang mereka cari dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat begitu banyak panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Teuki hyung, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kangin keheranan.

"Iya, ada apa hyung? Kenapa kalian berteriak?" Tambah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Bisik Sungmin pada Teuki hyung. Kebetulan saat itu Sungmin memang sedang berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Entahlah Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasanku dengan jelas." Jawab Leeteuk pelan. "Semuanya, ayo cepat kita berkemas - kemas. Kita harus segera kembali ke dorm!" Perintah Leeteuk kepada semua dongsaengnya.

"YA! Ada apa dengan kalian. Katakan dengan jelas. Kenapa kalian membuat kami jadi penasaran begini?" Tanya Heechul agak kesal.

"Ada banyak panggilan masuk dari Kyunie. Mungkin ia sudah merindukan kita hyung. Ayo cepat kita kembali ke dorm." Tutur Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman aegyo miliknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat member lain panik dengan mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa bertanya - tanya lagi mereka pun segera membereskan barang - barang mereka dan sesegera mungkin kembali ke dorm. Mereka sangat mengerti maksud Sungmin tadi. Walaupun Sungmin tidak mengatakan hal - hal yang aneh, tetapi member lain bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang terlihat dari raut wajah Sungmin dan Teukie hyung saat ini.

Perjalanan menuju ke dorm sangat sunyi. Semua member sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Namun sebagian besar dari mereka saat ini sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi hal - hal yang tidak di inginkan pada magnae mereka. Sudah cukup incident beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat mereka sangat panik dan ketakutan. Mereka tidak ingin ada kejadian lain lagi yang bisa membahayakan kondisi kesehatan magnae kesayangan mereka.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Sungmin yang sampai lebih dulu segera membuka pintu dorm lt. 11 dan mencari Kyuhyun. Ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tidak berada di ruang tengah ia pun segera menuju ke kamar KyuMin. Sedikit kelegaan dihatinya setelah menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sungmin mengira mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidur, karena ketika ia membuka pintu dengan cukup keras tadi Kyuhyun tidak merespon sedikitpun. Saat ini ia sedang mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Untunglah kau baik - baik saja Kyu. Kau tahu aku sangat menghawatirkanmu." Ucap Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhun. Namun, Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Jika ia memang tertidur, mengapa ia tidak mengunakan bantal dan selimutnya. Apalagi saat ini sedang musim dingin, jadi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa tidur tanpa menggunakan selimut dan tidak menyalakan penghangat tempat tidurnya. Posisi tidurnya pun agak aneh. Menyadari hal itu, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi membelakanginya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang teramat pucat dan bibirnya yang sudah membiru. Tubuh Kyuhyun pun sangat dingin. Dan yang paling membuat Sungmin sangat khawatir adalah ketika ia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak lagi bernafas.

"KYU, Kyunie IREONA! IREONA, KYU!" Sungmin berteriak sambil mengguncang - gungcangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Member lain yang mendengar teriakan Sungmin segera menuju ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sungmin yang matanya sudah berkaca - kaca sedang mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan panik. Dan ketika ia melihat kondisi Kyuhyun ia pun berteriak histeris.

"OMO KYU! Dia kenapa Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang masih berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang melihat kondisi Kyuhyun segera mengecek pernafasan dan denyut nadinya.

"Kangin hyung, tolong segera siapkan mobil. Kita harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Aku yang akan menggendongnya kebawah" Tegas Siwon.

Tanpa bertanya - tanya lagi, Kangin segera mengerjakan apa yang Siwon katakan.

Semua hyungdeul sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah seperti mayat hidup. Mereka pun tak kuasa menahan kesedihan mereka.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin masih berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menangis histeris.

Ryewook yang sudah menangis sejak tadi, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Yesung.

Heechul dan Shindong mematung ditempat karena terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Kibum dan Hangeng yang masih bisa berpikir jernih dan mengontrol diri mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan member lainnya.

Siwon walaupun matanya sudah memerah, tidak ingin hanyut dalam suasana dan segera mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mengendongnya untuk segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

Setelah tersadar dari dunianya masing - masing, mereka semua segera mengikuti langkah Siwon.

.

.

.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun-shi saat ini sedang kritis. Seharusnya kalian bisa lebih cepat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Pneumothorax yang diderita Kyuhyun-shi memerlukan perawatan darurat dan segera. Saat ini kami akan segera melakukan aspiration (penyedotan) untuk mengevakuasi udara yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Namun, ada beberapa resiko yang dapat terjadi. Kemungkinan akan terjadi komplikasi-komplikasi dari tabung dada termasuk nyeri, infeksi dari ruang antara paru dan dinding dada, juga hemorrhage (perdarahan), serta penumpukan cairan di paru - paru. Apalagi saat ini tekanan darah Kyuhyun-shi sangat rendah. Kami hanya bisa berusaha meminimalisir terjadinya komplikasi tersebut ketika penyedotan udara dilakukan." Jelas uisa dengan tegas namun tetap tenang dan tidak terlihat panik.

Semua member terdiam membisu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merespon uisa. Mereka terlalu shock untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja di jelaskan uisa. 'Separah itukah keadaan magnae mereka' batin mereka dalam hati. Mereka pun merasa sangat bersalah dan merutuki diri mereka karena sudah tega membiarkan magnae mereka sendirian di dorm di saat kondisinya belum sembuh total. Namun, tiba - tiba suara sang leader pun memecahkan keheningan.

"Tolong selamatkan uri magnae uisa. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk dongsaeng kami. Kami percayakan keselamatan Kyuhyun padamu sepenuhnya." Ucap Leeteuk diiringi air mata yang sudah sejak tadi menganak sungai di wajahnya.

"Jebal…uisa, tolong… selamatkan Kyunie kami." Tambah Sungmin yang akhirnya meneteskan air matanya sesaat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan uisa tadi. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan dirinya. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang dengan gampangnya bisa menangis, namun kali ini ia benar - benar tidak sanggup untuk menahan perasaannya.

Member lain yang tak sanggup untuk berbicara hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sambil memasang raut wajah memelas tanda permohonan mereka.

"Kami akan berusaha seoptimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun-shi. Yang perlu kalian lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdo'a untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun-shi." Ucap uisa yang berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada semua member.

"Pasti uisa, kami pasti mendo'akan uri dongsaeng. Kamsahamnida uisa kami akan menunggu kabar baik darimu." Jawab Siwon, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman harapan di wajahnya yang sejak tadi sudah basah oleh air mata.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian uisa pun keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri hyungdeul. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti dan dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Namun, ketika sudah berada di depan semua member, uisa pun memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada mereka.

"Masa kritis Kyuhyun-shi sudah lewat. Ia sekarang sudah bisa dipindahkan keruang perawatan. Namun kami masih akan mengontrolnya selama satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Karena saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun-shi masih sangat lemah, ia bisa saja kembali kritis jika terjadi komplikasi dadakan. Jadi saat ini kalian belum diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya." Tutur uisa menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hufh…." Terdengar desahan nafas berat dari beberapa member. Mereka merasa cukup lega setelah mengetahui bahwa dongsaeng mereka sudah tidak dalam keadaan kritis lagi.

"Uisa, kapan kami bisa melihat dongsaeng kami?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Setelah dua puluh empat jam, tepatnya besok malam kalian baru diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya." Jawab uisa sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa selama itu uisa? Tidak bisakah kami melihatnya sekarang juga uisa, jebal…?" Tanya Donghae sambil memasang tampang memelasnya berharap uisa akan mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Kalian tetap tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya hari ini. Ini sudah aturannya. Kalian mau dongsaeng kalian cepat sembuh bukan. Karena itu kalian harus menaati peraturan disini. Ini juga kami lakukan demi kebaikan Kyuhyun-shi" Tegas uisa.

"Tapi…Ka-" Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya Hangeng sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Baiklah uisa, kami mengerti. Kamsahamnida atas bantuannya." Ucap Hangeng sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dan kemudian sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada uisa.

"Kamsahamnida uisa" Sambung member lainya sambil membungkukan tubuh mereka ketika mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ne, cheonman, sudah kewajiban kami untuk melakukan apa yang kami bisa demi keselamatan pasien. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Uisa pun meninggalkan hyungdeul yang saat ini semuanya sedang terduduk lemas di kursi rumah sakit.

"Kenapa harus menunggu besok? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan uisa tadi Hyukie. Uisa bilang ini semua demi kesembuhan uri magnae. Kau jangan membuat masalah, ara!" Tegas Heechul pada Eunhyuk. Ia tidak ingin dongsaeng yang menurutnya sedikit pabo itu melakukan hal - hal nekat.

"Ne, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kita semua harus segera kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat. Kalian tidak lupa kan besok sudah banyak shows yang menunggu kita. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak! Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya menunggu disini karena Kyuhyunie juga belum bisa dijenguk." Ucap Leeteuk yang tidak ingin menerima bantahan apapun dari member lainnya.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai. Ya, mereka saat ini sangat lelah. Sejak tadi bukan hanya kelelahan fisik yang mereka rasakan namun kepanikan yang sedaritadi menemani mereka sudah membuat mereka semakin kelelahan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar setelah dua hari kondisinya naik turun secara konstan. Namun saat ini kondisinya masih belum stabil, badannya mengigil setiap saat, temperatur tubuhnya tak menentu, sakit di kepalanya tak berhenti, dan paru - parunya masih belum cukup mengembang sehingga masih perlu bantuan alat pernapasan lengkap.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan memandangi seluruh ruangan disekitarnya.

'Putih, aku pasti sedang berada di rumah sakit' Batinnya.

Tiba - tiba mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika teringat kejadian sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. 'hyungdeul, dimana mereka? Apa mereka sudah pulang? Apa mereka baik - baik saja? Lalu siapa yang membawaku ke sini?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Arrgghh" Rintih Kyuhyun. Ia mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dengan perlahan ia pun memijat pelipisnya.

"Kyuhyun-shi, kau sudah sadar." Tanya uisa yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menahan sakit.

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing? Aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu dulu" Dengan cermat uisa memeriksa tekanan darah Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, uisa selanjutnya memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun-shi? Kau harus banyak istirahat, jangan memikirkan hal lain dulu." Uisa menatap Kyuhyun, wajahnya masih sedikit pucat dan terlihat penuh kecemasan. Ia juga masih memerlukan alat untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Hyung-hyungdeul, dimana?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Suaranya sangat pelan dan terdengar parau.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi akan kesini. Kau harus cepat sembuh Kyuhyun-shi. Mereka sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki hyungdeul seperti mereka." Uisa tidak sedang berbohong, karena sebelum ke ruangan Kyuhyun ia sempat mendapatkan telpon dari Leeteuk yang menanyakan kondisi dongsaeng mereka dan mengatakan mereka akan segera kerumah sakit untuk menjenguknya.

Mendengar perkataan uisa, Kyuhyun merasa sangat lega karena hyungdeul dalam keadaan baik - baik saja.

"Gomawo, uisa." Kyuhyun mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada uisa sambil tersenyum bahagia. Terlihat jelas perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang sejak tadi terlihat cemas, namun sekarang terlihat sangat bahagia. Uisa sempat melihat setetes cairan bening yang keluar dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

'Anak ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Setelah menyebutkan tentang hyungdeulnya, secara spontan ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat sangat tertekan, namun sekarang malah sebaliknya. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang dihadapinya hingga membuatnya mengalami stress ringan beberapa waktu yang lalu?' Banyak pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran uisa. Ia tidak berniat untuk ikut campur, namun entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak dihatinya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya tadi.

Menurutnya Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dari pasien lainnya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang idola muda seperti Kyuhun. Uisa juga sempat terkejut ketika menemukan begitu banyak bekas luka di tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun ia belum sempat menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun maupun hyungdeulnya. Ada sebuah keinginan yang merasuki hatinya, ia bertekad untuk membantu agar Kyuhyun bisa cepat sembuh baik secara fisik maupun mental.

"Kyuhyunnie…..!" Terdengar teriakan dari depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Uisa yang saat itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah pintu. Ternyata si pemilik suara tadi adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae . Mereka spontan berteriak ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari luar ruangan. Mereka pun segera berlari dan hendak memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian tidak boleh memeluk Kyuhyun dulu. Ukuran paru - parunya masih belum normal, akan membahayakan kondisinya jika terjadi himpitan." Jelas uisa yang menddadak menghentikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah hampir memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kamsahamnida uisa, untung saja anda mencegah mereka tepat waktu." Ucap Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun yang di ikuti oleh member lainnya.

"Paboya! Kalian mau membuat Kyuhyun sakit lagi?!" Ucap Heechul dengan kesal.

"Mianhe, kami kan tidak tahu hyung." Lirih Donghae yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Sudahlah Chullie, mereka kan tidak tahu. Jika mereka tahu mereka pasti tidak akan melakukannya." Bujuk Hangeng menenangkan Heechul yang akhir - akhir ini mudah tersulut amarahnya jika berurusan dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kondisi kesehatan magnae mereka.

"Mianhe Chullie hyung." Tambah Eunhyuk yang meminta maaf sambil berlindung dibelakang Donghae.

"Kyunie, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak lupa memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…," Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menggerakkan tanggannya yang kemudian langsung diraih Sungmin dan digenggamnya erat.

"Kyu, kami senang kau akhirnya sadar juga." Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus lembut kepala dongsaengnya.

"Iya Kyu. Kami sangat senang kau sudah bangun dan bisa melihat kami. Ini aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu, jajangmyun" Ucap Shindong sambil menunjukkan plastik makanan yang berisi jajangmyun.

"Mianhe, tetapi Kyuhyun-shi belum boleh memakan makanan seperti itu. Tunggu kondisi paru - parunya sudah membaik baru ia boleh memakannya." Jelas uisa.

"Oh… mianhe uisa, aku tidak tahu." Shindong pun menyimpan jajangmyun tersebut jauh dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"Kamsahamnida uisa- boleh kami tahu nama anda uisa?" Tanya Siwon

"Namaku Park Jung Hyun. Panggil saja Uisa Park."

"Ne, kamsahamnida Uisa Park" Ucap hyungdeul. Uisa pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hyung, kalau Kyuhyun tidak boleh memakannya, berikan saja padaku hyung. Perutku masih muat kog untuk menampung satu porsi jajangmyun lagi." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya dan memegangi perutnya.

"Aissh, anak ini. Apa tidak ada hal lain dipikiranmu Hyukie?! Ini kan aku yang beli jadi tentu saja aku yang akan memakannya" Ucap Shindong sambil menyembunyikan jajangmyun itu dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa tidak ada topik lain selain makanan? Kan lebih bagus membicarakan tentang binatang peliharaan kita." Ucap Yesung sambil mengingat - ingat apakah ia sudah memberi makan Ddangkoma atau belum.

"Kalian ini, kita kesini kan mau menjenguk Kyuhyun, kenapa malah membicarakan hal - hal yang tidak penting!" Ucap Heechul sambil memberikan _death glare_ nya pada Eunhyuk, Shindong and Yesung.

"Hyung-deul…" Lirih Kyuhyun yang mana dalam sekejap semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Ne, kau mau apa saeng?" Ucap Siwon.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Kyu?" Tambah Ryeewook.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu magnae?" Sambung Kibum.

"Kalau kau mau minum akan kuambilkan Kyu." Hangeng pun ikut bicara.

Tiba - tiba suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Hyung…, berjanjilah-padaku- kalian akan-baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat pelan dan parau sehingga kurang jelas didengar.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Kyu?" Tanya semua hyungdeulnya. Beberapa dari mereka bertanya karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi tidak jelas. Namun ada juga yang bertanya karena tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba - tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Berjanjilah- kalian akan-baik-baik saja -hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan suara yang pelan namun sudah dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh hyungdeul.

"Apa maksudmu Kyunie? Tentu saja kami akan menjaga diri kami dengan baik." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu. Justru kamilah yang harus memintamu berjanji kalau kau akan menjaga dirimu baik - baik" Ucap Kangin, ada sedikit kekhawatiran dihatinya .

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Namun dalam hatinya ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menepati janji itu atau tidak.

"Kami akan selalu ada disampingmu magnae. Kami akan menjaga dan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh total. Jadi kau harus berusaha untuk cepat sembuh, arachi!" Tegas Leeteuk yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan kami, jangan pernah sungkan untuk mengatakannya Kyuhyun-ah." Tambah Hangeng.

"Kami hyungdeulmu Kyu, jadi sudah sewajarnya saling membantu dan saling berbagi." Sambung Yesung.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil tak henti - hentinya berdo'a dalam hati untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau ada masalah ceritakanlah pada kami Kyunie. Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama - sama." Sungmin semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hiks, cepatlah sembuh ne hiks.., dorm sangat sepi jika hiks, tidak ada kau, hiks." Ucap Ryewook sambil menangis tersedu - sedu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun menangis sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

Heechul meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi dan mengenggamnya erat.

Shindong dan Kibum semakin mendekatkan diri ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi menahan perasaannya. Tak terasa cairan bening membasahi wajahnya yang masih pucat. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal hyungdeul dan menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Saat ini ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Ia akan berusaha untuk cepat sembuh dan tidak merepotkan hyungdeul lagi. Ia akan berusaha melindungi mereka sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hyungdeul disakiti oleh orang gila itu. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan hyungdeulnya. Ia ingin menikmati kebahagiaannya yang hanya sementara ini.

"Gomawo…hyungdeul. Saranghae…" Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

**Akhirnya… chapter 6 selesai juga.**

**Gomawo untuk semua comments n reviewnya.**

**Mianhe, baru di chapter ini reviewnya bisa dibalas.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo tuk para readers yang setia mengikuti ff ini.**

**Jangan lupa tuk meninggalkan jejak kalian ke dalam kotak kecil di bawah ini ya…**

** .**

**.**

Ay,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Blue minra,, Em…oppadeul di siksa gak yaa? Ikutin aja next2 chapternya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Febri,, Gomawo reviewnya. Tapi mian, kmungkinan gak bisa sering apdet kilat chingu.

Jmhyewon,, Mian, sebenernya gak tega juga ngebuat Kyu oppa menderita. Pas nulisnya aja pake acara nangis segala, hiks... Tapi, karna genrenya angst, so main cast nya sengaja dibuat semenderita mungkin chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Asa,, Tgu aja jawabannya di ch slanjutnya, reviewnya emang udah direncanain tuk dibalas semuanya. Hanya sj br kesampaian di ch ini. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Tya Andriani,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Kyu gak bakalan di buat menderita terus kog, tgu aja next ch nya ya.

Kyukyu712,, Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Jangan segan review ya, biar author bisa jalan terus. Nama 'si org itu' ntar muncul di ch slanjutnya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

MisskyuKYU,, Ia benar, yang neror Kyu memang si namja psikopat itu.  
Ikutin aja terus cerita slanjutnya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Bella,, Iyaaa kasian Kyunie menderita. Tgu aja ch berikutnya ya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Blackyuline,, Udah kejawabkan chingu siapa yg dihubungin Kyu. Iya yah kenapa gak ganggu Soman aja, hehe. Iya, meskipun gak panjang amat, tapi gak pendek amat juga khan? Gomawo reviewnya, jgn bosan tuk review ya.

Mira,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Iya, memang sengaja di buat beberapa KyuMin moment biar lebih seru. Tapi kalau genrenya jadi yaoi, pasti bukan author yang nulis. Hehe

Kyuzi,, Udah kejawab smua kan pertanyaannya di ch 5dan 6 chingu. Gomawo reviewnya. ikutin terus ff ini ya chingu.

Feren,, Gomawo reviewnya. Ditgu saran2nya chingu, biar bisa terinspirasi tuk lanjut terus.

HaniElfkyu,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Ikutin terus ch slanjutnya ya. Semoga tidak bosan untuk review.

Chocho,, Udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya di ch ini chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Kyushipper,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Apel,, Iya ini ff brothership chingu. Waah, pergantian jantung tanpa obat bius? Ff ini gak sampe ke praktek voodoo ato yg sejenisnya kog chingu. Gak sampe hati mau buat yg kaya' gitu. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

ZiziKirahira Hibiki 69,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Cho rae in,, Aku juga gak tega sebenernnya. Tp tetap ikutin ff ini ya. Gomawo.

VietaKyu,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Sebenarnya gak ngegantung or kehilangan ide. Bukankah TBC musti begitu? Hehehe mian chingu, gomawo reviewnya.

Park Nara Quinnevi,, Ch yg sekarang gak pendek lagi kog chingu. Selamat membaca. Jgn bosen tuk review ya. Gomawo.

Gaemazikyu,, Gomawo chingu. Jangan lupa tuk review di ch selanjutnya ya..

Kihyun 4orever,, Ceritanya sudah di buat lebih pajang sesuai request para viewers. Di tgu saran2 selanjutnya chingu. Gomawo.

Gaemjjeje,, Ikutin terus ch slanjutnya ya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Ulfahnzzh,, Di tgu review selanjutnya. Gomawo.

XxStarLitxX,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

3002marya,, Di tgu review selanjutnya. Gomawo.

Gyurievil,, Ikutin terus chapter slanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Princess kyumin,, Iya, nama qt mirip chingu. Di tgu review selanjutnya. Gomawo chingu.

Evilkyu Vee,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Tetep ikutin ff ini ya. Di tgu reviewnya.


	8. Chapter 7

**Anyeong readers…**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Ikutin terus ff ini ya…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi menahan perasaannya. Tak terasa cairan bening membasahi wajahnya yang masih pucat. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal hyungdeul dan menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Saat ini ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Ia akan berusaha untuk cepat sembuh dan tidak merepotkan hyungdeul lagi. Ia akan berusaha melindungi mereka sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hyungdeul disakiti oleh orang gila itu. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan hyungdeulnya. Ia ingin menikmati kebahagiaannya yang hanya sementara ini.

"Gomawo…hyungdeul. Saranghae…" Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

**_Chapter 7_**

Seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya tengah menelusuri salah satu lorong Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari - cari ruangan yang akan ia masuki. Diruangan paling ujung tepat di samping koridor Rumah Sakit, disanalah pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. 'Sepi, ternyata aku datang disaat yang tepat.' Batinnya.

Perlahan pria paruh baya tersebut membuka kenop pintu kamar yang hendak dimasukinya. Didalam ruangan ia melihat seorang pria muda yang sedang beristirahat ditempat tidurnya. Kamarnya sepi tanpa pengunjung atau pun suster jaga. Hanya alat - alat canggih yang ada di Rumah Sakit tersebut yang menemaninya.

Pria itu pun mendekati sesosok tubuh yang sedang tidur tersebut. Ia membuka kacamata dan maskernya seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berada disebelah tempat tidur pasien. Diraihnya perlahan tangan pria muda tersebut, lalu digenggamnya erat.

"Kyuhyunnie… bogoshipo… ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini ya. Kau sangat mirip dengan Eomma mu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… Appa sudah membuat hidupmu menderita seperti ini. Maafkan Appa Kyuhyunnie." Pria itu meminta maaf berulang kali sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara seseorang didekatnya dan merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi tangannya. Ia sangat terkejut karena ada seseorang yang tak dikenal duduk disamping tempat tidurnya sambil menangis dan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari pria tersebut.

"Nuguseo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba - tiba.

"Kau tidak mengenali Appa Kyunie?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Ada kesedihan dihatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa anak semata wayangnya tidak mengenalinya lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai mengingat - ingat wajah Appanya ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Pria tua yang saat ini berada dihadapannya memang mirip dengan wajah Appa nya yang masih terekam dengan jelas di memorinya sewaktu ia kecil. Yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya yang mulai memutih serta beberapa kerutan yang mulai tampak diwajah sang Appa.

"Ap-Appa." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelalakan matanya.

"Ini Appa Kyunie, apa kau sudah ingat? Bogoshipo Kyu… Appa sangat merindukanmu nak." Appa Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun hendak memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"Andwe! Kau bukan Appa ku. Pergi! Pergi dari sini!" Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dan mendorong Appanya dengan tenaganya yang masih lemah. Tak terasa air matanya tumpah seketika.

"Kau sudah tidak mengingat Appamu sendiri Kyunie?" Ucap pria itu sambil menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bukan Appa ku… Kau bukan, Appa…!" Lirih Kyuhyun, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Appa yang selama ini telah membiarkannya hidup sendirian. Appa yang dengan teganya meninggalkan anak kandungnya yang masih sangat kecil kepada seorang psikopat. Appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya. Appa yang sangat kejam bagi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae…. Appa sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan meninggalkanmu bersama pria gila itu. Appa benar - benar minta maaf. Appa sudah membuat hidupmu menderita Kyu. Sungguh Appa tidak pernah ingin melakukannya. Appa tidak tahu kalau pria itu seorang penipu. Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae…" Appa Kyuhyun tak henti - hentinya meminta maaf, walaupun semuanya saat ini sudah terlambat.

"Appa ku adalah orang yang sangat menyayangiku... Appa ku adalah orang yang sangat mencintai keluarganya. Appa ku...bukan orang yang tega meninggalkan anaknya ketika ia masih sangat butuh kasih sayang orang tuanya. Appa ku, bukan seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari masalah. Appa ku bukan penjahat, Appa ku hiks.., hiks..., orang yang baik. Appa ku…hiks…" Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua perasaannya, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang selama ini sudah sering kali berontak untuk keluar. Kyuhyun meluapkan semua kesedihan yang dirasakannya saat ini dengan menangis sejadi - jadinya. Tangisan yang memilukan hati. Kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkan sosok dirinya yang rapuh dan lemah dilihat oleh sang Appa.

Appa Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup mendengarkan tangisan Kyuhyun, ia segera memeluk anak satu - satunya itu dengan dekapan lembut nan hangat. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat, seakan - akan ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk anaknya tersayang. Sudah 13 tahun ia tidak melakukannya. Namun, memeluk anak yang disayangi sambil mendengarkan tangisan kesedihannya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berontak, tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Ia semakin menangis histeris didekapan sang Appa. Dekapan hangat yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun membalas dekapan Appanya.

"Appa…hiks…bogoshipoyo…, jeongmal bogoshipo…hiks..." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Semarah apapun Kyuhyun pada Appanya, ia tak pernah sanggup untuk membencinya. Ia tak bisa membenci satu - satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki di dunia ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangisan Kyuhyun mulai reda. Perlahan - lahan Appanya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang harus Appa bicarakan padamu." Tuan Cho mulai memasang raut wajah seriusnya. Kyuhyun menatap Appanya dengan intens.

"Kyunie, Jin Hoo sudah keluar dari perjara. Dan kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya bukan?" Appa Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui incident pada saat fans meeting beberapa waktu lalu. Yong Jin Hoo adalah pria yang saat itu berani menyakiti Kyuhyun di depan para members dan fans mereka.

"Appa tidak menyangka dia akan senekad itu. Appa pikir ia sudah sembuh, tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak sembuh, bahkan semakin parah. Kyunie, Appa tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi padamu." Tuan Cho memulai pembicaraannya dengan serius, namun Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya berfikir dalam diamnya. Tuan Cho kemudian menarik nafas dalam - dalam kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau pasti ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa Appa berani meninggalkanmu pada saat kau masih kecil kan? Apa akan jujur padamu Kyu." Tuan Cho sekali lagi menghirup oksigen sebanyak - banyaknnya.

"Saat itu, bisnis Appa sangat berkembang pesat, bahkan sampai menembus pasar internasional. Dan tidak ada bisnis yang tidak memiliki kendala didalamnya. Appa menpunyai banyak pesaing di dunia perbisnisan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya jika Appa menyebutnya sebagai musuh. Mereka tidak senang dengan keberhasilan Appa. Dan yang membuat Appa berani mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkanmu adalah sejak kepergian Eommamu Kyu. Merekalah.., yang telah membunuh Eommamu dengan kejam. Appa tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi padamu." Tuan Cho berhenti sejenak. Mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan mengontrol emosinya. Ia sangat sedih jika mengingat kematian istrinya.

"Informasi terakhir yang Appa dapatkan, Jin Hoo sekarang sedang berkerjasama dengan musuh - musuh Appa. Mereka saat ini pasti sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah anak Appa dan otomatis kau jugalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Appa. Appa tidak ingin mereka menyakiti mu Kyunie. Jebal Kyu… Appa mohon, tinggalah bersama Appa." Pinta Appa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti apa yang di inginkan oleh Appanya. Memintanya untuk tinggal dengan Appanya sama saja dengan memintanya meninggalkan Super Junior. Saat ini jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan hyungdeul. Ia masih ingin menikmati kebahagiaanya sebagai magnae Super Junior. Namun disisi lain ia juga tak ingin membiarkan hyungdeulnya terlibat dalam masalah keluarganya. Ia tak ingin mereka terluka.

"Aku masih ingin bersama hyungdeul Appa. Aku… Aku, tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Mereka adalah keluargaku." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Kyu, mereka akan terlibat dalam masalah ini jika kau masih bersama mereka. Appa tidak main - main Kyu. Saat ini musuh Appa berasal dari organisasi internasional, mereka bisa dengan mudah melakukan apa saja. Bayangkan jika kalian sedang mengadakan konser atau menghadiri agenda besar dan mereka berencana untuk membunuhmu. Bayangkan jika mereka berencana untuk membunuhmu disana, dengan menghalalkan segala cara termasuk dengan menggunakan peledak dan sejenisnya. Berapa banyak korban yang akan mati? Mereka hanya mengincarmu, akan tetapi banyak orang yang tak bedosa yg akan kena dampaknya Kyunie. Bagaimana jika hyungdeulmu di celakai, atau bahkan dibunuh? Mereka tidak akan peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang akan terbunuh ketika menjalankan misi mereka, Apa kau mengerti Kyu?" Jelas Tuan Cho panjang lebar mencoba meyakinkan putranya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk diterima dengan akal sehat.

"Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku Appa. Ini semua tidak adil!" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Appa juga tidak mengiginkan ini semua. Jika Appa boleh memilih, Appa ingin sekali menggantikan posisimu sekarang. Biar Appa saja yang menanggung semua ini. Selama ini, Appa sudah berusaha melindungimu dari musuh - musuh Appa dengan cara menjauhimu dan menitipkanmu pada Jin Hoo. Namun ternyata sahabat baik yang sudah Appa anggap sebagai saudara sendiri tega menghianati Appa. Dan sekarang keadaan semakin rumit. Mereka sangat berbahaya. Appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Kyunie." Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Appa mengerti perasaan mu saat ini. Kau pasti sangat sedih, bingung dan kesal, kau boleh melampiaskan semua yang kau rasakan pada Appa. Sungguh, Appa sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Appa sudah berusaha untuk memberimu kebahagiaan yang sudah sepantasnya kau dapatkan Kyunie. Mianhae… Appa mohon mengertilah. Jangan membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Apalagi kesehatanmu sekarang sedang tidak baik. Appa tidak ingin kondisimu semakin memburuk."

"Jadi hidup ku selama ini Appa yang mengaturnya? Apakah Appa juga yang membayar SM Entertainment untuk menerimaku? Pantas saja massa trainingku lebih cepat dari yang lain dan aku juga baru resmi menjadi member ketika hyungdeul sudah debut lebih dulu. Jadi selama ini hidupku tidak lebih dari sekedar kamuflase belaka!"

"Tidak Kyu, kau salah besar. Appa memang sengaja membiarkanmu meraih impianmu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tetapi Appa tidak pernah membantu mu, kau melakukannya dengan kemampuanmu, dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri. Appa tidak ada hubungannya dengan popularitas yang kau raih saat ini. Percayalah pada Appa Kyu, bukan kau saja yang terluka. Appa juga sebenarnya tidak menginginkan kau meninggalkan Super Junior. Appa bisa melihat betapa mereka menyayangimu dan kau juga sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi kita tidak ada pilihan lain."

Saat ini pikiran Kyuhyun serasa berkecamuk. Dadanya mulai sesak. Kepalanya pun terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar ia mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat Kyu, kita akan membicarakan hal ini setelah keadaanmu membaik. Saat ini popularitasmu sedang naik, tentunya akan sangat sulit untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar kau bisa meninggalkan industri musik."

"Alasan apa? Aku belum mengatakan setuju Appa. Kau tidak perlu membuat alasan apapun."

"Kyunie, Appa mohon mengertilah."

"Aku sangat mengerti Appa. Aku hanya- aku, merasa tidak percaya kalau semua masalah ini sedang aku hadapi."

Tuan Cho melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin memucat, tatapan matanya kosong. Ia terlihat sangat depresi. Tuan Cho tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi saat ini Kyuhyun memang harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Namun semua ini terlalu berat untuk Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho pun menyesali tindakannya yang telah memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini di saat kondisinya sedang tidak stabil.

"Fisik dan mentalmu saat ini sedang lemah Kyu. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Maafkan Appa Kyu. Appa akan menunggu keputusanmu, Appa tidak akan memaksamu." Tuan Cho mendekat dan hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak memperdulikan Appa nya. Tuan Cho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Tuan Cho tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa members Super Junior memperhatikannya ketika ia memasuki kantor Lee Soo Man. Para member merasa mengenal orang tersebut. Wajahnya sangat familiar dimata mereka.

Ini adalah kali pertama Tuan Cho mendatangi gedung SM dan ia juga berharap ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Tuan Cho sadar betul jika tindakannya ini akan membuat Kyuhyun sangat marah padanya, namun ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dengan cara apapun.

Lee Soo Man beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika Tuan Cho memasuki ruangannya. Sang pendiri SM Entertaintment itu adalah satu - satunya orang di industry musik yang mengetahui identitas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dengan ramah Lee Soo Man menyambut kedatangan Tuan Cho dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Ada hal apa sampai anda repot - repot menyempatkan diri kemari Tuan Cho?" Lee Soo Man membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda." Jawab Tuan Cho dengan tegas.

"Hal penting?" Tanya Lee Soo Man dengan tenang. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun-shi?"

"Keadaanya mulai membaik, kau tau kan ia anak yang kuat." Tuan Cho berkata sambil tersenyum. Lee Soo Man pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ya, aku tahu Kyuhyun-shi adalah anak yang sangat kuat. Hanya saja kondisi fisiknya tidak akan sama seperti sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Ehm, jadi hal penting apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk menanyakan kontrak kerja Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata Lee Soo Man melebar seketika. "Kami berniat akan memperpanjang kontrak kerjanya. Kami sudah merencanakan album terbaru untuk Super Junior."

"Aku berfikir- Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku merencanakan anakku untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga." Tuan Cho berkata dengan jelas, ia seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun jika ia mengetahui hal ini.

Lee Soo Man terdiam seketika. Ia mulai berpikir dan kemudian berkata, "Maaf Tuan Cho, apakah selama ini kami sudah memperlakukan Kyuhyun-shi dengan tidak baik?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Soo Man-shi. Kau sudah berbuat banyak untuk membesarkan nama Super Junior dan menjaga identitas Kyuhyun dengan baik. Hanya saja.." Tuan Cho berhenti sejenak.

"Apa Kyuhyun-shi yang memintamu untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada kami?" Tanya Lee Soo Man.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak memintaku untuk melakukan ini. Hanya saja perusahaan kami saat ini sedang membutuhkannya Soo Man-shi." Jawab Tuan Cho.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-shi masih terikat kontrak, jadi.."

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya Soo Man-shi. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Potong Tuang Cho.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Appa Kyuhyun-shi, jadi kau berhak mengatur hidupnya. Namun, tidakkah kau mempertimbangkan perasaan anakmu sendiri? Apa Kyuhyun-shi setuju dengan semua ini?" Tanya Lee Soo Man dengan raut wajah yang mulai sedikit cemas.

"Tadi kau mengatakan akan merilis new album untuk Super Junior, apa itu benar? Tanya Tuan Cho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar, kemungkinan ini adalah album terakhir untuk beberapa hyungdeulnya, seperti Leeteuk dan Heechul karena mereka akan pergi wamil setelah album ini. Jadi kemungkinan Super Junior akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu." Jelas Lee Soo Man yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Appa Kyuhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu, semua member akan hiatus?" Tuan Cho kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya Super Junior sebagai grup inti yang akan hiatus. Namun, aktivitas member perindividu akan tetap berjalan. Kemungkinan yang akan tetap aktif adalah Super Junior KRY dan Super Junior M. Dan Kyuhyun berada dalam kedua sub group itu Tuan Cho. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur. Tapi apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan status Kyuhyun sebagai anakmu?" Tanya Lee Soo Man hingga membuat Tuan Cho sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun dengan cepat kembali menutupinya dengan memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya.

"Aku mohon kerjasama yang baik darimu Soo Man-shi. Aku benar - benar menginginkan anakku untuk keluar dari Super Junior." Tegas Tuan Cho pada Lee Soo Man.

"Mianhae Tuan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Super Junior jika secara tiba - tiba Kyuhyun-shi meninggalkan group? Apa yang akan terjadi pada fans mereka? Aku rasa kau sangat tahu bahwa saat ini popularitas Super Junior sedang tinggi - tingginya, begitu juga dengan popularitas Kyuhyun-shi. Penggemar Super Junior tidak hanya di Korea, namun sudah mendunia Tuan Cho. Apa kau tidak berpikir dampak yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun-shi dan orang - orang disekitarnya jika ia tiba - tiba menghilang dari industri musik?!" Jelas Lee Soo Man panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkan Tuan Cho agar ia mau merubah keputusannya.

Tuan Cho sedikit gentar, ia tak menyangka bahwa akan serumit ini untuk membuat Kyuhyun bisa meninggalkan industri musik. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Kyuhyun jika ia mengetahui kalau ia harus segera berpisah dengan hyungdeulnya. Tuan Cho menarik nafas panjang kemudian menatap Lee Soo Man lekat - lekat.

Lee Soo Man hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak menyangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun, member terakhir sekaligus magnae Super Junior akan menjadi member pertama yang akan membuat Super Junior terancam bubar. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

"Baiklah, aku rasa saat ini Kyuhyun memang masih ingin menikmati waktunya bersama hyungdeulnya. Namun, aku tegaskan bahwa ini adalah album terakhir Kyuhyun bersama Super Junior. Aku harap kau bisa mengatur pengunduran diri Kyuhyun dari industri musik dengan baik Soo Man-shi."

"Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun-shi dari industri musik Tuan Cho. Anda harus memberiku alasan yang tepat untuk itu. Kyuhyun-shi sudah dewasa. Dia berhak menentukan pilihannya." Ucap Lee Soo Man yang sudah mulai kesal pada Tuan Cho.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sekarang Soo Man-shi. Mianhae sudah menggangu waktumu. Dan mengenai penghentian kontak Kyuhyun-shi, aku benar - benar tidak main -main untuk melakukannya." Tegas Tuan Cho sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Kami akan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini Tuan Cho" Ucap Lee Soo Man dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan ada dimana ia saat ini. Semua yang ada disekitarnya seolah tak nyata. Ia merasa ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi. Begitu banyak kejadian yang muncul dikepalanya saat ini.

"Anyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuan kalian semua." Hari pertama Kyuhyun bergabung di Super Junior.

"Karena di dorm ini tidak ada tempat tidur lagi, jadi kau boleh tidur dimana saja yang kau mau!"Suara sang leader, Leeteuk.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan mereka dari kecelakaan ini. Kami sangat membutuhkan mereka. Kami mohon padamu Tuhan" Siwon tak henti berdo'a pada saat kecelakaan di tahun 2007.

"Terima kasih ELF. Terimakasih semuanya. Penghargaan ini sangat berarti untuk kami." Ucap Leeteuk ketika mereka memenangkan GDA.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku, my dear Cho?"

"Andwe! Kau bukan Appa ku. Pergi! Pergi dari sini!"

"Jin Hoo sudah keluar dari penjara Kyunie dan ia sekarang berkerjasama dengan musuh - musuh Appa."

"Aku masih ingin bersama hyungdeul Appa"

"Bayangkan jika mereka meletakkan sebuah bomb di area konser. Berapa banyak korban yang akan mati?"

Kyuhyun memburu nafasnya. Bayangan yang muncul dikepalanya semakin liar dan tidak terkendali. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendengar dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, namun ia tak berdaya untuk menghindarinya.

"Mereka semua akan mati dan ini semua karena kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Andwe, aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini!"

"Kyuhyun-aaah!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melawan, namun tubuhnya mati rasa._  
_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-aaah!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin berteriak sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini sungguh sangat menghawatirkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan seperti ini." Donghae semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menangis.

"Kyu, kumohon sadarlah. Kau membuat kami takut." Ryewook menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun!" Heechul mulai turun tangan.

Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Seketika ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Setelah melihat kesekelilingnya, ia merasa heran mendapati semua member sudah mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Hyungdeul tersenyum lega ketika Kyuhyun sadar, Kyuhyunpun membalas senyuman mereka. Namun senyuman itu memudar ketika ia teringat kembali perkataan Appa nya bahwa ia harus segera meninggalkan Super Junior.

"Omo Kyu, kau menakuti kami. Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa Kyu? Kenapa sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit cemas, ia segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya dan juga rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Suasana hening sesaat.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau minum dulu." Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan segelas air pada Kyuhyun dan membantunya minum.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih tenang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyeka keringat Kyuhyun yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalannya. Saat ini kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun memang sudah membaik. Ia sudah tidak memerlukan alat bantu pernapasan lagi. Uisa juga mengatakan bahwa jika dalam beberapa hari kedepan kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun tetap stabil dan tidak menurun, maka ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Lagi pula sudah satu minggu ia berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memberi tahunya tentang album terbaru kita hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya! Dasar Hyukie Pabo! Itukan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun jika ia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit." Protes Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Seketika dua buah jitakan keras milik Cinderella hyung mendarat dikepala Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Aisshh. Kalian berdua benar - benar bermulut besar. Lain kali akan kujahit mulut kalian!" Geram Heechul pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hyung, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk hyung itu benar?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Ne. Kita akan membuat album kelima kita. Kau harus cepat sembuh jadi kita bisa segera memulai persiapannya, ara!" Ucap Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit ketika menyadari bahwa album kali ini akan menjadi albumnya yang terakhir bersama Super Junior.

.

.

.

TBC

**Mianhae... kmungkinan next2 ch updatena gak bisa cepet, coz lg byk tugas negara yang musti di prioritaskan,hehehe.**

**So, chapter kali ini sudah dibuat agak panjang, walaupun gak panjang amat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Gomawo… tuk semua readers n reviewers yang mau meluangkan waktunya tuk membaca dan mereview ff ini.**

**Semoga hari - hari kalian menyenangkan...**

**.  
**

**Balasan review ch 6  
**

**Iyagi7154**,, Whoaaa.. gak nyangka kalo chingu juga baca ni ff. Iya gpp kog chingu. Ditunggu saran dan review selanjutnya ya. Gomawo.

**Jmhyewon**,, Karena sudah di izinkan so next2 chapter oppadeul bakalan di siksa juga nieh, hehehe. Bagusnya dimulai dari siapa yaa? Ada usul? kekeke. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Jangan bosan tuk review yach…

**Kyuzi**,, Iya.. Kyupa menderita skali di ff ni... huweeeee... sini aq juga mw peluk Kyupa... #hug. Karna genrenya angst, so persediaan air matanya musti banyak chingu, hehe. Emm... jadi terinspirasi mw buat Kyupa meninggal. Happy or Sad? Kayaknya lebih seru kalo sad ending deh. Ikutin terus adja ffnya ya chingu, gak seru khan kalo udah dikasi tahu dari sekarang. Ditunggu saran n review selanjutnya. Gomawo.

**VietaKyu**,, Mian chingu, gak bisa buat yang lebih panjang dari ini, ntar updatena kelamaan,hehe. Walaupun gak panjang amat, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gomawo reviewnya.

**EccaAugest**,, Kyu gak selamanya menderita kog chingu. Ikutin aja terus ffnya ya. Gomawo.

**Evilkyu vee**,, Gomawooooo, thanks a lot koreksiannya chingu. Baru nyadar kalo hurufnya kebolak, padahal udah sejauh ini nulisnya #gubrak.. Sekarang udah diperbaikin kog chingu. Ditunggu saran2nya ya, gomawo..

**SparkyuCassie**,, Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Jangan bosan tuk read n review ya.

**Kyukyu712**,, Iya, Kyu gak bakalan disiksa terus kog chingu. Jangan lewatkan ch2 slanjutnya ya. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Blackyuline**,, Tebakan chingu benar, dr. Park emang ada apa - apanya ama uri Kyunie, eits,,, tapi gak bisa diceritain di sini. Ikutin aja ne ch slanjutnya. Ditunggu saran2nya chingu, biar bisa terinspirasi tuk lanjut terus. Gomawo.

**Bella**,, Gomawoo reviewnya. Kasian kan kalo cuma Kyu aja yang tersiksa, jadi...,kekeke. Semoga tidak bosan tuk RnR yach.

**Chocho**,, Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Ditunggu next saran n reviewnya.

**Cho Rae In**,, Kyupa emang beruntung banget jd magnae SJ yang banjir akan kasih sayang hyungdeulnya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Ay**,, Kyu gak bakalan meninggal secepat itu kog chingu, kan belum lama Kyupa menderita,hehehe. Ditunggu saran n review selanjutnya. Gomawo.

**Gyurievil**,, Udah kejawab kan pertanyaanya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya. Jangan bosan tuk read n review ya chingu

**MisskyuKYU**,, Sepertinya sebentar lagi psikopat itu akan beraksi chingu, nantikan aja ch slanjutnya ya. Oia, kira2 bagusnya dr. Park beberin bekas luka Kyu ke hyungdeul gak ya? Mungkin lebih seru kalo hyungdeul tahu, tapi gak sekarang ngasi tahunya, biar lebih seru lagi chingu, hehehe. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Ditunggu saran n reviewnya.


	9. Chapter 8

**Anyeong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Ikutin terus ff ini ya n don't be silent readers.  
**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The Secret**

**Genre : Angst/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini beserta ide cerita dan segala yang ada di dalamnya semuanya milik author (maunya si semuanya, tapi pengecualian deh untuk castnya). **

**Warning : Typos, EYD agak longgar, tidak memenuhi standar cerita dengan alur yg baik dan benar, konflik yg rada complicated, n sedikit OOC.**

**If you like it, go read it. Comments (reviews) are very welcome, but keep it cool.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

"Jadi kapan kita akan memberitahunya tentang album terbaru kita hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya! Dasar Hyukie Pabo! Itukan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun jika ia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit." Protes Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Seketika dua buah jitakan keras milik Cinderella hyung mendarat dikepala Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Aisshh. Kalian berdua benar - benar bermulut besar. Lain kali akan kujahit mulut kalian!" Geram Heechul pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hyung, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk hyung itu benar?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Ne. Kita akan membuat album kelima kita. Kau harus cepat sembuh jadi kita bisa segera memulai persiapannya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit ketika menyadari bahwa album kali ini akan jadi albumnya yang terakhir bersama Super Junior.

.

.

**_Chapter 8_**

Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm tiga hari setelah hyungdeul mengunjunginya di Rumah Sakit. Karena persiapan album baru mereka yang sudah menunggu, Kyuhyun langsung kembali bekerja. Padahal Uisa sudah menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk bed rest beberapa hari di dorm. Akan tetapi bukan evil magnae namanya kalau tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus mautnya untuk merayu hyungdeul agar ia diperbolehkan untuk segera beraktivitas.

Super Junior saat ini sedang mempersiapkan album terbaru mereka. Album kali ini adalah album kelima mereka sekaligus album terakhir untuk para hyungdeul yang akan melakukan wajib militer. Namun tidak ada member yang mengira bahwa album kali ini juga akan menjadi album terakhir bagi magnae mereka. Kyuhyun mulai bingung, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahukan kepada hyungdeul mengenai kepergiannya. Ia sempat berfikir untuk memberitahukan kepada mereka mengenai masalah yang selama ini ia hadapi agar hyungdeul bisa merelakan kepergiannya dari Super Junior. Namun ia juga sempat berfikir untuk menutup rapat semua rahasianya, kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan mereka.

Hyungdeul mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah magnae mereka yang akhir - akhir ini sering terlihat murung dan lebih banyak melamun. Mereka berpikir mungkin itu adalah efek dari tubuhnya yang masih lemah sehingga ia tidak sejahil biasanya. Akan tetapi, saat ini mereka mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin lost in his own world.

**_Flashback on_**

Satu hari sebelum keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Tuan Cho mengunjungi Kyuhyun lagi. Ia masih dengan penyamaran lengkapnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai curiga pada Appanya. Mengapa Appanya harus menggunakan penyamaran ketika ingin mengunjunginya? Ia merasa masih ada rahasia lain yang disembunyikan oleh Appanya.

"Kyunie, bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?" Tanya Tuan Cho sembari memberikan kecupan di kepala anak kesayangannya.

"Aku baik Appa. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Ia masih kesal atas keputusan sepihak dari Appanya bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Super Junior. Walaupun saat ini Appanya masih memberikannya waktu untuk menyelesaikan album kelima mereka.

"Mianhae Kyu." Untuk kesekian kalinya Tuan Cho meminta maaf pada putranya. "Appa hanya ingin kau bahagia, Appa tidak ingin melihatmu hidup tersiksa lagi Kyu." Ucap sang Appa.

"Selama ini aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan hyungdeul Appa. Justru jika Appa memaksaku untuk meninggalkan mereka, itu berarti kau merenggut kebahagiaanku Appa!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Appa tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini padamu agar kau bisa mengerti Kyu." Ucap Tuan Cho seraya menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Tentu saja aku belum bisa mengerti, karena sepertinya masih ada hal besar lainnya yang Appa sembunyikan dariku bukan?!" Tanya Kyuhyun menantang.

Tuan Cho tersentak mendengar penyataan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun bisa membaca situasi dengan baik. "Appa memang masih menyimpan rahasia lain Kyu. Tapi.., Appa tidak yakin kau bisa menerima yang satu ini."

"Katakan saja Appa, jangan buat aku semakin bingung." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Dengarkan Appa baik - baik dan Appa harap kau tidak memotong pembicaraan Appa sebelum Appa selesai!" Ucap Tuan Cho tegas.

"Kau..," Tuan Cho berhenti sejenak dan menghirup nafas dalam - dalam, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau adalah pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan yang selama ini dirintis oleh Harabeoji-mu. Kau adalah satu - satunya orang yang bisa membuka sebuah brangkas penting yang ada di perusahaan tersebut. Suaramu, copy retina matamu, serta sampel darahmu adalah password untuk membuka brangkas itu. Di brangkas itu terdapat senjata - senjata tercanggih, termahal, dan paling mematikan di abad ini. Kau tidak perlu tahu rincian senjata apa saja yang disimpan disana, karena Appa sendiri saja belum pernah melihatnya. Yang pasti, siapa saja yang bisa memiliki senjata - senjata tersebut sudah pasti bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan dunia dan menguasai semuanya. Dan sejak Harabeoji-mu meninggal, Appalah yang diminta untuk menjaga brangkas tersebut sampai kau kembali dan bisa memimpin perusahaan. Selama ini perusahaan Harabeoji-mu juga sudah bekerjasama dengan pihak pemerintahan Korea untuk mengamankan brangkas tersebut dari serangan teroris. Dan dengan system pengamanan yang teramat canggih, sampai saat ini brangkas tersebut masih aman - aman saja." Tuan Cho berhenti sejenak. Ia ingin melihat respond dari Kyuhyun.

"Ha..ha..ha...Ceritamu itu seperti kisah - kisah yang ada di film layar lebar Appa. Leluconmu sungguh tidak lucu!" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Appanya.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau dengar Kyu. Sungguh, Appa juga tidak mengiginkan kau menjadi satu - satunya penerus perusahaan itu. Harabeoji-mu, ialah yang memilihmu karena kau adalah satu - satunya anak Appa. Mianhae Kyu, Appa sudah memohon pada Harabeoji-mu untuk tidak menjadikanmu sebagai penerusnya. Namun saat itu Appa sangat lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Sampai saat ini, jaringan teroris internasional masih mencari informasi mengenai ahli waris sekaligus juru kunci untuk membuka brangkas tersebut. Namun, karena saat ini Jin Hoo sudah berkerja sama dengan mereka. Kemungkinan saat ini mereka sudah menjadikanmu sebagai target utama mereka." Tuan Cho menghembuskan nafas beratnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak tampak ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

"Appa sungguh tidak menyangka Yong Jin Hoo bisa menghianati Appa. Ia adalah sahabat Appa sejak kecil sekaligus orang kepercayaan Appa. Appa sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Tetapi, hanya karena dibutakan oleh cinta, ia bisa bertindak sebodoh itu. Mianhae Kyunie, jeongmal mianhae…" Appa Kyuhyun tak henti - hentinya meminta maaf. Saat ini matanya sudah berkaca - kaca.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Kyu, apa kau mendengarkan Appa?" Tanya Tuan Cho sambil memegangi kedua pudak Kyuhyun.

"Non sense! Aku tidak percaya semua ini Appa!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Appanya.

"Mianhae Kyu. Appa mohon mengertilah." Pinta Appa Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"..."

"Aku... bukanlah sebuah kunci yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membuka pintu apa saja Appa. Aku juga bukan sebuah robot, yang bisa seenaknya kau perintahkan. Aku bukan sebuah boneka hidup, yang bisa seenaknya kalian atur dan kalian permainkan. Aku... anakmu Appa, apa aku masih kau anggap sebagai anakmu.. Appa?" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membendung air matanya yang hendak keluar.

Tuan Cho mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun dan hendak memeluknya, namun Kyuhyun tiba - tiba berteriak dan memintanya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tinggalkan aku Appa! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Appanya.

"Baik, Appa akan pergi, tapi kau harus ingat Kyu. Selama kau bersama hyungdeulmu tolong jaga dirimu baik - baik. Dan jangan pernah menceritakan hal ini pada mereka. Appa yakin kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa mereka semua tidak boleh mengetahui rahasia ini. Appa akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Mianhae Kyunie. Appa sangat menyayangimu." Tuan Cho pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

**_Flashback end_**

.

.

.

Sungmin bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah berulang kali memantau keadaan magnae mereka yang sejak tadi hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menolak untuk makan dan melakukan apapun. Sejujurnya, Sungmin sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun jauh sebelum incident pada saat fanmeeting itu terjadi. Beberapa hari sebelum incident itu terjadi, Sungmin sering terbangun ditengah malam dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dalam tidurnya dan mengucapkan kata - kata aneh. Yang membuat Sungmin khawatir adalah Kyuhyun pada saat itu tidak hanya mengigau biasa, namun ia juga menangis histeris dan berteriak minta tolong. Dan setelah beberapa hari mendapati Kyuhyun berulang kali mengalami hal yang sama, Sungmin pun bermaksud untuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun mengenai hal itu. Ia ingin mengetahui mimpi apa yang bisa membuat seorang evil magnae Super Junior bisa begitu ketakutan dan menangis histeris. Namun ketika ia hendak bertanya mengenai mimpi itu, pada hari yang sama pula incident itu terjadi. Sontak semua perhatian beralih pada kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya agar tidak membuat kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk.

"Kyunie." Panggil Sungmin yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun, kemudian duduk disamping sang magnae.

"Hmm." Jawab Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring membelakangi Sungmin yang sekarang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin. Terdengar jelas kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"Alright.., alright.." Kyuhyun melantunkan lirik lagu dari album terbaru mereka. Ia masih berbaring membelakangi Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku sedang tidak bercanda!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Minie… Sebesar itukah cintamu padaku hingga dimanapun aku berada kau selalu mengikutiku?!" Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Ia memberikan senyumannya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Berhentilah menutup dirimu Kyu! Aku tahu kau 'sedang tidak baik - baik saja'!" Tegas Sungmin. Ia memberi penekanan di kata - kata terakhirnya.

"Ha…ha…, wajahmu hyung, lucu sekali, ha… Aku tak menyangka king of aegyo juga bisa berwajah seserius ini, ha..ha…"

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!" Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sungmin, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "A-apa maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Sudah lima tahun lebih kebersamaan kita Kyu. Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu. Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dan menyimpan masalahmu sendirian agar tidak membuat kami khawatir. Tapi melihatmu seperti sekarang ini, sungguh membuat kami semakin khawatir Kyunie." Terdengar jelas kesedihan dari nada bicara Sungmin. "Dan parahnya, kau membuat kami merasa sebagai hyungdeul yang tidak berguna. Kami tahu kau butuh bantuan namun kami tak bisa melakukan apa - apa. Hyungdeul macam apa kami ini?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu hyung. Kalian semua adalah hyungdeul terbaik untukku." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Entah mengapa, akhir - akhir ini ia merasa menjadi sosok yang emosional.

"Biarkan kami membantumu Kyu, jebal…" Lirih Sungmin, matanya sudah mulai berkaca - kaca.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sungmin, "Mianhae hyung, aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya."

"Kami akan selalu menunggu sampai kau siap untuk mengatakannya Kyu. Jangan pernah ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya jika kau sudah siap, ne." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Hyung…, aku sangat lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Kau lelah kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap mata Sungmin. 'Aku lelah memikirkan semua masalah ini. Aku lelah karena terus melarikan diri. Aku lelah karena takut kehilangan kalian semua hyung.' Batin Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mendekat, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sungmin dan meletakan kepalanya dibahu hyung kesayangannya.

"Aku tahu persiapan untuk album terbaru kita sangat menuntut kerja keras, tetapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Kyu." Bisik Sungmin seraya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu Sungmin hyung mengira kalau ia sedang berbicara tentang persiapan album terbaru mereka.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh Kyu. Apapun akan hyung lakukan untukmu selama hyung bisa." Ucap Sungmin mantap.

"Aku lelah hyung, maukah kau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja Kyu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menarik selimut dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring disampingnya. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang perlahan - lahan menutup kedua matanya. Awalnya Sungmin hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terlelap sambil menggenggam tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Namun lama - kelamaan ia juga tidak tahan dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Sungminlah yang tertidur lebih dulu, karena Kyuhyun hanya menutup matanya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merasa sangat damai, seolah - olah tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memaksa untuk membuka matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ada yang aneh saat ini, ya ada yang hilang. Sungmin hyung, kenapa ia tidak ada di sini? Bukankah tadi malam ia menemaniku hingga ia tertidur?' Batin Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun melirik kesekitarnya, ia mencoba mencari Sungmin hyung di tempat tidurnya. Namun ia kesulitan untuk melihat kesekitarnya karena tak ada cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar mereka. Ia masih mencoba mencari Sungmin hyung, namun Kyuhyun tidak menemukannya. Ia mulai cemas. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Ia mencoba untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya, namun lampu di kamarnya tidak bisa menyala. Lampu tidak bisa menyala dan Sungmin hyung menghilang. Kyuhyun pun semakin cemas. Kepalanya tiba - tiba terasa sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari hyungdeul.

"Hyung.., hyungdeul…" Panggil Kyuhyun.

" Hyung? Kalian ada di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Semua lampu di dorm tidak menyala, hanya cahaya yang berasal dari luar yang sedikit memberikan Kyuhyun bantuan untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun semakin cemas ketika mendapati semua pintu kamar hyungdeul terbuka namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai gemetar. 'Apa yang terjadi? Kemana perginya hyungdeul?' Batin Kyuhyun. Ketakutan pun menyelimuti dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tetapi, dari mana suara itu berasal? Kyuhyun berusaha mencari - cari sumber suara.

"Kau memberitahu mereka, Cho Kyuhyun!" Suara itu muncul lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu mereka tentang semua rahasiamu! Membocorkan rahasia berarti kau sedang dalam bahaya. Kau lihat saja Cho Kyuhyun, hyungdeulmu sekarang berada dalam bahaya yang sama denganmu!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka!" Kyuhyun membela dirinya.

"Mereka akan mati!"

"HENTIKAN! Kau jangan main - main denganku!" Teriak Kyuhyun melampiaskan kemarahannya. Kyuhyun kembali mencari - cari hyungdeulnya di seluruh ruangan yang ada di dorm, namun ia tak menemukan satupun dari mereka, tidak pula orang yang berbicara tadi.

Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke pintu depan dan mencoba untuk keluar, namun pintunya terkunci. Ia semakin panik dan ketakutan.

"Satu - satunya orang yang pantas untuk disalahkan atas kematian mereka adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak pernah memberitahu apapun pada mereka. Aku menyimpannya sendirian." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ia masih mencoba untuk membuka pintu berharap keajaiban akan datang dan pintu itu bisa terbuka.

"Kau sudah memberitahu mereka, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Andwe! Kumohon, hentikan semua ini…" Lirih Kyuhyun yang semakin ketakutan.

"Berbagi masalah artinya berbagi kesengsaraan. Kau telah menyeret mereka masuk kedalam bahaya!"

"Hentikan! Jangan- bunuh mereka!" Pinta Kyuhyun. Saat ini ketakutan dan kecemasan sudah benar - benar menguasainya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak suara itu lagi. Kyuhyun terjatuh kelantai. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kasar. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Aku... tidak.. melakukan apapun." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Suara itu masih terdengar. Kyuhyun semakin frustrasi. Suara itu terus saja memanggil namanya berulang kali. Akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu bertahan dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Sungmin sangat binggung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah melakukannya kurang lebih tiga puluh menit sejak ia kembali dari dapur untuk minum dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis dan berbicara dalam tidurnya. Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun namun yang terjadi adalah Kyuhyun semakin menangis histeris dan mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, mencegahnya untuk menjambaki rambutnya dan memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin sudah membentaknya berulang kali, namun tidak ada perubahan. Kyuhyun masih saja mengigau dalam tidurnya, ia bahkan menyebutkan _jangan bunuh mereka, tolong jangan bunuh mereka._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu!" Sungmin masih mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan membentaknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak lagi. Ia mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan '_jangan bunuh mereka, kumohon' _dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin cemas.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun!" Jerit Sungmin dengan keras. Kyuhyun perlahan menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi sudah membuat Sungmin khawatir setengah mati. Ia tidak lagi menangis. Sungmin merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai merosot dan tenggelam dalam dekapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya mencoba menatap Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat. Bibirnya masih bergetar dan masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata di wajahnya. Sungmin pun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah magnae kesayangannya, kemudian ditatapnya kedua mata Kyuhyun yang masih berair. Kyuhyun masih terpaku dalam diam. Sungmin pun segera merangkul Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah Kyu, kau hanya mimpi buruk." Bisik Sungmin.

"Semuanya…,seperti bukan mimpi, hyung..." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya akan baik - baik saja Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menengangkannya.

_Kau akan segera pergi Cho Kyuhyun!_

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba melupakan kata - kata itu. Namun, ia sadar bahwa kata - kata itu memang benar. Cepat atau lambat ia akan segera melepaskan impiannya, meninggalkan Super Junior, dan tentunya meninggalkan hyungdeul kesayangannya. Dan mimpinya kali ini adalah mimpi yang nyata. Kyuhyun tahu konsekuensinya jika ia memberitahu member lain mengenai kehidupannya.

"Kyunie, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin seakan menyadari kekhawatiran Kyuhyun ketika ia tersentak tadi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan mulai menangis kembali. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Ia sangat mengenal sang magnae. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah menangis, apa lagi didepan orang lain.

"Jangan... tinggalkan aku... hyung... Kalian semua, aku mohon... jangan tinggalkan aku…" Pinta Kyuhyun disela tangisnya.

"Kyu, kau hanya mimpi buruk. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kyunie." Ucap Sungmin sambil membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Seketika sungmin teringat kata - kata Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya tadi.

"Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Kyu." Tegas Sungmin, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga ingin bertanya '_apakah kau juga tidak akan meninggalkan kami Kyu?_'.

"Tolong aku hyung... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kyu.., apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi ke therapist saja? Akhir - akhir ini kau terlihat bukan seperti dirimu Kyu. Aku tahu ini bukan kali pertama kau meneriakkan hal - hal aneh dalam tidurmu." Sebenarnya, Sungmin merasa sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun ia tahu Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

"Apa aku terlihat separah itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, muncul rasa bersalah dihatinya setelah menyadari kalau hyung kesayangannya sudah sejak lama menghawatirkannya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, sebelum incident pada saat fanmeeting itu, kau sudah sering mengucapkan kata - kata aneh dalam tidurmu. Dan sekarang kata- kata yang kau ucapkan semakin menakutkan Kyu." Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiran Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya terbebani secara mental. Namun, yang membuatnya semakin khawatir adalah ketika ia melihat kepedihan yang ada dimata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kata - kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun itu berasal dari hatinya. Semua yang Kyuhyun takutkan itu sebenarnya adalah kenyataan yang ingin di hindarinya.

"Aku mendengar suara - suara aneh di kepalaku hyung." Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk mengungkapkannya." Ucap Sungmin, kemudian perlahan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam - dalam. Mata Kyuhun memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. Nafasnya juga tak beraturan dan sesekali masih terdengar isakan dari mulutnya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini Kyu. Hyungdeul yang lain pasti juga tidak menyukainya. Sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu Kyu." Tambah Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya semakin sakit mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba menghindari tatapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Pekan ini kita ada rekaman, photo shoots, dan MV filming. Ini akan jadi pekan yang padat dan berat untuk kita semua Kyu. Jadi, kau harus jaga dirimu baik - baik, ara!" Sungmin berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini akan jadi album terakhir untuk Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung sebelum mereka wamil. Aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik yang aku bisa. Kau juga harus berusaha Kyu, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika kau bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tusukan tajam dihatinya. 'Album terakhir untuk Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung. Dan ini juga akan jadi album terakhir untukku, kalian hanya belum mengetahuinya hyungdeul' batin Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih belum menyadari bahwa ada member lain yang sudah sejak tadi menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tadi terbangun karena mendengarkan teriakan Sungmin yang begitu keras dan segera menuju ke asal suara. Namun mereka mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kedalam kamar setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, pada saat itu pintu kamar KyuMin tidak tertutup sehingga mereka dapat mendengar dan menyaksikan semua adegan mengharukan tadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin semakin intense memperhatikan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan member lainnya. Namun Sungmin sempat heran karena Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah - olah tidak terjadi apa - apa. Tipikal Kyuhyun, ia mampu memasang topengnya kemudian melanjutkan pertunjukkannya di atas panggung. Beberapa members merasa lega karena Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, namun Sungmin dan member lain yang berada di lantai 11 masih sangat khawatir karena saat ini mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

Dilain pihak, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa semua hyungdeul sedang memperhatikannya, terlebih Sungmin hyung. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menjalani ini semua jika ia mengingat bahwa ini adalah album terakhirnya bersama hyungdeul. Dan hal lain yang terus menghantui pikirannya adalah, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan kepada hyungdeul mengenai kepergiannya? Appanya menginginkan ia menghilang begitu saja. Namun bagi Kyuhyun itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi hyungdeul. Untuk berpisah dengan hyungdeulnya saja sudah sangat berat, apalagi jika ia pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa - apa. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah alasan apa yang harus dibuatnya?

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil mobile phone di saku celananya. Ia perlahan berdiri dan menuju keruang ganti. Sebelum beranjak ia sempat melirik semua hyundeulnya yang sedang berbaring dilantai ruang latihan. Mereka semua kelelahan karena sudah berlatih koreografi seharian. Akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk menghubungi Appanya. Satu - satunya orang yang saat ini bisa ia mintai tolong. Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Appanya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Appa, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa ada yang terjadi?" Appa Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu Appa, tapi kita harus bertemu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa Kyunie, tidak bisa sekarang." Jawab Tuan Cho.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak Kyu. Mereka sedang mencari orang - orang yang mengetahui informasi tentang dirimu. Appa rasa Jin Hoo hanya memberitahu mereka bahwa kau adalah anak Appa, namun ia tidak memberitahukan bahwa kau adalah pewaris perusahan Haraboji-mu. Mulai dari sekarang kita harus mengurangi komunikasi terlebih dahulu. Dan Appa harap kau tidak berada jauh dari hyungdeulmu atau para staff SM. Pastikan kau tidak pernah sendirian saat kau tidak di dorm." Jelas Appa Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Appa, hyungdeul saat ini memonitoringku dengan ketat. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa - apa, namun mereka tidak mempercayaiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Appa? Mereka sering memintaku untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu betul alasannya mengapa mereka tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi bukan?" Tanya Tuan Cho.

"Aku sangat tahu Appa, tetapi mereka tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Appa, jika kau mengiginkanku meninggalkan mereka, beri aku alasan yang tepat untuk meyakinkan mereka." Pinta Kyuhyun. "Aku merasa sangat kesulitan untuk bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun, aku-" Kyuhyun menghentikan pembicaraanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras dan terdengar langkah kaki seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit panik.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusun rencana untukmu. Kau tunggu saja, dan jangan melakukan hal - hal yang mencurigakan. Kau sedang diawasi saat ini, jadi jangan menelponku sebelum aku menelponmu lebih dulu." Perintah Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah hati. Tuan Cho memutuskan panggilan tersebut setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya. Suasana semakin parah saja. Kyuhyun mengerang frustrasi. Tiba - tiba terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki seseorang di ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia membuka tirai yang ada di pojok ruangan tempatnya menelpon tadi. Perlahan ia pun keluar dan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bersamanya di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

**Jujur, author gak sanggup kalo musti lama - lama gak nulis ni ff. (walaupun update x ini emang agak lama,,mian)**

**Makin bnyk tugas yang musti diselesaikan, malah makin tambah banyak ide2 di kepala author yang berontak minta dikeluarin. Apa lagi pas baca review kalian, whooaaa jd makin tambah semangat! Tapi ad juga yg bikin cedih,hiks.., makin kesini kog reviewna makin berkurang yah? Gpp deh, mungkin mereka lg sibuk juga, jd blm sempat review.  
**

**Semoga para readers yg sempat singgah tuk baca ni ff, masih mau ninggalin jejaknya di kotak kecil yg ada di bawah sana.**

**Gomapta...**

**Balasan review chapter 7  
**

** EccaAugest,, **Kyu bakalan ninggalin suju gak ya? Ikutin terus ceritanya aja chingu. Moga gak bosen tuk RnR ff ini. Gomawo. (mian chingu, kalo namanya dikasi titik jd gak kebaca disini, jd sedikit author ubah, ggp ya chingu?)

**Jmhyewon,, **Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Moga author gak bakalan pernah nyiksa chingu dgn update lamaaaaaa. Do'ain aja gak macet idenya biar bisa lanjut terus...

**Cho rae in,, **Kyu emang lg dilemma bgt chingu. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini. Ditunggu next saran n reviewnya.

**Gyurievil,, **Iya ya, Appanya Kyupa emang maksa bgt! Tapi itu juga karna ada alasan khusus chingu, udah dijelasin di ch ini kog. Jangan lewatkan ch2 slanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Bella,, **Gomawooo do'anya saeng… Jangan pernah bosan tuk baca n review yach.

**Kyuzi,, **Sepakat. Gak kebayang deh kalo Kyupa beneran ninggalin suju, bsa2 bumi banjir air mata elf... Woaah pertanyaanya banyak dan semua jawabannya akan muncul di ch2 selanjutnya chingu. Author gak akan pernah bosen tuk baca smua review yg masuk kog chingu. Coz itu jd salah satu motivasi bwt author tuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Jangan pernah bosen juga tuk RnR ya chingu. Gomawo…

**Lee gyuraaa,, **Iya, insiden itu cuma fic doank kog. Kalo itu beneran, bisa2 elf heboh dan sparkyu bakalan ngamuk abiz. Lagi pula adakah yg bisa sekejam itu pada Kyupa? Athor rasa gak ada chingu. Jangan lewatkan ch2 slanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo.

**MisskyuKYU,, **Yapz. Do'akan sj semoga author selalu semangad tuk nulis ff ini. Untuk Kyu n Appanya, bayangin aja udah 13 th gak ketemu, pastinya rindu bgt khan. Appanya Kyunie emang mirip sama Kyu soal keras kepalanya (eh salah ya, harusnya kan Kyu yg mirip sama Appanya,kekeke). Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Ditunggu next saran n reviewnya.

**Asa,, **Ikutin terus ch slanjutnya ya chingu... Gomawo.

**Ay,, **Tuk ch yg kemaren itu author memang sengaja gak banyakin Kyu n hyungdeul moment, soalnya ch kmaren itu edisi special tuk Appanya Kyunie chingu. Jangan bosan tuk baca n review yach. Gomawo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Anyeong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusun rencana untukmu. Kau tunggu saja, dan jangan melakukan hal - hal yang mencurigakan. Kau sedang diawasi saat ini, jadi jangan menelponku sebelum aku menelponmu lebih dulu." Perintah Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah hati. Tuan Cho memutuskan panggilan tersebut setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya. Suasana semakin parah saja. Kyuhyun mengerang frustrasi. Tiba - tiba terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki seseorang di ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia membuka tirai yang ada di pojok ruangan tempatnya menelpon tadi. Perlahan ia pun keluar dan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bersamanya di ruangan tersebut.

**_Chapter 9_**

Dilihatnya seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya sedang melakukan sesuatu di dekat tumpukan barang - barang para member. Kyuhyun langsung melangkah mundur dan kembali ketempat ia menelpon tadi. Ditutupnya perlahan tirai yang ada didekatnya. Ia pun mulai mengawasi gerak gerik orang tak dikenal tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Yeoboseo."

"Ne. Aku sudah melakukannya hyung. Aku tidak menyangka pekerjaan ini begitu mudah."

"Aku akan segera kembali. Kau tenang saja, tidak ada yang mencurigaiku disini. Kalaupun ada yang melihatku aku tidak akan segan - segan menghabisinya hyung."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan namja tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukannya, karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh dan terhalang oleh beberapa pakaian yang di gantung diluar. Kyuhyun tidak keluar saat itu. Bukan karena ia takut, namun ia teringat perkataan Appanya tadi bahwa saat ini ia sedang diawasi. Namun, disisi lain Kyuhyun juga ingin mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan orang asing itu di ruang ganti khusus Super Junior member.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit keraguan, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menghardik namja tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik.

'Sial, ternyata ada orang disini, apa dia melihat semua yang sudah aku lakukan?' batin namja tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang namja tersebut mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencoba memukulnya. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Walaupun Kyuhyun bukanlah Siwon yang bisa taekwondo atau Sungmin yang menguasai material art, kalau hanya sekedar menghindari pukulan lawan ia juga bisa. Karena adegan perkelahian sudah sering dilihatnya di dalam games yang pernah dimainkannya. 'Ternyata main game sampai larut malam itu ada gunanya juga' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Namja itu tidak menyerah, sekali lagi ia mencoba mengeluarkan ilmu bela dirinya. Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun juga berhasil menghindari pukulan namja itu, walaupun ia sampai terduduk dilantai. 'Ternyata anak ingusan ini boleh juga, tapi aku tidak mau buang - buang waktu hanya untuk bermain - maindenganmu.' batin namja itu. Kemudian namja ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari jaket kulitnya, lalu dengan cepat menancapkannya di lengan Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih terduduk dilantai.

Kyuhyun sangat shock dengan serangan tiba - tiba dari namja itu. Ia pun baru menyadari bahwa namja itu sudah menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya. Kyuhyun pun meremas perutnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Namun, rasa sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi.

"Huh, dasar pengacau! Untung saja aku membawa benda kecil ini. Ternyata benda ini memang sangat dibutuhkan dalam kondisi terdesak. Sampai jumpa anak ingusan. Aku harap teman - temanmu bisa menyelamatkanmu tepat waktu, hahaha!" Namja itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan sakit dilantai.

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memucat, seluruh badannya terasa lemas dan keringat mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Selain sakit yang terasa di bagian perutnya, ia juga merasakan sakit dikepalanya, nafasnya mulai terputus - putus, kaki dan tangannya mulai kesemutan, pandangannya perlahan juga menjadi kabur.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berteriak, namun suaranya seperti tercekat ditenggorokkan. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a semoga salah satu hyungnya masuk keruang ganti dan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali! Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Sorry hyung. Tadi ada anak ingusan yang sedikit menggangu. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah membereskannya."

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali! Bagaimana kalau dia melaporkanmu!"

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Kurasa saat ini ia sudah sekarat dan tinggal menunggu ajalnya saja, hahaha."

"Aisshh. Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Apa kau tadi langsung membunuhnya ditempat?"

"Aku hanya menyuntikan racun yang pernah kau berikan padaku hyung. Ternyata benda kecil itu ada gunanya juga."

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung membunuhnya saja! Dasar kau! Kalau dia masih hidup dan mengacaukan semua recana kita, boss besar pasti akan marah!"

"Kau jangan khawatir hyung. Aku sangat yakin dia tidak akan selamat. Sudahlah hyung jangan dibahas lagi! Aku lelah!"

"Aisshh. Aku tidak akan membelamu kalau terjadi apa - apa lagi!"

"Kau tidak perlu repot - repot membelaku hyung. Hahaha!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Bukankah tadi dia masih ada disini?" Jawab Sungmin seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan Kyuhyun, Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku…, sebenarnya aku, ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyunie." Ucap Eunhyuk ragu.

"Menanyakan apa Hyukie? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" Tanya Kangin curiga.

"Kau jangan ikut - ikutan bertingkah seperti Kyuhyun Hyukjae! Satu saja sudah membuat kami khawatir!" Cetus Heechul.

"Ani, aniyo…, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung. Sebenarnya…aku, aissh.., aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan ini pada kalian atau tidak hyung. Aku-" belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya, terdengar teriakan Ryewook dari depan pintu.

"HYUNGDEUL!" Teriak Ryewook. Ia terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa Wookie-ah?" Tanya Shindong sambil menghampiri Ryewook.

"Kyu, Kyunie…." Ryewook tidak mengatakan hal lainya, ia hanya menyebut nama Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke ruangan lain. Seketika semua hyungdeul pun mengikutinya.

Ternyata Ryewook berlari menuju ke ruang ganti mereka. Didalam ruangan terlihat Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak dilantai. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya sudah terbujur kaku. Sontak semua hyungdeul menjadi panik dan ketakutan melihat keadaan magnae mereka yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka segera melarikan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hyungdeul menunggui Kyuhyun dengan penuh kecemasan. Selama dua bulan terakhir, mereka sudah tiga kali menunggui magnae mereka di Rumah Sakit seperti ini. Mereka seperti merasakan Déjà vu. Sejak kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa magnae mereka beberapa tahun silam, hyungdeul maupun Kyuhyun sendiri sangat tidak menyukai Rumah Sakit.

"Waeyo?" Suara sang leader memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa hyung?" Tanya Hankyung, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, jebal.." Donghae mulai merangkul pundak hyung tertuanya.

"Mengapa selalu Kyuhyun? Mengapa hal seperti ini selalu menimpa magnae kita?" Leeteuk bertanya, namun ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus meminta jawaban.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi bukan?!" Shindong ikut bicara.

"Tenanglah hyung, si evil magnae itu pasti akan baik - baik saja." Kangin mencoba menghibur sang leader.

"Apa tidak cukup dengan kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya waktu itu? Belum lagi dengan penyakit pneumothoraxnya yang belum sembuh. Lalu apa lagi sekarang?!" Leeteuk mulai menangis. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya.

"Hyung…sudah cukup… jangan bicara lagi..." Donghae memeluk Leeteuk. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau aku boleh memilih. Aku pasti akan mengantikan Kyunie untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Kibum tiba - tiba bicara, sontak semua member menatapnya. Kibum sangat jarang bicara. Namun kali ini, sepertinya ia juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Kibum segera merangkul dongsaengnya. Kibum hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dalam - dalam. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan raut wajah sedihnya pada hyungdeul. Siwon tahu bahwa Kibum sangat memperhatikan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Kibum adalah orang yang paling sering menegur Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun sudah sering melalaikan kesehatannya dengan bermain games tanpa ingat waktu. Ia juga sering membawakan Kyuhyun berbagai macam vitamin ketika ia kembali dari syuting dramanya dari luar negeri. Dan tentu saja vitamin itu tidak dalam bentuk obat - obatan, melainkan dalam bentuk permen, minuman kaleng dan sebagainya. Kibum sengaja melakukan itu agar Kyuhyun tidak menolak untuk meminumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin…hiks… terjadi apa - apa, pada Kyuhyunnie hyung hiks… Aku…aku tidak mau… kehilangan Kyunie..hiks..hiks.." Ucap Ryewook yang sejak tadi sudah menangis. Suara tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan Wookie-ah! Uri magnae akan baik - baik saja! Jangan bicara yang tidak - tidak!" Bentak Heechul. Ia sungguh tidak mengiginkan terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun selama ini ia terlihat seperti hyung yang kurang memperhatikan dongsaengnya, namun sebenarnya ia sangat memperhatikan mereka semua, khususnya sang magnae.

"Wookie-ah, Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang sangat kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewati ini dengan mudah." Ucap Yesung mencoba meredakan tangisan Ryewook. Namun bukannya mereda, tangisan Ryewook malah semakin kencang. Yesung pun segera memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, kemudian mengusap punggungnya perlahan berharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku juga takut hyung… Apa kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun tadi?…Hiks… Dia sudah seperti…hiks… Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hyung… Kalian juga tahu kan, hiks.., semenjak kecelakaan itu, tubuh Kyunie tidak sekuat dulu..hiks.. Ia lebih gampang sakit… Kibum benar, kalau boleh memilih, aku juga mau menggantikan Kyunie…hiks… Dia sudah terlalu sering… sakit, hiks… Aku tidak ingin, hiks.., dia merasakan sakit seorang diri hyung…hiks.." Eunhyuk pun ikut mengutarakan perasaannya.

Suara isak tangis Eunhyuk dan Ryewook semakin terdengar jelas. Donghae, Yesung, Siwon dan Leeteuk juga menangis, namun mereka menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan member lainnya, masih berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, meskipun sebenarnya hati mereka juga ikut menangis.

"Kalian semua tenanglah. Kyunie pasti selamat! Aku yakin itu!" Tegas Sungmin. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan sedikit keraguan. Entah mengapa, pikirannya terus mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan selamat dan akan baik - baik saja. Akan tetapi, perasaannya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara isakan tangis dari beberapa member yang sesekali masih terdengar.

.

.

.

Tuan Cho berlarian memasuki Rumah Sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Ia terlihat sangat panik. Bahkan saking paniknya, ia tidak sempat untuk menggunakan penyamaran seperti biasanya. Orang - orang yang ada di rumah sakit sempat menoleh kearahnya. Ia terus berlari sampai kemeja resepsionis. Kemudian menanyakan ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Tuan Cho kembali berlari sambil mencari ruangan yang ia tuju. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Tanpa pikir panjang Tuan Cho langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Hyungdeul secara serempak menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka sempat kaget dengan kedatangan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho seketika menyadari bahwa semua pandangan sedang tertuju padanya saat ini. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia sedang tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun. Lee Soo Man yang saat itu sedang bersama para member segera mendekati Tuan Cho dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyunie Soo Man-shi?" Tanya Tuan Cho yang masih panik.

"Uisa mengatakan massa kritisnya sudah lewat. Untunglah hyungdeulnya dengan sigap segera membawa Kyuhyun-shi ke Rumah Sakit." Jelas Lee Soo Man.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" Tuan Cho bertanya lagi.

"Uisa mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun keracunan. Tapi Uisa belum menjelaskan semuanya lebih detail. Saat ini kami juga masih menunggu Uisa." Kali ini Leeteuk yang menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho menatap Leeteuk, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada member lainnya. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran diwajah setiap member. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terlihat menangis dalam diam. Tuan Cho merasa bersyukur karena selama ini ia sudah membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama orang - orang yang tepat. Jelas terlihat bahwa semua member sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mianhae, kalian pasti bingung dengan kedatanganku. Perkenalkan saya Cho Young Hwan, Appa Kyuhyun." Tuan Cho hanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan pada semua member alasan mengapa ia baru muncul saat ini.

Beberapa member sempat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Ternyata pria yang pernah mereka lihat digedung SM beberapa pekan yang lalu adalah Appa Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka semua serempak memberi salam pada Tuan Cho dan memperkenalkan diri mereka satu - persatu.

Tidak lama setelah acara perkenalan mereka selesai, Uisa Park masuk keruangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Uisa Park membuka pembicaraan. Semua hyungdeul menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Tuan Cho.

"Jung Hyun-ah." Ucap Tuan Cho setelah melihat Uisa Park. Ternyata ia mengenal Uisa Park.

"Omo! Youngie. Apa ini benar kau?!" Tanya Uisa Park sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tuan Cho.

"Ne, ini aku, Uisa Park Jung Hyun." Jawab Tuan Cho sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

Ruangan Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi lokasi reunian antara Tuan Cho dan Uisa Park. Ternyata mereka sudah menjalin persahabat sejak duduk dibangku Sekolah Dasar hingga Perguruan Tinggi. Mereka berdua sangat akrab. Namun beberapa tahun setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi mereka berpisah, dikarenakan Uisa Park akan melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negeri.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Youngie?" Tanya Uisa Park.

"Oh, em.., pasien yang saat ini sedang kau tangani. Dia anakku dan Hye Rin. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Tuan Cho agak ragu.

Uisa Park telihat kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan sahabatya. Ia tidak menyangka pasien yang selama ini sudah mempunyai tempat tersendiri dihatinya adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Tenyata rasa pedulinya terhadap Kyuhyun yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah rasa kasih sayangnya pada anak dari sahabat baiknya dan juga anak dari wanita yang selama bertahun - tahun sudah menetap di hatinya. Ya, Uisa Park sampai saat ini masih menaruh hati pada istri sahabatnya sendiri. Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Mereka sudah saling kenal bahkan sebelum Eomma Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Tuan Cho.

Sebenarnya, alasan utama kepergian Uisa Park keluar negeri 23 tahun yang silam adalah karena pada saat itu ia ingin melupakan Eomma Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri yang saat itu sudah resmi bertunangan dengan wanita yang di cintainya. Uisa Park dan Tuan Cho bukan hanya teman dekat, namun mereka sudah seperti saudara sedarah. Oleh karena itu, Uisa Park mencoba mencari alasan agar dapat pergi dari kehidupan mereka dan mengobati luka di hatinya dengan melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri.

Tiba - tiba suara Tuan Cho menyadarkan Uisa Park yang teringat akan kenangan masalalunya yang cukup pahit.

"Oh ya, mianhae sudah membuat kalian bingung. Sebenarnya Aku dan Jung Hyun sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Namun kami sempat berpisah selama kurang lebih 23 tahun yang lalu dan baru bertemu kembali hari ini." Jelas Tuan Cho pada Lee Soo Man dan para member.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Cho. Kami sangat mengerti. 23 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kalian pasti sudah saling merindukan satu sama lain dan ingin bercengkrama lebih lama." Ucap Lee Soo Man diikuti anggukan dari para member lainnya.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Aku kesini ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa saat ini aku akan memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun-shi untuk mengecek perkembangannya dan kalian baru bisa kembali menjenguknya besok." Jelas Uisa Park.

"Ne Uisa. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Ucap Lee Soo Man sambil memberikan kode pada semua member untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa protes sedikitpun, para member menurutinya, karena mereka tahu Lee Soo Man tidak akan senang jika ada yang membantahnya.

Setelah Lee Soo Man dan semua member meninggalkan ruangan, Uisa Park segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia memeriksa Kyuhyun sambil menatapnya intense. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengan Eommanya. Sekali lagi suara Tuan Cho membuyarkan pikiran Uisa Park.

"Jung Hyun-ah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada anakku?" Tanya Tuan Cho yang mulai cemas.

"Ikut aku keruanganku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menggangu istirahat Kyuhyun dengan membicarakan kondisinya disini." Uisa Park segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Tuan Cho pun segera mengikut dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya, Uisa Park segera menutup pintu rapat - rapat dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Jung Hyun-ah, bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" Tuan Cho kembali bertanya.

"Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya padamu Young-ah. Mengapa kondisinya bisa seperti ini? Saat ini ia terkena racun arsenic. Aku rasa ada yang dengan sengaja menyuntikkan racun itu pada Kyuhyun, karena aku mendapatkan bekas suntikan dilengannya." Jelas Uisa Park, ia mulai menatap Tuan Cho dengan tatapan curiga.

"Mwo? Racun arsenic? Bukankah itu racun yang mematikan?" Tuan Cho semakin panik.

"Ne, itu memang racun mematikan. Untungnya racun yang diterima Kyuhyun tidak dalam dosis yang mematikan. Namun, yang jadi masalahnya saat ini adalah efek dari racun tersebut." Uisa Park berhenti sejenak, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam. "Walaupun saat ini kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan semua racun dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja racun tersebut sudah merusak sel - sel jaringan pada tubuh Kyuhyun." Kali ini Uisa Park juga terlihat sangat cemas.

"Apa maksudmu Hyun-ah? Katakan dengan jelas! Jangan berbelit - belit!" Tuan Cho sudah tidak dapat mengotrol emosinya.

"Ketika racun arsenic sudah memasuki tubuh seseorang, maka ia akan menyisakan zat karsinogenik... Itu adalah zat penyebab kanker." Uisa Park menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk lebih waspada dan berhati - hati, namun sekarang hal buruk sudah terjadi. Tuan Cho semakin merasa bersalah dan merutuki dirinya. Tubuhnya tiba - tiba terasa lemas. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerja Uisa Park.

"Young-ah, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Beberapa pekan yang lalu ia baru saja dirawat disini karena pneumothoraxnya yang kambuh. Dan sekarang, siapa yang sudah dengan sengaja meracuninya?" Uisa Park mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho masih diam seribu bahasa. Saat ini perasaannya sudah tidak karuan. Ia merasa takut, kesal, sedih, kecewa, semua perasaan itu dirasakannya dalam satu waktu.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah tahu berapa banyak bekas luka yang ada ditubuh Kyuhyun? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Apa kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik?! Ayah macam apa kau!" Uisa Park sudah mulai kesal dengan Tuan Cho yang hanya diam saja.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya yang hendak keluar. Uisa Park semakin dibuat bingung oleh sahabatnya yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam dan saat ini tiba - tiba meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhae…Youngie, apa aku masih kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu? Kau bisa membagi semua beban hidupmu padaku. Aku sungguh tidak keberatan. Justru aku sangat senang jika aku bisa membantu meringankan bebanmu. Kumohon Youngie, ceritakanlah padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Uisa Park mendekati Tuan Cho dan mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho sadar bahwa selama ini ia merasa sangat tersiksa. Ia tidak punya seseorang yang dapat mendengarkan kisah hidupnya. Ia tidak punya seseorang yang dapat dijadikan sebagai tempat bersandar dan berkeluh kesah. Apalagi dalam kondisi yang begitu pelik seperti saat ini. Disatu sisi Tuan Cho tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun terlibat dalam dunia bisnis dan perniagaan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan satu - satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan kehidupan banyak orang.

Tuan Cho tak kuasa lagi menahan bebannya sendirian. Ia pun menceritakan segalanya pada sahabat satu - satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia mencurahkan semua kesedihannya, kekecewaanya, penyesalannya, serta dilemma dari semua masalah yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama ini. Mulai dari kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa wanita yang sangat dicintainya, kemudian tentang kesalahan fatal yang telah dilakukannya dengan menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Jin Hoo, sampai dengan takdir Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik Appanya.

Uisa Park sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi dan dibanggakannya karena kecerdasan, ketenaran, serta segala kemujuran hidupnya, saat ini sedang menangis pilu dipelukannya. Menangisi kehidupannya yang selama ini sudah membuatnya sulit untuk menemukan kata kebahagiaan. Sosok tegar seorang Cho Young Hwan yang ia kenal selama ini sudah menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah sosok Cho Young Hwan yang rapuh dan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

TBC

**Gomapseumnida... tuk para reader dan reviewer yang sudah membaca ff ini.**

**Tuk para reviewers setia, gomawo atas semua komen dan saran kalian yang sudah menginspirasi author.**

**Mianhae, balasan review ch. 8 dirapel di ch. selanjutnya yach.. Boleh kan? Boleh ya? Boleh donk? Author gak terima jawaban No! kekeke... maksa bgt! #dikeroyok reviewers. **

**Tuk para readers yang belum sempat ngereview, author selalu menunggu review kalian... pliiiizz don't be silent reader... wokeh!**

**Mian lagi kalo ch kali ini lebih pendek dari yang kmaren, coz author msh banyak kerjaan (gak da yang nanya ya,hehe). Tapi untungnya masih bisa nyicil tuk buat ff ini disela kesibukan author (sok sibuk bgt yach). #jangan heran author lg cuap2 gak jelas... author lg berusaha ngilangin kosa kata 'hiatus' yang sudah sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran author, coz ceritanya bikin nyesek, jd gak sanggup tuk ngelanjutinnya (kog jadi curhat thor? mianhae) **

**Ditunggu reviewnya, OK! Gomawoooo...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Anyeong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

Tuan Cho tak kuasa lagi menahan bebannya sendirian. Ia pun menceritakan segalanya pada sahabat satu - satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia mencurahkan semua kesedihannya, kekecewaaanya, penyesalannya, serta dilemma dari semua masalah yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama ini. Mulai dari kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa wanita yang sangat dicintainya, kemudian tentang kesalahan fatal yang telah dilakukannya dengan menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Jin Hoo, sampai dengan takdir Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik Appanya.

Uisa Park sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi dan dibanggakannya karena kecerdasan, ketenaran, serta segala kemujuran hidupnya, saat ini sedang menangis pilu dipelukannya. Menangisi kehidupannya yang selama ini sudah membuatnya sulit untuk menemukan kata kebahagiaan. Sosok tegar seorang Cho Young Hwan yang ia kenal selama ini sudah menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah sosok Cho Young Hwan yang rapuh dan menyedihkan.

.

**Chapter 10**

"Yun Hee-shi, have you done the job, the one I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, Sir. I've done it well."

"Good. Take this! It's the photo of the master key. Now prepare yourself for the new one! Aku akan memberimu detailnya nanti. Beritahukan juga hal ini pada hyungdeulmu yang lain dan Jin Hoo-shi tentunya. This time, it takes many people to do the job. So, make sure you do your best!"

"Definitely Sir, I will. Any other, Sir?"

"That's all for today. You may go now."

"Thank you Sir."

.

.

"Hufh…aku pikir aku akan dimarahi big boss. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa wajah si master key itu, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Yun Hee masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi terdekat. Ia kemudian membuka amplop yang berisikan foto Kyuhyun yang merupakan the master key of the great company yang selama ini diincar oleh organisasi internasional mereka.

"MWO?" Yun Hee berteriak tiba - tiba.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tiba - tiba berteriak?" Tanya salah satu hyungnya yang saat itu sedang berbaring di atas meja.

"Hyung…! Otteoke? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah target kita hyung" Yun Hee mulai panik.

"Bicara yang jelas Hee-ah! Kau sedang membicarakan siapa?" Tanya hyungnya kesal.

"Tugas yang kemarin diberikan big boss hyung. Aku hanya menjalankannya sesuai perintah. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau anak ingusan itu adalah target kita."

"MWO? Jadi pengacau yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu adalah si kunci hidup itu? Aishh, PABOYA! Kau sungguh ceroboh! Kita harus mendapatkannya hidup - hidup! Apa kau tidak ingat kalau big boss mengatakan untuk tidak menyakitinya sedikitpun"

"Otteoke? Aku benar - benar tidak tahu hyung... Bagaimana kalau dia sudah mati hyung? Racun yang kau berikan itu racun mematikan bukan?" Yun Hee mulai kalap. Ia yakin nyawanya tidak akan selamat jika big boss tahu kalau ia sudah mencelakakan the master key.

"Ne, itu racun yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apakah dosis yang ku berikan padamu itu mematikan atau tidak." Jawab hyungnya yang mulai panik.

"Aggrrhh, habislah aku hyung! Bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak selamat? Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Otteoke haeyo?" Yun Hee mulai merutuki dirinya. Ia saat ini sangat bingung dan takut.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau cari informasi mengenai anak itu! Apa dia sudah mati atau belum. Tapi kau harus ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal ini! Apa lagi big boss dan Jin Hoo-shi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika mereka mendengar kabar ini Yun-ah!" Hyungnya hanya bisa meringis melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Ne, aku akan segera mencari tahunya hyung! Aku juga mohon padamu untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun, jebal hyung…" Pinta Yun Hee memelas.

"Tentu saja pabo! Aku ini kan hyung mu! Walaupun kita ini orang jahat, tapi aku tidak akan tega melihat dongsaengku sendiri terluka." Ucap hyungnya spontan.

"Aigo…ternyata aku punya hyung yang sangat baik. It doesn't suit you hyung! hahaha!" Yun Hee sesaat melupakan kepanikannya.

"Ya! Kalau begitu aku tarik kembali ucapanku!" Kesal hyungnya.

"Aniyo… Aku hanya bercanda hyung! Bercanda.. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera bertindak hyung. Aku tidak mau mati konyol disini!" Yun Hee pun beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah lebih dari 18 jam, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih lemas, kepalanya juga terasa sakit. Tiba - tiba rasa sakit diperutnya datang lagi, ia mulai meremas perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul rasa mual yang teramat sangat. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahannya dengan menutupkan telapak tangannya kemulutnya.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, uisa Park yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang meringis kesakitan dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya segera mengambil sebuah wadah yang memang sudah ada di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun. Uisa sudah memprediksi bahwa Kyuhyun akan merasakan mual ketika ia terbangun. Dengan sigap ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menderita. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram perutnya. Kram di perutnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Selain itu, rasa mualnya juga semakin bertambah. Kyuhyun memuntahkan semuanya hingga yang ia keluarkan hanya berupa cairan saja. Namun rasa mualnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Keringat diwajahnya mulai bercucuran. Matanya juga sudah memerah dan berkaca - kaca.

Uisa Park mulai merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia benar - benar tidak sanggup untuk menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka seorang anak yang saat ini ada dihadapannya, yang umurnya masih sangat muda, harus merasakan kekejaman hidup seperti ini. Uisa Park dapat merasakan dengan jelas penderitaan hidup yang telah dirasakan Kyuhyun. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Cho kemarin sungguh sangat menyayat hatinya.

Mulai dari penderitaan Kyuhyun saat tinggal bersama Jin Hoo. Uisa Park adalah satu - satunya orang yang sudah melihat semua bekas luka yang ada ditubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun kecil yang saat itu disiksa dengan kejam oleh Jin Hoo. Kyuhyun pasti sangat menderita setiap kali melihat bekas luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Bukan hanya keperihan secara fisik yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, namun kepedihan yang bersarang di hatinya pasti jauh lebih sakit ketika mengingat kembali kenangan akan penyebab didapatkannya bekas luka tersebut.

Tangan uisa Park mulai bergetar memegangi wadah tersebut. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi masih setia memijat punggung leher Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Rasa mual yang teramat sangat, ditambah rasa sakit dibagian perutnya, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyudahi aktivitasnya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas. Bahkan untuk membersihkan wajahnya saja ia tidak mampu. Uisa Park yang memang sudah terbiasa menangani pasiennya, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun mulai membersihkannya. Setelah itu, tanpa sadar uisa Park mulai mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat merasa kaget pada awalnya, namun perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati belaian lembut dari uisa Park.

Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang saat ini. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya dari tangan uisa Park seakan - akan mengalir sampai kehatinya. Ia seolah merasakan dekapan hangat dari seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya. Seketika ia teringat akan kebiasaan yang dilakukan Appanya sebelum ia tidur saat ia masih kecil dulu. Tuan Cho selalu membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun kecil sampai ia tertidur. Dan kali ini, ia seperti merasakan belaian lembut sang Appa yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dapatkan.

"Kamsa..ham..nida...uisa..." Lirih Kyuhyun sembari membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mulai menatap wajah uisa. Raut wajah uisa Park begitu lembut dan tatapan matanya sangat dalam. Kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajah uisa seakan - akan menyempurnakan pemandangan indah yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya.

"Ne. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Istirahatlah nak. Nanti aku akan memberitahukan Appamu dan hyungdeulmu kalau kau sudah siuman." Uisa Park masih setia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia merasa senang bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian kembali menutup matanya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun kembali tertidur, beberapa saat kemudian uisa Park keluar ruangan lalu menghubungi Tuan Cho dan juga Leeteuk untuk memberitahukan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

Saat ini, di depan ruangan Kyuhyun sudah ada beberapa bodyguard yang sengaja disiapkan oleh Tuan Cho untuk menjaga keselamatan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi lagi pada Kyuhyun. Namun tentunya Tuan Cho sangat cerdas. Ia dengan sedemikian rupa memanipulasi agar para bodyguard tersebut tidak terlihat identitasnya sebagai seorang bodyguard yang sedang menjaga Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tuan Cho datang lebih dulu dari hyungdeul. Namun kali ini ia tidak lupa mengenakan penyamarannya. Ia tidak akan bertindak ceroboh seperti kemarin. Tuan Cho tidak akan membiarkan ada mata - mata yang dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaanya. Bahkan mengenai incident kali ini, Tuan Cho sudah meminta pihak Rumah Sakit untuk tidak menyebarkan ke media bahwa Kyuhyun Super Junior sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena keracunan. Berita ini sangat ditutup rapat - rapat, bahkan SM family juga tidak mengetahui kabar ini. Hanya Lee Soo Man dan hyungdeul Super Junior yang tahu, oleh sebab itu hanya merekalah yang diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dengan langkah perlahan, ia tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang istirahat. Uisa Park juga menyusul dibelakangnya.

Tuan Cho kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu diusapnya perlahan. Tuan Cho sedikit meringis ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun semakin tirus jika dibandingkan pada saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun beberapa pekan yang lalu. Seketika, cairan bening nan hangat meluncur dengan mulus dari pelupuk matanya. Tuan Cho menangis dalam diam. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berpura - pura menjadi sosok yang tegar. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup untuk menahan kepedihan dan rasa bersalah yang menghampirinya setiap kali ia melihat wajah anak kesayangannya.

"Mianhae…, mianhae…, Kyunie…, jeongmal mianhae…" Bisik Tuan Cho. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Pundaknya mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Uisa Park yang menyadari hal itu segera mendekap Tuan Cho dari belakang. Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya agar suara tangisnya tidak pecah saat ini. Mata uisa Park pun mulai berkabut. Ia pun larut dalam suasana haru tersebut.

Saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Mereka hanya bicara dengan bahasa tubuh mereka. Saling memberikan kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan. Bertahan menghadapi semuanya, semua hal yang akan terjadi. Suasana menjadi semakin hening, hanya desahan nafas dan isakan kecil yang sesekali masih terdengar.

Uisa Park melepaskan dekapannya perlahan beberapa saat setelah Tuan Cho menghentikan tangisnya. Tuan Cho tidak ingin terlalu berlarut - larut dalam kesedihan. Lagi pula jika Kyuhyun tiba - tiba terbangun kemudian melihat sosok dirinya yang begitu rapuh, itu malah akan semakin menambah penderitaan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada beberapa pasang mata yang sudah memperhatikan mereka dari luar ruangan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang tiba - tiba menusuk kornea matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Setelah berhasil, ia baru menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya. Didapatinya semua hyungdeul yang bertebaran disetiap sudut ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Ada yang tertidur di sofa, ada juga yang tidur di karpet tebal yang ada di depan tv, lalu ada juga yang tidur dalam posisi duduk sambil merebahkan kepala dan sepertiga bagian tubuhnya diranjang Kyuhyun.

Ternyata semua hyungdeulnya telah menungguinya sejak tadi sore. Mereka mendapatkan kabar dari uisa Park bahwa Kyuhyun sudah siuman. Namun, mereka sedikit kecewa mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur ketika mereka datang. Walaupun demikian, tidak satupun dari mereka yang beranjak pergi karena mereka ingin menunggui Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun terbangun nanti. Akan tetapi, setelah begitu lama menunggu dan karena sudah terlalu lelah, satu persatu dari mereka tertidur pulas di ruangan Kyuhyun.

Ruang inap Kyuhyun memang bisa dikatakan terlalu besar jika hanya untuk dihuni oleh satu pasien saja. Namun semua itu sudah di atur oleh Appa Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho sudah mengira bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Karena itu ia sengaja memesan ruangan khusus untuk Kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya. Selain tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan ranjang pasien biasa, disana juga terdapat banyak sofa lengkap dengan peralatan elektronik lainnya. Jika dilihat - lihat, ruang inap Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mirip seperti kamar yang ada di Rumah Sakit, melainkan seperti sebuah kamar yang ada di hotel bintang lima. Yang membedakan hanyalah peralatan medis yang berada disekeliling Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat terharu melihat pemandangan yang saat ini disajikan didepan matanya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki keluarga seperti mereka. Namun, ketika ia teringat akan bahaya yang mengancam hyungdeulnya karena keberadaanya bersama mereka, ia pun merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat akan mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mimpi yang sangat nyata. Ia sungguh tidak menginginkan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya saat itu benar - benar berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeulnya terseret ke dalam bahaya yang dapat mengancam nyawa mereka. Disisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia dapatkan dari hyungdeulnya. Ia juga tidak ingin menghilang dari kehidupan hyungdeul tanpa pamit. Begitu besar keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan semua yang saat ini sedang dihadapinya. Ia merasa bahwa menyembunyikan masalahnya dari hyungdeul adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun memberitahukan kebenarannya pada mereka juga sebuah kesalahan. Ia sangat tahu resikonya jika ia membiarkan hyungdeul terlibat dalam masalahnya. Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah terjun bebas dari tempatnya berada. Isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang tertidur di samping Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur mereka. Mereka terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis sambil meremas dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwenchana? Apa dadamu terasa sakit?" Leeteuk sudah mulai panik.

"Aku akan panggilkan uisa." Ucap Sungmin. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak memanggil uisa Park. Namun Kyuhyun sudah mencegahnya, sebelum Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya.

"Gwenchana hyung…Aku... tidak apa - apa." Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya. Secepat mungkin ia menghapus air matanya. Perlahan - lahan rasa sakit didadanya pun menghilang.

Sungmin kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kewajah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengusapkannya perlahan seraya menghapus bekas air mata Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan pernah menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu pada kami." Ujar Leeteuk sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya erat. Ia yakin Kyuhyun dapat memahami bahwa makna dari perkataanya tadi tidak hanya ditujukannya untuk rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun secara fisik.

"Aku mohon padamu Kyunie, jangan buat kami khawatir lagi ne." Tambah Sungmin sambil mengaitkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap kedua hyungnya yang berada tepat disamping kanan dan kirinya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bicara apapun. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kyunie, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai khawatir dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae...hyung...aku tidak pernah... bermaksud untuk... membuat kalian khawatir." Lirih Kyuhyun. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Mudah sekali kau mengucapkan kata maaf!" Cetus Kibum tiba - tiba. Sebenarnya, ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak Kyuhyun menangis tadi.

Seketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kibum yang saat ini sedang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia pun segera menundukan kepalanya lagi. Ia tidak berani menatap Kibum ketika ia sedang marah.

"Mianhae..., jeongmal mianhae..." Kyuhyun berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam.

Tiba - tiba ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh dagunya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Karena pandangannya mulai berkabut, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Mata Kyuhyun sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Apa kau pikir kami akan segampang itu memaafkan kesalahanmu?!" Ucapan Kibum sangat dingin. Ia saat ini sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Hyungdeul...mianhae..." Kyuhyun masih saja terus meminta maaf. Ia benar - benar merasa takut dengan ucapan Kibum tadi. Pundaknya mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Ia pun kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Kibum sempat terkejut ketika melihat pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat ia segera merangkul Kyuhyun erat. Ia sangat tidak menyangka perkataanya tadi bisa membuat Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini. Seketika muncul banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ia mulai yakin dengan kecurigaannya selama ini bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat besar hingga bisa membuat dirinya jadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tangisnya pecah sesaat setelah Kibum memeluknya erat. Menyadari hal itu, Kibum pun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Satu persatu hyungdeul terbangun dari tidur mereka. Spontan mereka terkejut karena sudah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa mengharukan. Mereka menyaksikan magnae mereka saat ini sedang menangis dipelukan Kibum. Isak tangis Kyuhyun begitu menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Mereka hanya diam ditempat dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangis Kyuhyun perlahan mereda. Hanya isakan kecil yang masih terdengar. Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang setelah menangis sepuasnya di pelukan salah satu hyungnya. Namun, tidak dengan tubuhnya. Saat ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan tidak bertenaga.

Satu - persatu hyungdeul mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Namun belum ada yang berani buka suara.

"Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun jadi melankolis seperti ini?" Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, apa uisa sudah salah memberikanmu obat sehingga kau jadi seperti ini Kyu?" Sambung Shindong sambil tertawa kecil mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau ada sutradara yang melihatmu tadi Kyu, aku yakin kau akan langsung diminta untuk menandatangani kontrak." Tambah Eunhyuk.

"Kontrak apa Hyukie? Kontrakan rumah?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya menatap Eunhyuk, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau berencana untuk tidak tinggal di dorm lagi Kyu?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika. Ia tidak menyangka Donghae akan mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya dari salah satu hyungdeulnya.

"Andwe! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami Kyunie. Kau harus tetap tinggal di dorm! Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatkanmu makanan yang banyak dan enak. Dan kau harus belajar menyukai sayuran agar kau tidak gampang sakit." Ucap Ryewook yang tidak kalah polosnya dengan Donghae.

"Wah, aku juga mau Wookie-ah..." Sambung Shindong yang mulai bersemangat ketika mendengar kata makanan.

"Dasar pabo! Bukan kontrakan rumah, tapi kontrak untuk membintangi film atau drama." Jelas Eunhyuk sambil memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Ne. Aku rasa, kau akan jadi saingan beratnya Siwonie dan Kibumie jika kau benar - benar jadi actor Kyu." Tambah Hankyung sambil memberikan senyumannya pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hanie, aku kan juga actor. Kenapa bukan aku yang jadi saingan berat si magnae ini?" Protes Heechul sambil merangkul bahu Hankyung.

"Aku juga actor hyung! Dan aku pikir, acting ku juga tidak kalah dari Chulie hyung, Siwonie and Bumie." Ujar Donghae yang kemudian mendapatkan death glare dari Heechul.

"Aisshh, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Leeteuk dan Kangin hampir bersamaan.

"Kami memang masih kecil hyung!" Ucap Donghae dan Ryewook dengan kompak.

"Kau saja yang sudah tua hyung!" Sambung Eunhyuk yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah jitakkan keras dikepalanya oleh Kangin.

Seketika ruang rawat Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa para hyungdeul. Mereka tak henti - hentinya mengeluarkan lelucon - lelucon aneh. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa tertawa. Ia hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Senyuman pahit yang tidak disadari oleh hyungdeulnya.

.

.

.

"ANDWE! Kau pasti salah! Hasilnya pasti salah! Aku mohon, lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi Jung Hyun-ah!" Tuan Cho mulai panik tak karuan.

"Apa kau tahu, ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan yang ketiga. Aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali, karena awalnya aku sungguh sangat berharap bahwa hasilnya tidak akurat. Namun, semua hasilnya tetap sama." Jelas uisa Park sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari sahabatnya.

"Jung Hyun-ah... aku mohon padamu... katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar. Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda. Kali ini aku akan mengalah darimu. Jebal..." Tuan Cho masih berharap kalau apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari uisa Park adalah sebuah kebohongan. Namun, ia tahu betul dengan sifat sahabatnya itu. Uisa Park tidak akan berani menatap Tuan Cho, jika ia sedang membicarakan sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..." Uisa Park tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan kata - kata yang lain. Saat ini, satu - satunya kata yang bisa diucapkannya hanyalah permohonan maaf.

Tuan Cho hanya terdiam membisu. Ia tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan takdir yang selalu mempermainkan hidupnya. Perasaanya saat ini sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Pikirannya sudah kacau tak menentu. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat ditebak. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya.

Uisa Park mulai cemas melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Ia mulai mendekati Tuan Cho dan mencoba menguncang pundak sahabatnya pelan. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Tuan Cho.

Uisa Park mulai takut. Ia mulai menguncang pundak Tuan Cho dengan kasar. Ia juga mulai meneriakkan namanya. Kali ini usaha uisa Park membuahkan hasil. Tuan Cho mulai menatapnya. Namun reaksi yang ditunjukkan Tuan Cho setelah itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Tuan Cho tersenyum. Kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Ia mulai tertawa kecil. Lalu tawanya mulai tidak terkontrol. Ia pun tertawa sejadi - jadinya hingga meneteskan air mata.

Uisa Park semakin miris melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Ia mulai mendekap tubuh yang rapuh itu. Dekapannya semakin erat ketika menyadari tawa yang tadi didengarnya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan tangis.

Tuan Cho sudah lelah. Ia sudah sangat lelah! Lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan yang datang perlahan - lahan mulai menguasainya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**Semoga para readers n reviewers yg sudah menunggu lama gak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini.**

**Mianhae, lagi2 chapternya gak panjang. Tp kalau boleh jujur, author sudah sangat senang karena author sudah berusaha untuk bisa update lagi dan tidak tergoda dengan hiatus. So, jangan pernah bosan untuk ngasi komen, saran, de,el,el.**

**Tuk para silent readers, author akan selalu welcome n nungguin review dr kalian, jd jgn segan tuk review ne.  
**

**Tuk semua readers n reviewers setia, Kamsahamnida... sudah bersedia membaca dan meluangkan waktu tuk mengisi kotak kecil dibawah sana.  
**

**Semoga hari - hari kalian menyenangkan...  
**

.

.

_**Balasan review tuk previous chapters**_

**Kyuzi,, **Sebenarnya gak tega juga ngebuat Kyuppa menderita terus. Pas nulisnya aja pake acara nangis sagala TT (gak ada yg nanya thor, hehe). Meninggal or gak? Ikutin terus aja ne ch2 selanjutnya. Jangan bosan tuk read n review ya saeng. Gomawo.

**Ay,,** Mian, gak bisa buat yang panjang2, ntar makin lama apdetnya (author cari2 alasan nieh). Chapter kali ini juga gak panjang, tapi author sudah berusaha tuk tetep update dan gak tergoda lagi ama hiatus. Ne, semoga harapan happy endingnya bisa terkabul. Jangan lewatkan ch2 slanjutnya ya chingu. Ditunggu next saran n reviewnya. Gomawo.

**Gaemwon407,,** Iy gak papa chingu. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini. Di ff ini Eomma Kyu emang laris manis, ckckck. Mian, sepertinya gak ada Ahra noona, soalnya di ff ini Kyu anak tunggal. Selain oppadeul, semua nama castnya ooc chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya.

**Guest,,** Ne, kasian ya Kyu banyak penyakitnya (siapa suruh author buat ff kayak gini?!). Moga para sparkyu gak ngeroyokin author gara2 baca ni ff. (author kan juga sparkyu, masa sesama sparkyu main keroyokan? hehehe). Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Gyurievil,,** Di ch ini sudah ketahuankan siapa yg meracuni Kyuppa. Author sengaja buat Kyuppa sedikit manly di ff ini. Lagi pula Kyuppa bisa ngindarin pukulan dari namja itu juga kan karena dia ingat sama gamenya. Dasar Gaemkyu, kekeke. Em.. tentang film action n adegan pertempuran? Liat aja di ch2 selanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Yapz, Kyu memang jd orang yg penting banget di ff ini (kan Kyu main castny, hehe). Masalah luka yg ada di tubuh Kyu yg hyungdeul belum tahu…em..rahasia Kyu bakalan terungkap perlahan kog chingu.. So, jangan lewatkan next2 chapters. Ditunggu next saran n reviewnya, biar idenya makin lancar n gak kepikiran ama hiatus lagi. Gomawo.

**Kyukyu712,,** Author juga gak tega mau buat Kyu sakit kanker. Liat aja kelanjutan ceritanya di next2 ch. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Jangan bosan tuk review ya..

**Asa,,** Sudah dijelaskan di ch ini siapa yg meracuni Kyu. Di tgu review selanjutnya chingu. Gomawo.

**KHOTMIBUKANHOTMI,, **Chingu sudah tahukan siapa yg meracuni uri magnae. Ikutin terus ceritannya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Jmhyewon,, **Gomawoooo reviewnya chingu. Jangan pernah bosan tuk review ne. Author sebenernya juga gak tega liat Kyu n hyungdeulnya sedih hiks hiks,,,, Moga author gak bakalan pernah buat chingu sedih dgn menyandang status hiatus ne. Moga gak macet idenya biar bisa lanjut terus chingu. Ditunggu next reviewnya. Gomawooo.

**Blue minra,,** Ne, sejak awal memang sudah direncanakan kalo dr. Park bakalan ada apa - apanya dgn Kyu n Mr. Cho. Ditunggu saran2nya chingu, biar bisa terinspirasi tuk lanjut terus. Semoga author gak kepikiran lagi dengan kata hiatus. Gomawo.

**Blackyuline,,** Ikutin aja ne ch slanjutnya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Semoga gak pernah bosan tuk RnR yach.

**Hyunnieya,,** Salam kenal juga… Gomawo saeng… Do'ain aja moga kata hiatus itu gak bakalan muncul lagi di otak author. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini saeng. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

**RuCho D'Evil,,** Tetap ikutin ff ini ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Cho rae in,,** Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Jangan bosan tuk review ya.

**Bella,,** Kyu emang lg dilemma bgt saeng. Do'ain aja gak macet idenya biar bisa lanjut terus. Ditunggu next reviewnya ya saeng. Gomawo.

**Lee gyuraaaa,,** Ikutin terus chapter slanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.


	12. Chapter 11

**Anyeong readers…. (lirik kanan-kiri) masih ada yang nungguin ff ini kah?**

**Langsung aja ya…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

Uisa Park mulai takut. Ia mulai menguncang pundak Tuan Cho dengan kasar. Ia juga mulai meneriakkan namanya. Kali ini usaha uisa Park membuahkan hasil. Tuan Cho mulai menatapnya. Namun reaksi yang ditunjukkan Tuan Cho setelah itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Tuan Cho tersenyum. Kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Ia mulai tertawa kecil. Lalu tawanya mulai tidak terkontrol. Ia pun tertawa sejadi - jadinya hingga meneteskan air mata.

Uisa Park semakin miris melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Ia mulai mendekap tubuh yang rapuh itu. Dekapannya semakin erat ketika menyadari tawa yang tadi didengarnya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan tangis.

Tuan Cho sudah lelah. Ia sudah sangat lelah! Lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan yang datang perlahan - lahan mulai menguasainya.

**.**

**Chapter 11**

Sesampainya di dorm semua member masuk ke kamar Leeteuk dan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba - tiba meminta kami berkumpul dikamarmu?" Tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Aku yang meminta Teukie hyung untuk melakukannya. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian semua." Ujar Kibum yang memposisikan dirinya di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Ada apa KiBumie? Apa ini tentang Kyunie?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

"Aku tahu pasti bukan aku saja yang merasakan ini. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyunie hyung. Dan aku yakin ini bukan masalah biasa." Jelas Kibum dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ne, ini pasti bukan masalah kecil hyung. Entah mengapa, aku juga berpikir kalau masalah ini ada kaitannya dengan Appa Kyuhyun." Tambah Shindong yang mulai curiga dengan gerak - gerik Tuan Cho.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kalian lihat sendirikan hari ini kita tidak hanya menyaksikan uri magnae yang menangis, namun kita juga melihat Tuan Cho dengan keadaan yang sama tadi." Sambung Yesung. Ia kembali mengigat kejadian saat mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit tadi.

"Aku rasa, Minie ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kita." Ucap Heechul yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat cemas sesaat setelah Siwon menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

Seketika semua pandangan tertuju pada Sungmin yang duduk diatas tempat tidur Leeteuk. Sungmin sejak tadi sibuk meremas bantal guling yang ada didekatnya. Menyadari semua member sedang memperhatikannya, Sungmin mulai buka suara.

"Hari ini..., bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyunie menangis seperti tadi." Sungmin berhenti sejenak, menghirup nafas panjang kemudian berbicara kembali. "Beberapa hari sebelum insiden pada saat jumpa fans itu, aku sering mendapati Kyuhyun menangis dan berbicara dalam tidurnya. Ia menangis histeris, seperti orang ketakutan. Dan yang paling aneh adalah kata - kata yang diucapkannya dalam tidurnya." Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya.

"Apa yang diucapkan Kyunie hyung?" Tanya Donghae tidak sabaran.

"Ia pernah berteriak, 'andwe, hentikan, jangan bunuh aku, jangan bunuh mereka' dan kata - kata aneh lainnya. Saat itu Kyunie terlihat sangat menderita, seperti orang yang sangat ketakutan, seperti orang kehilangan arah, terluka, dan yang paling membuatku takut adalah ketika ia mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri hyung. Aisshh... aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!" Sungmin berhenti bercerita dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Semua member terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Belakangan ini mereka semua memang menyadari ada yang aneh dari magnae mereka. Dan setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit tadi, semuanya semakin terlihat jelas. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang selalu menyembunyikan masalah pribadinya dan tidak ingin membuat hyungdeul lain khawatir. Namun kali ini semua hyungdeulnya dapat merasakan bahwa magnae mereka sedang menghadapi masalah besar, dan itu terlihat jelas dari tingkah lakunya akhir - akhir ini.

"Dan setelah tersadar dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun kembali menangis." Ucap Yesung memecah keheningan yang sempat muncul beberapa saat. Beberapa member menatapnya heran.

"Kemudian ia mengatakan, jangan tinggalkan aku...hyung. Kalian semua, aku mohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..." Tambah Ryewook sambil menirukan Kyuhyun dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Tanya Sungmin tiba - tiba.

"Mianhae Minie, malam itu kami terbangun karena mendengarkan teriakanmu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau teriakanmu itu sangat nyaring?! Bahkan Eunhyuk si tukang tidur saja bisa terbangun. Tapi, saat itu kami mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kedalam kamar kalian. Waktu itu, pintu kamar kalian tidak tertutup, jadi kami bisa mendengar dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun terbangun." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyunie hyung." Hankyung mulai angkat suara. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Hannie? Kau ada ide?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Hankyung, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke member lain. Mereka semua terlihat sibuk mencari ide yang tepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan langsung saja hyung." Ujar Donghae bersemangat.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi hasilnya nihil." Jawab Sungmin lemah. "Kyunie bilang, ia belum siap untuk menceritakannya."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Hyung... aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam saja dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Katakan saja Hyukkie." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Sebenarnya, yang ingin aku ceritakan waktu itu, ak-"

"Ne, aku ingat! Sebelum kita membawa Kyunie ke Rumah Sakit kemarin, kau memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan Hyukkie." Potong Donghae tiba - tiba.

"Ya! Hae-ah! Aku belum selesai bicara pabo!" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

"Cepat lanjutkan Hyukjae!" Tegas Heechul.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu, aku ingin menceritakan pada kalian tentang Kyuhyun. Aku... hari itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun ketika ia sedang ganti pakaian hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk agak ragu.

"Hyukjae, jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau melihat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, lebih baik kau tidak usah bicara saja!" Ucap Kangin yang mulai kesal.

"Ani, aniyo... Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan hyung. Sebenarnya, jika aku hanya melihat tubuh Kyuhyun, itu tidak perlu aku pamer - pamerkan kepada kalian. Walaupun kenyataanya aku adalah satu - satunya hyung yang sudah melihat tubuh uri magnae. Aku benar kan? hehehe" Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih sempat mengeluarkan humornya di saat - saat serius seperti ini.

"Hyung, apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau Kyunie juga punya abs seperti aku?" Tanya Siwon dengan polos.

"Ya! Siwonnie! Kau jangan ikut - ikutan si raja pervert ini!" Cetus Heechul yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah dongsaengdeulnya.

"Bicara yang jelas Hyukkie. Jangan setengah - setengah!" Ucap sang leader mengambil alih suasana.

"Ne, hyung. Sebenarnya... yang aku lihat adalah... aku... aku melihat ada banyak bekas luka di tubuh Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mulai memasang raut wajah seriusnya.

"MWO?" Semua member berteriak dengan kompak.

"Maksudmu bekas luka apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas itu bekas luka apa hyung. Yang pasti bekas lukanya sangat banyak. Mulai dari dada, perut, sampai dengan punggung Kyunie, semuanya dipenuhi oleh bekas luka itu hyung." Jelas Eunhyuk. Raut wajahnya mulai terlihat sedih.

"Bekas lukanya terlihat masih baru atau sudah lama hyung?" Tanya Kibum. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kalau dilihat dari warnanya, sepertinya itu bekas luka lama. Tapi...entahlah, yang pasti bekas lukanya sangat banyak. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja... aku sudah tahu rasanya pasti perih sekali, apalagi Kyuhyun yang merasakannya." Raut wajah Eunhyuk terlihat semakin sedih, matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lihat Hyukkie?" Tanya Kangin. Ia hendak memastikan bahwa kali ini Eunhyuk tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda hyung?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya, ia sudah meneteskan air matanya. Namun dihapusnya dengan cepat. Donghae yang berada di samping Eunhyuk segera merangkul sahabatnya yang memang sangat mudah menangis itu.

"Aisshh! Dasar magnae pabo! Ia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada kita dan bertingkah seolah ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendirian. Coba lihat sekarang, ia saja tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian, lalu mengapa ia tetap tidak membiarkan kita membantunya?!" Heechul mulai naik pitam. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, namun Hankyung segera membujuknya untuk tetap tenang.

"Kalian tahu hyung, malam itu, ketika Kyuhyun menangis sambil memelukku, aku merasa saat itu ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat ketakutan. Ia seperti sedang mencari pertolongan dan perlindungan." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang agak serak. "Lalu, ketika ia memanggilku dan meminta tolong, semuanya terdengar seolah - olah ia sedang meminta untuk dilindungi dan diselamatkan. Aku tidak tahu ini berlebihan atau tidak, namun itulah yang aku rasakan. Dan sejak itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa apapun yang sedang Kyuhyun hadapi saat ini pastilah sangat berat." Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

Keheningan kembali berkuasa. Semua member terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyunie. Tapi hanya satu yang aku yakini, kita pasti mampu menyelesaikan ini semua jika kita hadapi bersama." Ujar Kibum dengan mantap.

"KiBumie benar. Kita akan jadi lebih kuat jika kita bersama. Kita harus membantu Kyunie menyelesaikan masalahnya." Siwon mendukung penyataan Kibum.

"Siapapun yang sedang berurusan dengan Kyuhyun saat ini, mereka sungguh belum mengetahui kalau kita sangat peduli satu sama lain." Ucap Donghae dengan tulus.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa masalah satu member adalah beban bagi member lainnya." Tambah Ryewook.

"Karena itulah, kita harus segera bertindak untuk menghentikan ini semua! Aku tidak peduli Kyuhyun setuju atau tidak, yang pasti kita tidak boleh membiarkan masalah ini semakin berlarut - larut." Tegas Leeteuk. Pernyataan Leeteuk memperoleh anggukan dari member lainnya.

Mereka sudah tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi melihat magnae mereka yang keadaannya semakin hari semakin menghawatirkan. Oleh karena itu, merekapun memutuskan untuk segera bertindak menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Tuan Cho membuka matanya. Ia sekarang sedang berbaring di salah satu kamar yang ada di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Ia sedang sendirian di kamar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, lalu terlintas kembali dipikirannya tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sebelum ia pingsan tadi.

**_Flashback on_**

"Aku harus mengatakan semua ini padamu dan aku mohon kau harus tetap tenang." Suara uisa Park memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi mendominasi di ruangannya.

"Aku baru saja mengambil hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun. Dia... positif mengidap kanker paru - paru. Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar sangat aneh karena Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang perokok, namun karena pneumothoraxnya yang belum sembuh ditambah lagi dengan efek dari racun arsenic yang baru saja didapatkannya hal ini bisa saja terjadi. Selain itu-" uisa Park menggantung kalimatnya, ia tidak berani menatap ekspresi Tuan Cho yang wajahnya sudah memucat dan terlihat sangat cemas.

"Selain itu, kemungkinan paling buruk dari perkembangan keracunan arsenik bukan hanya dapat menyebabkan kanker, bahkan bisa mengakibatkan koma dan kematian." Uisa Park mengakhiri ucapannya dengan desahan nafas panjang. Ia sebenarnya tidak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan semua ini. Namun, Tuan Cho berhak tahu kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

**_Flashback end_**

Ucapan uisa Park masih terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatan Tuan Cho. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai semua itu. Tuan Cho sangat berharap bahwa kali ini ia hanya sedang bermimpi dan tidak lama lagi ia akan terbangun lalu mendapati semuanya sedang dalam keadaan baik - baik saja. Namun, ia sangat tahu bahwa ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri inilah kenyataan hidup yang harus dihadapinya.

Pintu kamar Tuan Cho tiba - tiba terbuka. Ia menoleh kearah pintu lalu didapatinya uisa Park masuk keruangannya dengan sebuah senyuman dan wajah cerahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Young-ah?" Tanya uisa Park dengan lembut.

Tuan Cho hanya diam saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sebenarnya saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, tanpa terkecuali.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Uisa Park bertanya lagi.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Kau ingin mendengar jawaban baik - baik saja? Aku akan katakan padamu dengan jujur. Saat ini aku sungguh sedang tidak baik - baik saja!" Jawab Tuan Cho dengan ketus. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada sahabatnya. Namun, saat ini emosilah yang sedang menguasai dirinya.

Uisa Park hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak marah sedikitpun. Ia sangat mengerti kondisi psikis Tuan Cho saat ini sedang tidak stabil. Sesaat kemudian, uisa Park kembali memperlihatkan senyumanya.

"Aku kesini ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang kemarin." Ujar uisa Park tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahuku kabar buruk lainnya?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Sikapnya masih dingin.

"Young Hwan-ah... aku sangat mengerti kondisimu saat ini. Tapi aku mohon kau harus tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih. Jangan biarkan emosimu mengacaukan semuanya dan memperburuk keadaan." Uisa Park menatap Tuan Cho dengan pandangan iba.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang sementara anakku sendiri sedang menderita!" Bentak Tuan Cho tiba - tiba.

"Karena itulah aku kesini untuk memberitahumu kabar baik. Kemarin reaksimu itu sungguh membuatku takut. Padahal aku belum mengatakan semua yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Uisa Park mulai medudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Tuan Cho.

"Semua yang aku katakan kemarin itu memang benar. Namun, saat ini dunia medis sudah semakin canggih. Banyak penyakit mematikan yang masih bisa disembuhkan. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun." Ucap uisa Park dengan mantap. Ada keyakinan yang begitu besar dari lubuk hatinya. Ia sungguh - sungguh ingin menyembuhkan Kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya.

Seketika, Tuan Cho menatap sahabatnya lekat - lekat. Ia melihat jauh kedalam bola mata sahabatnya dan ia seperti menemukan sebuah keyakinan yang terpancar dengan jelas. Tidak ada keraguan ataupun keputusasaan yang tampak sedikitpun.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan. Sesaat kemudian, Tuan Cho mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah uisa Park kemudian memeluknya erat. Uisa Park pun segera membalas pelukan Tuan Cho dengan senang hati.

Tuan Cho merasa lebih tenang. Emosi yang sejak tadi menguasainya tiba - tiba luntur sesaat setelah ia memeluk sahabat satu - satunya itu. Saat ini semua kegundahan yang ada di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menerimanya dengan segala kepelikan hidupnya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki seseorang yang mau membantunya untuk bangkit ketika ia terjatuh. Dan ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya dan keluarganya.

"Mianhae... aku hanya bisa membuatmu khawatir. Aku adalah sahabat paling menyedihkan. Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu." Lirih Tuan Cho, matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Paboya. Bicara apa kau! Sejak kapan aku jadi sahabatmu?" Ujar uisa Park.

Tuan Cho mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap uisa Park heran.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi sabatmu? Aku ini kan keluargamu. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau kau pernah mengatakan ingin memiliki hyung seperti aku?" Ucap uisa Park sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia kembali mendekap Tuan Cho dengan erat.

"Kau adalah satu - satunya dongsaeng yang kumiliki. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, sungguh." Ucap uisa Park dengan tulus. Selama ini ia sudah menganggap Tuan Cho seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Gomawo...hyung..." Tuan Cho mulai menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun, kali ini air mata itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Apa kau tahu, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memanggilku hyung." Uisa Park merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Air matanya pun jatuh perlahan.

"Seharusnya sudah sejak dulu kau memanggilku hyung. Walaupun kita selalu satu kelas, tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu. Dasar dongsaeng nakal!" Uisa Park masih mendekap Tuan Cho dan mulai mengacak rambutnya.

"Mianhae, mulai saat ini aku akan selalu memanggilmu hyung." Ucap Tuan Cho sungguh - sungguh. Uisa Park semakin merekahkan senyumannya. Ia sangat senang bisa membuat Tuan Cho melupakan masalahnya, walaupun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Kyuhyun dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Uisa Park sudah memberi tahu kondisinya saat ini. Dengan bujukan dan usaha keras untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia untuk melakukan terapi.

Pada awalnya dikarenakan sel kanker Kyuhyun masih tergolong kecil dan belum menyebar ke organ tubuh lainnya, maka cara terbaik yang dapat dilakukan adalah dengan melakukan pembedahan. Namun, karena Kyuhyun menderita pneumothorax, maka pembedahan tersebut tidak dapat dilakukan. Alternatif pengobatan lainnya adalah dengan melakukan radiotrapi (terapi penyinaran), terapi oksigen dan mengkonsumsi obat - obatan herbal anti kanker yang sekarang sudah banyak digunakan di dunia medis.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah bersedia untuk terapi, namun ia tetap meminta meminta uisa Park untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari hyungdeul. Ia tidak ingin mereka khawatir lagi. Dan saat ini, ia merasa kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Kyuhyun tidak mau terus - terusan berada di Rumah Sakit. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati uisa Park memperbolehkannya kembali ke dorm dalam dua hari kedepan.

.

.

.

"HYUNG, cepat kesini!" Teriak Ryewook dari arah dapur.

Mendengar teriakan dari eternal magnae, semua hyungdeul segera berlarian menuju arah suara.

"Ada apa Wookie-ah?"

"Kau kenapa Wookie?"

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Jarimu teriris?"

"Atau kakimu terkilir?"

Seketika serentetan pertanyaan dari hyungdeul menghujani Ryewook. Mereka mulai panik.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan rasa masakanmu Wookie? Apa perlu aku mencicipinya dulu?" Tambah Shindong. Jika Wookie sedang didapur, pasti semuanya berhubungan dengan makanan pikirnya.

"Aniyo..., pertanyaan kalian aneh sekali hyung. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong, ada yang bisa membantuku untuk mengangkat kue yang sudah matang itu dari dalam oven? Tanya Ryewook dengan mimik memelas yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"MWO?" Semuanya mengeluarkan koor mereka dengan nada tinggi.

"Jadi kau berteriak hanya karena ini Wookie-ah?!" Heechul mulai geram.

"Hufh...kau membuatku sport jantung Wookie." Ujar Yesung sambil menarik salah kursi makan dan mendudukan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Sini biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya." Ucap Sungmin. Ia satu- satunya member yang menyadiri bahwa kue yang dibuat Ryeewook akan gosong jika tidak segera diangkat.

"Gomawo hyung..." Ucap Ryewook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Untuk apa kau membuat kue sebesar itu malam - malam begini Wookie-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang menikmati susu stroberinya yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam refrigerator.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatkannya untukku Wokkie?" Tanya Shindong sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya pada Ryewook.

"Apa hyungdeul lupa kalo besok Kyunie sudah boleh pulang ke dorm. Jadi, aku berencana untuk membuatkannya banyak makanan dan kue - kue kesukaannya." Ryewook terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"HYUNG, Aku ada ide!" Teriak Donghae tiba - tiba.

Sekali lagi semua member tersentak kaget. Bahkan Eunhyuk sampai memuncratkan susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ya! Apa kau mau membuat kami semua terkena serangan jantung Hae!" Kesal Eunhyuk. Ia sangat kesal jika ritual minum susu sebelum tidurnya terganggu.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal yang sama, maka akan kubuang semua boneka ikan yang memenuhi kamarmu itu!" Ancam Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan menghadapi tingkah laku dongsaengdeulnya yang semakin hari - semakin aneh.

"Ide apa Donghae-ah?" Potong Leeteuk yang tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta untuk Kyuhyun hyung? Anggap saja ini pesta selamat datang untuknya. Meskipun kedengarannya agak aneh, tapi aku rasa Kyuhyun akan senang dan mungkin saja ia akan merasa lebih relax dan akhirnya ia mau menceritakan semua masalahnya pada kita hyung." Jelas Donghae dengan semangat. Matanya terlihat berbinar - binar ketika membicarakan tentang pesta.

"Yey! Pesta! Aku setuju!" Ucap Eunhyuk yang tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Donghae. Ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya yang tadi. Ia segera merangkul Donghae. Lalu mereka melompat - lompat kegirangan.

Hyungdeul lainnya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa geli melihat kelakuan duo EunHae yang sedang melompat sambil berteriak - teriak seperti anak kecil.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Ucap Kibum datar, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman turut merekah diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beraksi!"

.

.

Sejak pagi suasana di dorm sudah sangat gaduh. Semua member sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Meskipun ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun keluar masuk Rumah Sakit, namun bagi hyungdeul tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengadakan pesta selamat datang.

Ryewook, Sungmin, dan Hankyung sedang sibuk di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan.

Yesung dan Shindong sedang bergelut dengan beraneka ragam hiasan dinding.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlomba - lomba meniup balon warna - warni.

Kibum dan Kangin sibuk menata ruangan agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Heechul dan Leeteuk saat ini sedang menemui manager hyung untuk meminta mengosongkan jadwal mereka hari ini.

Sedangkan Siwon, dialah yang hari ini mendapat tugas untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dari Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Hyung, gomawo sudah menjemputku dari Rumah Sakit dan mengantarkanku ke dorm" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil membawa tas Kyuhyun. Namun sebenarnya, ia merasa sedih karena hanya Siwon yang bisa menjemputnya hari ini. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat berharap semua hyungdeul bisa menjemputnya dari tempat yang membosankan itu.

"Cheonmaneyo... Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Kyu, lagi pula malam ini aku juga akan menginap di dorm." Jawab Siwon sambil memperlihatkan senyum dimplenya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm. Saat ini keadaan dorm sangat gelap dan sepi.

"Lho, kenapa sepi sekali hyung, apa hyungdeul yang lain belum pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon. Namun Siwon mengerutkan kening serta menggelengkan kepalanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun meraba dinding mencoba mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah berhasil menyalakan lampu, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

Siwon tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Setelah lampu menyala tadi, Siwon langsung menuju ke kamar KyuMin dan meletakan tas Kyuhyun di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Setelah kembali keruang tengah, Siwon mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring si sofa. Ia sedang memijit keningnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Siwon baru menyadari kalau wajah Kyuhyun terlihat agak pucat dan cara ia bernafas juga sedikit aneh.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Ia pun segera mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menyentuh keningnya perlahan.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing." Ujar Kyuhyun seakan mengerti maksud dari sentuhan Siwon tadi.

"Kyunie..., kami sungguh sangat menghawatirkanmu. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan sakit lagi ne." Ucap Siwon penuh harap.

Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum getir mendengarkan pernyataan Siwon. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membuat hyungdeulnya semakin khawatir. Apalagi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi hyungdeul jika mereka mengetahui penyakit yang sekarang sedang dideritanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon baru teringat dengan rencana mereka. Ia harus memberikan kode pada member lain yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi disudut ruangan. Siwon pun memecahkan tiga buah balon secara beruntun sebagai tanda bahwa pesta sudah bisa dimulai. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, saat ini dihadapannya sudah berdiri keduabelas hyungdeulnya. Masing - masing dari mereka tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sambil meniup terompet dengan sangat nyaring, membuat suasana di dorm yang tadinya hening mendadak berubah menjadi gaduh.

"WELCOME HOME URI MAGNAE!"

Kyuhyun sangat terharu menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hyungdeul sengaja merencanakan ini semua untuknya. Setetes cairan bening tiba - tiba membasahi wajahnya. Hanya setetes, namun semua member bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara merdu Yesung dan Ryewook yang menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari album mereka. Sementara itu Sungmin membawa kue tart bertingkat yang sudah dibuatnya dengan susah payah bersama Ryewook tadi pagi. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan kue itu kearahnya. Selanjutnya Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk segera meniup lilin kecil yang ada diatas kue itu. Donghae juga mengingatkannya untuk membuat permohonan terlebih dahulu.

Kyunhyun mengangukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati.

_'Aku mohon pada-Mu, berikanlah selalu kebahagiaan pada keluargaku Super Junior. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik dan berikanlah aku kesempatan agar bisa berlama - lama merasakan kebahagian bersama mereka semua.'_

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Semua hyungdeul bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak dengan riang lalu kembali meniupkan terompet mereka.

"Gomawo... hyungdeul." Lirih Kyuhyun. Secara tiba - tiba, semua hyungdeul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka pun larut dalam kebahagiaan tanpa sedikitpun menyadari bahwa akan ada banyak kejutan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mian gak bisa update asap (author pake status slow but sure aja ne, hehe)**

**Banyak request yang sudah di publish di chapter ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.  
**

**Author selalu menantikan review2 dari kalian semua para readers...  
**

**Gomapta... untuk semua review yang masuk.**

**Author harap para reviewers setia gak bakalan pernah bosan tuk review yach.. Gomawo...  
**

**.  
**

**Balasan Review Ch. 10**

**Jmhyewon,, **Gomawoooo reviewnya chinguuu. Whoaa… kalo ngebuat Kyuppa sampe lumpuh n suara nya hilang author gak tega chingu... gak kepikiran sampe situ kog. Apa yang dibilang uisa pd Appa Kyuhyun sudah dijelaskan di ch ini. So, jangan bosen review yach. Ditunggu saran2nya. Gomawo…

**Ahra,,** Itu hasil pemeriksaan Kyuppa chingu. Sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini kog. Ikutin terus chapter slanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Gyurievil,,** Yapz, tebakan chingu benar. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Semoga tidak bosan tuk RnR.

**EccaAugest,, **Di ch ini sudah dijelaskan tentang penyakitnya Kyuppa. Ditunggu review selanjutnya. Gomawo.

**Anonymous,,** Gomawoo... Semoga bisa jadi kritik yang membangun dan semoga ff ini bisa berkembang menjadi ff yang lebih baik seperti yang chingu harapkan. Mian kalau seandainya tidak sesuai dengan harapan chingu (jujur author memang masih amatiran soal buat ff).

**Aisah92,,** semuanya sudah di jelaskan di ch ini chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Hyunnieya,,** Ne, itu memang tentang efek racun yg d khawtirkan uisa. Ap Kyu akan bertempur? Hehehe, ikutin aja terus ff ini saeng. Ditunggu next reviewnya ya. Gomawo.

**Guest,,** Salam kenal juga.. Ne, gak papa chingu. Tapi sebenernya author agak bingung, soalnya beberapa chapters sebelumnya juga ada yang review pake nama Guest (mungkin beda orangnya ya). Dari awal gak di kunci kog chingu. Di ch ini sudah dijelaskan semuanya chingu. Ikutin aja ne ch slanjutnya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Semoga tidak bosan tuk RnR yach.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Kekeke, Mr. Cho gak sampe dibuat gila kog chingu. Semua pertanyaan chingu sudah di jawab di ch ini. Jangan lewatkan ch2 selanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Ay,,** Racunnya sudah di keluarkan semua chingu. Hanya saja efeknya tetap ada, karena sudah sempat masuk ketubuh Kyuppa. Author bisa ngebayangin klo Kyu udah berkuasa n punya ratusan bodygard kaya ketua mafia, yakuza ato jadi raja. Atau Kyu jd mirip ama Junpyu di BBF n sikapnya berubah jadi dingin... bwhahaha, chingu bisa aja nieh… Di tgu review selanjutnya ya chingu. Gomawo.

**Bella**,, Requestnya sudah di publish di ch ini. Ditunggu saran2nya saeng, biar bisa terinspirasi tuk lanjut terus. Gomawoo reviewnya saeng.

**Blackyuline,,** Ne, tebakan chingu semuanya benar. #jebal…jangan jambakin rambut author ne, hehehe. Ditunggu next reviewnya. Gomawooo.

**Gaemwon407,,** Kyu gak bakalan disiksa terus kog chingu. Appa Kyu juga gak bakalan dibuat ampe gila. Jangan lewatkan ch2 slanjutnya ya. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Kyuzi,, **Ne, akan dipertimbangkan requestnya (sepertinya banyak sekali yang mengharapkan ff ini happy ending). Ikutin terus ceritannya aja saeng. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Asa,,** Yapz, tebakan chingu benar. Semoga permintaannya bisa terpenuhi. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.


	13. Chapter 12

**Anyeong readers….**

**Gomawo atas comments and reviews dari kalian semua.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous story.**_

Kyunhyun mengangukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati.

_'Aku mohon pada-Mu, berikanlah selalu kebahagiaan pada keluargaku Super Junior. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik dan berikanlah aku kesempatan agar bisa berlama - lama merasakan kebahagian bersama mereka semua.'_

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Semua hyungdeul bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak dengan riang lalu kembali meniupkan terompet mereka.

"Gomawo... hyungdeul." Lirih Kyuhyun. Secara tiba - tiba, semua hyungdeul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka pun larut dalam kebahagiaan tanpa sedikitpun menyadari bahwa akan ada banyak kejutan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

**_Chapter 12_**

Saat ini jadwal Super Junior semakin padat. Setelah mengeluarkan album terbaru mereka, permintaan untuk tampil di berbagai acara musik dan variety show semakin meningkat. Belum lagi dengan promosi album dan jadwal comeback mereka yang sudah cukup menguras tenaga. Hyungdeul yang sedang dalam kondisi fit saja merasa sangat kewalahan untuk menjalani jadwal mereka, apalagi Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sedang tidak sehat. Oleh karena itu, selain memberikan obat - obatan untuk menghambat pertumbuhan dan penyebaran sel kankernya, uisa Park juga memberikan Kyuhyun vitamin dosis tinggi untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh dan staminanya. Meskipun demikian, Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak bisa menghindari sesak nafas dan rasa nyeri didadanya yang terkadang muncul tiba - tiba.

Saat ini Kyuhyun masih menutupi masalahnya. Ia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa. Namun, melihat magnaenya yang seperti itu hyungdeul jadi semakin curiga. Apalagi sejak pulang dari Rumah Sakit, sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun meminta izin pada mereka dan manager hyung untuk tidak menginap di dorm. Ia baru pulang ke dorm kesokan harinya dan terkadang ia tidak sempat pulang ke dorm pagi harinya, melainkan langsung ke lokasi syuting atau rekaman untuk jadwal selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menyandarkan dirinya di sofa yang ada diruang ganti. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu sesi trakhir untuk pengambilan gambar yang akan dimuat di salah satu majalah fashion. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang ganti, karena sejak tadi kepalanya terasa agak berat dan rasa nyeri didadanya muncul lagi.

_(Kyuhyun- ah, Kyuhyunie, Magnae, kau masih ingat aku?Waah nama panggilan dari hyungdeulmu banyak sekali ya! Tapi aku rasa panggilan yang aku berikan jauh lebih enak di dengar, benar begitukan my dear Cho? Aku sudah menjadi ahjussi yang sangat baik untukmu bukan? Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu waktu luang untuk bermain - main dengan hyungdeulmu. Dan hari ini, aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu. Aku harap kau senang menerimanya.)_

Kyuhyun menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Wajahnya mendadak pucat ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Pesan yang berasal dari Yong Jin Hoo. Kyuhyun lalu teringat perkataan Appanya bahwa Jin Hoo dan koleganya sudah memulai aksinya. Kyuhyun benar - benar semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun? Itu sudah ia lakukan beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Dirasakannya ponselnya kembali bergetar. Bukan sebuah pesan yang didapatkannya melainkan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Hi, my dear Cho_. Apa kau merindukan suara ahjussi mu ini? Hahaha, mengapa wajahmu menjadi pucat? Kau tidak perlu takut begitu Kyunie. Harusnya kau senang karena hari ini aku akan memberimu kejutan." Terdengar jelas suara Jin Hoo sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menekan salah satu tombol di ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Desis Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain - main denganmu Kyunie, tidak lebih. Ehm, apa kau sudah tahu kalau kau adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Harabojimu Kyunie? Temanku saat ini sedang mengincarmu juga. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan mereka. Hahaha..." Tawa Jin Hoo terdengar jelas dari seberang sana.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Teman - temanku sangat ingin mendapatkan dirimu hidup - hidup, karena mereka tahu hanya kau yang bisa memberikan mereka kekuasaan, kekuatan, sekaligus kekayaan yang berlimpah." Jin Hoo berusaha memancing amarah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mencari tanda - tanda keberadaan Jin Hoo. "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak menggangu hidupku?" Suara Kyuhyun sekarang berubah menjadi ketus.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk tidak kami miliki Kyu. Kau tenang saja, setelah teman - temanku mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan memberikanmu padaku. Setelah itu kita akan mengulang kebahagiaan yang pernah kau dapatkan sejak kau kecil dulu. Hahaha, hanya dengan mengatakannya saja aku sudah sangat senang." Jin Hoo tertawa puas.

"Kau benar - benar gila!" Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh hyungdeul dan kru lainnya.

"Aku tahu ini semua pasti sangat berat untukmu Kyunie. Menyembunyikan semua masalahmu dari hyungdeul, kemudian bertingkah seolah semua baik - baik saja. Kau tersenyum didepan kamera sementara tidak ada yang tahu kalau hatimu terluka. Haah... itu pasti sakit sekali!" Ujar Jin Hoo bermaksud mengejek Kyuhyun. "Tapi, aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya bukan? Karena kau tidak mengiginkan mereka merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganmu, hahaha." Jin Hoo semakin tertawa lepas.

"Apa mau mu kali ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang dari tadi. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan kecil." Jin Hoo masih tersenyum menyeringai. Seolah ia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku akan tetap memberikanmu kejutan kecil itu. Tunggulah beberapa saat, kau pasti akan segera mendapatkannya. _See you around, my dear Cho_." Jin Hoo memutuskan panggilannya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat taman buatan tempat pengambilan gambar.

"Ok. Last take! Leeteuk-shi dan Kyuhyun-shi aku akan mengambil gambar kalian berdua. Silahkan naik ke jembatan yang ada di tengah taman dan ambil posisi senyaman mungkin." Salah seorang kru menginstruksikan kepada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun untuk segera bersiap - siap berpose.

Walaupun pikiran Kyuhyun sempat kalut, namun ia tetap professional jika sudah menyangkut urusan pekerjaan. Meskipun wajahnya memang agak sedikit pucat, namun hal itu tertutupi dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang dan masih bisa tersenyum manis.

Beberapa gambar sudah diambil. Namun beberapa saat sebelum sesi berakhir, tiba - tiba jembatan yang sejak tadi menjadi lokasi utama pengambilan foto tersebut mendadak ambruk. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk jatuh tersungkur. Selang beberapa detik kemudian lampu taman yang bergantungan di dekat jembatan yang sudah ambruk itu juga ikut jatuh. Leeteuk menghindar seketika. Namun, karena terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya. Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun hendak menarik tubuhnya. Akan tetapi Leeteuk tidak menyadari bahwa lampu tersebut sudah hampir jatuh menimpa Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Leeteuk segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga dan naasnya lampu - lampu tadi berhasil mendarat di kepala dan punggung Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Teukie hyung!"

"Kyunie!"

Keadaan di studio sangat kacau balau. Semua staff dan kru berteriak merintahkan ini dan itu. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas, tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya terengah - engah. Jembatan itu roboh, tepat didepan kedua matanya. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah pemandangan yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Tubuh hyung kesayangannya tergeletak lemas diantara pecahan kaca lampu dan puing - puing material jembatan yang ambruk. Terlihat darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun saat ini tak bisa berkata apa- apa. Perlahan ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Leeteuk. Diangkatnya pelan - pelan kepala sang leader yang kemudian ia letakan di pangkuannya.

"Hy-hyung..." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara paraunya.

"Kyu...gwen..cha..na?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Di saat seperti ini ia masih saja menghawatirkan magnae kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendekap sang leader. Air matanya sudah tumpah. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari apapun ketika semua member dan beberapa kru berlarian kearahnya dan Leeteuk.

"Sial! Siapa yang mengkonstruksi taman ini?!" Sebuah umpatan melayang dari mulut salah satu staff SM.

"Omo Leeteuk-shi, Kyuhyun-shi gwenchana?" Kru lainnya bertanya dengan cemas.

"Teukie hyung, Kyuhyun-ah" Suara para member terdengar sangat panik.

"Rumah Sakit! Cepat bawa Teukie hyung ke Rumah Sakit!" Teriak Kangin, dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kangin dan Shindong segera mengambil alih tubuh Leeteuk. Mereka segera menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Ia tidak menyadari apapun ketika member lain medekatinya dan membantunya untuk bangkit. Siwon memapah Kyuhyun hati - hati agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia membawa Kyuhyun ke sofa terdekat. Saat ini tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mati rasa. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ancaman itu sudah berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Hiks... Teukie hyung...hiks, aku takut …dia... hiks" Ryewook menangis terisak. Ia sangat takut melihat kejadian tadi.

"Wookie-ah... Aku yakin Teukie hyung akan baik - baik saja." Yesung mendekati Ryewook, merangkulnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau tau kan leader kita itu sangat kuat."

Ryewook menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pernyataan Yesung, namun tangisnya masih belum reda. Member lain juga terlihat begitu cemas. Kejadian tadi terasa begitu cepat. Seolah tak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

Yesung masih mencoba menenangkan Ryewook yang masih menangis tersedu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Mereka menangis dalam diam.

Sedangkan member lainnya memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kau baik - baik saja Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Ia mulai menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat.

"Apa tubuhmu ada yang terluka Kyu?" Hankyung memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Magnae, wajahmu sangat pucat!" Ujar Heechul cemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tambah Siwon yang sejak tadi masih merangkul Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kyunie, katakan sesuatu. Jangan buat kami tambah cemas!" Sungmin mulai panik. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengayunkannya pelan.

Kyuhyun masih diam seribu bahasa. Saat ini ia tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan hyungdeul. Ia benar - benar merasa telah ditaklukkan oleh ancaman Jin Hoo.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun masih shock hyung." Ucap Kibum singkat. Walupun ia terlihat tenang, namun pikirannya sedang tak menentu. Kibum mulai merekaulang kejadian tadi yang terlihat agak aneh. 'Jika memang konstruksi taman itu yang tidak benar, mengapa di sesi terakhir jembatannya baru ambruk? Lagi pula letak lampu gantung yang ada di sekitar jembatan tadi sudah terlihat aneh sejak awal pemotretan.' Batin Kibum penuh tanya.

Manager hyung yang baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan para kru yang ada di studio segera menghampiri para member. Atmosfir ketegangan seketika ia rasakan setelah berada di dekat para member. Ia juga bisa melihat sepertinya Kyuhyun perlu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat dan nafasnya terlihat tak beraturan. Manager hyung yang peka dengan suasana segera mengalihkan perhatian semua member dan meminta mereka untuk segera membereskan barang - barang mereka. Setelah itu mereka akan menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Suasana di dalam van yang membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit masih terasa mencekam. Tidak ada satu member pun yang berbicara. Hanya isakan kecil milik Ryewook yang sesekali masih terdengar.

Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin kacau. Pikirannya masih terfokuskan pada ucapan Jin Hoo yang sudah berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata Jin Hoo tidak main - main dengan ucapannya. Hari ini Teukie hyung yang jadi korban. Besok atau lusa bisa saja hyungdeulnya yang lain yang akan jadi sasarannya. Semakin mengingatnya, Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah atas kejadian hari ini. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan tangannya kencang, juga menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari tatapan cemas hyungdeul yang ada di dekatnya.

Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun merasakan getaran ponselnya. Perlahan dikeluarkannya ponsel dari sakunya dan kemudian ia membaca isi pesan tersebut diam - diam.

_(Bagaimana dengan hadiah kecil dariku my dear? Apa kau suka? Hahaha, senang sekali melihat wajahmu yang menjadi pucat tiap kali kau membaca pesan dari ku. Kau tunggu saja hadiah selanjutnya. Aku harap kau sudah siap untuk ikut dalam permainan ini Kyuhyun-ah, ups... maksudku master key!)_

Sesaat setelah membaca pesan itu, wajah Kyuhyun menjadi semakin pucat, ponselnya sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal - sengal. Rasa nyeri didadanya muncul tiba - tiba. Spontan ia meremas dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Sungmin dan Siwon yang duduk disisi Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Kyunie, kau kenapa? Apa dadamu terasa sakit?" Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun terasa dingin dan lembab. Sungmin menggenggamnya erat, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Nyeri didadanya terasa semakin sakit. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan meremas dadanya dengan kasar. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menghirup oksigen yang ada disekitarnya.

Sungmin semakin cemas ketika merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun yang semakin menguat. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sedang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Bahkan tangan Sungmin sudah mulai memerah dan terasa sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Suara member lainnya terdengar sangat panik.

"Manager hyung, apa bisa lebih cepat lagi? Kyunie keadaannya semakin parah!" Siwon mulai tak sabaran. Ia sangat takut melihat kondisi dongsaeng kesayangannya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Mwo?" Manager hyung terkejut dan sempat menoleh kebelakang. Namun sesegera mungkin ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Ia mulai menambah kecepatan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit. Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati - hati. Ia mengendongnya _bridal style_ agar tidak menambah rasa sakit di dada Kyuhyun. Member lain menyusul di belakang mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, didepan Rumah Sakit sudah banyak wartawan yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Mereka mulai mengambil gambar para member dan mengerumuni mereka. Kemudian para wartawan itu menghujani para member dengan serentetan pertanyaan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Untungnya perawat Rumah Sakit dengan sigap menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun, lalu segera membawa mereka untuk menuju ke UGD. Sedangkan member lainnya yang masih berada diluar segera didatangi oleh beberapa security hingga mereka bisa diamankan dari gangguan paparazzi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu Young Hwan-shi, kita harus segera menjauhkan Kyuhyun-shi dari orang - orang itu. Kyuhyun-shi adalah satu - satunya orang yang bisa memegang kendali perusahaan. Semakin cepat ia bersama kita, maka akan semakin cepat masalah ini kita atasi." Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar dengan beberapa goresan luka di punggung tangan kirinya saat ini sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho tidak menjawab apapun. Ia terlihat sangat muram, seperti sedang merenungi sesuatu.

"Banyak hal yang harus Kyuhyun-shi kuasai sebelum ia memimpin perusahaan. Walaupun Kyuhyun-shi mewarisi kejeniusanmu, tapi untuk seorang jenius sekalipun, butuh waktu beberapa pekan untuk menguasai banyak hal terkait perusahaan ini." Namja itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian menatap Tuan Cho yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. "Young Hwan-shi, apa kau mendengarkanku?!" Suara Namja itu mulai meninggi.

Belum sempat Tuan Cho menjawab, tiba - tiba dirasakannya getaran ponsel yang ada disakunya. Tuan Cho masih tidak memperdulikan namja yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya Tuan Cho langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeo- M-mwo? Ne, Aku akan segera ke Rumah Sakit." Raut wajah Tuan Cho terlihat semakin mendung. "Kyuhyun ada di Rumah Sakit. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja yang sejak tadi bersamanya, Tuan Cho segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Rumah Sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Namja tersebut hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya seraya menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kau terlalu lemah Cho Young Hwan. Jika kau tidak segera bertindak, maka aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku rasa kali ini sudah saatnya aku yang turun tangan." Namja tersebut mulai memposisikan dirinya dimeja kerjanya, kemudian ia mengambil i-pad yang ada di atas meja dan mulai memainkan jemarinya diatas layar mini tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya. Mendadak ia segera duduk dan hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun dengan cepat seorang namja berparas cantik mencegahnya usahanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pabo! Kau masih lemah, jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Walaupun memiliki wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan tampan, namun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh bertolak belakang dari paras jelita tersebut.

"Teukie hyung..., aku ingin melihat... Teukie hyung." Kyuhyun masih memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan mulai menginjakkan kakinya kelantai. Namun, tubuhnya yang masih lemah ternyata tidak bisa di ajak berkerjasama. Sesaat setelah kakinya mendarat dilantai tubuhnya mulai limbung kesamping, namun dengan sigap hyungdeul yang sejak tadi menemaninya segera menopang tubuh lemah Kyuhyun, kemudian membantunya kembali naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kyunie, Teukie hyung sudah baik - baik saja." Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi duduk ditempat tidurnya segera mengubah posisi bantal agar Kyuhyun bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan Teukie hyung Kyuhyun-ah. Ia sudah sadar sejak tadi dan ia sudah bisa makan dengan lahap sekarang. Lagi pula sudah ada duo hyperaktif yang menemaninya. Teuki hyung pasti bisa sembuh lebih cepat." Shindong mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu saat ini ia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk keluar kamar dan mejenguk sang leader. Apalagi dengan pengawalan ketat dari beberapa hyungdeul yang saat ini sedang menemaninya.

Wajah kyuhyun tiba - tiba muram. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyuhyun-ah. Kondisi Teukie hyung sudah lebih baik. Uisa bilang lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Ia hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari di Rumah Sakit dan kondisinya akan kembali normal." Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak bertanya, Siwon merasa ia perlu menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Alhasil ia pun mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari dongseng terkecilnya, walaupun senyuman itu terlihat agak di paksakan.

"Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kondisi kesehatanmu Kyu. Jika dibandingkan dengan Teuki hyung, uisa bilang kondisimu lebih menghawatirkan." Kibum mulai buka suara. Ia tidak ingin melihat dongsaeng satu - satunya itu memiliki hobi baru yaitu keluar masuk Rumah Sakit.

"Mianhae...hyungdeul." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna, karena disaat seperti ini malah menambah keruh suasana. Ia hanya bisa merepotkan hyungdeul. Ia pun semakin yakin bahwa keberadaannya di Super Junior akan semakin membahayakan nyawa hyungdeulnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan minta maaf terus magnae!" Heechul mulai mengeluarkan suara ketusnya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini adalah berusaha untuk jadi lebih kuat dan tidak sakit lagi. Kau tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir lagi bukan?!" Ia memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Menyadari kondisinya yang mulai memanas, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan. Ia tidak ingin amarahnya meledak saat ini dan memperburuk kondisi Kyuhyun.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Heechul tiba - tiba berhenti sejenak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang sangat jarang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau masih menganggap kami hyungdeulmu. Tidak bisakah kita menghadapi semua masalah bersama - sama?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika, ia seolah merasakan sebuah pisau tajam tertancap tepat dihatinya saat ini. Inilah saat - saat yang tidak ia inginkan. Saat dimana salah satu hyungnya mengungkit masalahnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindari tatapan Heechul, dan tentunya hal itu semakin menambah kecurigaan hyungdeul bahwa memang ada masalah besar yang telah mengganggu magnae mereka.

"A- aku kan sudah bilang padamu hyung kalau aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban baik - baik saja Kyu!" Potong Heechul.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menanyakan hal yang aneh - aneh?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menghidar?" Balas Heechul.

"Kau... tidak mengerti hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mengerti. Apa kau pikir kami semua bisa membaca pikiranmu?! Bagaimana caranya kami bisa mengerti masalahmu jika kau selalu menghindar dan tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami?!" Heechul sudah mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apa kau mau menghidar lagi?! Sampai kapan kau mau memendamnya sendirian?!" Wajah Heechul sudah merah padam, matanya mulai terasa panas. Hankyung yang baru saja masuk keruangan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Heechul dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Bertambah satu masalah lagi' batinnya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini semua hyungdeul mulai mencurigainya. Mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengizinkan kami meringankan bebanmu Kyunie?" Suara lembut Sungmin mulai menggantikan suara keras dari Heechul tadi. Ia medekati Kyuhyun dan mulai menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kau membuat kami semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu Kyuhyun-ah." Kali ini suara maskulin Siwon yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun semakin membisu. Ia bisa merasakan kepiluan dari setiap kata yang di ucapkan hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun menyadari begitu besar perhatian yang sudah diberikan semua member untuknya. Namun, keinginan Kyuhyun untuk melindungi mereka juga sangat besar. Jika ia memberitahu mereka semua rahasia yang selama ini sudah ia tutup rapat - rapat, nyawa merekalah yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Begitu berharganya hyungdeul untuknya, karena itulah Kyuhyun sangat takut untuk kehilangan mereka.

Suasana mencekam muncul lagi. Masing - masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dari kejauhan, mulai terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlarian menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"HYUNG!" Ternyata yang tadi berlarian adalah Eunhyuk. Saat ini ia sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlarian tadi.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Shindong seraya menghampiri Eunhyuk hendak mengajaknya masuk.

"Ye-Yesung hyung... di-dia..." Mendadak Eunhyuk tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air mata yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya mulai berjatuhan. Semua yang ada di ruangan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bingung dan cemas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung batin mereka.

Shindong yang berada di dekat Eunhyuk segera menenangkannya. Eunhyuk yang masih menangis mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ye- hiks... Yesung hyung hiks... dia ke-celaka-an hiks, se-karang dia hiks... ada di-UGD hiks..." Dengan sudah payah Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tidak ada teriakan apapun yang keluar dari mulut member lainnya. Mereka telihat sangat terkejut hingga tak mampu lagi untuk berkata - kata. 'Mengapa kejadian buruk tak henti - hentinya menghampiri mereka?' Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini terlintas dalam pikiran mereka.

Heechul segera berlari menuju UGD. Hankyung mengekor di belakangnya. Eunhyuk dan Shindong pun menyusul mereka. Hanya Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum yang masih setia menemani Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian saat ini dan mereka juga tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya lagi. Mereka pun hanya bisa menunggu kabar selanjutnya dengan cemas.

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambilnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Jin Hoo padanya. 'Apa kecelakaan Yesung hyung juga ada kaitannya dengan Jin Hoo' batinnya.

Dibukanya sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk dan dalam diam ia membacanya.

_(Kau sudah lihat semuanya bukan! Aku tidak pernah main - main dengan perkataanku Kyunie. Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk segera bertindak. Kau tidak ingin hyungdeulmu yang lain menjadi sasaran selanjutnya bukan?)_

Kyuhyun menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya. Saat ini perasaanya sudah tak karuan. Namun, ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang selalu berubah panik ketika mengingat ancaman Jin Hoo. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeul semakin mencurigainya. Meskipun demikian Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali berteriak saat ini juga. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong sekeras - kerasnya. Tapi siapakah yang bisa menolongnya saat ini?

.

.

.

TBC

**Hufh… akhirnya selesai juga. This chapter is the longest one.**

**Author mau curhat banyak boleh yach…**

**Honestly, berat sekali untuk melanjutkan ff ini, karena sepertinya penderitaan Kyuppa semakin complicated. Author mohon maaf jika sudah membuat para readers yang membaca ff ini menjadi marah atau kecewa karena author sudah berani - beraninya menyiksa Kyuppa. Namun, perlu di garis bawahi kalau ****ini hanya fanfiction****! Semua ide cerita murni imajinasi. Untuk kehidupan nyata, jangankan melihat Kyuppa mendapatkan goresan luka, jika tahu kalau Kyuppa terserang flu saja author sudah ****_panik gak ketulungan_****. Jadi, sekali lagi mohon di ingat bahwa ff ini bukan kenyataan.**

**Author juga mohon maaf atas penulisan yang tidak sesuai ejaan, gaya bahasa yang jelek dan membingungkan, maupun plot yang masih berantakan (maaf, author masih amatiran dan ini adalah ff perdana author). Mohon maaf lagi atas penggunaan istilah asing yang begitu banyak, terutama Bahasa Inggris. Maaf, author tidak bisa mengontrol untuk tidak menggunakannya, karena author sangat sukaaaaaaa dengan English dan author juga sudah mendapatkan gelar Bachelor at English Study Program #uups keceplosan (Kyuppa: Aiissh… Jangan pamer - pamer disini deh thor! Baru gelar bachelor aja udah pamer. Aku aja yg udah bertahun2 menyandang gelar evil magnae gak pernah pamer tuwh! Author: mianhae…)**

**Kalau boleh jujur, author sekarang sedang dilemma TT. Karena banyak sekali tugas negara yang kejar tayang. Selain itu, author juga harus ke luar kota untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi… setelah menimbang, menetapkan, dan akhirnya… **

**dengan berat hati… **

**author memutuskan untuk…**

**untuk…**

**…**

**...  
**

**HIATUS (kurang lebih satu bulan saja). Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, mianhamnida, jeosonghamnida… If God's will, I'll be back on January 1****st****, 2013 /my 22****nd**** birthday (Kyuppa: perasaan gak ada yg nanya deh thor?! Author: Kyuppa kenapa sih? Dari tadi sensi bgt sama aku, Kyuppa marah ya karena aku udah buat Kyuppa menderita? Atau Kyuppa gak rela kalo aku mw hiatus n ninggalin Kyuppa? #dijitakSparKyu)**

**Baiklah sampai disini dulu sesi curhatnya. #author lg galau, jd mianhae kalo cuap2 gaje**

**Last but not least, I'd love to deliver my grateful appreciation to my beloved readers and my faithful reviewers for all comments, suggestions, and criticisms which have been posting in order to better this fiction. Gomapsumnida, kamsahamnida, thanks a lot, terima kasih banyak…. #take a deep bow**

**Well, I think that's all. I wish you nothing but all d' best! Saranghaeyo… Cheerio…**

_**Balasan review ch. 11**_

**Demikyu,,** mian gak bisa lanjut tuk 1 bulan kedepan. Mian yach… Sebenarnya Author mutusin untuk hiatus juga karena author lg memperbarui semangat author yg kadang naik turun. Gomawo udah mw review.

**Blackyuline,,** wah chingu, beneran kalo Kyuppa di buat meninggal gak bakalan jd masalah buat chingu? Jarang2 ketemu reviewer kayak chingu, coz yg lain pada request happy ending, hehehe. Moga sepulangnya author dr hiatus chingu masih tetap setia untuk review. Gomawo..

**Kyuzi,,** semoga masih setia nungguin lanjutan ceritanya ampe tahun dpn. Mian ya saeng gak bisa asap n malah mutusin tuk hiatus. Tp moga gak bosan tuk review lg nanti. Gomawo saeng udah jd reader setia ff eonni. Skali lg mianhae n gomawoo..

**MisskyuKYU,,** yapz author juga suka moment dr. Park ama Mr. Cho, kadang ampe gak nyadar kalo udah kepanjangan buat scene mereka. Gomawo udah nungguin ff ini chingu. Mian ya chingu bakalan nunggu lama tuk ch selanjutnya. Tp author harap chingu masih setia menunggu. Gomawo..

**Gyurievil,,** ne, Kyuppa kasian bgt. Itu juga sebabnya yg bikin author nyesek n sulit tuk ngelanjutin ff ini. #siapa yg nyuruh author buat ff angst kaya beginian hah?! #ditimpukin readers. Btw, gomawo… chingu udah jd reader setia ni ff. Dtgu reviewnya tahun dpan. Gomawo

**EccaAugest,, **yapz, Kyuppa kmaren gak meninggal kog chingu. Gomawo atas reviewnya selama ini. Moga masih mw review tuk ch2 slanjutnya.

**Jmhyewon,, **mianhae… author gak maksud tuk nyiksa chingu, tp dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya author kudu hiatus dulu. Author harap chingu gak marah ya karena author udah mutusin tuk hiatus, tp author janji kog bakalan balik lagi, beneraaaaaaan. So, jgn pernah bosen tuk review lg tahun dpn. Gomawooo…

**Lovsslikes96,,** gomawo pujiannya chingu... tp mianhae baru pertama x review author udah mw hiatus. Mian bgt ya. Moga chingu tetep mw nungguin ni ff ampe tahun dpn. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Anonymous,,** kalo boleh jujur author yg seharusanya musti ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat chingu. Coz sejak di kritik kemarin author jd kepikiran bgt n berusaha tuk memperbaiki kekurangan ff ini. Tapi author juga gak bisa bohong kalo semua itu butuh proses. Terkadang juga masih binggung sendiri bagian mana aja yg fatal kesalahannya. Yg pasti author mau jd diri sendiri aja dulu, karna saat ini seperti ini lah kemampuan author. Lg pula setiap readers pasti punya kriteria baik or bagus yg beda2 kan. Jd author hanya bisa berusaha aja, penilaian apapun pasti author terima bgt. Mohon maaf tuk semua kekurangan ff ini. Terima kasih udah ngasi perhatian lebih tuk ff ini chingu. Skali lg gomawo..

**Hyunnieya,,** ne, author akan jd writer yg bertanggung jawab dengan nyelesaiin ff ini. Tp mianhae author hiatus dulu sebentar, satu bulan gak lama kan chingu? Moga msh setia nungguin ff ini. Gomawo..

**Blue minra,,** setuju, ch kmaren memang yg paling membahagiakan. Tp mian ya chingu, kebahagiaan mereka gak bertahan lama. Mian lg author udah mutusin tuk hiatus. Author harap chingu masih mw review tuk ch2 selanjutnya. Gomawo..

**VietaKyu,, ** kenapa musti minta maaf chingu? Author malah yg terima kasih karna chingu udah mw review. Yapz, tebakan chingu benar, penjahatnya udah mulai menyiksa Kyuppa lewat hyungdeulnya. Author juga suka kekocakan duo EunHae. Gomawo dah mw bc ff ini chingu. Moga masih setia nungguin ch selanjutnya.

**Gaemwon407,,** author juga berharap kalo uri magnae bisa gws n hyungdeul bisa cepat tau masalah magnae mereka (dasar author aneh, kan lho yg buat ni ff, kog jd kayak reader komennya,ckckck #geleng2 kepala) Gomawo udah mw baca n komen chingu. Moga chingu msh mw RnR next time.

**Lee gyuraaaa,,** ikutin aja terus chapter slanjutnya ya chingu. Mian musti macet dulu tuk beberapa waktu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Ay,, **moga chingu msh mw nungguin ch2 selanjutnya. Moga chinggu jg msh mw review di ch2 selanjutnya. Mian terpaksa harus hiatus dulu. Gomawo udah mw ninggalin review n saran2 yg membangun tuk ff ini. Gomawo.


	14. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! My Beloved Readers…. Sooner, under estimated!  
**

**Let's come to the point!**

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambilnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Jin Hoo padanya. 'Apa kecelakaan Yesung hyung juga ada kaitannya dengan Jin Hoo' batinnya.

Dibukanya sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk dan dalam diam ia membacanya.

_(Kau sudah lihat semuanya bukan! Aku tidak pernah main - main dengan perkataanku Kyunie. Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk segera bertindak. Kau tidak ingin hyungdeulmu yang lain menjadi sasaran selanjutnya bukan?)_

Kyuhyun menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya. Saat ini perasaanya sudah tak karuan. Namun, ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang selalu berubah panik ketika mengingat ancaman Jin Hoo. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeul semakin mencurigainya. Meskipun demikian Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali berteriak saat ini juga. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong sekeras - kerasnya. Tapi siapakah yang bisa menolongnya saat ini?

.

**_Chapter 13_**

Heechul dan Hankyung yang sampai lebih dulu ke UGD keheranan karena mereka tidak menemukan member lain di luar ruangan. Mereka pun segera menanyakan keadaan Yesung pada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari UGD. Perawat itu mengatakan bahwa saat ini Yesung sudah di pindahkan ke ruang operasi. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun segera menuju kesana.

"Wookie-ah bagaimana keadaan Sungie?" Tanya Hankyung ketika tiba di depan ruang operasi.

Ryewook yang sedang menangis dengan susah payah mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bicara.

"Yesung hyung... baru saja masuk kedalam, dia harus segera dioperasi hyung, karena... karena kondisinya yang, tiba - tiba kritis…hiks" Ryewook mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah isakan.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Bukankah ia tadi baik - baik saja?!" Tanya Heechul dengan emosi.

"Hyung, tolong kontrol emosimu, kita sedang di Rumah Sakit." Tegur Shindong yang baru saja sampai bersama Eunhyuk.

"Yesung hyung, tadi pulang ke dorm untuk mengambil keperluan Teukie hyung dan Kyuhyun. Lalu..., tidak lama setelah itu manager hyung mengabari kami kalau... Yesung hyung kecelakaan" Eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

**_Flashback  
_**

"Tidak perlu merepotkan manager hyung. Aku saja yang mengambilnya." Usul Yesung. "Kalian disini saja. Jika aku pergi sendirian maka tidak akan terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian para wartawan maupun penggemar. Aku juga akan mencari pintu keluar lain."

"Ne hyung, aku rasa begitu lebih baik." Donghae menyetujui usul Yesung. Ia segera mengeluarkan kaca mata hitam dari saku celananya. "Pakai ini hyung." Ia memberikan kaca mata itu pada Yesung.

"Jangan lupa pakai topimu hyung." Tambah Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

Tanpa berlama - lama lagi, Yesung pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu tiba - tiba ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya. Spontan Yesung menoleh kebelakang.

"Hyung..., hati - hati di jalan." Ujar Ryewook. Ia segera mendekap hyung kesayangannya itu sesaat setelah Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryewook dengan sayang. "Ne..., nan dongsaeng"

"Wookie-ah, Yesung hyung kan hanya pergi ke dorm bukan ke luar negeri. Tidak perlu dramatis begitu." Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ne, aku seperti sedang menonton drama saja." Sambung Donghae yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu merangkul Eunhyuk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Ya! Kalian ini, apa ada larangannya melalukan hal seperti ini?!" Ryewook segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aniyo... hanya saja kau terlihat berlebihan." Jawab Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Sudah - sudah, aku pergi dulu. Kalian jangan bertengkar disini, ara!" Yesung memperingatkan. "Aku tidak mau kondisi Teukie hyung menjadi buruk karena pertengkaran kalian." Ia menatap tajam kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang leader yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Yesung segera mengambil semua barang - barang yang diperlukan. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia pun segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Dalam perjalan Yesung merasakan sedikit kejanggalan pada mobil yang di kendarainya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu merisaukannya karena saat ini ia masih bisa mengendarainya dengan baik.

_Because I naughty, naughty, hey! Mr. Simple. Because I naughty, naughty.._

Ringtone ponsel Yesung masih terdengar jelas di tengah kebisingan lalu - lintas yang cukup padat, ia pun segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya. Pada saat yang sama, Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah yang berlawanan ada sebuah bus yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesaat setelah menyadari hal itu, Yesung spontan mengurangi kecepatannya dan hendak mengarahkan mobilnya kepinggir. Namun kejanggalan yang tadi ia rasakan ternyata benar, berulang kali ia mencoba mengerem namun kecepatannya masih tidak berkurang. Dalam kondisi yang sangat panik Yesung tidak bisa lagi berpikir panjang, karena jarak mobil yang dikendarainya sudah sangat dekat dengan bus tersebut. Spontan Yesung membanting stir kearah kiri jalan berusaha menghindari bus tersebut. Naasnya, mobilnya terus melaju hingga menabrak beberapa pembatas jalan dan akhirnya berhenti setelah dengan sangat keras menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jalan.

**_End of Flashback  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Setelah menunggu lebih dari dua jam, pintu ruang operasi akhirnya terbuka, uisa keluar sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

Heechul langsung menghampiri uisa, "Bagaimana keadaaan Yesung uisa? Apa yang terjadi? Lukanya tidak parah bukan?" Heechul mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan tanpa jeda.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Pasien mendapatkan cukup banyak jahitan di sekitar pelipis dan dadanya akibat beberapa pecahan kaca. Kalian tenang saja, itu tidak terlalu parah." Uisa berusaha menenangkan.

Serempak semua member menghembuskan nafas tanda kelegaan mereka.

"Namun, benturan di kepalanya tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Kami belum tahu seberapa besar efeknya. Kami hanya bisa terus memantaunya selama kurang lebih 12 jam kedepan." Uisa melanjutkan.

"Cukup parah? Memantau? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Jika dalam waktu 12 jam pasien belum sadarkan diri, kami dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pasien dalam keadaan koma." Ucapan uisa mendadak membuat para member yang ada di sana tersentak kaget.

Heechul berdiri mematung.

Shindong membulatkan mata sekaligus membuka mulutnya lebar, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Hankyung terduduk lemas di kursi.

Sedangkan Ryewook dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa membekap mulut mereka mencoba menahan isakan yang hendak keluar. Buliran air mata jelas terlihat diwajah mereka.

"Kami akan segera memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat inap." Ucap uisa sebelum berlalu meninggalkan semua member yang sedang diliputi kecemasan.

.

.

.

Tuan Cho membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga, ditemani oleh Siwon dan Sungmin. Ia pun masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi." Ucap Siwon dan Sungmin kompak, mereka juga membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-goon, Siwon-goon." Balas Tuan Cho sambil tersenyum, namun matanya menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan.

Menyadari gelagat Tuan Cho yang sepertinya hendak berbicara dengan Kyuhyun secara privasi, maka Sungmin dan Siwon memohon diri untuk keluar ruangan. Mereka juga berniat untuk menjenguk Yesung yang masih belum siuman setelah menjalani operasi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, appa…" Tuan Cho masih ragu untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Appa... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi appa. Mereka sudah keterlaluan! Aku tidak ingin hyungdeul disakiti lagi!" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan geram. Ia terlihat kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"Karena itulah appa ingin membantumu menyudahi semua ini Kyu. Appa pikir ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk meninggalkan mereka. Kau bisa menggunakan kesehatanmu sebagai alasan untuk keluar dari Super Junior." Ucap Tuan Cho dengan jelas. Ia berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya. "Lagi pula saat ini kau memang butuh banyak istirahat Kyu. Kanker itu bukanlah penyakit ringan. Appa tidak ingin kondisimu memburuk." Tuan Cho memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku...belum siap untuk meninggalkan mereka appa...aku…sangat menyayangi mereka...aku..." Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Disatu sisi ia membenarkan perkataan appanya. Namun, disisi lain ia sungguh tak ingin berpisah dengan hyungdeul dengan cara seperti ini, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu, appa mohon mengertilah. Ini bukan hanya untuk hyungdeulmu, ini semua untuk keselamatan banyak orang. Jika orang - orang kejam itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bukan hanya kau dan hyungdeulmu yang akan menderita, namun akan ada banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang akan dipertaruhkan." Tuan Cho berusaha mengeluarkan perkataannya dengan nada sebijak mungkin. Ia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa menduganya sedikitpun, sesaat setelah mendekati anak kesayangannya itu, Kyuhyun segera memeluk Tuan Cho dengan erat. Seketika tangisnya pecah dipelukan appa nya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi untuk bersikap tegar didepan Tuan Cho. Ia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak yang masih butuh perlindungan orang - orang disekitarnya, terutama orang tuanya. Ia sadar bahwa kondisinya saat ini sangat lemah, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya pada appa nya. Tangisannya jauh lebih menyayat hati dibandingkan dengan tangisan - tangisan sebelumnya.

"Menangislah Kyunie, menangislah sepuasmu nak..." Tuan Cho semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia juga tak mampu membendung air matanya. Mereka hanyut dalam suasana haru tersebut tanpa menyadari ada dua sosok namja yang sejak tadi sudah mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Punggung Sungmin mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar. Mereka sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar pembicaraan tersebut. Namun, beberapa saat setelah meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, Siwon hendak mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas meja dekat sofa yang ada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Dan disaat itulah mereka tidak sengaja mendengar semua percakapan ayah dan anak tersebut.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi tersebut, Sungmin segera menarik tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya pergi. Mereka akhirnya mencoba menenangkan diri di balkon Rumah Sakit.

Siwon tiba - tiba merangkul Sungmin dari belakang setelah menyadari pundak hyungnya itu semakin bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. "Hyung...kau akan semakin sakit jika menahannya... biarkan semuanya keluar hyung...tidak ada yang melihatmu disini..." Siwon semakin mendekap Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin sekarang sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan tangisnya lagi. Sesaat setelah Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia pun menangis sejadi - jadinya. Siwon juga tak kuasa menahan isakannya. Mereka menagis bersama.

Beberapa saat setelah tangisan mereka mereda, Siwon mulai melepaskan dekapannya. Ia membalikan tubuh Sungmin perlahan hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Hyung...apa kau rela melepaskan Kyunie?" Tanya Siwon tanpa basa basi.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Siwon. Ia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Saat ini ia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pagar balkon Rumah Sakit yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Wonie... aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kita dengar tadi." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Aku sangat berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi" Sungmin mencoba memukul - mukul wajahnya dengan kasar berharap ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Hyung, hentikan!" Siwon segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan paksa. Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin yang biasanya sangat tegar, namun terlihat rapuh saat ini. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terluka mendengar semuanya, tapi kau tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu seperti ini hyung!" Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan cemas dan prihatin.

"Kenapa harus Kyunie?! Kenapa harus uri magnae yang mengalami semuanya?! Kanker, keluar dari Super Junior. Lalu apalagi?! Mengapa ada orang - orang kejam yang tega menyakiti Kyunie?!" Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia baru merasakan begitu sakitnya penderitaan yang dihadapi Kyuhyun selama ini. Dan semua itu hanya dipikulnya sendirian.

Siwon hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia juga merasa terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Ia pun bisa memahami perasaan hyungnya saat ini. Karena Sungmin adalah salah satu hyung yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...apa kita harus memberitahukan semua ini pada hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul lainnya?" Tanya Siwon. Ia baru teringat dengan member lainnya.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu Siwon-ah... apa kita juga harus merahasiakan ini semua? Atau kita beritahukan semuanya pada mereka dan mencoba membantu Kyunnnie semampu kita?" Sungmin sangat bingung saat ini. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan yang memang sedang keruh. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Kyunie pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan mereka. Sungmin merasa ia harus bertindak cepat.

"Aku sungguh tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyunie hyung. Hyung dengarkan apa yang Cho ahjussi katakan tadi?" Siwon mencoba mengingat kembali pembicaraan yang mereka dengar tadi. "Walaupun aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku rasa kejadian yang menimpa Teukie hyung dan Sungie hyung ada kaitannya dengan masalah Kyuhyunnie." Siwon mencoba berhipotesa.

"_Jika orang - orang kejam itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bukan hanya kau dan hyungdeulmu yang akan menderita, namun akan ada banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang akan dipertaruhkan._ Itukan yang diucapkan Cho ahjussi tadi." Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras. "Apakah ahjussi meminta Kyuhyun keluar dari Super Junior karena alasan itu?" Tanyanya pada Siwon.

Siwon menganguk perlahan. "Aku rasa begitu hyung. Tapi...apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan oleh orang - orang kejam itu dari Kyunie?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mulai menerka - nerka segala kemungkinan yang ada. "Jika alasannya benar seperti itu berarti orang - orang kejam itu mulai menyakiti Kyunie dengan cara melukai orang - orang disekitarnya, itu berarti... termasuk menyakiti kita hyung... Omo!" Siwon mulai panik dengan analisa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua Wonie! Jika dugaanmu benar, Kyuhyun pasti sangat merasa tertekan sekarang. Ia pasti merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Teukie hyung dan Sungie hyung." Sungmin mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan dalam keadaan bimbang seperti ini. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Sungmin mulai menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong Kyunie hyung? Kita saja tidak tahu apa masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi." Siwon juga bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kita harus memberitahukan ini semua pada member lain Wonie. Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama - sama." Ucap Sungmin dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Beberapa member masih menunggui Yesung di ruangannya. Sudah 10 jam mereka menunggu namun Yesung masih belum siuman. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan dia masih membutuhkan alat bantu pernapasan.

"Hyung…" bisik Ryewook. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Yesung. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur hyung? Jebal... cepat bangun hyung! Ini sudah hampir 12 jam, jangan membuat kami semua takut hiks..." Ia mulai terisak lagi.

"Sungie…" Hankyung menyentuh tangan kanan Yesung. "Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar kami, karena itu cepatlah sadar." Ia mulai mengenggam tangan Yesung.

"Hyung..., kalau kau segera bangun aku berjanji akan berlatih vocal lebih baik lagi. Jadi cepatlah bangun hyung..." Eunhyuk ikut mengeluarkan suara memelasnya.

Suasana hening kembali. Selang beberapa saat Leeteuk masuk ke ruangan Yesung. Ia duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Kangin. Sebenarnya ia masih harus beristirahat dikamarnya, namun ia mencoba meyakinkan uisa kalau ia sudah baik - baik saja dan memaksa agar ia diizinkan untuk menjenguk Yesung barang sebentar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Semua member tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Secara tidak langsung, Leeteuk telah mendapatkan jawaban bahwa kondisi Yesung tidak bisa di katakan baik - baik saja. Ia juga sudah mendengar penjelasan uisa dari Donghae.

Leeteuk meminta Kangin membawanya hingga tepat berada di sebelah Yesung. Tanpa diminta Hankyung yang mengerti isyarat tersebut segera melepaskan genggamannya dari Yesung dan berpindah kesisi lain yang masih kosong. Setelah berada di dekat Yesung, Leeteuk pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hankyung tadi. Namun bedanya ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan hanya meneteskan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung. Ada rasa bersalah dihatinya dikarenakan Yesung mendapatkan kecelakaan setelah kembali dari dorm untuk mengambil barang - barang keperluannya dan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mulai menyandar wajahnya dilengan Yesung. Ia membiarkan butiran air matanya jatuh membasahi tangan Yesung.

Ryewook yang saat itu juga sedang menggenggam tangan Yesung yang satunya lagi tiba - tiba merasakan jemari Yesung yang sedikit bergerak.

"Hyungdeul, Yesung hyung... tangannya... bergerak." Ryewook setengah berteriak, wajahnya tampak cerah.

"Aku akan segera memanggil uisa." Donghae pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mencari uisa.

"Yesungie..." Akhirnya Leeteuk memanggil Yesung. "Aku tahu kau sangat kuat, luka sekecil ini pasti dengan mudah kau atasi." Leeteuk mulai menyeka air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Yesung kembali menggerakkan jemarinya seolah merespon perkataan Leeteuk tadi. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap pelan, kemudian menatap keadaan disekitarnya. Ia melihat para member sedang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai memusatkan pandangannya pada satu titik, yaitu pada sang leader yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya.

"Hy-hyung..." Suara seraknya masih terdengar merdu ditelinga para member. Yesung kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan mencoba menyeka air mata sang leader yang masih terlihat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sungie. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu." Leeteuk memberikan senyuman khas ala malaikatnya pada Yesung. "Dan kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini sekarang." Tambahnya, agar Yesung tidak banyak berbicara dulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, uisa bersama seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan Yesung. Donghae juga ikut di belakang mereka. Uisa meminta semua member untuk keluar sebentar karena ia hendak memeriksa kondisi Yesung dengan seksama. Tanpa protes sedikitpun, para member segera keluar ruangan.

Diluar ruangan, para member sedikit dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Siwon dan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Sungmin-ah gwenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia yang paling merasa was - was jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada salah satu member.

"Hyung, apa Kyunie baik - baik saja?" Tambah Ryewook.

Sungmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Ia mengatur nafasnya agar merasa lebih tenang dan siap untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Hyung... aku ingin-" Tiba - tiba pintu ruangan Yesung terbuka, dan Sungmin spontan menghentikan ucapannya. Terlihat Uisa keluar dari ruangan Yesung.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Heechul setelah melihat uisa keluar dari ruangan.

"Yesung-shi mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat benturan di kepalanya. Hal lainnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia hanya butuh banyak istirahat." Jawab uisa dengan jelas.

Para member merasa lega karena kondisi Yesung tidak lagi menghawatirkan. Pundak mereka mulai terasa ringan sesaat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan uisa tadi. Namun, hal itu tak berlaku untuk Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Kalian boleh menjenguknya, asal jangan mengajak pasien terlalu banyak bicara, karena ia masih butuh banyak istirahat." Ucap uisa dengan tegas.

"Ne, kamsahamnida uisa." Ucap Leeteuk, kemudian diikuti oleh member lainnya.

Setelah uisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain, para member satu - persatu masuk ke ruangan Yesung. Mereka sudah melupakan wajah panik Sungmin dan Siwon tadi. Sungmin pun tak punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan ucapanya saat ini. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat ekspresi para member yang terlihat bahagia ketika mengetahui kalau kondisi Yesung tidak lagi menghawatirkan.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka. Seorang perawat masuk sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang istirahat dikamarnya, namun ia masih terjaga. Tuan Cho sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan hyungdeul, mereka semua ada di ruangan Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya lalu menatap suster yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Suster itu meletakan kursi roda tersebut tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-shi, uisa Park bilang sudah waktunya untuk melakukan terapi." Ucap perawat tesebut sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mulai membantu Kyuhyun untuk turun dan duduk di kursi roda yang sudah dibawanya. Ia mulai mendorong Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang terapi. Namun, ketika berada di koridor Rumah Sakit yang saat itu memang cukup sepi, perawat tersebut tiba - tiba membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Kyuhyun sempat melawan, namun mendadak tubuhnya mulai lemas. Tanpa butuh waktu lama ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam, dengan setelan jas, sepatu, serta aksesoris yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa - biasa saja mulai mengambil alih Kyuhyun, lalu membawanya ke toilet. Mereka mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun dengan pakaian biasa serta mengubah penampilannya sedemikian rupa agar tidak dikenali oleh orang - orang yang melihatnya. Setelah semuanya beres, dengan santainya mereka keluar Rumah Sakit sambil mendorong Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya. Mereka seolah sedang menjemput salah satu anggota keluarga yang baru saja diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Yes Sir. Kami sudah melakukan semuanya persis sama dengan yang sudah anda tuliskan dalam skenario. Semua kami lakukan dengan sangat bersih Tuan. Ne, kami akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan."

Sementara itu di seberang sana, seorang namja yang baru saja menghubungi orang - orang yang telah mebawa Kyuhyun dari Rumah Sakit tersebut sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Ia merasa sangat puas dengan kerja orang - orang didikannya.

"Kau jangan panik Young Hwan-shi, Kyuhyun aman bersamaku." Namja itu mulai mengetik sebuah pesan yang hendak dikirimkannya pada Tuan Cho.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Whooaaaaa…. I'M BACK!**

**I do mizz u…. my beloved readers…. It's been a long time… How's life? I hope u're doing great.**

**Ada berita baik, karena ada seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang sangat manis dan baik hati, yang sudah bersedia membantu author untuk nyelesaikan tugas2 author, so akhirnya author bisa merasakan weekend juga. Karna itu, author gak akan nyia-nyiain waktu yg singkat ini tuk update. Huh! baru 2 pekan hiatus serasa udah 2 bulan!  
**

**Btw, masih ada yang ingat ni ff? Masih ada yang nungguin kah? Jeongmal mianhae chingu….dah nungguin lama ya…. Moga chapter kali ini gak mengecewakan ya. Mianhae kalo makin nambah chapter ceritanya makin angst aja. Author udah berusaha tuk ngelanjutin ni ff, walaupun masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini, so ditunggu komennya. Moga semua reader yg baca masih mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mengisi kotak kecil di bawah sana ya… gomawo…**

**ps: tuk pekan depan author gak janji bisa update yah chingu, coz semua tergantung malaikat penolongnya author, hehehe pis *_*)v  
**

**Balasan Review Ch. 12  
**

**MisskyuKYU,,** Never mind chingu. Hehe penasaran ya sapa yg ngomong ama Mr. Cho? Tungguin aja kelanjutannya ya chingu. Ntar bakalan di jawab di ch slanjutnya. Ne, author udah kambek nieh. Meskipun gak cepet, tapi gak kelamaan juga khan, hehe. Ditunggu review slanjutnya chingu. Gomawo…

**Jmhyewon,, **I miss u 2 chingu… tapi gak nyampe tahun depan khan. I'm back now! Em… untuk permintaan chingu tentang ff oneshoot, akan author pertimbangkan, hehe. Jangan bosan review yach chingu, gomawo…

**Bella,,** Mianhe saeng, eonni udah cek ch kmaren berulang2, tapi reviewna gak ktemu2. Mungkin nyangkut kali yach, hehe. Yapz, eonni juga kagak nahan musti hiatus lama2 saeng. Eonni tunggu review tuk ch ini ya. Gomawo..

**Kyukyukyuziip,,** Hola juga, U're so welcome. Moga bisa jadi reviewer setia ff ini ya chingu. Gomawo.

**Blackyuline,,** Wah..wah.. reviewerQ yg satu ini emang uniq bgt dah, yg lain pada minta happy ending, chingu malah minta sebaliknya, truz Kyuppa malah disuruh nyerahin diri pula, kekeke bisa adja nieh chingu…tapi author suka kog komen2nya chingu, alna bikin ngakak sendiri wkwkwk, so gak pernah bosan bacanya. Author dah kembali nieh chingu, mau ngasi hadiah apa? hehehe #ngarep

**Kyuzi,,** Gomawo saeng… walaupun sokjualmahal eonni tetap suka kog baca reviewna wkwkwkwk. Yang semangat ya saeng belajarnya. Do ur Best! Law belajarnya efektif gak perlu waktu lama kog saeng, yang pentingkan kualitasnya. Usaha yg giat dulu ya, biar ntar pas ujian baca soalnya ampe senyum2 sendiri gara2 saking mudahnya tu soal #kog jadi ceramah gini ya, kekeke, mian saeng, eonni cuma mau kasi motivasi n bagi2 tips aja. Gud Luck!

**Demikyu,,** Gomawo chingu…dah mau nungguin ni ff walopun lama. Moga bisa slalu baca review chingu di tiap chapter kedepannya. Gomawo.

**Vietakyu,,** Mianhe dah buat chingu gigit jari. Moga masih setia tuk baca n review ni ff. Yapz, si snow white emang dah ngeluarin IQnya tuwh. Liat aja ne ap yg bakalan dia lakukan di ch2 slanjutnya. Tuk karakter yg bantuain Kyuppa, sebelum chingu minta dia udah nongol di ff kog chingu, so ikutin terus yach kelajutannya. Gomawo.

**Blue minra,,** Waah miahe, pasti dah banyak yach tissue chingu yg dah dipake. Yapz, emang semakin angst seiring bertambahnya chapter. Jeongmal gomawo chingu dah mau nungguin ni ff. Ditunggu review slanjutnya ya.

**LollipopMint,,** Gomawo dah mau baca n nunggui ni ff chingu. Jangan bosan tuk read n review yach…

**Gyurievil,,** Yapz, ancaman mulai datang bertubi - tubi. Moga aja Kyuppa mampu ngadapinnya ya. Tugas Negara itu cuma istilah doang kog chingu, kalo mau di jelasin ribet banget, makany cari istilah yang lumayan mewakili, hehehe, yg pasti author bukan fbi member, kekeke, masa anggota fbi sempet2nya buat ff angst kayak gini wkwkwk. Ditunggu next reviewna chingu…gomawo…

**NaeKyu,,** Gomawo chingu. Jang lupa RnR tuk ch salnjutnya yach…

**Ay,,** Moga chingu masih setia ngikutin ni ff. Ne, bakalan diterusin kog ceritanya. Gomawo…

**Hyunnnieya,,** Eonni kembali saeng! Gak nyampe satu bulan khan?! Baru 2 pekan loh, untung aja ada si malaikat penolong, hehehe, so eonni bisa update di luar perkiraan. Ikutin terus ch slanjutnya ya saeng. Gomawo…

**Gaemwon407,,** Yapz, Jin Hoo emang gila! Sang malaikat penolong? Em,,, bisa jadi, so tungguin aja kelanjutannya ya chingu. Ntar jawabanya bakalan muncul di ch slanjutnya kog. Mianhe dah nunggu lama ya. Gomawo chingu dah mw nungguin ni ff. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.


	15. Chapter 14

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Yes Sir. Kami sudah melakukan semuanya persis sama dengan yang sudah anda tuliskan dalam skenario. Semua kami lakukan dengan sangat bersih Tuan. Ne, kami akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan."

Sementara itu di seberang sana, seorang namja yang baru saja menghubungi orang - orang yang telah mebawa Kyuhyun dari Rumah Sakit tesebut, sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Ia merasa sangat puas dengan kerja orang - orang didikannya.

"Kau jangan panik Young Hwan-shi, Kyuhyun aman bersamaku." Namja itu mulai mengetik sebuat pesan yang hendak dikirimkannya pada Tuan Cho.

**_Chapter 14_**

Saat ini pihak Rumah Sakit sedang di hebohkan oleh masalah hilangnya seorang pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, magnae dari boy band papan atas, Super Junior. Mereka sudah berulang kali meminta maaf pada pihak manajemen Super Junior dikarenakan keteledoran ini. Padahal disetiap sudut ruangan Rumah Sakit sudah menggunakan CCTV, namun pada hari penculikan tersebut, semua kamera yang sudah dipasang mendadak rusak. Sepertinya para penculik yang merencanakan ini semua sudah sangat professional, pekerjaan mereka bisa dikatakan sangat bersih. Bahkan para bodyguards yang sudah di siapkan Tuan Cho untuk menjaga Kyuhyun saja bisa mereka kelabui.

Media tulis maupun elektronik saat ini juga sedang dibuat gempar oleh berita tersebut. Sekeliling dorm maupun gedung SM sudah dibanjiri oleh ELF dan SparKyu. Mereka saat ini sedang berduka atas penculikan yang melibatkan salah satu idola kesayangan mereka. Apalagi sebelum berita ini mencuat, mereka sudah di kejutkan oleh kabar buruk yang menimpa Leeteuk dan Yesung. Semakin lengkaplah penderitaan para ELF setelah mengetahui kabar tersebut.

Para wartawan juga tak mau ketinggalan berita tersebut. Selain gedung SM, mereka saat ini juga mengincar para member yang ada di Rumah Sakit. Pihak manajemen pun sempat dibuat kewalahan oleh paparazzi tersebut. Namun, saat ini mereka sudah dibawah kendali.

Saat ini kondisi para hyungdeul jauh lebih parah. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dibenak mereka bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Penjagaan untuk mereka pun semakin diperketat. Bahkan saat ini belum ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa kembali ke dorm, mereka semua masih menetap di Rumah Sakit. Otomatis pihak SM untuk sementara waktu membatalkan semua jadwal para member. Tidak sedikit biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk semua itu. Namun, dikarenakan rasa bersalah pada pihak manajemen atas kejadian yang melibatkan anaknya, Tuan Cho bersedia mengganti semua kerugian tersebut.

.

.

.

Semua member Super Junior, saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang inap Yesung dan Leeteuk. Ketegangan dalam ruangan tersebut tak sedikitpun berkurang sesaat setelah mereka mendapatkan kabar menghilangnya magnae mereka. Satu - satunya kabar yang sedikit mengembirakan hanyalah kondisi Leeteuk dan Yesung yang mulai membaik.

Atas permintaan Tuan Cho, saat ini Yesung dan Leeteuk sama - sama dirawat diruang inap Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya. Satu - satunya ruangan di Rumah Sakit yang serupa dengan kamar di hotel berkelas. Mengingat mereka saat ini sedang menghindari gangguan media, ruangan tersebutlah yang paling cocok untuk mereka. Ruangan itu juga sudah terbebas dari kamera tersembunyi atau penyadap suara apapun, jadi mereka bisa lebih leluasa untuk melakukan apa saja disana.

Raut wajah para member terlihat sangat suram. Diantara semua member, yang paling merasa tertekan saat ini adalah Sungmin dan Siwon. Mereka seolah dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang bertubi - tubi dalam sehari semalam. Semua kegelisahan mereka pun terlihat jelas, mereka sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tentunya hal tersebut membuat member lain curiga. Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin dan Siwon pun menceritakan apa yang mereka ketahui sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun di culik.

"Aku tahu actingmu sangat bagus Minie, Wonnie. Tapi kalian tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menunjukkannya dihadapan kami." Ucap Heechul. Ia masih mengira kalau kedua dongsaengnya itu sedang bercanda.

"Hyung! Apa kami terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?!" Sungmin mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Heechul yang mendengar itu mulai tersulut emmosinya, namun hal itu juga membuat Heechul tersadar bahwa kali ini Sungmin dan Siwon tidak sedang bercanda.

"Sungmin-ah, tenangkan dirimu." Pinta Shindong. Ia mulai merangkul sahabat baiknya itu, lalu membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Hyung, kami tidak main - main dengan apa yang baru saja kami ceritakan." Siwon mulai menjelaskan kembali. Matanya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Jika aku boleh memilih, rasanya aku tidak mau mendengarkan semuanya. Aku ingin semua yang kudengar saat itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan." Siwon mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan lirih. Ia kembali menyeka air mata yang masih menganak sungai di pipinya.

Keheningan kembali berkuasa. Tidak ada satupun member yang bersuara setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi. Bahkan isakan dari Ryewook dan Eunhyuk yang biasanya terdengar pun tidak ada. Mereka hanya bisa terduduk lemas dilantai dekat sofa, lalu menangis dalam diam.

Tiba - tiba terdengar sebuah hentaman keras yang berasal dari dekat pintu. Sontak semua member mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara. Disana terlihat seorang Kim Kibum dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan marah telah melepaskan sebuah pukulan pada dinding Rumah Sakit yang tak berdosa itu. Saat ini dapat terlihat dengan jelas beberapa goresan dan bekas noda berwarna merah di dinding Rumah Sakit yang semula berwarna putih itu.

Spontan para member tersentak oleh pemandangan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Sang original magnae yang selama ini selalu penurut dan bisa mengontrol emosinya, saat ini dengan mudahnya melampiaskan kekesalannya. Hankyung yang saat itu berada di dekat Kibum segera menghampirinya dan berjaga - jaga agar Kibum tidak mengulangi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Arrgghh... sial! Mengapa aku tidak bisa berpikir sampai ke sana!" Ujar Kibum dengan kesal.

"Bumie..." Ucap Leeteuk khawatir.

"Hyungdeul..., aku sudah merasakan kejanggalan ini sejak kecelakaan di studio itu. Semua kejadian ini sangat aneh! Semuanya terlalu tiba - tiba dan sangat rapi." Kibum mulai mengeluarkan analisanya. "Mulai dari ambruknya jembatan utama di studio, lalu jatuhnya lampu gantung yang sudah terlihat aneh sejak awal pemotretan. Belum lagi kasus yang menimpa Yesung hyung yang dikatakan murni kecelakaan. Lalu sekarang, uri Kyuhyunie di culik. Aku rasa semua ini memang sudah direncanakan hyung." Kibum semakin mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Darah yang ada ditanggannya sampai menetes di lantai.

Donghae yang saat itu juga berada di dekat Kibum segera meraih tangan Kibum yang sudah dipenuhi bekas darah itu. Ia segera membersihkannya dengan kapas yang sudah di lumurinya dengan alkohol yang baru saja diambilnya dari kotak obat yang ada di samping pintu. Donghae membersihkan luka Kibum sambil berurai air mata.

Kibum sesaat sempat menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sendu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sudah lama aku merasa kalau ada yang sedang mengincar Kyuhyunie hyung. Sejak jumpa fans beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sudah mulai curiga. Aish! Paboya! Mengapa aku tidak bertindak lebih cepat!" Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia hendak menarik tangannya yang sedang dibersihkan Donghae, namun Hankyung dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menambah daftar pasien di Rumah Sakit ini kan Bumie!" Ucap Yesung datar. Namun aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat Kibum tak berkutik seketika.

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Bumie. Kita memang kurang peka terhadap semua yang terjadi." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

"Aish... aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tanyakan langsung saja pada Cho ahjussi?" Kangin mengusulkan pendapatnya. Ia mulai mencari persetujuan member lain.

"Aku rasa tidak semudah itu hyung." Shindong yang pertama menanggapi.

"Aku lebih setuju jika kita tanyakan mengenai kondisi kesehatan Kyunie yang sebenarnya pada uisa Park." Ryewook mulai bicara. Ia sudah lelah menangis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta uisa Park untuk keruangan ini." Ucap Eunhyuk. Ia juga sudah menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu. Tiba - tiba knop pintu bergerak dan pintu terbuka perlahan, lalu uisa Park pun muncul dari balik pintu. Semua member sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan uisa Park, karena baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu mereka menyebutkan namanya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" Tanya uisa Park keheranan. "Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Leeteuk-shi dan Yesung-shi. Apa kalian semua sudah makan?" uisa bertanya lagi sambil berjalan melewati para member. Saat ini ia sedang mengecek kondisi Leeteuk. Lalu beralih ke Yesung.

Terlihat sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. "Kondisi fisik kalian sudah membaik. Kalian memang anak - anak yang kuat." Uisa Park mulai memperhatikan wajah para member satu persatu. Ekspresi mereka masih belum berubah sedikitpun sejak ia masuk tadi. "Tapi, aku rasa semua yang ada disini mempunyai penyakit yang sama saat ini." Uisa Park menghela nafasnya.

"Apa maksud anda uisa?" Tanya sang leader.

"Saat ini fisik kalian memang baik - baik saja, namun psikis kalian yang sepertinya sedang terganggu." Uisa Park kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Uisa kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Leeteuk mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku harap anda mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Leeteuk menatap uisa dalam - dalam.

Uisa Park mulai tegang. Ia mulai merasakan atmosfir yang mencekam ketika berada di antara para member.

"Tolong beri tahu kami kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya uisa." Ucap Leeteuk dengan jelas.

Uisa Park mulai panik. Ia tidak berani menatap satu member pun. Namun sulit juga baginya untuk mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, karena semua member seolah sedang mengepungnya saat ini.

Uisa Park mulai terpojok. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan semuanya. Mungkin saat ini semua member memang perlu mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. 'Setidaknya setelah ini, mereka bisa memberikan semangat baru untuk Kyuhyun' ucap uisa Park dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnnya pada kalian. Aku rasa sebagai hyungdeulnya kalian memang harus mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini." Uisa Park lagi - lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kyuhyun saat ini, positif menderita kanker paru - paru."

Hampir semua member menahan nafas mereka setelah mendengar perkataan uisa. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui beritanya dari Sungmin dan Siwon namun apa yang di katakana uisa Park sungguh membuat mereka terkejut. Jika seorang dokter sudah mefonis seperti itu, berarti hal tersebut tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

"Mianhae, selama ini Kyuhyun melarangku untuk memberitahukan penyakitnya dari kalian. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Uisa park hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyunie bisa menderita kanker paru - paru uisa? Ia bukan seorang perokok." Ternyata Donghae masih meragukan pernyataan uisa.

"Kalian masih ingat dengan racun yang sempat masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun bukan? Dikarenakan pneumothoraxnya yang belum sembuh ditambah lagi dengan efek dari racun tersebut, hal itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun bisa mengidap kangker paru - paru." Jelas uisa.

"Apa Kyuhyunie bisa di sembuhkan uisa?" Kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya. Ia sangat berharap penyakit Kyuhyun bisa disembuhkan.

"Mungkin kalian tidak mengetahuinya, selama beberapa pekan terakhir, Kyuhyun sedang menjalani terapi untuk penyakitnya. Selain itu kami juga sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghambat pertumbuhan sel kankernya. Tapi... " Uisa Park menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa uisa?" Siwon bertanya dengan gusar. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Meskipun Kyuhyun menjalani semua terapi serta meminum obat yang kami berikan, ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Ia seperti sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya." Semua member dapat melihat kesedihan yang tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajah Uisa Park. "Aku sangat berharap setelah memberitahukan kalian tentang penyakitnya ini, kalian bisa membangkitkan semangatnya kembali." Ucap uisa Park optimis.

"Tapi, aku merasa masih ada yang anda sembunyikan dari kami uisa." Kangin tiba - tiba mendekati uisa Park. Ia mulai memperlihatkan wajah sangarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kangin-shi?" Uisa Park mulai gugup.

"Kami tahu, anda adalah sahabat baik Cho ahjussi. Oh mianhae, sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah seperti hyung dan dongsaeng bukan? Jadi aku rasa, anda pasti tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui. Benar begitukan uisa?" Kibum menambahkan, ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman menyeringai.

Tanpa sadar, uisa Park spontan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Ia merasa semakin tersudutkan saat ini. Ia mulai bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin membocorkan semua rahasia keluarga Cho. Mendadak ia memasukkan tangannya kesalah satu sakunya. Lalu diam - diam menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya.

"Uisa Park, kami sungguh tidak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi jika anda tetap tidak mau bicara, aku rasa kita bisa sedikit bermain - main." Ucap Heechul sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khas miliknya.

Uisa Park semakin panik. Saat ini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia juga sudah mundur hingga mencapai dinding. Heechul, Kangin dan Kibum mulai mendekatinya perlahan.

"Apa ucapan Chullie hyung masih belum jelas uisa?" Tanya Shindong yang ikut memainkan peran. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati uisa Park sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Braakk! Tiba - tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras. Tuan Cho masuk keruangan dengan tergesa - gesa.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" Bentak Tuan Cho tiba - tiba. Ia mulai menghampiri uisa Park yang sudah menempel erat di dinding Rumah Sakit. Spontan Heechul, Kangin, Shindong dan Kibum, menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Jeosonghamnida uisa, kami tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Ucap Kangin agak panik.

"Aku rasa narasumber utama yang kita cari sudah datang dengan sendirinya." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Tuan Cho. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam yang di berikan Tuan Cho setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Gwenchana saeng. Mianhae aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang penyakit anakmu." Ucap uisa Park sambil memegang pundak Tuan Cho. "Dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika mereka tahu hal lainnya." Uisa Park memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap uisa Park dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihat bahwa mereka sudah terlibat cukup jauh? Aku hanya tidak mau mereka nekad melakukan hal - hal aneh lainya dan itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan." Uisa Park mencoba meyakinkan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan ucapan uisa Park. Para member menunggu keputusan Tuan Cho dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ahjussi, apa anda masih ragu kalau kami tidak bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik?" Ucap Siwon langsung pada pokok masalah.

"Kyunie adalah keluarga kami, kami akan berusaha untuk menjaga Kyunie sepenuh hati." Suara lembut Sungmin mulai mencairkan suasana tegang yang sejak tadi mendominasi.

"Biarkan Kyunie berbagi masalahnya pada kami ahjussi, karena kami adalah hyungdeulnya. Masalah Kyunie adalah masalah kami juga." Sang Art of Voice menambahkan. Siapapun yang mendengar suaranya pasti menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kami tahu sepertinya masalah yang dihadapi Kyuhyunie sangatlah berat. Mungkin kami juga tak kan mampu untuk membantunya. Namun, setidaknya biarkan kami membantu meringankan beban dihatinya ahjussi." Leeteuk juga ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ahjussi, hiks... aku sudah pernah merasakan sakitnya, kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku...hiks... tidak ingin kembali merasakan hal yang sama... Dan aku hiks... juga tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya...hiks" Donghae mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan isakan tangis. Member lain mulai merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi mata mereka. Eunhyuk yang berada paling dekat dengan Donghae, segera merangkul sahabatnya. Isakan Donghae semakin mengeras.

"Aku mohon... biarkan kami membantu Kyunie dengan cara kami sendiri ahjussi." Ryewook mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia kini duduk disamping Yesung.

"Kami akan menerima syarat apa saja yang anda berikan, asal jangan pisahkan kami dari Kyunie." Hankyung juga ikut memohon.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah hyungdeulnya." Uisa Park menutup permohonan para member dengan sempurna.

Saat ini, ditengah kemelut masalah yang datang silih berganti, Tuan Cho akhirnya bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagian setelah mendengar langsung curahan hati para member. Ia mulai yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusan yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mulai memandangi ruangan disekelilingnya. Ia mulai sadar kalau saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di Rumah Sakit, tidak juga di kamarnya yang ada di dorm. Ia berada di ruangan lain. Namun, ruangan itu terasa sangat familiar untuknya.

Kyuhyun mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa setelah bangun tadi, ia merasa kondisinya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mulai mengitari ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini. Didalam sebuah lemari kaca dekat jendela, ia melihat begitu banyak mainan anak - anak. Mulai dari mini bike sampai dengan replika mobil sport yang terlihat sangat antik. Lalu, tepat di sebelah lemari kaca tersebut, terdapat sebuah baby grand piano. Walaupun terlihat sudah tua, namun piano itu sangat bersih dan terawat.

Mata Kyuhyun mendadak mulai terasa panas setelah ia menatap foto yang ada diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dalam pigura tersebut terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum ceria sambil memejamkan matanya, disisi kanan dan kirinya terlihat seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang sedang mencium kedua pipi anak kecil tersebut secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mulai meraih pigura tersebut. Ia mulai menatap wajah yeoja yang ada di foto tersebut dalam - dalam.

"Eomma..." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Eomma..." Tanpa ia sadari isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks…eomma..." Kyuhyun mendekap pigura tersebut dengan erat.

"Eomma...hiks...bogoshipo...jeongmal… hiks... bogoshipoyo..." Isakannya semakin terdengar jelas.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya yang dulu. Kamarnya ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Seketika, begitu banyak pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. 'Apakah appa nya yang telah merencanakan ini semua? Mengapa begitu mendadak?' batinnya. Kyuhyun merasa belum siap dengan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeul salah paham dengan kepergianya yang tiba - tiba seperti ini. Ia juga tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Kyuhyun mulai merasa kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak Tuan Cho. Ia mengira appa nya lah yang telah melakukan ini semua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan mengembalikan foto tersebut di tempat semula.

"Boleh saya masuk Tuan Muda." Terdengar suara lembut seorang namja dari luar ruangan.

Spontan Kyuhyun langsung merespon panggilan tersebut. "Silahkan."

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda. Saya membawakan makan malam untuk anda." Seorang namja berparas cantik, berkemeja hitam dengan balutan jas berwarna putih yang sangat rapi memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong sebuah troli yang diatasnya sudah dipenuhi beraneka makanan super mewah, lengkap dengan minuman dan buah - buahan segar.

"Oh, mianhae saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kim Jaejoong imnida, saya kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Anda pasti tidak mengingat saya Tuan Muda, karena sewaktu anda masih kecil kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Saat itu ayah saya yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini." Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"Uisa bilang setelah bangun anda harus segera makan Tuan Muda. Lalu setelah itu anda harus meminum obat anda." Jelas Jaejoong sambil meletakkan obat - obatan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjussi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara agak serak.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Apa saya terlihat setua itu Tuan Muda? Saya rasa umur kita hanya terpaut sepuluh tahun." Namja yang satu ini memang tidak mau di panggil ahjussi oleh anak kecil sekalipun.

"Hyung..." Lirih Kyuhyun tiba - tiba, ia mulai teringat hyungdeulnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. "Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung?" Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja Tuan Muda. Anda boleh memanggil saya hyung." Jaejoong mulai menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tadinya terlihat murung, saat ini ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajah itu kembali mendung. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sorot mata penuh kesedihan dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan Muda." Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya, sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Silahkan panggil saya kapan saja Tuan Muda membutuhkan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu sosokya menghilang dari balik pintu yang telah ditutup.

.

.

.

"Saeng, sudah kau siapkan semua yang hyung minta?" Tanya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar dengan beberapa goresan luka di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Semuanya sudah beres hyung! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajari Tuan Muda. Akan kubuat ia menjadi sepertiku, the best guardian in the world!" Ucap seorang namja jangkung sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Aishh..., Jangan hanya besar kepala! Kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu!" Namja yang sudah berumur itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah namdongsaengnya. "Tapi, kau harus ingat, kondisi Tuan Muda tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, jadi latihan yang kau berikan juga harus mempertimbangkan kesehatannya, arra!" Namja itu memperingatkan.

"Arraseo Yunho hyung. Aku ini seorang professional, kau jangan meragukan kemampuanku hyung." Ucap namja yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari hyungnya itu dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu Changminie." Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ia seperti mengenang sesuatu. "Sudah bertahun - tahun keluarga kita mengabdi pada seonsaengnim. Kita juga berhutang budi banyak padanya. Selama ini, seonsaengnim sudah mempercayakan kita untuk mengatur perusahaan sebelum Tuan Muda kembali. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kita melakukan yang terbaik yang kita bisa."

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Aku juga akan memperlakukan Tuan Muda sama seperti seonsaengnim memperlakukan appa dan eomma. Bisa berbagi pengalaman pada orang yang sangat penting bagi seonsaengnim, tidak, bukan hanya bagi seonsaengnim tapi bagi kita semua, aku tidak akan menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini hyung. Akan kubuat seonsaengnim, appa, dan juga eomma, tersenyum bangga melihat kita dari atas sana." Saat ini mata Changmin sudah mulai berkabut.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mulai mendekati Changmin dan merangkul pundaknya. "Ne, mereka pasti sangat bangga padamu Changminie."

"Mereka juga bangga padamu hyung." Changmin balas merangkul hyungnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua namja itu dari atas balkon kamarnya. 'Sepertinya tinggal disini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan' batinnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**Yeeeiii...bisa update cepet nieh readers...kog bisa ya? ****That's all becoz of u my lovely reviewerss... ** Ada yg bilang makin sibuk seseorang, jd makin pinter ngatur waktunya. hehe *_*  


******I don't want to let you down my dear readers...so,** here you are. New chapter is up! Mind to read n review?  


******Ssstttt! Ada new casts loh, dbsk feat jyj, tapi ada catatannya nieh, di ff ini umur mereka pada ooc semua, lebih tua gitu. Yunho 44th, ********Jaejoong 33th**, Changmin 33th, ******tgu aja the rest of the member di ch slanjutnya.**  


******.  
**

**Balasan Review ch. 13  
**

**Kyuzi,, **Take it easy… Gimana ulumnya saeng? Sukses? Sebenernya eonni juga udah nyesek nulis adegan yg angst2, hiks…hiks, so eonni mw cooling down dulu nieh. Kemungkinan adegan2 penyiksaan tuk Kyuppa n hyungdeul akan dikurangi untuk sementara waktu, tapi masih maybe ya,,, kekeke. Hyungdeul bakalan bantuin apa yach? Ikutin terus adja ya saeng kelanjutannya. Gomawo reviewna…

**Hyunnieya,, **I miss u 2 saeng...I'm good, u? Gomawo ya saeng udah mau nungguin ni ff. Iya, udah eonni sampekan ucapan terima kasihnya ama malaikat tanpa sayapnya eonni. *_*) Ne, sepertinya di ch selanjutnya akan ada action2 gitu. Eonni gak bakalan buat oppadeul salah paham kog dengan kepergian Kyuppa. Ntar situasinya tambah runyam, bisa2 mereka bubar. Andwe! Yapz, emang bener kog eonni 2 pekan gak update, tapi emang serasa lebih dr 2 pekan yah?! Wah, ternyata ada lagi yang request sad ending. Kenapa tiba2 berubah saeng? Perasaan kmaren mintanya happy ending deh? Gomawoooooo reviewnya saeng. Eonni jd nambah semangat baru nie.

**Jmhyewon,, **Ne, I'm baaaaack chinguu…#apaan tuh yg ditebar2? Hehehe. Just calm down chingu,,, Kyupa gak kenapa2 kog. Udah bisa ngembusin nafas lega sekarang, fiuh… Udah update cepet nieh, mau ngasi hadiah apa? hehehe Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Iyagi7154,, **Gomawo udah mau baca ff ini chingu. Dah tau khan Kyuppa di bawa kemana? Ditgu review slanjutnya chingu…

**Blue minra,,** Udah kejawab kan chingu semua rasa penasarannya? So ditunggu review slanjutnya. Gomawo…

**Ecca. augest,, **Gomawo… chingu udah jd reader setia ni ff. Dtgu reviewnya slanjutny ya…

**Gyurievil,,** Wah, author gak tega chingu tuk buat Yeppa ampe koma, para clouds ntar pada galau hehehe. Gomawo udah nungguin ni ff chingu.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Yapz, harapan chingu terkabul. Yang bawa Kyuppa pergi orang baik2 kog. Nah, itu dia chingu, author udah gak sanggup mau nulis yang sedih2. So kita main perang - perangan aja yuks, hehehe. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini chingu.

**Kkyu32,, **Ne, gak lama kan chingu updatenya? Gomawo reviewnya.

**Demikyu,,** Gomawo ya chingu dah nungguin ff ini. Ditgu review slanjutnya.

**Asa,, **Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Dah tau kan sapa yg nyulik Kyuppa? Jangan bosan tuk review ya.

**Ryu. J. Cloud,, **Kalau ditanya kapan ff ini berakhir? Nah author juga belum bisa mastiin tanggalnya chingu. Yang pasti ff ini sudah mulai mendekati akhir. Apakah mereka berhasil or gak? Kita liat aja ne kelanjutannya, gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Guest,, **Mian update yg kemarin memang lama chingu. Tapi sebenernya ini udah cepet loh chingu, coz sebelumnya author berencana untuk update tahun dpn. Gomawo reviewnya.

**NaeKyu,, **Gomawo udah mau baca ff ini chingu. Udah kejawabkan semua pertanyaanya chingu? Ditgu review slanjutnya.

**VietaKyu,, **Waah chingu hebat ^_^)b tebakannya semua benar! Emang ada tokoh baru, rame lagi, hehehe. Truz, oppadeul emang gak bakalan diam aja liat magnae mereka menderita, so, tgu aja next ch nya ya chingu. Gomawo sarannya chingu. Di tunggu saran2 slanjutnya.

**Angput02,, ** Kalo di tanya, eonni nangis or gak pas nulisnya? T,T bukan nangis lagi saeng, malahan banjir. Stiap slesai buat 1 ch, pas di baca lagi, nangis lagi, baca lagi, nangis lagi hiks,, eonni sendiri ampe gak nyangka bisa nulis cerita kayak gini. Mianhe oppadeul... Janji deh, ini ff angst pertama dan terakhir author… #nah loh kog jd curhat kekeke... Gak papa kog saeng, yg penting sekarang udah tobat n mau jadi reviewer setia ff ini khan? Gomawo ya saeng...walopun belum waktunya tetep eonni terima kog. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Bella,,** Yapz, eonni kambeknya cepet lagi ni saeng. So, jgn bosen review ya. Gomawo…

**Ay,,** Gomawo dah nungguin ff ini chingu.. ikutin terus kelanjutannya yach..n jgn lewatkan episode2 slanjutnya. Gomawo.

**HanHan,,** jjjzzz! Serasa kesetrum pas baca reviewna chingu! Author langsung ngobrak ngabrik mbah Google tuk cari tu ff. Pas ktemu, wuish… baru liat jumlah chapternya aja udah merinding, tp mian chingu author belum bisa baca semuanya, baru baca ampe ch 6. Tp beneran deh, baru baca 6ch udah ketauan kalo ceritanya keren banget! Gomawo infonya chingu. Thumbs up buat authornya! Gak usah dibandingin deh, wuih..jaaaaaauuuuh bgt deh, dr jumlah chapter aja udah jauh, pa lagi dr ceritanya. Belum lg gaya bahasanya yg super deep, duh jd gak sabar tuk baca lagi n nyelesainnya. Yg pasti, jika dari sudut pandang chingu yg udah baca full, jika memang terdapat kemiripan, mianhae, it's just coincident I think. Tp skali lg gomawo infonya chingu, coz author jd bisa menikmati ff baru yg super keren.


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Aku juga akan memperlakukan Tuan Muda sama seperti seonsaengnim memperlakukan appa dan eomma. Bisa berbagi pengalaman pada orang yang sangat penting bagi seonsaengnim, tidak, bukan hanya bagi seonsaengnim tapi bagi kita semua, aku tidak akan menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini hyung. Akan kubuat seonsaengnim, appa, dan juga eomma, tersenyum bangga melihat kita dari atas sana." Saat ini mata Changmin sudah mulai berkabut.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mulai mendekati Changmin dan merangkul pundaknya. "Ne, mereka pasti sangat bangga padamu Changminie."

"Mereka juga bangga padamu hyung." Changmin balas merangkul hyungnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua namja itu dari atas balkon kamarnya. 'Sepertinya tinggal disini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan' batinnya.

.

**_Chapter 15_**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari ke dua belas hyungdeulnya sudah ada dihadapannya. Wajah mereka tampak sedih dan murung. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas.

"Hyu-hyungdeul..." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?" Kyuhyun memandangi semua hyungnya satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung.

Belum sempat para member menjawab pertanyaan magnae mereka, tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan oleh bunyi tembakan dari luar ruangan. Spontan semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menahan nafas. Jantung mereka mendadak berdegup kencang. Saat ini kepanikan dan ketakutan jelas terlihat diwajah mereka.

Seketika, pintu kamar Kyuhyun didobrak dengan paksa. Kumpulan orang berseragam serba hitam dengan senjata api ditangan mereka masuk dan menangkap hyungdeul dengan paksa lalu menyeret mereka keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya namun seutas tali sudah mengikat tubuhnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun mulai berteriak memanggil hyungdeul dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan dari tubuhnya.

"Dor! Dor! Dor!" Terdengar bunyi tembakan bertubi-tubi.

"Arrgghhh…" Teriakan histeris juga terdengar sahut-menyahut dari luar kamar.

"Andwe! Hentikan!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Keringat sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hyuuung…arrgghhh…!" Jeritan memilukan kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggu dirinya.

"Dor! Dor!" Suara tembakan terdengar lagi. Disusul suara pecahan kaca dan dentuman benda-benda keras yang dilemparkan ke dinding.

"Andweeeee!" Teriakan Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Ia mulai kalap. Kyuhyun menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ikatan mulai mengendur. Namun, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Kyuhyun melepaskan ikatan tersebut. Setelah ikatan tersebut terlepas, dengan cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya hendak mencari hyungdeul.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati semua hyungdeulnya sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak terasa lemas. Kakinya seolah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Air mata yang sejak tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, my dear Cho." Ucap salah seorang namja yang sudah tak asing lagi suaranya bagi Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam.

"Now is your turn. Kau akan mendapatkan service khusus dari ahjussi yang sangat menyayangimu ini, my dear." Terlihat sebuah senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajahnya.

"Andwe!" Suara teriakan Sungmin menghentikan aksi namja yang sedang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh kearah suara lalu melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan tertatih kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong namja itu hingga membentur tembok dan pisau yang tadi digenggamnya telempar jauh ke pojok ruangan. Ia menarik kerah baju namja itu dan menonjok pipinya hingga bibirnya berdarah. Namja itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mencoba membalas Sungmin. Namun Sungmin segera menahan tangan namja itu hingga ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sungmin mendorong namja itu ke lantai dan memukulnya beberapa kali hingga wajahnya memar. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama, namja itu balas memukul dan mendorong Sungmin, hingga kepalanya terbentur dengan sebuah lemari kaca. Seketika darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sungmin. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sungmin membalas pukulan namja itu dengan lebih keras hingga ia tersungkur di lantai.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin melakukan hal itu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah tembakan yang memekakkan teliga. Sungmin mulai merasakan perih yang menjalar disekitar dada sebelah kirinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sebuah peluru sudah bersarang ditubuhnya. Seketika tubuh Sungmin ambruk tepat di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap segera menyambut tubuh Sungmin sebelum menyentuh lantai. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat setelah melihat langsung pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan selama hidupnya. Salah satu hyung kesayangannya saat ini sudah terkulai lemas penuh darah dipangkuannya.

"Hyung..." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil berurai air mata. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang sudah memar dan penuh dengan bercak darah. Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya yang sudah berat. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Nafasnya juga terputus-putus.

Sungmin terlihat menggerakan bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, tak sepatah katapun berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Sungmin tak menyerah, sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk berbicara walau sukar. "Kyu... ber-jan-ji-lah... pada-hyung, kau... ha-rus... te-tap hi-dup." Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut walaupun lirih.

"Hyung... Jangan bicara apapun, kau harus bertahan hyung..jebal…aku mohon padamu…jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks" Kyuhyun sudah hilang kendali. Ia sangat panik dan ketakutan. Isak tangisannya semakin mengeras.

Sungmin hendak meraih wajah Kyuhyun, melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera meletakan tangan Sungmin diwajahnya. Sungmin mulai menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tak berhenti sedikitpun. Ia lalu memegang kepala Kyuhyun dan semakin di dekatkannya kewajahnya. Kemudian dikecupnya kening dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sambil menitikan air mata. Hal terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah memberikan senyuman tulus pada sang magnae sebelum kedua matanya tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"ANDWE!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar. Ia melakukannya berulang kali sampai tubuhnya mati rasa dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda!" Sudah berulang kali Changmin berteriak sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun belum menghentikan tangisnya dan masih berteriak histeris.

Panik dan bingung mulai menguasainya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Changmin melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ia menampar wajah Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Changmin tidak sia-sia. Kyuhyun mulai berhenti berteriak, namun air matanya masih mengalir deras. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat-lekat. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya justru semakin membuat Changmin tersentak kaget.

"Hyu-hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia tiba-tiba memeluk Changmin dengan erat, lalu kembali terisak dipelukannya.

Changmin sempat mematung sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan segera membalas dekapan Kyuhyun. Diusapnya lembut kepala Kyuhyun, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sosok namja yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

"Hyung...jangan tinggalkan...aku...jebal...hiks" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara agak serak. Permohonan yang disertai isak tangis itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati.

Changmin terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dilakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Ne, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu saeng." Ucap Changmin penuh keyakinan. Ia masih bisa merasakan pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Menyadari hal itu, Changmin pun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Changmin. Tangisannya mulai reda. Hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali terdengar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin bisa merasakan berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya bertumpu padanya. Perlahan ia mulai merenggangkan pelukannya lalu dengan hati-hati membaringkan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah kembali terlelap.

"Changmin-ah" Tiba-tiba Yunho masuk kekamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

Changmin yang menyadari hal itu segera memberikan tanda agar hyungnya tidak mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Changminie, hyung sudah mencari mu sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak ada di kamarmu. Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia mendekati Changmin yang saat ini sedang menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah cucu seonsaengnim hanya satu hyung?" Changmin balik bertanya. Tentunya dengan suara sangat pelan. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Ne, cucu seonsaengnim hanya satu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?" Yunho bertanya lagi.

"Aku rasa Tuan Muda tadi memimpikan hyungdeulnya. Tadi dia sempat terbangun dan memanggilku hyung." Jelas Changmin singkat.

"Apa kau lupa kalau dia memiliki dua belas hyungdeul di Super Junior?" Yunho mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sebaiknya kita keluar. Aku akan meminta Jaejoong-shi untuk mengawasi Tuan Muda." Yunho memberi tanda agar Changmin mengikutinya.

Changmin pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yunho yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Namun, Changmin berhenti sejenak sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. 'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini Tuan Muda, namun aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu tersenyum esok hari' ucap Changmin dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia merasakan ada kekuatan besar dalam dirinya untuk menghapus kesedihan di hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Saat ini, di Rumah Sakit para member sedang disibukkan dengan dunianya masing-masing. Mereka sangat shock mendengar penuturan Tuan Cho mengenai masa lalu magnae mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini mereka beri gelar si evil magnae memiliki kisah hidup yang bertolak belakang dengan pribadinya selama ini.

Semua member masih merasa sangat kesal dan merutuki diri mereka dikarenakan ketidakpekaan mereka selama ini. Mereka mulai menyesali semua sikap buruk yang pernah mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa magnae mereka memiliki penderitaan hidup yang sangat pelik, membuat mereka merasa menjadi hyungdeul yang tidak berguna selama ini.

"Teukie hyung, aku ingin segera bertemu Kyunie." Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga ingin menemui Kyuhyunie hyung. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya." Lirih Eunhyuk. Ia merasa selama ini ia sering bersikap kasar terhadap sang magnae.

"Aku ingin membuatkan semua masakan kesukaan Kyunie." Ujar Ryewook bersemangat.

"Aku harap si magnae itu masih mau menemaniku bermain bersama Heebum." Si namja cantik juga bersuara.

"Aku masih berhutang padanya untuk mengelilingi kampung halamanku hyung." Hankyung teringat akan janjinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja Kyunie kembali bersemangat jika aku ajak bertanding game." Sambung Kibum sambil mencari daftar game yang belum pernah dimainkannya dengan Kyuhyun melalui ponselnya.

"Saat ini, teknik menyanyi Kyunie sudah hampir menyamaiku. Aku ingin membuatnya bisa melebihi kemampuanku." Ucap Yesung dengan tulus. Sebuah senyuman merekah diwajahnya.

"Kyunie sekarang terlalu kurus. Aku akan memberikannya kursus gratis untuk menaikkan berat badan dengan mudah." Shindong juga tak mau ketinggalan menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Aku akan mengajarinya ilmu beladiri." Ucap Kangin antusias.

"Aku ingin merawatnya sampai ia benar-benar sembuh hyung" Siwon mengucapkan perkataannya sambil berdoa dalam hati untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun selalu sehat dan tetap bersama kita." Ucapan tulus Donghae mendapatkan anggukkan dari member lainnya.

Pandangan Leeteuk mulai berkabut setelah mendengar semua ucapan dongsaengdeulnya. "Aku juga ingin segera bertemu Kyunie. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Cho ahjussi, saat ini kita belum bisa menemuinya. Jadi kita semua harus bersabar. Nanti aku akan menemui ahjussi untuk memastikan kapan kita bisa mengunjungi Kyunie." Ucap Leeteuk dengan bijak, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada member lain. Para member hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan sang leader.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ini dihadapannya sudah berdiri salah seorang namja yang tadi malam dilihatnya dari balkon kamarnya. Namja itu saat ini sedang tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir. "Selamat pagi Tuan Muda. Mianhae, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Jung Yunho imnida, saya adalah tangan kanan haraboji anda Tuan Muda. Dan selama ini sayalah yang mengambil alih urusan perusahaan yang sebentar lagi akan anda pimpin." Jelas Yunho pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Hari ini saya akan mulai menjelaskan semua hal terkait tentang seluk beluk perusaha-."

"Apakah appa yang telah menyuruhmu membawaku ke sini?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mianhae Tuan Muda. Saya yang sudah memerintahkan beberapa agent rahasia untuk menjemput anda dari Rumah Sakit. Appa anda sama sekali tidak menyuruh saya untuk melakukan ini semua." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan. Ia mulai merasakan tatapan tidak senang yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis,"Apa cara yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan menjemput seseorang? Lagi pula, berani sekali kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanku maupun appa?" Kyuhyun berkata ketus. Ia mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Saya tidak memerlukan persetujuan anda maupun Young Hwan-shi untuk melakukan itu semua." Yunho menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa anda tidak sadar dengan kondisi saat ini? Sudah dua orang member yang terluka. Apa anda mau menambah korban lainnya?" Tanya Yunho dengan tegas. Ia mulai merubah gaya bicaranya.

Kyuhyun sempat tersentak mendengar ucapan tersebut. Ia kembali diingatkan oleh kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Semakin cepat anda kembali ke perusahaan hal itu jauh lebih baik. Karena jika dibiarkan, mereka pasti akan menyiksa anda dengan melukai orang-orang yang ada disekitar anda." Yunho kembali memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyanggah apa yang di ucapkan Yunho. Karena semua yang dikatakannya saat ini benar adanya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan melibatkan hyungdeul dalam masalahnya. 'Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk menghilang dari kehidupan mereka' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia hanya berharap hyungdeul tidak salah paham dengan semua ini.

"Setelah sarapan, anda bisa segera bersiap-siap karena hari ini kita akan ke markas pusat." Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. "Saya tidak suka mendengar bantahan apapun. Lagi pula, anda pasti sudah diajarkan cara bersikap yang pantas ditunjukkan pada orang yang lebih tua bukan?" Ujar Yunho sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

'Mianhae, Kyuhyun-shi. Kali ini biarkan aku yang turun tangan, aku tetap harus melakukan semua ini walaupun kau akan membenciku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat penderitaanmu semakin berlaru-larut.' Batin Yunho. Air mukanya sungguh berbeda saat ini.

Didalam kamar, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya selama berada disini. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia merasakan ada tindihan berat di dadanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya tadi malam. Pikirannya juga mulai kacau.

Kyuhyun sangat takut suatu waktu nanti hyungdeul akan mengalami hal serupa dengan mimpinya itu. Ia mulai frustasi dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia juga meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit. Nafasnya mulai berat. Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau ia lupa meminum obatnya tadi malam.

Ia mulai berpikir keras sembari menahan rasa sakitnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menyadari bahwa ia lupa meminum obatnya, Kyuhyun tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengambil obat-obatan itu. Ia hanya menatap wajah eomma nya yang ada didalam pigura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Eomma..., ottoke hajyo? Eomma...arrgghh..." Kyuhyun semakin meringis kesakitan. Namun, ia segera menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mengurangi rintihan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin suara rintihannya terdengar oleh orang lain. Kyuhyun saat ini meringkuk dan meringis kesakitan di tempat tidurnya. Matanya sudah memerah sejak tadi. Perlahan cairan bening nan hangat mulai mengalir membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar. Mati-matian Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Selanjutnya terdengar suara lembut Jaejoong dari luar kamar. "Saya Jaejoong Tuan Muda, boleh saya masuk?"

"Ne." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Ia berusaha agar suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin.

Jaejoong pun masuk dengan membawa sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkannya disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Selamat pagi Tuan Muda. Saya sudah siapkan semua keperluan yang anda butuhkan hari ini. Silahkan menikmati sarapan anda." Jaejoong mulai menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Gwenchana, Tuan Muda?" Jaejoong mulai cemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dan nafasnya yang terdengar tersengal-sengal.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

"Jika Tuan Muda membutuhkan sesuatu jangan segan untuk memanggil saya Tuan Muda. Anda tidak perlu bersusah payah keluar kamar. Tekan saja tombol biru pada remote yang ada di atas meja. Saya pasti akan segera datang." Jelas Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. "Ne, kamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Butuh energi yang cukup banyak baginya untuk mengucapkan dua patah kata tersebut. Sejak tadi ia menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di bawah selimut. Kepalan itu semakin menguat seiring dengan bertambahnya rasa sakit didadanya.

Jaejoong pun dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Ia merasa pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Tuan Muda Kyuhyun pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia pun berniat untuk menghubungi uisa Park.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun masih bergelut dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya. Ia pun akhirnya mulai mengambil kotak obat yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dengan susah payah ia meraih gelas yang berisikan air minum yang akan ia gunakan untuk meminum obat tersebut.

Sesaat setelah meminum obat, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit di dadanya mulai berkurang. Kyuhyun merasa lega karena obat yang diminumnya mulai bereaksi. Ia kembali merenung. Tidak lama kemudian terukir sebuah senyuman getir diwajahnya.

'Aku rasa aku memang harus melakukannya' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Eomma, maukah kau mendukung keputusanku ini?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah sang eomma yang ada dalam pigura dengan tatapan memelas.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjalani rutinitas barunya. Ia sangat berharap agar penyakitnya tidak kambuh untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena sepertinya aktivitas yang akan dijalaninya akan sangat menguras energi dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kalender kecil yang ada di tangannya dengan nanar. Dihitungnya dalam hati hari-hari yang sudah berlalu dari terakhir kali ia melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya. 'Sudah 3 pekan berlalu' batinnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kyunie... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyuuuuuuung...!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tenor EunHae couple dari ruang tengah. Dalam sekejap semua member yang saat itu memang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di dorm lantai 11 segera menghampiri duo hyper aktif tersebut.

"Kekacauan apa lagi yang sudah kalian lakukan kali ini?!" Respon pertama diberikan oleh Cinderella hyung dengan ketus. Ia meletakkan cermin yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan membuat keributan terus?!" Kangin menimpali. Ia masih memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri setelah mendengar teriakan EunHae tadi.

"Hyukkie..., Hae-ah..., kami sedang lelah. Tidak bisakah kalian menundanya sebentar?" Shindong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya segera mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di salah satu sofa.

"Hyung, jika kalian tidak ada kerjaan lain. Maukah kalian membantuku membersihkan dapur?" Pinta Ryewook dengan mata yang sengaja di kedip-kedipkan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman super imut.

Dua tersangka yang sejak tadi di introgasi hanya memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa seraya memamerkan senyuman mereka kesana kemari.

"Aisshh... Apa mau kalian kali ini?" Yesung yang biasanya tidak mudah tersulut emosi mulai geram melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengdeulnya itu.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba sang leader membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras kemudian masuk ke dorm dan menghampiri para member yang sedang berkumpul. Ia pun segera mengambil alih suasana.

"Ehm…ehem" Leeteuk berdehem seolah hendak memulai pidato kemenangan ketika mereka meraih penghargaan. Perhatian semua member seketika beralih padanya.

"Coba kalian tebak berita apa yang aku bawa?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada riang sambil memperlihatkan senyum dimplenya. Semua member yang sudah sejak tadi bersiap-siap hendak mendengarkan sang leader spontan menurunkan pundak mereka yang sejak tadi terlihat tegang. Kemudian disusul dengan beberapa keluhan dan gerutuan dari mereka.

"Hyung..., mianhae, main tebak-tebakannya nanti saja boleh tidak? Aku sedang tidak mood hyung..." Ucap Siwon dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

Suasana hening sesaat. Pandangan semua member tertuju pada namja tinggi yang memiliki suara baritone khas miliknya itu. Satu detik, dua detik, suasana masih sunyi, namun pada detik ketiga seluruh ruangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa dari semua member terkecuali Siwon. Bahkan Sungmin yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sempat tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

Siwon hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya yang sering kali berubah-ubah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah semuanya berhenti tertawa, Leeteuk pun mulai memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kalian pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini." Leeteuk semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Kita akan mengunjungi Kyunie hari ini juga!" Ucap Leeteuk setengah berteriak.

Seperti yang ia duga, sesaat setelah Leeteuk mengakhiri ucapannya. Semua member langsung bersorak dengan riang. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memang sudah tahu lebih dulu semakin mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka dengan melompat kegirangan kesana kemari. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Leeteuk segera memerintahkan pada semua member untuk bersiap-siap.

Namun, ternyata tidak semua member bisa mengungkapkan rasa senang mereka dengan leluasa. Setelah mendengar kabar dari sang leader, Sungmin hanya tersenyum beberapa saat. Ia tidak larut dalam suasana riang tadi. Ada perasaan aneh dihatinya saat ini. Disatu sisi ia sangat senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, namun masih ada perasaaan cemas yang sejak tadi tak beranjak sedikitpun dari hatinya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padamu Kyunie?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Leeteuk yang menyadari sikap Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit aneh segera merangkul dongsaengnya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Minnie? Kyuhyunnie pasti sedang baik-baik saja." Ujar Leeteuk seolah tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ia berusaha menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sedang baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aiisshh, sial!" Sebuah umpatan melayang dari mulut salah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berbadan kekar. "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun?!" Rahang namja itu mulai mengeras menahan amarahnya.

"Mi-mianhae, ka-kami sudah mencari informasi seditel mu-mungkin. Ta-tapi hasilnya nihil Tuan." Jawab salah seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan gugup. Wajahnya sudah pucat karena takut.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sekali lagi terdengar umpatan dari namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba dilemparkannya sebuah pisau kecil kearah beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam tadi. Pisau itu menancap didinding ruangan. Salah seorang dari mereka seketika terduduk lemas dilantai karena pisau tadi hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini?!" Suara namja itu semakin meninggi.

"Mianhae Tuan, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Namja lainnya memohon dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus membawanya hidup-hidup kehadapanku! Lakukan cara apapun! Aku tidak perduli berapa banyak nyawa yang harus kalian habisi untuk mendapatkan anak itu. Jika kalian perlu melukainya lakukan saja, asal jangan membunuhnya. Kalian mengerti!" Namja itu mengakhiri perkataanya dengan sebuah pukulan keras yang dialamatkannya pada meja kecil di dekatnya.

"Kami mengerti Tuan." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriak namja itu dengan geram. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa meredakan kekesalannya hanyalah ditemukannya sang master key dan dibawa kehadapannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**Mianhae lama updatenya, mian lg jika chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan, author lg exhausted bgt jd mianhae jika banyak kekurangan. Cuma review dari kalian yg tetep buat author semangat tuk lanjut terus. Masih ada yang bersedia tuk review khan? Gomawo... ^_^  
**

**_Balasan review Ch. 14_**

**Hyunnnieya,,** Mian yah saeng ini bukan ff action, jd gak bakalan sedetail adegan peperangan. Eonni juga belum berpengalaman tuk nulis adegan tonjok2kan #jangankan nulis ff action, nulis ff ini aja kali pertama buat eonni, so harap maklum jika banyak kekurangan. Jeongmal mianhe saeng, onni gak bisa menuhin harapannya :-( walopun begitu, eonni harap saeng tetep mw ngikutin ff ini. Gomawo… Oia eonni br ingat kalo di review kmaren ada nanyain fb eonni yah? Mian lg gak bisa eonni publish disini. Tapi kalo emang mw kenal eonni lebih jauh #high pd on wkwkwk, lewat email aja yah, akan eonni pertimbangkan tuk ngasi personal information disana. Ni alamat email eonni: nesha_nathaniazylmi at yahoo dot co dot id

**Kyuzi,,** Stelah baca ch ini, eonni pikir saeng pasti udah ngerti kejadian yang sebenarnya. Udah kejawab kan semua rasa penasarannya? Ne, ni udah update, walopun gak cepet, hehehe. Wish u gud luck!

**Iyagi7154,, **Seneng bgt akhirnya bisa munculin Changmin n hyungdeulny. Udah lama direncanain, tp br kesampaian di ch kmaren. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Bella,,** Ne, moga bisa tetep update walopun gak bisa cepet. Identitas Changmin dkk udah ketahuan khan di ch ini? hehe sengaja eonni buat si snow white kayak gitu, alna dia terlalu pendiam so pingin aja liat dia ngeluarin sedikit perasaannya yg sebenarnya. Ok, eonni tunggu review selanjutnya ya saeng. Gomawo.

**Littlehope,, **Annyeong. Bukan Mr. Cho yang nyulik Kyuppa chingu. Di ch ini sudah di jelaskan siapa yg sebenarnya nyulik Kyuppa. Gomawo udah mau baca ff ini chingu. Ditgu review slanjutnya.

**Blackyuline,,** Kyuppa ada dirumahnya chingu. Waah.. ternyata banyak yg nyangka kalo Kyuppa di culik ama org jahat. Yg kmaren sempet ngobrol ama Mr. Cho itu org baik2 kog chingu. Dah tau kan apa aja yang mw diajarin ke Kyuppa? Eh, gak salah ni chingu minta kankernya Kyuppa di ilangin? Ckckck gimana caranya yah? Tp akan author pertimbangkan request nya. Moga chingu gak bosan tuk RnR yach. Gomawo.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Ne, Kyuppa aman kog disana. Smua rahasia Kyuppa emang semakin banyak yg terkuak. So, ff nya juga udah mw selesai. Author seneng bgt akhirnya bisa masukin DBSK #nyengir2 gaje hehe. Author tunggu review chingu di ch slanjutnya. Gomawo.

**Angput,, **Gomawo saeng. Belum tau ampe chapter brapa, yang pasti ini sudah mendekati akhir cerita. Sekarang udah jelas kan sapa yang nyulik Kyuppa? Kalo ditanya sapa yg eonnie suka di SJ. Kayakna dah keliatan deh, hehehe. _He's the one and only, our lovable magnae who has the voice of heaven, Cho Kyuhyun imnida._ Mian saeng, eonni gak bisa kasi nope/alamat fb/twitter di sini, coz sebenernya disini dilarang ngasi personal information. Tapi kalo saeng emang mw curhat, review, or yg lainnya lewat email aja yah. Akan eonni pertimbangkan tuk ngasi nope de el el disana. Alamat email eonni ada di balasan review tuk Hyunnnieya (ada di atas).

**Lee gyuraaaa,,** Hehehe bukan ilmu bela diri kog chingu, cuma ilmu mempertahankan diri aja #emang beda yah? wkwkwk. Ikutin aja terus ceritanya ya. Gomawo.

**Ecca. augest,, **Dari awal yang culik Kyuppa emang bukan org jahat kog chingu. Seonsaengnim itu kakeknya Kyuppa. Jangan bosan tuk review yah.. Gomawo

**NaeKyu,,** Gomawo chingu. Yapz, sbenernya author udah gregetan pingin munculin mereka dari kmaren2. But, skarang baru kesampaian. Sbenernya masih belum rela mw nulisin jyj, coz buat author mereka tetap keluarga besar DBSK #hehe kog jadi curhat sih. Ditunggu review selanjutnya chingu.

**Vietakyu,,** Ne, DBSK members mulai memasuki jalan cerita. Author juga suka dengan mereka makanya dimasukin, wkwkwk akhirnya kesampaian tuk buat ChangKyu moment. Ikutin terus ceritanya yah chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Ay,,** Mian udah buat bingung. Di ch ini udah jelas kan chingu sapa yang sebenernya nyulik Kyuppa? Ne, artinya bener chingu. Jangan bosan tuk review yah. Gomawo.

**Kyukyukyuziip,,** Mian ya kalo alurnya panjang. But, tambahan new cast ini sbagai bagian dari anti klimaks kog chingu. Gak da maksud tuk nambah konflik baru. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Gyurievil,,** That's right chingu. Ne, author gak mungkin ngegantungin ni ff. So ni dah dilanjutin chingu. Ditunggu next reviewna. gomawo…

**ChoRyeoni,, **Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

**Blue minra,,** Ne, para personil TVXQ mulai ambil peran. Author udah lama kepingin munculin mereka n sekarang sepertinya waktu yang tepat wkwkwk. Ikutin terus ceritanya yah chingu. Gomawo.

**Aisah92,, **Seonsaengnim itu kakeknya Kyuppa. Konfliknya cuma satu kog chingu. Tapi castnya yang banyak, so keliatan panjang. Tp new casts itu bukan tambahan konflik baru kog. Malah sebaliknya, mereka bagian dari anti klimaks dari cerita ini. Wah jadi buka kartu nieh. Gak papa deh yang penting chingu gak bingung bacanya. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Demikyu,,** Udak kejawab kan chingu pertanyaannya? Kalau masih ada yang bingung tanyain aja chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus membawanya hidup-hidup kehadapanku! Lakukan cara apapun! Aku tidak perduli berapa banyak nyawa yang harus kalian habisi untuk mendapatkan anak itu. Jika kalian perlu melukainya lakukan saja, asal jangan membunuhnya. Kalian mengerti!" Namja itu mengakhiri perkataanya dengan sebuah pukulan keras yang dialamatkannya pada meja kecil di dekatnya.

"Kami mengerti Tuan." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriak namja itu dengan geram. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa meredakan kekesalannya hanyalah ditemukannya sang master key dan dibawa kehadapannya.

**_Chapter 16_**

Setelah menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat tujuan, kedua belas namja itu spontan terperangah menyaksikan pemandangan yang sudah disajikan dihadapan mereka. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan gedung yang dibangun di sekeliling danau yang indah. Sebuah pembangunan gedung tepi laut inovatif yang memiliki landscape yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas-fasilitas ekstensif berupa apartemen lengkap dengan restoran mewah yang ada di samping kanan gedung serta areal parkir yang sangat luas yang dapat memuat kurang lebih 1.000 mobil.

Belum selesai mereka mengagumi panorama yang ada di sekeliling mereka, sebuah pemandangan lain sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tepat didepan gedung, tidak kurang dari tiga puluh orang pengawal sedang menyambut kedatangan mereka saat ini. Semua pengawal itu berbaris rapi di kedua sisi pintu masuk. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan sangat elegan, dilengkapi dengan atribut kemiliteran yang terlihat canggih.

"Hyung, aku merasa seperti disambut oleh pasukan elite pengawal Perdana Menteri Korea" Bisik Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar Hyukkie, aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk tadi ikut bersuara.

Sang leader yang dimintai pendapat oleh Eunyhuk malah tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati suasana tersebut hingga tak memperdulikan percakapan member lain yang ada disekitarnya. Leeteuk bahkan mengumamkan pernyataan aneh lainnya. "Be a charming prince." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Leeteuk mulai melangkah dengan tegap seraya memamerkan senyuman ala malaikatnya, bagaikan seorang model yang sedang berjalan di catwalk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memperhatikan tingkah sang leader sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dan saksikan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian mereka juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengan yang dilakukan Leeteuk, bahkan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Member lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menatap mereka prihatin.

Setelah beberapa langkah memasuki gedung tersebut, para member kembali dusuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang membuat mereka tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Gedung yang mereka masuki itu terlihat sangat modern sekaligus antik karena memiliki sentuhan gaya arsitektur yang unik. Lobi yang mereka lewati sangatlah mewah, dilengkapi dengan perlengkapan audio-visual yang canggih. Mereka juga sempat melewati beberapa ruang pertemuan dan auditorium modern yang dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang mengunakan sistem nirkabel, fasilitas video conference dan sebuah televisi satelit pusat.

"Gedung ini seperti salah satu perusahaan real estate terbesar di dunia." Sebuah komentar keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon, yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari Sungmin dan Kibum. Sedangkan member lainnya hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan namja tampan itu.

"Semua ruangan dilengkapi dengan anak tangga berserat optik dan teknologi yang diupdate untuk transfer data." Tutur Kibum setelah membaca sebuah informasi yang didapatkannya melalui gadget yang dibawanya. Semua member semakin terkesima setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Kyunie adalah cucu dari seorang konglomerat kelas dunia." Ucap Kangin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, selama ini Kyuhyunie selalu low profile. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangkanya hyung." Ryewook membenarkan.

"Mianhae, memotong pembicaraan kalian. Saat ini Tuan Muda sedang latihan di ruang bawah tanah. Kalian bisa menemuinya disana." Ucap salah seorang pengawal yang sejak tadi berjalan di depan para member.

"Tuan Muda?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Latihan?" Sambung Yesung penasaran.

"Ruang bawah tanah?" Hankyung ikut menimpali.

"Ne, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun-shi saat ini sedang menjalani latihan khusus di ruang bawah tanah." Pengawal itu kembali menjelaskan. "Tapi sebelum menemuinya, kalian harus ke ruang ganti terlebih dahulu." Sambungnya lagi.

Para member sempat terdiam sejenak, kemudian mereka saling pandang dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung. Walaupun demikian tidak satupun dari mereka yang protes ataupun bertanya lagi. Mereka dengan patuh mengikuti arahan dari pengawal tersebut.

.

.

.

Selama dua pekan terakhir ini, Kyuhyun sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal latihan yang sangat padat. Padahal satu pekan sebelumnya, pikirannya sudah dijejali beragam informasi mengenai latar belakang perusahaan, grand design, dokumen penting, laporan keuangan, sampai dengan asset perusahaan serta berkas-berkas penting lainnya yang harus ia kuasai.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sudah ada di ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan tempat latihan yang berbeda, namun tak kalah canggih dari tempat latihan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan rompi anti peluru dan kaca mata digital yang sangat stylish. Kaca mata itu akan memberikan gambaran berbeda dari aslinya ketika seseorang yang memakainya memasuki kawasan tempat latihan tersebut. Tempat tersebut sangat luas dan mewah. Kyuhyun agak gugup ketika hendak memasuki salah satu ruangan unik tersebut.

Sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangan itu, semua kondisi di sekitarnya berubah seketika. Saat ini ia sudah berada di atas atap gedung pencakar langit yang sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas langit biru beserta awan putih yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menarik pistol single-shot dari sarung yang tertempel di pinggangnya. Kemudian, ia mulai menganalisis situasi disekitarnya. Berbeda dengan latihan sebelumnya, untuk hari ini lawan yang hendak ia hadapi adalah sepasang penjaga yang sudah dilengkapi pistol yang mempunyai mode tembak 'ledak' yang bisa mengeluarkan 3 peluru sekali tembak. Itu berarti, Kyuhyun harus bertindak cepat jika ia tidak ingin peluru tajam dari senjata tersebut singgah di tubuhnya. Sebuah ketimpangan bagi Kyuhyun sebenarnya, karena dia sudah pasti tidak dapat mengungguli jangkauan senjata dari kedua penjaga tersebut. Ditambah lagi posisi penjaga tersebut berada di dekat pintu, membuat mereka dapat dengan mudah mencegat siapa pun yang hendak melewati mereka untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Untungnya bagi Kyuhyun, ada sebuah meja yang terletak agak jauh dari pintu keluar yang telah dijaga ketat oleh para penjaga tersebut. Hal itu memudahkannya untuk mengamati mereka sebelum menentukan tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil. Meskipun dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan dirinya. Inilah tujuan sebenarnya mereka melatih Kyuhyun. Agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan genting dan terdesak.

"Cho Kyuhyun, latihan kali ini tidak lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah." bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Semangatnya mulai muncul.

Kemudian, dengan satu kali hentakan kaki, ia meloncati meja besar tempatnya bersembunyi tadi dan berlari menuju kedua penjaga tersebut. Menyadari ada seorang yang tengah menerjang, kedua penjaga itu langsung menyiapkan pistol mereka lalu meluncurkan tembakan tepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan sigap melangkah ke samping untuk menghindari tembakan tersebut. Dengan kecepatan dan kelincahannya Kyuhyun kembali berhasil mengelak dari tembakan yang hampir saja mengenai dahinya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun lalu mengumpulkan energi untuk melompati beberapa anak tangga yang sedikit curam tempat kedua penjaga itu berada. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menumpukan kaki kanannya, kemudian sebuah lompatan sejauh satu setengah meter berhasil ia lakukan. Penjaga yang berada paling dekat langsung berusaha menembak Kyuhyun lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Ia sudah lebih dulu menghujamkan sebuah peluru ke jantung penjaga tersebut. Kyuhyun lantas beralih kepada penjaga yang lain, yang kini terlihat sedikit panik karena menyaksikan rekannya terbunuh.

Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terhenti. Wajahnya berubah memucat dan ia mulai terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Spontan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang senjata ia letakan di dadanya. Langkahnya mulai goyang dan kakinya mulai terasa lemas. 'Kenapa rasa sakit ini harus datang disaat seperti ini' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Keadaan sudah berbalik, saat ini senyuman misterius mulai terpampang di wajah penjaga yang tadinya terlihat panik. Dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, penjaga itu sudah bersiap-siap hendak menembak Kyuhyun. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh pelatuk pistolnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai tangan penjaga tersebut. Seketika pistolnya terlepas dari tangannya dan ia mulai meringis kesakitan.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon yang sedang tersenyum puas setelah tembakkannya berhasil mengenai sasaran. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang terlihat sedikit kabur.

Siwon menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya kepada Kangin untuk membereskan penjaga tersebut. Namun, dugaannya meleset. Beberapa saat setelah menembaki penjaga tersebut, muncul lagi seorang penjaga lainnya dari arah tangga. Ia mulai melancarkan serangan kearah Siwon. Secara mendadak penjaga itu sudah melepaskan tembakkannya kearah Siwon, namun yang ia tembak adalah senjata yang ada di tangan Siwon. Hankyung yang melihat kejadian itu, giliran menyerang penjaga tersebut dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ini Siwon maupun penjaga itu sama-sama tidak memegang senjata.

"Aku rasa ini cukup adil" Ujar Siwon seraya mendekati penjaga yang saat ini sedang terduduk dilantai. "Gomawo hyung. Serahkan saja sisanya padaku." Ucap Siwon dengan sangat percaya diri.

Sambil menahan rasa sakitnya Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya. Nafasnya semakin berat. Belum sempat rasa penasarannya terbayarkan, dilihatnya lagi salah satu hyungdeul menghampirinya. 'Apakah aku terlalu merindukan mereka hingga aku sampai menghayal sejauh ini?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Mana mungkin hyungdeul bisa ada disini? Apakah ini salah satu efek dari kacamata digital ini?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya. Hal itu semakin membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah tersungkur dilantai gedung yang dingin itu.

"Kyunie, gwenchana?" Suara lembut Sungmin mulai menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari dunianya.

Namun, hal yang tak terduga selanjutnya terjadi. Dari arah yang tidak disangka-sangka, muncul lagi seorang penjaga lengkap dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya. Ia dengan sigap segera menodongkan pistolnya kearah Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu lagi penjahat itu sudah bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Cepat lepaskan kacamata kalian!" Tiba-tiba teriakan keras Changmin mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat dan tanpa bertanya lagi, Siwon, Hankyung, Kangin dan Sungmin segera membuka kaca mata mereka. Changmin dengan cepat berlari kearah Kyuhyun setelah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum membuka kaca matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin segera melepaskan kaca mata Kyuhyun.

Sesaat setelah melepaskan kaca mata mereka, seketika situasi dan kondisi berubah drastis. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya dikelilingi oleh tembok berwarna biru muda. Semua penjaga tadi juga tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Ternyata semua kejadian tadi adalah sebuah kamuflase yang diciptakan oleh kaca mata digital yang mereka gunakan.

"Tuan Muda, gwenchana?" Ucap Changmin dengan panik. Dengan hati-hati Changmin merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu disandarkanya disisinya. Sungmin yang sejak tadi berada tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kyunie..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. "Hyu-hyung..." Lirihnya dengan sangat pelan. "Arrgghh..." Sebuah rintihan lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tanganya semakin meremas dadanya yang semakin terasa sakit. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia semakin kesulitan bernafas.

Sontak semua member segera menghampiri magnae mereka. Mata hyungdeul mulai memerah melihat kondisi magnae kesayangan mereka saat ini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Hyu-ung-deul... mi-mian-hae..." Susah payah Kyuhyun mengucapakan permohonan maaf tersebut. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Detak jantungnya melemah. Nafasnya mulai hilang dan matanya perlahan mulai tertutup.

"Kyuhyun-ah!

"Ireona!"

"Magnae, ireona!"

"Ireona, Kyunie...!"

Teriakan kepanikan pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari siapapun Changmin dengan sigap segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun lalu membawanya ke ruang rawat khusus.

.

.

.

Para member berkerumun di depan salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung tersebut. Sebuah ruangan serba putih yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan medis didalamnya, bagaikan Rumah Sakit mini yang memiliki peralatan tidak kalah lengkap seperti yang ada di Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul.

Di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di depan ruangan, Leeteuk terduduk lemas dengan kepala yang bersembunyi dibalik lengannya. Pundaknya bergetar, isakan kecil juga terdengar. Kangin merangkul sang leader, membisikkannya kata-kata positif, mencoba menenangkan hyung tertua mereka. Walaupun demikian, kesedihan dapat terlihat di matanya yang sudah penuh dengan cairan hangat yang hendak keluar.

Heechul dan Hankyung duduk di samping mereka. Sang Cinderella menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang pria Cina. Kecemasan dapat terlihat di paras cantik milik Heechul. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Eunhyuk terduduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding sambil memegang sekotak tissue. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Donghae bersandar di pundak Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya yang sudah membengkak dan terasa berat.

Yesung yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka saat ini sedang menghibur Ryewook yang masih tersedu-sedan. Yesung mendekap sang eternal magnae kedalam pelukan hangatnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

Shindong duduk di samping Kibum yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon yang sejak tadi menggumamkan doa-doa. Ia hanya bisa menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia satu-satunya member yang berdiri. Suara desahan nafas beratnya berulang kali terdengar.

Sementara itu, didalam ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, kesedihan yang mendalam nampak jelas di wajah namja yang berpakaian serba putih itu. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang sudah sejak tadi berontak hendak keluar. Ia juga tak mampu menatap sesosok namja yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Dihapusnya air matanya dengan cepat setelah teringat para member yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu lama di luar ruangan. Ia akhirnya keluar setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi bekas air mata di wajahnya.

Menyadari terbukanya pintu ruangan yang sejak tadi mereka tunggui, para member segera bangkit dari tempatnya masing-masing.

"Uisa Park, bagaimana kedaan Kyunie?" Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan dengan suara parau.

Uisa Park terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Aku masih harus membawa hasil pemeriksaannya ke Rumah Sakit pusat. Mianhae, aku harus segera pergi, masih banyak pasien yang menunggu di Rumah Sakit." Tanpa menunggu jawaban para member uisa Park segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tetesan air mata kembali menghiasi wajah uisa Park. Ia segera berlari sebelum isakan tangisnya pecah.

Semua member agak bingung melihat sikap uisa Park yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Namun, semua pikiran itu hilang begitu saja setelah mereka menatap sang magnae yang saat ini masih belum siuman. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan dia masih membutuhkan alat bantu pernapasan.

Para member mulai mendekatinya. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Airmata mereka pun kembali menggenang setelah mengingat kembali tentang penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun serta cerita dari Tuan Cho mengenai masalalu magnae mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari ke dua belas hyungdeulnya sudah ada dihadapannya. Bagaikan sebuah déjà vu, Kyuhyun kembali diingatkan oleh mimpi buruknya beberapa pekan yang lalu. Saat ini wajah hyungdeul tampak sedih dan cemas, sama persis dengan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpinya saat itu.

Kyuhyun mulai panik, ia tidak mengiginkan kejadian yang sama terjadi. Ia tidak ingin menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat tubuh hyungdeul yang tak bernyawa bersimbah darah tergeletak dihadapannya. Pikiran Kyuhyun semakin kalut. Nafasnya mulai memburu, keringat dingin pun bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sungmin yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan genggamannya yang mulai lembab. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar.

"Kyunie, gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Semua member mulai panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun sangat takut. Ia tak merespon apapun, dengan pelan ia mencoba memperhatikan tubuhnya, namun tak ditemukannya seutas tali yang melingkar ditubuhnya seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya. Ia masih menunggu beberapa saat. Tak ada suara tembakan apapun yang terdengar. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai bernafas lega. Ia mulai menatap hyungdeul satu-persatu.

"Hyu-hyung-deul..." Lirih Kyuhyun. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwenchana?" Giliran Leeteuk yang bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"I-ni...se-mua, apa-a-ku... se-dang ber-mimpi?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar terputus-putus.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Kyuhyunie. Kami semua ada di sini, bersamamu." Siwon mencoba menyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Tambah Hankyung seraya membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh Kyunie." Ryewook berkata lirih.

"Kyunie, bogoshipo..." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Merasa nafasnnya sudah mulai normal, Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan alat bantu pernafasannya. Kemudian ia mencoba bangkit perlahan dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Mian-hae, hyungdeul... aku..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Mianhae, sudah merepotkan kalian, membuat kalian khawatir," Ia berhenti sejenak seraya menatap sang leader dan Yesung yang berdiri bersisian. "Mianhae sudah membuat hyungdeul terluka. Aku sungguh mohon maaf." Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menutupi perasaannya. Ia tundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air matanya mulai mengalir, namun ia tak berniat menghapusnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya belakangan ini.

Sungmin yang berada paling dekat dengan sang magnae segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lalu direngkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap punggung Kyuhyun bermaksud menenangkan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Kyunie. Kami tak pernah sedikitpun merasa direpotkan olehmu."

Leeteuk mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu Kyu."

Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena terisak. Saat ini semua member dapat melihat sosok lain sang magnae yang terlihat rapuh dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Pemandangan memilukan itu semakin lengkap karena diiringi isakan dan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Menangislah sesukamu Kyunie." Ucap Donghae yang juga ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Luapkan saja apa yang kau rasakan Kyu, dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih baik." Ujar Yesung sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan kau gunakan lagi topeng sok kuat mu itu magnae. Bertingkahlah seperti seorang magnae sungguhan." Heechul mengucapkan setiap kata dengan tegas. Namun, sorot matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Kyu" Shindong ikut bersuara. Ia juga tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan intense "Jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan kami Kyunie." Ucapnya tegas.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir, kau harus cepat sembuh Kyu." Eunhyuk berujar dengan semangat. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaik disela-sela tangisnya.

Perasaan haru nan hangat memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa bergabung bersama Super Junior adalah suatu anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sebuah kebahagian yang luar biasa bisa memiliki hyungdeul seperti mereka. 'Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan moment berharga ini walau hanya sesaat' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... bogoshipoyo..." Lirih Kyuhyun, tangisnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai reda.

Leeteuk mulai memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Selanjutnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut bergabung dalam pelukan itu. Member lain juga tak tinggal diam. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah membentuk formasi baru di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang sejak tadi memenuhi hatinya kini mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. 'Tuhan, aku mohon biarkan kami seperti ini terus' lirihnya dalam hati. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba batuk dengan keras sambil memegangi dadanya. Sontak semua hyungdeul melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap sang magnae yang saat ini sedang membekap mulutnya, mencoba mengurangi suara batuknya.

"Kyunie, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana saeng?"

"Apa dadamu sakit lagi magnae?"

"Perlu aku panggilkan uisa Park lagi?"

Pertanyaan tersebut spontan keluar dari mulut hyungdeul. Mereka kembali cemas.

Kyuhyun yang batuknya sudah mulai reda, mencoba untuk menjawab serentetan pertanyaan dari hyungdeulnya.

"Ani, aniyo. Gwenchana hyungdeul." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan batuknya, namun tidak sekeras tadi. Siwon dengan sigap mencoba mencari minuman di sekitar ruangan, dan setelah menemukannya ia segera memberikannya pada Sungmin yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie sebaiknya kau minum dulu." Kyuhyun yang merasa tenggorokannya sedang membutuhkan air segera mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Sungmin dan meminumnya. Batuknya mulai reda.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang sudah sejak tadi berada diluar ruangan saat ini sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan persaudaraan dari para namja yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk masuk kedalam" ucapnya pelan.

Semua mata spontan menatap seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tuan Muda, apa anda sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan para member lainnya.

"Ne, nan gwenchana. Gomawo Changmin-shi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak melepaskan kacamata yang aku gunakan tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Ia mulai mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo Tuan Muda." Balas Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan, mereka semua adalah hyungdeulku. Hyungdeul, ini Changmin-shi. Dia kepala agent rahasia, sekaligus penanggung jawab military training yang aku jalani saat ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lancar.

"Annyeonghaseo. Jeo neun Changmin imnida, bangapseumnida." Ucap Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Hyungdeul juga membalas dengan sopan.

"Tuan Muda, saya kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa latihan akan kita tunda sampai kondisi anda lebih baik, 'dan aku rasa anda pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungdeul anda saat ini' kalimat yang terakhir hanya diucapkan Changmin dalam hati.

"Ne, arraso Changmin-shi." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Em, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengtakan hal ini Changmin-shi. Bisakah kau..., tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Muda? Aku... agak risih dengan panggilan itu" Lirih Kyuhyun di akhir kalimatnya.

Changmin belum menjawab, ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Hyungdeul mulai saling pandang, sesaat kemudian mereka dengan kompak berkoor ria sambil mengatakan "Ne, Tuan Muda". Diikuti gelak tawa yang membahana di ruangan tersebut. Changmin juga tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ne, Tuan Mu-, em… maksudku Kyuhyun-shi." Ucap Changmin agak ragu. Ia menggaru-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi, Changmin mohon diri pada mereka semua. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Changmin-shi." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin pun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Anda perlu sesuatu, Kyu-Kyuhyun-shi." Changmin merasa belum terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Panggil saja Kyuhyun, em... aku punya satu permintaan lagi," Kyuhyun saat ini tidak berani menatap siapapun, ia hanya sibuk memainkan jemarinya. "Bolehkah aku... memanggilmu hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Tampak sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Hyungdeul yang melihat adegan canggung tersebut, kembali berbuat ulah. Belum sempat Changmin membuka mulutnya, sekali lagi mereka meneriakan, "Ne, Tuan Muda" Gelak tawa pun kembali terdengar.

Changmin kembali tersenyum. "Ne, anda boleh memanggil saya hyung, Tuan- em, maksudku Kyuhyun-ah" Ucapnya singkat, kemudian dengan cepat ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tak seorang pun yang menyadari semburat merah yang menghiasai wajahnya saat ini.

Belum lama Changmin keluar ruangan, masuk lagi seorang namja berparas cantik kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku membawakan makanan untukmu dan hyungdeulmu. Kalian pasti sudah lapar bukan." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong troli besar yang sudah di penuhi makan. Ia sudah terbiasa memanggil Kyuhyun tanpa sebutan Tuan Muda sejak Kyuhyun memintanya.

"Gomawo, Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur.

"Yeeii, aku memang sedang lapar." Celetuk Shindong yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari sang leader.

"Aku permisi dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan segan memangilku jika kalian butuh sesuatu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan ramah sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Aigo… uri magnae... apa saja yang mereka ajarkan padamu disini? Sejak kapan sifat mu jadi seperti ini? hahaha" Ucap Eunhyuk diakhiri dengan tawa lebar miliknya.

"Apa tadi kalian melihatnya? Wajah uri magnae yang imut ini jadi semakin imut karena memerah, hahaha." Donghae menambahkan. Ia tertawa geli sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie... apa kau sangat merindukan kami hingga semua orang yang ada di sini kau panggil hyung." Ryewook juga ikut meledek Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunie kau manis sekali hari ini..." Sungmin tertawa kecil sambil merangkul dongsaengnya dari arah samping.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. "Aish, hyung, sikapku sejak dulu memang sudah manis. Semenjak bertemu hyungdeul saja sifat evil ku muncul." Protes Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang magnae?!" Kangin melebarkan matanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Dasar maknae, walaupun sedang sakit tapi evilmu tetap saja tak berkurang." Ucap Heechul seraya memberikan sebuah jitakan cukup keras di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Appo hyung!" Kyuhyun meringis.

"Jangan memukul Kyunie hyung, dia kan sedang sakit." Sungmin membela Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya Minnie." Giliran Yesung yang menyuarakan protesnya.

"Haah, kalian ini, aku sudah lapar, bisa tidak acara perang mulutnya ditunda dulu?" Pinta Shindong yang sudah bersiap-siap hendak mengambil makanan.

"Benar hyung, cacing di dalam perutku sudah konser sejak tadi." Sambung Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ne. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan pada hyungdeul semenjak aku berada di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat. Hyungdeul tersenyum bahagia menatap magnae mereka yang tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit sudah mau membuka dirinya.

'Semoga kau bisa seperti ini terus Kyunie' batin sang leader dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC  
**

**Gomawo tuk para readers yang sudah berkenan membaca ff ini. Gomawo jg tuk para reviewers yang sudah bersedia mereview ff ini. Setiap review yang masuk sangat memotivasi author tuk menyelesaikan setiap chapternya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Author mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Last but not least, mind to review?  
**

**.  
**

**_Balasan review Ch. 15_**

**DianmIndra,, **Ne, udah mendekati akhir cerita kog chingu. Author jg udah nyesek nulisnya, jd mw cepet2 di akhiri. Cuma msh galau ama endingnya. Hehe Gomawo reviewny chingu.

**Vha Chandra,,** Anneyeong jg, ne, that's ok saeng. Mang makan nasi kucing bisa bikin emosional naik turun yach? Hehehe. Ne, ini udah lumayan cepet updateny. Ikutin terus chapter slanjutnya ya saeng. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Hyunnnieya,,** Ough… arraso, ne Kyuppa udah dilatih tuk jd lebih kuat, tapi….. Tentang rencana jenguk itu surprise bwt Kyuppa. Ya, itu efek dr sakit kankernya. Ne, eonni selalu tambah semangat kalo udah baca review dr kalian semua. Review sepanjang apapun tetep eonni bc kog. Gomawo yah saeng udah mw ngikutin ff ini.

**Bella,,** Andwe! Gak tega bgt mw buat mimpi itu jd kenyataan, hiks. Kyuppa mau ngambil keputusan apa yah? Di ch ini dah tahu kan reaksi hyungdeul pas ktm Kyuppa? Wkwkwk seneng bgt bisa buat ChangKyu moment. Ne, eonni tunggu review selanjutnya ya saeng. Gomawo.

**Octaviani,,** Ne, gpp saeng. Gomawo yah dah mw baca ff ini. Jangan bosen tuk review saeng. Gomawo.

**Vietakyu,,** Ne, kalo soal Kyuppa, Minpa emang d best lagh. Yunho oppa emang berkarisma bgt. Ne, udah ada lg kog ChangKyu momentny, tp gak bisa banyak. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Gyurievil,,** Hehe gak bisa cepet bgt saeng, harap maklum yah, coz lg agak macet idenya. Tp karna ada sdikit waktu luang, jd bisa lumayan cepet updateny. Ditunggu review slanjutna. Gomawo.

**Angput,, **Cheonmaneyo saeng. Btw ch kmaren kog gak da review terkait ceritanya saeng? Ne, sesama SparKyu harus jd temen baik, wkwkwk.

**Ryu. J. Cloud,, **Mian chingu gak tw mw bales apa nih, coz kayaknya reviewnya ada yg kepotong yah. Anyway, gomawo reviewnya chingu. Jangan bosen yah.

**Ay,,** Udah direncanakan tuk dibuat saeng. Cuma kalo di buat di ch kmaren ntar kepanjangan. So, di ch ini br dijelasin,, walopun bukan Kyuppanya langsung, tp kurang lebih seperti itu juga perlakuan mreka ke Kyuppa. Gomawo reviewnya saeng.

**Cho sahyo,,** Boleh banget saeng… Ne, gpp br review skarang, but jgn lupa review di ch slanjutnya yah. Gomawo udah mw bc ff ini.

**NaeKyu,,** Gomawo chingu. Yapz, seneng bgt bisa masukin Jae eomma n Yun appa di ff ini. Truz tak terkupakan Changminnie. Sbenarnya agak bingung mw buat ChangKyu moment, coz genreny kan angst, pdhal mreka itu kocak abis, hehe. Ditunggu review selanjutnya chingu.

**Blue minra,,** Ne, untung cuma mimpi yah, hehe, author mah gak bakalan tega kalo buat scene itu bukan mimpi. Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu. Jangan bosen review yah..

**MisskyuKYU,,** Ne, untung ada Changminnie. Kyupa n hyungdeul udah reunian. Yg bagian Kyuppa pura2 baik2 aja di dpn Jaejoong itu nyesek nulisny. Gomawo chingu.

**Jmhyewon,, **Gomawo chingu reviewny, #tebarcintaauthor, hehehe. Ne, cheonmane chingu. Sebenernya emang kurang cocok kalo disebut nyulik, coz maksud mereka itu ngamanin Kyuppa. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**Blackyuline,,** Ne, Kyuppa aman kog disana. Hehe gak brani mw buat itu beneran chingu, jd cukup mimpi aja ne. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Lee gyuraaaa,,** Ahjussi Kyuppa kerja sama dgn organisasi mafia plus teroris internasional chingu, Jangan bosen review y. Gomawo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Happy New Year 2013  
**

**Let's face the days to come with the new you!  
**

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

"Jangan memukul Kyunie hyung, dia kan sedang sakit." Sungmin membela Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya Minie." Giliran Yesung yang menyuarakan protesnya.

"Haah, kalian ini, aku sudah lapar, bisa tidak acara perang mulutnya ditunda dulu?" Pinta Shindong yang sudah bersiap-siap hendak mengambil makanan.

"Benar hyung, cacing di dalalm perutku sudah konser sejak tadi." Sambung Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ne. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan pada hyungdeul semenjak aku berada di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat. Hyungdeul tersenyum bahagia menatap magnae mereka yang tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit sudah mau membuka dirinya.

'Semoga kau bisa seperti ini terus Kyunnie' batin sang leader dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

**_Chapter 17_**

"Young Hwan-ah bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" Suara uisa Park terdengar cemas dari seberang sana.

"Ne, tapi aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kita bertemu satu jam lagi, boleh?" Tanya Tuan Cho sambil mengerutkan alisnya mendengar nada bicara uisa Park yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Oh, ne. Aku tunggu kau di Rumah Sakit." Ucap uisa Park sambil menghela nafas beratnya dan menutup telponnya.

.

.

Tuan Cho saat ini sudah berada di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Terukir senyuman diwajahnya tatkala mendengar gelak tawa dan suara berisik lainnya dari dalam ruangan. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun masuk ke dalam.

Semua member menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari Tuan Cho memasuki ruangan. Mereka jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Namun dengan cepat Leeteuk memberi kode pada para member untuk memberi salam.

"Annyeonghaseo, ahjussi." Ucap hyungdeul serempak sambil memberi hormat.

"Annyeong. Jangan tegang begitu. Lanjutkan saja apa yang kalian lakukan tadi." Ujar Tuan Cho dengan ramah.

Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu Kyu?" Tuan Cho bertanya sambil mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana appa." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum menatap sang appa.

Tuan Cho sangat senang melihat perubahan sikap yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun setelah bertemu hyugdeulnya. 'Senang melihatmu kembali bersemangat Kyunie' batin Tuan Cho. "Appa hanya ingin melihat keadaan mu dan memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk kalian semua." Ujar Tuan Cho sambil menatap semua member.

"Berita gembira?" Tanya Donghae bersemangat. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya setiap kali mendengar kata-kata yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Ne, kalian punya waktu 3 hari untuk liburan disini. Aku sudah meminta Soo Man-shi untuk mengurus semuanya. Manager kalian juga sudah diberi tahu. Jadi manfaatkan sebaik mungkin hari libur kalian kali ini." Jelas Tuan Cho pada semua member.

Sesaat setelah Tuan Cho mengakhiri kalimatnya, teriakan serta kehebohan para member pun kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya.

"Gomawo... appa." Kyuhyun memeluk Tuan Cho sekilas. Senyuman yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya semakin merekah. Tuan Cho pun membalas pelukan yang hanya sekejap itu dengan mengelus sayang kepala anak satu-satunya.

"Appa tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus appa selesaikan." Ucap Tuan Cho sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi." Leeteuk mewakili para member untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka.

"Ne, aku harap kalian bisa menikmati liburan singkat ini." Ucap Tuan Cho sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Para member pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah para member memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, mereka sudah terkesima melihat pemandangan didalamnya.

"Ini benar kamar mu Kyu?" Tanya Kangin masih tidak percaya.

"Whoaa... ini tidak cocok disebut kamar, tapi lebih tepat jika disebut aula." Ujar Ryewook dengan polos.

"Kyunie, apa kita tidak salah masuk aula, eh makudku kamar?" Eunhyuk juga ikut bertanya. Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan lemari kaca yang berisikan mainan Kyuhyun ketika ia kecil.

"Kenapa banyak mainan anak-anak disini?" Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah membuka lemari tersebut dan mulai mengambil beberapa mainan dari dalamnya.

"Baby grand piano ini terlihat sangat antik." Ujar Kibum yang sudah duduk di kursi kecil tepat di depan piano tersebut sambil melihat beberapa partitur musik yang ada diatasnya. Leeteuk pun menghampirinya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan, ia kemudian tersenyum sembari memperhatikan seperangkat peralatan games limited edition yang ada di hadapannya."Setelah melihat semua kaset games ini, aku sudah yakin kalau ini memang kamarmu Kyunie."

"Waah, sudah berapa banyak drama yang kau tonton Kyu?" Tanya Hankyung yang sedang berdiri disamping home theater dengan design minimalis namun tetap terkesan mewah tersebut.

Heechul yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur king size milik Kyuhyun mulai bergumam tak jelas "Hoaah..., aku jadi mengantuk".

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah hyungdeulnya. Namun senyuman itu tiba-tiba memudar dan digantikan dengan batuk keras serta rasa nyeri di dadanya.

Semua member segera beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri magnae mereka yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dan seperti biasa, serentetan pertanyaan yang berisikan kecemasan mereka pada Kyuhyun pun mengalir begitu saja dari mulut mereka. Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan batuknya agar tidak menjadi-jadi. Namun, kali ini penyakitnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kyuhyun bahkan mulai merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Pandangannya juga mulai buram.

"Bumie, cepat hubungi uisa Park atau Tuan Cho." Perintah Leeteuk. Ia mulai panik.

Kyuhyun yang masih batuk, dengan cepat mengelengkan kepalanya. Dan setelah batuknya mulai reda ia meminta hyungdeul untuk tidak menghubungi mereka.

"Kyunie, sejak kapan kau mulai batuk-batuk seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan cemas. Ia mulai menyeka keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi wajah Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya sudah dua pekan terakhir batuknya mulai menetap dan akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk. Namun, Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada hyungdeul. Ia masih dengan sifat lamanya, tidak ingin membuat hyungdeul semakin khawatir.

"Belum lama hyung, nan gwenchana. Ini hanya batuk biasa. Uisa Park sudah memberikan antibiotik" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan hyungdeul yang masih terlihat panik.

Merasakan kepalanya yang semakin berat serta nyeri di dadanya yang belum berkurang sedikitpun, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan sakit. Perlahan ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang leader yang duduk di samping kirinya. Kedua tangannya sudah lebih dulu digenggam erat oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk diatas karpet dekat sofa.

"Kyunie, kau masih harus banyak istirahat." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengusap lembut kepala magnae kesayangannya.

"Benar Kyu, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi. Mau aku gendong ke tempat tidur?" Siwon menawarkan. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan, apalagi sampai ambruk sebelum sampai ketempat tidurnya. Maklumlah, jarak antara sofa dan tempat tidur Kyuhyun cukup jauh karena ukuran kamar yang ekstra luas itu.

"Ani... biarkan saja, seperti ini..., hyung..." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Hyungdeul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan prihatin. Tidak ada member yang membatah ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk menuruti semua keinginan Kyuhyun selama tiga hari ini, asalkan tidak membahayakan kesehatannya.

Semua masih dalam posisi yang sama. Mereka mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pundak Leeteuk. Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca ketika merasakan tangan mereka diremas oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah menangis dalam keheningan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka masih belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Leeteuk yang menyadari sang magnae yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, memberikan tanda pada member lain untuk tidak bersuara. Perlahan ia letakkan kepala Kyuhyun dibadan sofa.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai melepas genggaman mereka. Selanjutnya Siwon pun menjalankan tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu membawanya ketempat tidur. Ia sedikit meringis ketika menyadari berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin berkurang semenjak terakhir kali ia menggendongnya.

"Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti evil. Wajahnya polos sekali." Cetus Heechul namun dengan suara yang tidak nyaring. Ia saat ini sedang menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Ne, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Seperti bayi mungil yang sedang tidur." Sambung Kangin seraya mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Seandainya bisa diulang, aku pasti akan merekamnya. Aku ingin tahu respon Kyunie jika dia melihat Chulie hyung dan Kangin hyung bersikap seperti tadi." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa.

"Ya! Minie! Apa kau sudah tertular evilnya Kyunie?!" Sergah Kangin yang mulai naik darah.

"Hyung, jangan teriak-teriak! Kyunie bisa terbangun!" Protes Ryewook sambil menyikut pelan lengan Kangin.

"Minie, lima tahun sekamar dengan Kyunie sepertinya sudah membuatmu ketularan jahilnya juga." Ujar Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Minie hyung sudah tertular evilnya Kyunie, berarti Kyunie juga sudah tertular aegyonya Minie hyung." Ucap Donghae tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau Kyunie yang beraegyo pasti sangat mengerikan, hiii, aku lebih suka kalau dia bersikap jahil saja dari pada beraegyo." Sambung Eunhyuk namun dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari hyungdeul yang lain.

Eunhyuk dengan cepat membuat huruf v dengan jarinya sambil memamerkan senyum gusinya. Ia tidak ingin mendapat jitakan dari para hyungdeul.

Beberapa saat kemudian perhatian mereka sudah beralih pada namja jangkung yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae mengganggu kalian."Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. "Sepertinya Tuan Muda sudah tertidur." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kau masih memanggilnya Tuan Muda?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada menyindir.

"Oh, ne, aku masih belum terbiasa memanggil namanya." Changmin mulai salah tingkah. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya." Aku punya tawaran menarik untuk kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Para member saling melempar tatapan heran satu sama lain.

"Tawaran menarik?" Tanya Shidong penasaran.

"Kalian ingin mencoba latihan menembak?" Tanya Changmin to the point.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Member lainnya masih berpikir, namun sesaat kemudian mereka semua menyetujui tawaran tersebut.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Changmin segera mengajak mereka ketempat tujuan. Namun sebelumnya ia meninggalkan pesan pada Jaejoong untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar Hae!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil merangkul pundak Donghae.

"Aku juga Hyukie!" Jawab Donghae dengan suara tak kalah girangnya.

"Aku pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan dari Lee Min Ho dalam drama City Hunter-nya." Eunhyuk mulai membayangkan dirinya mengunakan perlengkapan latihan menembak yang modis lengkap dengan kaca mata dan earphone yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Jika kau lebih tampan dari Lee Min Ho, apa lagi aku, hahaha!" Ujar Donghae dengan penuh percaya diri. Namun tawanya terhenti setelah merasakan sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya. "Appo! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Protes Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan lebih cepat dan menjauhi Donghae.

"Hyukie, tunggu aku!" Ucap Donghae setengah berteriak sambil menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan.

Member lainnya hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah mereka setelah menyaksikan tingkah duo EunHae tersebut.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi berada dikamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan histeris yang berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun. Seketika ia langsung menghampiri empunya suara. Namun Kuhyun masih saja berteriak dan mulai menangis sambil memukulkan tangannya ke tempat tidur.

"Andwe! Kumohon jangan lakukan!" Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin mencemaskan. Baju yang di kenakannya sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Jaejoong mulai cemas. Ia mencoba mengusap kepala Kyuhyun bermaksud menenangkan. Namun, ketika tangannya sempurnya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, ia semakin panik.

"Omo! Kyuhyun-ah badanmu panas sekali!" Ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Andwe! Jebal, hentikan!" Kyuhyun semakin kalap. Tubuhnya gemetaran, tangannya semakin mengepal kuat. Isakannya juga semakin keras.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, segera merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun lalu membawanya kepelukannya. Kyuhyun sempat melawan, namun saat ini tubuh kurusnya tak sebanding dengan tubuh kekar milik Jaejoong. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Matanya sudah mulai terasa panas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenangkan dirimu..." Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara memelas. Ia bisa merasakan panas dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai mengaliri tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi berteriak, namun tangisnya masih belum berhenti. Jaejoong sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia mulai mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun, berharap isakan Kyuhyun dapat berkurang.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, mereka masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega karena Kyuhyun sudah tenang. Saat ini kepalanya sudah rebah di pundak Jaejoong.

Pelahan-lahan Jaejoong mengembalikan tubuh Kyuhyun ke posisi semula. Ia segera menghubungi uisa Park dan Tuan Cho. Setelah itu diambilnya sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil, lalu mulai mengompres Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Changmin bersama member lainnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka segera bergegas menuju ruang rawat. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah di pindahkan kembali ke ruang rawatnya semula. Wajah riang para hyungdeul sudah berubah muram. Mereka kembali di buat panik setelah mengetahui kondisi magnae mereka yang kembali menurun.

Para member bersikeras ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun meskipun saat ini ia uisa Park masih didalam ruangan. Karena tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk masuk dan menemani Kyuhyun.

Ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut, para member semakin cemas setelah melihat peralatan medis yang sudah terpasang di tubuh magnae mereka. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan pakaian steril ala Rumah Sakit, masker oksigen, alat pendeteksi jantung, serta beberapa alat lainnya yang tidak mereka kenali.

Beberapa member menatap uisa Park yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang cukup besar. Sungmin yang berada di sisi Kyuhyun mengusap sayang tangan Kyuhyun yang di genggamnya. Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Uisa Park kembali berkutat dengan suntikan yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan obat, kemudian mengusap lengan kiri Kyuhyun dengan kapas yang sudah dilumuri dengan alcohol, setelah itu ia bersiap menyuntikkannya.

Sungmin berjengit ketika tangannya diremas kuat oleh Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengerang ketika jarum suntik tebal itu menusuk kulitnya.

Sungmin mempererat genggamannya berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak membuka matanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerang dan mengaduh karena sakit.

"Arrgghh..." Kyuhyun kembali merintih ketika uisa Park mencabut jarum dari lengannya.

"Sudah selesai, Kyunie... kembalilah tidur" Sungmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya setengah mati melihat magnae tercintanya tersiksa seperti itu.

Sungmin tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, ia pun hendak pergi ke luar bermaksud menenangkan dirinya.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba suara batuk Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Khuhyun batuk dengan sangat keras dan tak berhenti sedikitpun. Yang semakin mengkhawatirkan adalah darah segar yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

Sesaat kemudian suara nyaring dari alat pendeteksi jantung juga terdengar.

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya, bisa didengarnya suara parau para member yang memanggil sang magnae dengan panik.

"Kyuhyunie…!"

Teriakan sang leader yang terdengar paling memilukan.

Sungmin berbalik perlahan, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Tiba-tiba Kangin mendekapnya dari belakang, sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin menjauh dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin berontak, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

'Apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin berada di sana! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun!' Batin Sungmin dengan panik.

.

.

Saat ini kondisi para member sangat memprihatinkan. Tak satu pun dari mereka terlihat tegar dan tenang.

"Hiks.. aku.. tidak hiks... mau… liburan yang seperti hiks... ini, hyung" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil terisak. Shindong segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengenggam tangannya. Mereka menangis bersama.

"Aku benci kanker! Aku benci penyakit itu! Mengapa penyakit mematikan itu harus ada?!" Ucapan ketus Donghae mengagetkan member lainnya. Ia mulai menangis histeris. Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan Donghae segera merangkulnya dari belakang. Ia semakin mengencangkan dekapannya ketika merasakan tubuh Donghae yang mulai berontak.

Keadaan sang eternal magnae tak kalah menyedihkan dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Saat ini kakinya terasa sangat lemas seolah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ryewook pun roboh dan terduduk lemas di lantai, kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak satupun member mencoba untuk menenangkan Ryewook. Mereka membiarkannya meluapkan kesedihannya saat ini.

Member lain pun kondisinya tak jauh berbeda, jika tidak menangis mereka pasti mencari sasaran lain untuk meluapkan kesedihan mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, uisa Park tiba-tiba keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera menghampiri Tuan Cho yang juga sedang menunggu di luar bersama para member.

"Young Hwan-ah, kita harus segera memindahkan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit Pusat. Sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke organ tubuh lainnya, ia harus segera menjalani operasi besar." Uisa Park berbicara tanpa jeda. Ia terlihat sangat cemas.

Tuan Cho tampak bingung. Ia tidak ingin salah mengambil keputusan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Young Hwan-ah, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucapan tegas dari uisa Park seketika meyakinkan Tuan Cho. Ia bisa merasakan keyakinan dari seorang namja yang saat ini berada dihadapannya setelah menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Tuan Cho kemudian menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku." Pinta Tuan Cho dengan mata yang sudah berair. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, hyung."

Mereka segera melarikan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**Andweeee! Kyuhyun oppa! Hiks... T,T**

**Mianhae readers... moga gak bikin kecewa yah. Author harap readers n reviewers gak pada kabur stelah baca ni chapter. Udah mau slesai nieh ceritanya, but author masih galau ama endingnya. Happy or Sad? or ngengantung aja? hehehe **

**Masih bersedia tuk review kah? Gomawo...**

**_Balasan review Ch. 16_**

**Gyurievil,,** Gomawo saeng. Iya ini udah semangat tuk lanjutin but, hiks, makin nyesek aja nieh. Gimana yah nasibny Kyupa? ? ? ?

**Kkyu32,, **Iy chingu, Changmin lebih tua 10 tahun dr Kyupa di ff ini. Jangan bosen review yah. Gomawo.

**DianmIndra,, **Ne, tetep semangad kog. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**Vietakyu,,** Teukpa: Skali2 narsis gak pp dunx. kekeke, EunHae: Qt emang pasangan paling kompak! #EunHae ngengir2 gaje. Ne, mv spy emang keren bgt! Author juga terinspirasi dari sana, hehe. Kyupa emang imoet bgt kalo lg malu! Mian yah kalo udah bikin nyesek. Author jg udah nyesek nulisnya, jd mw cepet2 di akhiri. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

**LylaAkarin,, **Reader baru yah? Gomawo reviewnya. Tetep ikutin ff ini yah chingu, gomawo.

**Ryu Jacson Cloud,, **Gomawo chingu. Jangan bosen review yah.

**Angput,, **Kmarin itu kebeneran lg ada waktu kosong saeng jd bisa cepet. Tp mian yah chapter kali ini agak lama. Slain karna kesibukan, juga karna ide eonni yg rada macet. Ya saeng, menurut artikel yg pernah eon baca emang bener ada antis yg bilang kaya gitu, gggrrr #ngasah golok. Eonnie sebenerny gak bisa mastiin itu bener or gak coz eonnie new elf. So cuma dapat info tentang old news mreka dari artikel yg terbatas. Ne, eonnie jg baca ff nya Iyagi eonni. It's one of my favorite story. Eonni jg slalu ngikutin RS. Cuma sejak ch. 19 eonni reviewny lewat pm. Qt juga sering ngobrol2 lwt pm. #nah loh kog jd cerita gini. Hehe. Mian yah saeng udah ngabisin tissue nya. Mian jg gak bisa byk nampilin moment bahagianya, coz tuntutan genre, hehe. Santai aja saeng, eonni welcome bgt ama kritik n saran, dilihat ama yg lain jg gak papa kog, asal kritikanya membangun, hehe. Wah panjang bgt nie balasan review. wkwkwk.

**Ay,,** Wah gak tau mw bales apa. Makasih pujiannya, jd takut mengecewakan. Skali lg gomawo.

**Aisah92,, **Cheonma chingu, ne oppadeul mw dipakein costum apa aja bakalan keren, kikiki. Ryewook gak sempet masak bareng Jaejoong chingu, jadwalny padat, wkwkwk. Gomawo udah review.

**Hyunnnieya,,** Ya, selama kacamatanya masih dipake semua yg dirasakan beneran serasa nyata, but kalo udah dilepas udah gak lagi saeng #canggih bgt tuh kaca mata, exsis gak yah? hehehe. Eonni jg suka ChangKyu moment. Junsu ama Yoochun nyusul belakangan saeng, tunggu aja ne. Perang2an kemungkinan next ch, msh mungkin. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Kyukyukyuziiip,, **dr. Park keluar duluan coz dia udah nyadar kalo penyakit Kyupa makin parah chingu. Mian yah updateny gak bisa kilat, but tetep update kog. Gomawo reviewny.

**Han Eunkyo,, **Asyik tuh minum kopi, temen buat lembur, hehehe. Kalo genreny yaoi, pastinya bukan author yg nulis. Btw author suka kog ama semua pairing di suju, makanya sering dimasukin disini, wkwkwk. Gomawo udah mw bc ff ini chingu. Jangan bosen review yah.

**Cho sahyo,,** Mian yah mengecewakan, dr. Park keluar buru2 coz dia udah nyadar kalo penyakit Kyupa makin parah. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Hehe author gak maksud tuk ngerjain reader kog, hehe, ne oppadeul di mv spy emang keren bgt. Seneng bgt bisa buat moment Kyu n hyungdeul sehangat itu. Sebenernya rada sulit tuk masukin ChangKyu moment, but akhirny bisa nyelip juga hehe. Jeongmal gomawo chingu. Author selalu menunggu review dr chingu di tiap chapterny.

**Vha Chandra,,** Mian dah buat bingung saeng. Mr. Cho tau kog kalo Kyupa aman2 aja. Dia jg udah tw kalo Yunho yg ngerencanain semua itu. Gak ada yg merintahin mereka saeng, Yunho aja yg merasa Mr. Cho agak lelet nyelesain masalahnya, so dia yg turun tangan langsung. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Kyuzi,,** Miah yah saeng gak bisa apdet kilat. Cucu konglomerat emang nasibnya begitu hehe. Seneng bgt bisa buat suasana brothership tuk oppadeul, stelah eonni bc lagi ampe gak nyangka bisa nulis kaya gitu, wkwk. Mian kalo humornya rada garing, coz eonni kurang bisa nulis yg kocak2. Gomawo reviewny saeng.

**Octaviani,,** Gomawo pujiannya saeng. Moga ch ini n sterusnya gak mengecewakan yah. Gak ada love coupleny kog saeng. Cuma eonni suka aja masukin pairing mreka, but maksudnya biar lebih kental gitu brothershipnya. Hehe mian yah kalo terkesan couple gitu. Yg pasti ini bukan ff yaoi saeng, pastinya bukan eonni yg nulis. Gomawo dah mw review.

**NaeKyu,,** Siapa yg dating di pasar ikan chingu? Hehe gomawo dah ngikutin ff ini.

**Jmhyewon,, **Hiks, ne kasian Kyupa. Mudah-mudahan yah chingu. Author tgu review slanjutnya chingu. Gomawo

**YeSan84,, **Gomawo udah mw bc ff ini chingu. Ne, ChangKyu emang ngegemesin. Jangan bosen review yah.

**Blue minra,,** Ne, author juga seneng liat mereka bisa kumpul lagi, walaupun dalam kondisi yg kurang menyenangkan, hiks. Iya chingu, Kyupa tambah parah, hiks, mianhe.. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Bella,,** Eonni seneng bgt kalo chapter kmaren bnyk yg suka ama sweet momentny oppadeul. Hiks, mian yah saeng Kyupa tambah parah, hikss. Gomawo udah nungguin ff ini saeng.


	19. Chapter 18

**Title : The Secret**

**Genre : Angst/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Casts : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Plus TVXQ members.  
**

**Disclaimer : ****FF ini beserta ide cerita dan segala yang ada di dalamnya semuanya milik author (maunya si semuanya, tapi pengecualian ********deh** untuk castnya). 

**Warning : Typos, EYD agak longgar, ****sedikit OOC, hati-hati dengan beberapa adegan berdarah.**

******If you like it, go read it! Comments (reviews) are very welcome. But, keep it cool.**

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

"Young Hwan-ah, kita harus segera memindahkan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit Pusat. Sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke organ tubuh lainnya, ia harus segera menjalani operasi besar." Uisa Park berbicara tanpa jeda. Ia terlihat sangat cemas.

Tuan Cho tampak bingung. Ia tidak ingin salah mengambil keputusan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Young Hwan-ah, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucapan tegas dari uisa Park seketika meyakinkan Tuan Cho. Ia bisa merasakan keyakinan dari seorang namja yang saat ini berada dihadapannya setelah menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Tuan Cho kemudian menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku." Pinta Tuan Cho dengan mata yang sudah berair. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, hyung."

Mereka segera melarikan Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit.

**_Chapter 17_**

Seorang namja tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil meladeni lawan bicaranya melalui ponsel genggamnya. "Bagus! Kerjakan dengan baik. Kali ini aku tidak mau mendengar kata gagal lagi. Arra!" Ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Sebentar lagi dunia akan ada di genggaman ku, hahaha!"

.

.

.

Angin malam ini begitu kencang. Hujan baru saja reda. Dua buah van hitam meluncur di jalan raya yang sudah sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Kyuhyun berada di salah satu van tersebut. Tak lupa dikawal dengan van yang berisikan orang-orang yang sudah dilengkapi persenjataan. Hyungdeul akan menyusul belakangan. Begitu juga dengan pengawalan untuk mereka. Namun sebelum pergi Sungmin meminta untuk ikut kedalam mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho pun tak kuasa untuk menolak permohonan tersebut.

Perjalanan terasa sangat jauh malam itu. Waktu seakan berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae, appa tidak bisa menjadi appa yang baik untukmu." Tuan Cho menggenggam tangan dingin milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian membawanya ke pipinya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Ahjussi…" Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil merangkul pudak Tuan Cho yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sungmin-ah..., Kyunie sudah berencana untuk meninggalkan kita." Ucap Tuan Cho sambil terisak.

"M-mwo? A-apa maksud ahjussi? Aku tidak mengerti." Sungmin mencoba untuk tenang, namun ia tahu Tuan Cho tak mungkin main-main dengan ucapannya.

**_Flashback_**

"Hyung apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Tuan Cho yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerja uisa Park.

"Duduklah dulu." Uisa Park mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Tuan Cho.

"Young-ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini padamu." Lagi-lagi uisa Park menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"Apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Tuan Cho dengan gusar.

"Aku mohon kau harus tetap tenang. Kyuhyun... dia, sel kankernya saat ini semakin berkembang. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, karena Khyuhyun sudah rutin melakukan terapi dan aku juga sudah memberikan semua obat yang diperlukannya." Uisa park berhenti sejenak, keningnya semakin berkerut.

"Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa, Kyuhyun..., tidak meminum obatnya selama tiga pekan terakhir." Uisa Park mengakhiri ucapannya dengan desahan cukup keras. Ia menatap Tuan Cho yang masih tak bergeming.

"Jangankan tiga pekan, tiga hari saja dia tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu kondisinya akan semakin parah. Kyuhyun pasti sangat menderita karena menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya selama tiga pekan ini." Sambung uisa Park sambil menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan terakhir milik Kyuhyun pada Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho tak memberikan respon apapun, ia seperti mematung sesaat setelah mendengar semua penjelasan uisa Park tadi. Perlahan ia mencoba mengambil hasil pemeriksaan tersebut. Namun, belum sempat ia meraih kertas tersebut, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Tuan Cho berdering keras. Dilihatnya nama Jaejoong yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat Tuan Cho menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Suasana hening sejenak. Wajah Tuan Cho semakin memucat setelah beberapa detik mendengarkan suara panik Jaejoong dari seberang sana.

"Young-ah, gwenchana?" Pertanyaan tersebut spontan keluar dari mulut uisa Park setelah melihat gelagat Tuan Cho yang semakin menghawatirkan.

"Hyung, Kyunie... " Tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya Tuan Cho langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Uisa Park bisa memprediksi apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan cepat ia membereskan perlengkapannya, lalu berlari menyusul Tuan Cho.

**_End of Flashback_**

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sesaat setelah Tuan Cho mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Kyunie..., dia tidak mungkin merencanakan semua ini! Andwe!" Sungmin tidak ingin mempercayai semua yang di ungkapkan Tuan Cho.

"Aku tahu kau hyung yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi kau pasti bisa mengerti Kyunie." Lirih Tuan Cho. Suaranya semakin parau hingga tak begitu jelas terdengar.

"Kyu-," Ucapan Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia merasakan van yang membawa mereka berhenti mendadak. Lalu terdengar suara tembakan beruntun yang memekakkan telinga.

Dalam kegelapan malam yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan, segerombolan namja berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing menghentikan laju van yang hendak menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

Tuan Cho dengan cepat mengaktifkan kunci ganda yang memang sudah terpasang otomatis di van tersebut.

Changmin dan rekannya yang berada di van lain saat ini sedang sibuk menangani musuh yang mulai menembaki mereka dengan senapan. Suara peluru mendesing mengenai tembok-tembok. Beberapa bangunan di sebelah kiri jalan sudah tampak rusak.

Changmin memberikan aba-aba menembak sambil tiarap pada rekan yang masih mengekor dibelakangnya. Namun dia sendiri tetap berdiri, menembak api-api yang keluar dari moncong senjata musuh. Ia menembak cepat, kemudian dengan sangat cepat mengisi penuh magasin senapannya dan siap menembak. Namun musuh tak menembak lagi. Changmin mulai menduga kalau musuhnya sudah terkena tembakan dari mereka. Ia mencoba keluar dari balik tembok tempatnya bersembunyi sejak tadi.

Dugaannya tepat. Saat ini dapat terlihat beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah tergeletak di aspal dengan tubuh mengucurkan darah. Ada pula yang dalam keadaan sekarat berjalan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya hanya untuk melarikan diri. Tidak terdengar lagi keluhan dan rintihan. Namun jalannya terseret-seret menunjukkan bahwa ia masih ingin menyelamatkan diri dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Changmin segera memerintahkan kedua rekannya untuk menangkapnya sebelum ia berhasil melarikan diri. Mereka akan di jadikan tawanan.

Changmin sedikit meringis ketika menyadari beberapa rekannya yang juga sudah tewas di tempat. Hanya tiga dari sembilan orang yang selamat. Namun ia cukup puas karena pihak lawan yang masih hidup tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang menodongkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala Changmin. Changmin sempat bergidik setelah merasakan ujung pistol tersebut menyentuh kepalanya. Namun, Changmin tak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan. Ia segera mengambil ancang ancang, lalu dengan cepat dibantingnya tubuh namja tersebut ke aspal yang dingin itu.

Changmin masih bergelut dengan lawan mainya. Ia belum menyadari ternyata di belakang van yang letaknya agak jauh dari mereka, Jin Hoo sudah berada di sana.

Jin Hoo saat ini sedang menembaki kaca yang melapisi van tersebut. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Tak satupun peluru dapat menembus kaca van yang membawa Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho dan Sungmin tersebut.

"Aiisshh… brengs*!" Umpat Jin Hoo dengan kesal.

Dia tahu tanpa dibukakan dari dalam, pintu tidak akan terbuka. Tapi ia memikirkan cara lain. Ia segera mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke gagang pintu van tersebut dan menembakkinya berulang kali. Kemudian Jin Hoo dengan cepat menubrukkan tubuhnya kearah pintu van tersebut hingga terbuka.

Sungmin yang berada di dalam dengan sigap mengambil posisi untuk menembak ketika gagang pintu tersebut sudah di rusakkan dari luar. Ia sudah di bekali senjata oleh Changmin sebelum menaiki van tersebut.

Meskipun baru melakukan latihan menembak untuk pertama kalinya. Sungmin sangat yakin ia bisa menembak tepat sasaran. Namun ia juga tak bisa mengurangi reaksi tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan.

Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, Sungmin dapat melihat sesosok namja dengan seringaian mengerikan sedang menatapnya."Minggir kau!" Teriak Jin Hoo.

"Dor!" sebuah tembakan tiba-tiba melesat menembus perut Jinho. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, namun tangan yang satunya lagi terlihat berusaha untuk menembak Sungmin.

"Dor!" Jin Hoo berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah peluru dari senjatanya. Peluru tersebut hampir saja mengenai kepala Sungmin jika ia tidak bergerak cepat. Namun sayangnya, Tuan Cho yang berada di belakang Sungmin terkena tembakan tersebut di bagian pundaknya.

"Dor!" Sekali lagi Jin Hoo menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Kali ini ia mengarahkannya pada Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika tembakan tersebut dilancarkan. Namun ia tak merasakan rasa sakit selain di punggung kirinya yang memang sudah terkena tembakan tadi. Ia hanya merasakan seseorang seperti sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Tuan Cho membuka matanya perlahan, ternyata anak satu-satunya yang amat disayanginya saat ini sedang memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk Tuan Cho.

"Andwe! Kyuhyunie!" Tuan Cho yang tubuhnya sudah mulai lemah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengguncangkan tubuh anaknya yang sudah rebah di pangkuannya. Mata Kyuhyun sudah hampir menutup sempurnya. Namun sebuah senyuman masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya, karena ia berhasil melindungi sang appa yang amat dicintainya.

Dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi wajahnya, Sungmin yang sempat mematung sejenak, secepat kilat turun dari van lalu menendang Jin Hoo hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang. Jin Hoo tersungkur di aspal yang basah oleh genangan air hujan. Namun ia masih sempat mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu kembali menembak lengan Jin Hoo hingga pistonya terlepas dari tangannya.

Tangan Sungmin yang sudah bergetar hebat akhirnya menjatuhkan pistol yang di genggamnya. Pikirannya saat ini didominasi oleh kekhawatiran akan kondisi Kyuhyun. Namun ia tahu saat ini ada hal lain yang harus di bereskannya terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan Sungmin mencoba mengambil pistol yang jatuh di dekat tubuh Jin Hoo. Langkahnya takut-takut. Ia tak berani mendekati tubuh Jin Hoo. Setelah berada di dekat pistol Sungmin mengambilnya sambil berjongkok. Benda logam itu terasa dingin kala disentuh. Sungmin bergidik saat pistol itu sudah terpegang sepenuhnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin menggunakan benda itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Sungmin menoleh. Ternyata tangan Jin Hoo yang menyentuhnya.

"Aaarrgghh!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Jin Hoo bangkit dengan perut dan lengan yang masih mengalirkan darah. Ia masih memamerkan seringaian mengerikan miliknya.

Jin Hoo maju dengan langkah gontai. Sungmin kembali mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Jin Hoo yang mulai mendekati van. Jin Hoo terus maju. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sungmin selain menarik pelatuk pistolnya lagi.

"Dooooorrr!" Sebuah peluru meluncur kencang hanya memerlukan waktu sepersekian detik untuk menembus kepala Jin Hoo.

Sungmin tag sanggup menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Percikan darah yang mengenai tubuhnya sudah menjadi saksi.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh." Jeritan Jin Hoo membahana. Bruukk! Kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Tangannya yang diciprati darah sempat bergerak lunglai. Kemudian diam sama sekali. Mata Jin Hoo masih terbelalak meski tubuhnya tak bergerak lagi.

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah terbujur kaku di pangkuan Tuan Cho.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi dua buah van hitam dari arah selatan. Ketakutan kembali menguasai Sungmin. Namun, ketakutannya sirna dalam sekejap ketika melihat sang leader dan member lainnya berlarian kearah mereka.

"Minie, apa yang ter-?" Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya setelah melihat kondisi magnae mereka.

Setetes cairan hangat dengan sangat mudah lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Namun dengan cepat ia segera berteriak. "Cepat pindahkan Kyunie ke van yang lain. Kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!" Teriak Leeteuk entah menyuruh siapa.

Kangin dan Siwon dengan sigap segera mengambil alih tubuh magnae mereka yang sudah lemah tak berdaya. Mereka tak menghiraukan darah Kyuhyun yang mengenai pakaian mereka ketika membopongnya ke van lain.

Heechul dan Kibum dengan cepat menghampiri Tuan Cho kemudian membantunya untuk berjalan. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Rumah sakit yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, acara menunggui magnae mereka di depan ruangan yang ada di Rumah Sakit adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh semua member. Mereka sudah tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali keadaan yang persis sama seperti saat ini terjadi.

Cemas, takut, sedih, kesal, bingung, semua perasaan tersebut campur aduk menjadi satu. Selain menangis, hanya menunggu dan berdoa yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Aku sudah lelah hyung..." Suara lirih milik Ryewook memecah kesunyian di lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut. "Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Hiks... jika saat ini kita sedang bermain game, aku pasti sudah sejak tadi menghentikan semua permainan ini. hiks.." Suara paraunya yang diiringi isakan tangis terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

Tidak ada satu pun member yang merespon ucapan Ryewook. Mereka juga menginginkan bahwa semua ini bukan kenyataan. Mereka sangat ingin siapa saja dengan segera dapat membangunkan mereka dari mimpi buruk ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian, lampu yang berada di depan pintu ruang operasi dipadamkan. Akhirnya, saat yang mereka tunggu tiba. Uisa Park keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang sudah memerah. Nampak jelas bekas air mata di wajah tirusnya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Semua member yang menatap uisa Park menunggu dengan cemas. Uisa Park hanya mampu menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya kembali tumpah.

"ANDWE! Sebuah teriakan keras milik Leeteuk memenuhi lorong Rumah Sakit.

"Hyung… relakan Kyunie!" Bujuk Kangin. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang bisa membuat Kangin dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Andwe! Aku tidak bisa! Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merelakannya!" Tangis Leeteuk pecah. Ia ingin menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi tadi, namun Kangin dengan cepat mencegahnya. Ia tak mau melihat sang leader semakin terluka.

"Biarkan dia pergi hyung! Jangan menangisinya lagi, dia terlalu lelah jika terus menjalani hidup seperti ini." Kangin memeluk Leeteuk. Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Ku mohon hyung jangan seperti ini. Relakan kepergian Kyunie, agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Tangis Leeteuk semakin kuat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kangin.

Shindong duduk di samping Sungmin, ia genggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Shindong berusaha menguatkannya. Sungmin tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Dia tak bisa memakai topeng tegarnya lagi. Kini dia terluka seperti hyung pada umumnya yang kehilangan namsaengnya. Hanya saja mungkin lukanya lebih besar mengingat ia merupakan teman sekamar Kyuhyun selama kurang lebih lima tahun.

"Sudahlah Minie, jangan jadi lemah begini." Shindong mencoba memberi semangat untuk sahabatnya. Sungmin hanya diam tak bergeming. Shindong tahu bahwa diamnya Sungmin saat ini bagaikan teriakannya yang paling keras.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk dan Sungmin, member lainya juga masih belum bisa menerima kepergian magnae mereka.

Ryewook masih menangis histeris di lantai Rumah Sakit. Yesung yang ada di samping Ryewook juga tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Donghae segera berlari keluar Rumah Sakit sesaat setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Mungkin ia tidak ingin mengenang luka lama yang pernah digoreskan dihatinya saat appa-nya tiada. Namun ia tidak sendiri, Eunhyuk yang menyadari hal itu segera menyusul Donghae dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari pipinya.

Heechul masih dengan amarahnya. Beberapa kali ia memukulkan tangannya ketembok hingga memar. Untungnya Hankyung berhasil membujuk sang Diva untuk menyudahi aksinya sebelum tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Saat ini ia sedang terisak di pelukan Hankyung. Sebuah pemandangan yang amat sangat jarang terlihat.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan diam seribu bahasa. Tak sedikitpun dari mereka berniat menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir deras. Mereka menangis dalam diam.

Sementara itu, ada sesosok namja juga turut berduka atas kepergian Kyuhyun. Changmin duduk di atas balkon Rumah Sakit. Kini ia kehilangan sosok dongsaeng yang sudah menghiasi hari-harinya sejak satu bulan terakhir. Dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi walaupun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganya. Dongsaeng yang dengan segenap kemampuannya ingin ia lindungi.

"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ah…, aku harap kau bahagia disana." Air mata Changmin jatuh disudut matanya. Kini ia menundukkan kepala sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanya suara isak tangisnya yang memecah keheningan di atas balkon Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

**THE END  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Eh salah, maksudnya masih  
**

**TBC  
**

**.  
**

**Author: Andwe! Kyuhyun oppa! Hiks... T,T Don't leave me!  
**

**KH: Tega lu thor buat gue tersiksa! How dare you!**

**Author: Jeongmal mianhe oppa... It'll be the first and the last. I promise! Mianhae oppa...**

**KH: Kalo begini terus, gue mutusin tuk mogok kerja! Gak mau lagi gue main di ff buatan lho. Never!**

**Author: Andwe! Oppa, author udah jera buat ff genre angst. Udah kapok pake banget deh beneran oppa! Mianhae... jeongmal… hiks… oppa…**

**KH: Aigoo.., gue paling gak tega liat yeoja imut nangis #sambil ngapusin air matanya author. Ya udah deh, karna aku orangnya tampan, rendah hati dan suka menolong, so aku maafin deh.**

**Author: Jinja?! Gomawo oppa… hiks… #nangis bahagia dipelukan Kyupa, kwkwkw**

**.  
**

**Jeongmal mianhae tuk semua readers yang sudah meneteskan air mata karna membaca chapter ini #take a deep bow  
**

**Author cuma mw buat sedikit pengumuman, chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan chapter yang terakhir, hiks.. ****So don't miss it! Jangan lupa review yah my dear readers… gomawo…**  


.

**_Balasan review Ch. 17_**

**Jmhyewon,, **Hiks, mianhe chingu, mianhae.. bukannya sembuh, kondisi Kyupa malah … hiks.. But tetap tungguin final chapter yah chingu. Gomawo udah mw ngikutin n jd reviewer setia ff ini. Skali lg gomawo…

**Lee Gyuraaaa,,** Mianhe chingu… hiks, author janji deh bakalan ada moment bahagia di final chapter. Gomawo udah mw review slama ini.

**Kyuzi,,** Jeongmal mianhae saeng kalo udah buat kecewa. But eonni janji deh kasi moment special yg so sweeeeet di akhir chapter. So masih mw review kan? Msh mw baca final chapterny kan? Gomawo ya saeng udah mw jadi readers setia ff eonni.

**LylaAkarin,, **Kyaaa… hiks… chingu tega… ampe bilang author kejaammmm n sadizzz, hiks, hatiku serasa tertusuk duri yg sangat tajam #lebay mode on, but gomawo dah mw ripiuw n ikutin ff ini, jgn lewatkan next ch yah chingu, gomawo.

**Gyurievil,,** Hiks.. jeongmal mianhae saeng T,T. Moga msh mw review n read the last chapter yah saeng… gomawo slama ini udah mw jd reader setia ff eonni.

**Vietakyu,,** Alasan knapa Hyukie gak nyamain dirinya ama Won Bin, coz di thn 2011 drama popular n yg ada adegan latihan nembaknya yg paling pas yah City Hunter, so Lee Min Ho yg kepilih hehe. Btw mian yah chingu jd terkesan kecepetan alurnya, coz author dah kagak sanggup lg tuk lama2 nulis ni ff. So next ch will be the last. Author harap chingu gak kecewa dgn endingnya yah. Masih mw review kan chingu? Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini.

**Gisella,, **Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Moga author bisa menuhin harapan chingu tuk happy ending. Jangan lewatkan d last chapter yah. Gomawo.

**MisskyuKYU,,** Ne, cuma EunHae cast yang paling cocok tuk munculin moment2 gokil, biar gak terlalu nyesek bacanya. But, author skarang dah gak tahan tuk lama2 nerusin ni ff chingu, so dah mw di akhiri di chapter depan. Jeongmal gomawo chingu slama ini udah mw kasi review yang bisa nyemangatin author tuk terus lanjut. Moga ff ini gak mengecewakan n chingu masih mw nungguin next chapter kan yah? Gomawo.

**Cho Sahyo,,** Mian bgt yah kalo udah mengecewakan, but author janji deh bakalan ngasi moment bahagia di next ch. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Moga chingu masih mw read n review di chapter depan yah.

**Han Eunkyo,,** Ne ada beberapa reviewer yg juga bilang gak papa kalo sad ending, gomawo yah chingu, coz chingu bisa nerima ending apa aja. Seneng bgt rasanya ada readers yg jg bisa ngertiin jiwa karyanya author. #Makasih kopinya, skalian dunx cemmilannya hehe

**Blackyuline,,** Author janji deh bakalan ngasi gud news di chapter akhir, mian bgt yah kalo dua chapter trakhir udah bikin nyesek. Gomawo udah mw review slama ini chingu.

**Bella,,** Ne saeng gomawo karna mw nerima ending apa aja. Moga chapter trakhir gak mengecewakan yah. Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini. Ditunggu review slanjutnya.

**Aninkyuelf,, **Ne gomawo udah mw baca ff ini chingu. Moga endingnya gak mengecewakan chingu.

**Augesteca,,** Mian yah chingu, miaaaan bgt. Gomawo udah mw bc n review.

**DianmIndra,,** Ne, jeongmal mianhae,,, Author janji bakalan ngasi happy moment di chapter akhir, mian bgt yah kalo udah mengecewakan. Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu.

**Fikyu,,** Jujur banget nieh chingu, author sama sekali gak terinspirasi dari FS or RSny Iyagi eonni, tapi author bisa ngerti kog knapa chingu ampe bisa bilang kaya gitu, soalnya mulai dari cara penulisan, gaya bahasa n cara qt mendeskripsikan cerita, rada2 mirip. Ditambah lagi qt sama2 nyeritain tentang boy band yang sama, main cast yang sama, plus genre yg sama. But gak usah di bandingin yah chingu, pastinya ff buatanny Iyagi eonni lebih baik lagh, soalnya author jg sukaaaa bgt sama cr Iyagi eonni nulisin brothershipnya oppadeul, indaaaaah bgt. Author ama Iyagi eonni juga udah pernah ngebahas soal kemiripan ini sebelumnya, bahkan readerny Iyagi eonni ampe ngira The Secret ini dia yg buat. Anyway gomawo reviewny chingu.

**Hyunnieya,,** Gak di buat botak kog saeng tenang aja, coz kemo terapi buat kyupa cuma terapi penyinaran so efek sampingnya gak sampe segitu, kalo mw lebih jelas tanya ama uisa uisa Park aja ne. Dia yang lebih tau tentang masalah itu, hehe. Ne, gak bakalan di buat ngegantung kog endingnya saeng. Belum kepikiran mw buat ff lg saeng, coz tahun ini kerjaan eonni makin numpuk aja nie, so mungkin bakalan hiatus nulis dulu, mw refreshing baca2 aja, hehe. Gomawo saeng atas semua reviewnya slama ini. Moga ending ff ini gak mengecewakan nantinya.

**Lovsslikes96,,** Gomawo chingu udah mw baca ff ini. Di tunggu review slanjutnya.

**Ratnasparkyu,,** Ne, author bakalan ngasi gud news di chapter akhir, gomawo udah mw baca n review chingu.

**Blue Minra,,** Woah, cuma chingu satu-satunya reviewer yg bilang seneng law liat kyupa kesiksa, kekeke. Gomawo yah chingu udah mw baca n review slama ini. Jangan lewatkan final chapter yah chingu. Gomawo.

**YeSan84,,** Ne, gak bakalan ngegantung kog chingu. Mianhae kalo makin nyesek. Gomawo, karna chingu mw terima ending apa aja. Author janji deh gak bakalan mengecewakan. Ditunggu review selanjutnya chingu, gomawo.

**Kyukyukyuziiip,, **Liat aja kelanjutannya yah chingu, moga chapter akhir gak bikin kecewa. Mianhae kalo semakin menguras air mata. Gomawo udah mw review.

**Ryu Jackson Cloud,,** Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini chingu. Udah kejawabkan semua pertanyaan chingu? Di tunggu review di ch slanjutnya. Gomawo.

**Anggreni Putri Arifin,,** Hehe, request boleh saeng, asal bahasanya gak seperti instruksi, maklumlah mungkin ada author yang kurang suka ama reader yang terlalu sering nuntut ini itu, kritik sana sini tapi gak membangun. Eonni juga pernah ngerasain ada yg kritik pedas bgt, padahal kebanyakan author kan cuma mw berbagi karya n pingin menghibur readers tp malah di kritik sana sini, padahal ini kan fiction punyanya fans, so terserah authornya dong mau di bawa kemana ceritanya, asal gak merugikan pihak manapun. Tapi sebagai author juga musti ambil positifnya, readers yg bisa ngritik berarti mreka peduli ama ff kita, maksud mereka baik tapi mungkin mereka belum tau seni mengkritik yang baik. Sejak posting ff di sini eonni banyak belajar tentang cara menghargai pendapat para readers. Mian yah saeng jd curhat gini. Ne, God Cheater n The Price Must be Mine salah dua dr ff favorit eonni. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini saeng. Di tungggu review slanjutnya.

**Choi Sang Bi,,** Bagus deh kalo udah kapok jadi sider, hehehe. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini yah chingu. Author janji deh bakalan ngasi happy moment di chapter akhir. Ditunggu review slanjutnya. Gomawo.

**Octaviani,,** Mian yah saeng kalo sudah mengecewakan, but eonni bakalan ngasi sesuatu deh di chapter akhir. Gomawo dah mw ngikutin ff ini saeng.

**Naekyu,, **Mianhae chingu jika mengecewakan. But, masih mw nungguin chapter trakhir kan? Gomawo reviewnya.

**Vha Chandra,,** Ne, cheonmaneyo, mian yah kalo dua chapter trakhir rada2 pendek coz idenya sempet macet nieh #author cari2 alasan, hehe. Ne, semua requestnya udah di posting di ch ini. Moga gak mengecewakan yah. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini saeng. Di tunggu review slanjutnya. Gak bakalan lama2 kog saeng, coz udah dibuat datelinenya tuk segra di selesaikan hehe.

**Ay,, **Masih mw nungguin chapter trakhir kan chingu? Mianhae jika chapter ini mengecewakan chingu. Gomawo reviewnya selama ini.

**Dhedingdong,, **Gomawo udah mw baca n review chingu.


	20. Final Chapter

**Title : The Secret**

**Genre : Angst/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Casts : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Plus TVXQ members.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini beserta ide cerita dan segala yang ada di dalamnya semuanya milik author (maunya si semuanya, tapi pengecualian deh untuk castnya). **

**Warning : Typos, EYD agak longgar, tidak memenuhi standar cerita dengan alur yg baik dan benar, konflik yg rada complicated, n sedikit OOC.  
**

**If you like it, go read it! Comments (reviews) are very welcome. But, keep it cool.**

**Thank Kyu for my beloved readers. ****Love U all.., karna kalian lah chapter ini ada….**

**Happy Reading… (*_*)**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous story._**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk dan Sungmin, member lainya juga masih belum bisa menerima kepergian magnae mereka.

Ryewook masih menangis histeris di lantai Rumah Sakit. Yesung yang ada di samping Ryewook juga tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Donghae segera berlari keluar Rumah Sakit sesaat setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Mungkin ia tidak ingin mengenang luka lama yang pernah digoreskan dihatinya saat appa-nya tiada. Namun ia tidak sendiri, Eunhyuk yang menyadari hal itu segera menyusul Donghae dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari pipinya.

Heechul masih dengan amarahnya. Beberapa kali ia memukulkan tangannya ketembok hingga memar. Untungnya Hankyung berhasil membujuk sang Diva untuk menyudahi aksinya sebelum tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Saat ini ia sedang terisak di pelukan Hankyung. Sebuah pemandangan yang amat sangat jarang terlihat.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan diam seribu bahasa. Tak sedikitpun dari mereka berniat menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir deras. Mereka menangis dalam diam.

Sementara itu, ada sesosok namja yang juga turut berduka atas kepergian Kyuhyun. Changmin duduk di atas balkon Rumah Sakit. Kini ia kehilangan sosok dongsaeng yang sudah menghiasi hari-harinya sejak satu bulan terakhir. Dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi walaupun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganya. Dongsaeng yang dengan segenap kemampuannya ingin ia lindungi.

"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ah…, aku harap kau bahagia disana." Air mata Changmin jatuh disudut matanya. Kini ia menundukkan kepala sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanya suara isak tangisnya yang memecah keheningan di atas balkon Rumah Sakit.

**_Chapter 19/Final_**

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita sudah kehilangan Tuan Muda." Gumam seorang anggota agent rahasia yang berdiri tepat di samping Changmin.

"Setelah kepergian seonsaengnim, semua perhatian kita terfokus pada Tuan Muda. Namun, semua kerja keras kita terasa sia-sia saja." Ucap salah satu rekan lainnya. Jelas terdengar keputus asaan dari nada bicaranya.

Changmin memejamkan matanya dengan kasar. Kepalan tangannya mengeras. Ia kembali teringat akan serangan tersebut. Suara tembakan, luka-luka pukulan, darah yang berceceran, teriakan memilukan, dan yang paling menyesakkan hatinya adalah baku tembak yang menewaskan seseorang yang sudah mengambil tempat penting di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk hati dirasakannya tiap kali mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak setiap kali mengingat jasa seonsaengnim yang telah menyelamatkan hidup kedua orang tuanya. Dan kali ini ia tak bisa membalas jasa tersebut dengan melindungi cucu kesayangan seonsaengnim.

Menyadari Changmin yang terlihat sangat depresi, Junsu yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya mulai menghampiri Changmin dan merangkulnya. "Changmin-ah..., Meskipun Tuan Muda sudah pergi, namun tugas kita masih belum selesai. Kita masih harus melindungi banyak orang." Junsu berhenti sejenak hanya untuk melihat Changmin. "Jika organisasi teroris itu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, aku rasa tak akan ada lagi kedamaian di dunia ini. Tak ada lagi masa depan, orang-orang hanya akan hidup dalam ketakutan dan peperangan."

Changmin hanya diam saja. Namun, ia masih menyimak perkataan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Terkadang kita butuh pengorbanan lebih untuk mencapai tujuan yang lebih besar. Aku tahu kita sudah kehilangan Tuan Muda. Namun, apa karena hal tersebut kau lantas akan pergi dan menyerah? Atau kau akan tetap berdiri bersama kami dan melindungi yang masih bisa kita lindungi?" Namja itu mulai memegang kedua pundak Changmin, lalu membuat Changmin menatapnya.

"Aku pikir kau cukup pintar karena mengetahui tujuan utama dari para teroris itu. Mereka mengincar Tuan Muda selama ini karena ingin menguasai seluruh system perusahaan kita dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan mereka. Walaupun saat ini Tuan Muda sudah tiada, namun tidak mustahil mereka akan tetap mengincar apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bisa saja membuka brangkas itu dengan paksa. Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sulit, namun apapun bisa saja terjadi bukan?"

"Gila..., ini semua gila!" Itu lah respon yang diberikan Changmin setelah mendengarkan penuturan Junsu yang panjang lebar tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Namun kita memang harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang terburuk sekalipun. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka mendapatkan dan menguasai apapun." Namja itu masih menatap Changmin dengan cemas. Ia tahu bagi Changmin, Kyuhyun lebih dari seorang pewaris perusahaan yang harus dilindungi. "Changmin-ah... Kita harus mempertahankan yang masih ada sekuat yang kita bisa, dengan begitu semua pengorbanan Tuan Muda tidak akan sia-sia."

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyuman menyeringai terpampang jelas diwajah Changmin. "Aku tidak mungkin lari! Bila perlu, sebelum mereka melakukan serangan lagi, aku yang akan terlebih dahulu menghabisi mereka!" Ucapnya dengan ketus. Junsu hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

Changmin tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Setelah serangan dadakan kemarin yang membuahkan dua orang tawanan dari pihak musuh, akhirnya Changmin dan rekan satu tim nya berhasil menemukan markas teroris tersebut. Lalu mereka berkerjasama dengan pemerintah Korea untuk memberantas habis mereka. Meskipun misi tersebut memakan banyak korban, bahkan Changmin sendiri sempat menginap di Rumah Sakit untuk beberapa hari, namun akhirnya dalang dari organisasi mafia tersebut dan semua antek-anteknya saat ini sudah berada dalam tahanan khusus dengan penjagaan extra ketat. Mereka akan secepatnya diberikan hukuman yang setimpal atas semua perbuatan mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

Sudah dua pekan sejak kepergian magnae mereka, dorm Super Junior seolah tak berpenghuni. Tak ada lagi terdengar candaan atau pun teriakan keributan memenuhi dorm mereka. Yang ada hanya kesunyian atau isakan tangis yang masih sesekali terdengar disudut ruangan. Selama dua pekan semua jadwal para member dikosongkan sebagai ungkapan bela sungkawa untuk Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Lagi pula tak ada satu member pun yang berniat untuk keluar dorm walau hanya untuk menghirup udara segar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu. Tak satu pun member yang beranjak untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Saat ini mereka sama sekali tidak ingin menerima tamu. Namun, bel tersebut terus saja berbunyi sampai akhirnya Ryewook dengan malas bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu di buka ia tak menemukan seorang pun berada diluar dorm. Ia mulai kesal. 'Siapa orang iseng yang sedang bermain-main disini?' batinnya dalam hati. Ryewook hendak membanting pintu, namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat sebuah paket yang tergeletak di dilantai dekat pintu. Diambilnya paket itu kemudian dibawanya masuk. Ia mulai melihat nama pengirim serta alamat yang di tuju. Namun tak ditemukan sebuah tulisan pun. Karena penasaran ia langsung saja membuka paket tersebut. Ryewook semakin bingung setelah mendapati sebuah kaset video.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Shindong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tapi aku memukan ini hyung." Ucapnya kemudian sambil menunjukkan kaset tersebut pada Shindong.

Shindong yang menerima kaset video tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Namun rasa penasarannya terjawabkan ketika ia membuka tempat kaset tersebut. Ia membulatkan mata dan mulutnya bersamaan. Sesaat kemudian ia berteriak memanggil member lain sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hyung…!" Teriak Shindong sekeras mungkin. Para member yang ada di kamar mereka dengan tergesa-gesa menuju asal suara.

"Shindong-ah kenapa berteriak?" Sergah Leeteuk ketika sampai di ruang tengah.

Shindong dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar menyerahkan kaset video tadi. "Hyung, i-ini, co-coba hyung lihat" Ucap Shindong terbata-bata. Leeteuk pun segera mengambil benda yang ditunjukkan Shindong padanya.

Member lain yang baru saja sampai mulai mengerumuni sang leader. Seketika mereka menahan nafas setelah membaca tulisan yang terdapat di dalam kotak video tersebut.

"_For my beloved hyungdeul of Super Junior, the greatest member in the world_." Siwon membaca tulisan tersebut dengan pengucapan yang sangat jelas. Mereka saling berpandangan. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak mereka saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dari siapapun Leeteuk segera menuju kearah tv kemudian segera memutar kaset tersebut.

Dengan perasaan dag dig dug para member mengambil posisi di depan tv. Ada yang duduk di sofa, namun kebanyakan dari mereka duduk diatas karpet depan tv.

Gambar pertama yg muncul adalah sebuah ruangan yang mana terdapat sebuah piano kecil yang sangat familiar bagi hyungdeul. Munculnya gambar tersebut diiringi oleh sebuah alunan musik. Dapat terlihat dinding bewarna baby blue yang menjadi latar belakang tempat gambar itu diambil. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara khas milik Eunhyuk yang melantunan sebuah lirik nan indah.

_Himdeulgo jichyuhidduhn naege himi dwejwosuh  
Geurigo hangsang naeyuhpe issuhjwosuh  
Ijeya marhaneyo gomapdago  
Geurigo geudaega issuhsuh haengbokhadago this is for you_

Kemudian disusul oleh suara lembut nan merdu milik Ryewook dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

_Nunmuri da mareugi juhne ddo heullyuhya haessuhdduhn geu nare  
Uhdoom sogesuh nae soneul jabajwuhsuh  
Amu maruhbshi jikyuh bwajwuhsuh gomawohyo_

Lirik lagu yang diputar mulai berkurang volumenya, tidak lama kemudian muncul sesosok namja yang selama dua pekan ini sudah menggangu pikirian hyungdeul. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus sambil menatap hyungdeul dalam-dalam seolah mereka bertatapan langsung saat itu.

"Annyeong hyungdeul" Suara ceria sang magnae terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Sudah berapa hari ya kita tidak bertemu? Aish, aku lupa menghitungnya. Apa kalian merindukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum menyeringai khas yang hanya dimiliki sang evil magnae.

"Mungkin saat kalian melihat video ini, aku sudah tidak bersama kalian lagi." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya sekilas. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, terukir sebuah senyuman hangat yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh member Super Junior.

"Hyungdeul pasti masih ingat lagu ini kan?" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia kembali membesarkan volume suara dari background musik yang sejak tadi diputar.

Dapat terdengar jelas suara Kangin dan Leeteuk yang bernyanyi bergantian.

_Naboda duh himdeuruhsseultende naboda duh guhkjuhng haesseultende  
Geudaega issuh iruhsuhl soo issuhggo neul gomawoon maeumdeul ppoonijyo_

Kemudian Suara bass milik Kyuhyun kembali mendominasi. Air mukanya mulai serius.

"Seperti lirik lagu tersebut. Aku ingin mengucapkan, Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo hyungdeul. Gomawo sudah mengizinkanku menjadi member terakhir Super Junior. Gomawo sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menikmati kebahagiaan bersama kalian sebagai magnae Super Junior. Gomawo utuk semua ilmu yang hyungdeul ajarkan padaku."

Baru beberapa detik menyaksikan video tersebut, mata semua member sudah mulai terasa panas. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata mereka dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Dulu aku hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki suara indah namun sangat kaku di atas panggung dan sangat takut dengan kamera. Tapi sejak berada di Super Junior, banyak sekali yang bisa aku pelajari dari hyungdeul semua. Mulai dari teknik menyanyi, menari, MC, bahkan cara beracting. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida..." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sempurna sembilan puluh derajat, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Aku jadi ingat teguran Teuki hyung pada saat kali pertama kita bertemu. Hyungdeul ingat kan wajah sangar Teuki hyung yang menyuruhku untuk membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ketika memberi salam pada kalian. Apa kalian tahu saat itu aku merasa kalian benar-benar tidak mengiginkan keberadaan member baru." Kyuhyun mulai memasang wajak sok sedihnya. Namun, hanya dalam hitungan detik wajahnya kembali serius.

"Hyungdeul, setelah hyungdeul mengetahui semua masalaluku... dan, kalian... sempat tersiksa karena semua itu, aku sungguh mohon maaf hyung, Mianhae..., mianhae sudah melibatkan kalian kedalam masalah hidupku yang sangat pelik, mianhae... sudah membuat kalian hidup dalam kecemasan, jeongmal mianhe sudah membuat kalian terluka, jeosonghamnida..." Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa member sudah tak mampu menahan tangis. Mulai terdengar suara isakan di sela-sela suara magnae mereka.

"Jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar ingin mengungkapkannya pada hyungdeul." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. "Kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku sangat... sangat amat... menyayangi kalian. Kebahagiaan yang kalian berikan..., kasih sayang yang kalian tunjukkan, tidak bisa dibeli oleh apapun dan tak bisa di gantikan dengan apapun juga. Kalian adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan hadirkan dalam hidupku." Suara Kyuhyun mulai parau. Matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae hyungdeul, aku sungguh tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini... Aku masih ingin bersama kalian…," Setetes cairan bening akhirnya meluncur dari mata indahnya. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapusnya.

"Minahae hyungdeul, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Yang pasti video ini aku buat hanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku yang begitu dalam serta permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi wajah pucatnya. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menghapusnya.

"Aku percaya, walau tidak berada di dekat kalian, tapi aku tetap ada di hati kalian bukan?" Kyuhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum, mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang terakhir. "Begitu juga denganku, hyungdeul sudah sejak lama mendapatkan tempat spesial disini, dan selamanya akan selalu ada di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengepalkan tangannya kemudian membawanya ke dadanya sebelah kiri.

"Saranghaeyo hyungdeul... " Itulah ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun sebelum menyudahi video tersebut.

'Nado saranghae Kyunie…' Semua member tak mampu membalas dengan sebuah ucapan yang dapat di dengar. Namun sesungguhnya secara bersamaan mereka mengucapkannya di dalam hati. Ya, sampai kapan pun, akan selalu ada tempat di hati mereka untuk sang magnae. Dan tempat itu akan selamanya menjadi miliknya, tak kan bisa di gantikan oleh siapapun. Selamanya Kyuhyun akan selalu hidup di hati para member.

Semua member tanpa terkecuali sudah menumpahkan air mata mereka sejak tadi. Bahkan tangis para member semakin keras sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri video tersebut.

Leeteuk mendekap Ryewook yang duduk disebelahnya. Dibelainya lembut kepala sang eternal magnae yang menangis paling keras. Yesung juga memeluk Ryewook dari belakang. Mencoba mengurangi getaran hebat dari tubuh mungil dongsaengnya itu. Member lain pun ikut mendekat, menumpahkan semua perasaan mereka dengan saling berpelukkan dan bergenggaman tangan. Bermaksud meringankan beban yang tengah menyayat hati. Mencoba menguatkan satu sama lain walau dalam kondisi sepahit apapun. Biarlah mereka semua mengeluarkan perasaannya, melepas sedu sedan bersama, keluarga memang seharusnya seperti itu kan? Merasakan sedih dan bahagia bersama-sama. Inilah salah satu moment berharga yang tak dapat di beli oleh uang sekalipun.

.

.

.

**_Flashback  
_**

Tit… tit... tit…

_Elektrokardiograf_ kembali menunjukkan detak jantung Kyuhyun.

"dr. Park…" Ucap salah seorang perawat dengan lega pada seorang dokter yang bernama Park Yoo Chun.

"Nafas?" Tanya sang dokter pada perawat yang memegang alat bantu pernafasan.

"Belum." Jawabnya sembari memompa udara ke paru-paru Kyuhyun, paru-paru itu belum kembali bekerja.

"Terus pacu, berapa tekanannya?" Tanya dr. Park tegas pada seorang perawat lain.

"Lima puluh." Seru salah satu perawat.

"dr. Park, nafasnya." Seru perawat yang memegang alat batu pernafasan itu. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menarik udara begitu banyak.

"Kontrol!" Seru dr. Park. Perawat itu mengangguk cepat.

"Aa…ppaa…" Sebuah suara keluar begitu lemah dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun.

"Appa?" Gumam dr. Park tak jelas. Keringat yang mulai membanjiri keningnya dengan cepat di seka lagi oleh seorang perawat yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aa… ppa…"

Tittt….

ECG kembali mendengungkan nada panjang.

"Panggil Mr. Cho! Kita lakukan sekali lagi!" Seru dr. Park, ia kembali memainkan alat kejut jantungnya.

Seorang perawat dengan cepat keluar ruangan dan memanggil Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho berjengit memandang wajah pucat kebiruan milik Kyuhyun, sinar lampu putih yang ada di ruangan itu semakin membuat semuanya tampak buruk. Langkahnya gemetar, sementara seluruh tim medis bekerja keras disekitarnya. Tuan Cho memandang monitor ECG yang menampilkan garis hijau lurus dan menyuarakan dengung mengerikan.

"Tuan Cho, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang perawat. Tuan Cho mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Bisakah kau panggil namanya?" Pinta dr. Park tiba-tiba.

Tuan Cho mendekat, meraih tangan dingin Kyuhyun, mengenggemnya kemudian membungkuk rendah ditelinga sang anak.

"Jangan pergi Kyunie." Bisik Tuan Cho langsung dari hatinya yang saat ini terasa begitu pedih. "Kembalilah Kyunie…, appa mohon jangan pergi, hyungdeul mu pasti juga tidak mengiginkan kau pergi."

Beberapa detik kemudian monitor ECG kembali menunjukkan detak jantung Kyuhyun.

"dr. Park." Seru seorang perawat sambil tersenyum lega menatap sang dokter.

"It's amazing! Kita sudah kehilangannya dua kali. Namun kini detak jantungnya langsung terpacu, bahkan masa kritisnya telah lewat." Ujar dr. Park sambil meletakan alat pacu jantung yang sudah sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum menatap Tuan Cho yang sudah berurai air mata.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, lengkap dengan interior yang menambah kesan mewah, sesosok namja terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang lengkap dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang selama tujuh hari ini sudah membantunya untuk menyambung hidup.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Tuan Cho dengan lembut.

Tuan Cho duduk disebuah kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah anaknya yang sangat putih, seputih dinding kamar yang saat ini di tempatinya. Sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun jika tidak ada alat perekam sinyal jantung yang di pasang di sampingnya. Monitor itu masih memunculkan gambar dalam bentuk gelombang menandakan bahwa sang pemilik jantung masih bernyawa.

"Kyunie, irona..., jebal..." Pinta sang appa dengan penuh harap. Semakin di genggamnya erat jemari putih milik Kyuhyun yang lekulai lemas di atas tempat tidur. "Apapun akan appa lakukan agar kau bisa membuka matamu kembali Kyunie..." Bisiknya putus asa.

Tuan Cho menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya lembut. Pandangan matanya penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan. Sudah seminggu penuh sejak Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Internasional Bumrungrad yang ada di Bangkok, ia masih terbaring tanpa adanya tanda-tanda akan membaik. Tuan Cho masih dengan setia menungguinya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya pada sang anak tercinta.

.

"Aaa...ppaa.." Lenguhan halus seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyadarkan Tuan Cho yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya. Suara parau itu membuat kantuk Tuan Cho lenyap seketika.

"Kau kembali Kyunie, kau kembali… Thanks God… Akhirnya Kau kembalikan Kyuhyun ku…" Tuan Cho tersenyum penuh rasa syukur ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang telah membuka matanya.

"A…aa… ppa…" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan berat.

"Jangan pergi lagi Kyunie. Jangan pernah berencana untuk meninggalkan appa. Dan appa mohon jangan pernah mengorbankan dirimu lagi." Ujar Tuan Cho sambil meneteskan air mata. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tangan Khyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

"A..ku… ti..dak ak..kan per..gi Aa.. ppa…" Lirih Kyuhyun sembari membentuk seulas senyuman di sudut bibir pucatnya dari balik masker oksigen yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun masih hidup. Siapa yang sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa sang evil magnae yang satu ini sudah tiada? Bahkan uisa Park tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun bukan? Ia hanya menunduk sambil menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sinyal tersebut bukan menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi, melainkan karena uisa Park bisa merasakan kesedihan para member yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan magnae mereka untuk waktu yang tak bisa di pastikan.

Pada malam itu juga, sesaat setelah operasi pengambilan peluru selesai di lakukan. Kyuhyun segera diterbangkan ke Rumah Sakit Internasional terbaik yang ada di Thailand. Operasi besar atas penyakit kankernya akan di lakukan di sana. Tidak ada berita duka apapun yang mencuat setelah kejadian mengerikan malam itu. Dokter dan perawat yang berada di ruang operasi Kyuhyun pun sudah di bungkam mulutnya. Rumah Sakit Seoul yang memang dalam keadaan sepi pengunjung di karenakan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan dini hari, seolah ikut mendukung rencana tersebut. Berita yang muncul esok hari hanyalah hiatusnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun dari industri musik dengan alasan kesehatan yang semakin memburuk paska penculikan kemarin.

Namun berbeda dengan berita yang di dapatkan oleh para penjahat yang selama ini sudah menghantui hidup Tuan Muda. Berita kematian seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah terdengar sampai ketelinga big boss mereka. Hal itu dengan sengaja di lakukan agar mereka merasa kesal, putus asa, dan tentunya akan mengurangi kesiagaan mereka dalam berjaga-jaga.

Lalu siapakah sebenarnya dalang di balik semua rencana gila ini? Seseorang yang bermain cantik dalam memanipulasi keadaan. Seseorang yang sudah berhasil menipu para member dan membungkam pihak Rumah Sakit. Seseorang yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan seorang magnae Super Junior dari industri musik hingga membuat para ELF khususnya SparKyu banjir air mata. Bahkan Seorang Lee Soo Man saja tak berkutik menghadapinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang master dalam mengatur strategi dan perencanaan, yang merupakan tangan kanan pemilik perusahaan senjata rahasia tercanggih di dunia, Jung Yunho. Bahkan Changmin, dongsaeng satu-satunya tidak mengetahui semua rencana hyungnya tersebut. Yunho baru menceritakan semuanya setelah Changmin benar-benar sembuh dan keluar dari Rumah Sakit paska penggebrekkan markas para mafia tersebut.

**_End of Flashback_**

.

.

.

**_Seven Months Later_**

Setelah melewati antrian berdesakkan yang sangat panjang, akhirnya para ELF pun bisa bertemu dengan idola mereka di Mata Elang International Stadium, Jakarta, Indonesia. Ketika video Super Junior di dalam air diputar, para fans yang tadinya sudah mulai bosan menunggu langsung on-fire ketika melihat ke duabelas namja tersebut di 3 layar raksasa LED, satu di tengah panggung dan dua lagi di kanan kiri panggung.

Tata cahaya konser ini terbilang sangat luar biasa. Lautan lightstick biru menjadi sangat kontras dengan layar raksasa di panggung yang kadang berwarna merah atau hijau menyala.

Rasa haus, bosan, dan lelah yang di rasakan para ELF serentak hilang ketika intro 'Superman' dimainkan. Bergantian lampu menyorot Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung dan personel lainnya. Seketika teriakan para ELF membahana mengisi setiap sudut ruangan konser Super Junior 'Super Show 4' hari ini.

Di lagu kedua 'Opera' Shindong dan Ryeowook naik crane menyapa penonton di bagian atas. Mereka pun berteriak histeris. Disambut dengan lagu ketiga 'Twins' yang dihiasi laser hijau menyorot sana sini.

Penampilan 'Superman', 'Opera', dan 'Twins' sebagai lagu pembuka sangat memukau ELF. Semua member tampil dengan enerjik dengan di balut pakaian yang bernuansa hitam, merah, dan putih.

"INDONESIA!" Teriak semua member serentak. 'Bonamana' versi remix plus intro pun dilantunkan. Para ELF pun makin tak terkendali karena kedua belas namja itu berlarian mengelilingi panggung. Lagu hits dari 4jib itupun ditutup oleh ledakan kembang api di berbagai sisi panggung.

Keempat lagu tadi mereka nyanyikan secara live, namun mereka sama sekali tidak memotong bagian sang magnae. Tidak ada member yang mau mengambil part yang sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun selama ini. Dengan kecanggihan audio visual mereka tetap memperdengarkan suara indah sang magnae lengkap dengan wajahnya yang selalu menghiasi layar di setiap lagu.

Rehat sejenak. Mereka menyempatkan diri minum dan menghapus keringat di atas panggung. Setelahnya sesi perkenalan pun dimulai. Semua member berusaha mengucapkan 'Apa kabar' dan memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Lagu 'Memories' dilantunkan bersamaan dengan video khusus yang berisikan perjalan para member selama berada di Super Junior. Teks lagu juga ikut di tampilkan di layar. Super Junior beryanyi bersama ELF. Beberapa member menitikkan air mata ketika menyaksikan wajah magnae mereka dengan senyuman khas miliknya terpampang di layar raksasa itu. Usai menyanyi, mereka berpelukkan haru dan mengelilingi panggung, berterimakasih pada ELF yang selalu mendukung Super Junior.

Namun, tiba-tiba semua lampu yang ada di atas panggung di matikan. Para member yang sedang mengelilingi panggung pun menghentikan langkah mereka. 'Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya lampu panggung tetap menyala?' Semua member bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Selanjutnya terdengar dentingan piano nan indah kemudian disusul dengan suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga hyungdeul maupun ELF. Pelahan, sebuah lampu sorot yang sedikit redup di arahkan pada sesosok namja yang berjalan dari belakang panggung. Seketika semua perhatian terfokus pada satu titik.

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun__  
Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo  
Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo  
Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo  
_  
Semua member maupun ELF seakan mematung di tempat. Suasana hening seketika. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian stadium seakan berguncang karena teriakan histeris para ELF yang bercucuran air mata sambil meneriakan nama namja tersebut.

CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN!

Kali ini respon para member sangat lambat. Mereka masih diam di tempat dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Bagaimana tidak, magnae mereka yang selama satu tahun terakhir menjadi alasan keluarnya air mata mereka, tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di tengah panggung sambil bernyanyi sembari memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada para member.

"Hae-ah pukul aku." Perintah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!" Tanya Donghae keheranan.

"Cepat pukul aku Hae-ah!" Ucap Eunhyuk lagi. Donghae hanya mengerutkan keningnya lalu dengan cepat memukul kepala sahabat yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya.

"Appo!" Eunhyuk berteriak cukup keras. "Aku tidak memintamu memukulku sekeras ini, pabo!" Eunhyuk balas memukul kepala Donghae dengan tidak kalah kerasnya.

Donghae pun tak bisa menahan suara teriakannya. Member lain akhirnya tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Donghae plus suara ELF yang sudah sejak tadi menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Satu persatu mereka berhambur menghampiri sesosok namja yang saat ini sedang menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin yang sampai lebih dulu dengan cepat memeluk dongsaeng yang selama ini tak bisa lari dari pikirannya. Keduanya hanyut dalam keadaan penuh haru ketika Kyuhyun balas memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

Nada indah oleh pianist yang masih mengalun lembut menambah kesan manis yang tercipta pada malam itu.

"Kyuhyunie!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil melonjak kegirangan di atas panggung lalu keduanya memeluk Kyuhyun yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Mereka memeluk sang magnae dari kedua sisi yang berbeda dengan senyum yang mengembang tak ada habisnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit meringis karena di himpit oleh duo EunHae, Kangin dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan kedua dongsaengnya itu. "Ya! Cepat lepaskan! Kalian menyakiti Kyunie."

Ryewook yang pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu meraba tubuh Kyuhyun sampai kedua tangannya dengan sempurna menempel di wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa ini sungguhan? Apa ini benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun? Uri magnae?"

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Apa kau sudah melupakan wajah tampanku ini?" Seringaian khas beserta jawaban yang keluar langsung dari bibir Kyuhyun seketika menghapuskan keraguan yang ada di hati Ryewook dan member lainya.

"Aku sebenarnya masih belum percaya kalau ini benar-benar kau Kyuhyun-ah." Shindong yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara. "Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah kau-" Kyuhyun langsung memotong perkataan Shindong.

"Butuh tiga hari tiga malam untuk menceritakan semuanya pada kalian hyung." Kyuhyun mendesah nafas beratnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram ketika mengingat kembali kejadian pahit yang dulu dialaminya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi dari magnae mereka, Leeteuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gomawo Kyunie, gomawo kau sudah mau kembali." Leeteuk memeluk tubuh dongsaeng terkecil yang ada di hadapannya dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. "Gomawo sudah memberi kami kesempatan untuk lebih menyayangimu dan melindungimu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menjatuhkan air matanya yang sudah lama tertampung. Ia mengangguk, kemudian terisak, kali ini terisak bahagia. "Ne, aku juga menyayangi kalian hyungdeul. Bogoshipoyo…" Kyuhyun membalas perkataan sang leader. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan hangat hyung tertuanya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih sering menangis ya." Gumam Heechul yang dapat di dengar oleh member lainya.

Tak ada sahutan pedas dari Kyuhyun, ia masih sibuk dengan tangisannya. Entah mengapa melihat sang magnae yang menangis di pelukan sang leader membuat mata Heechul mulai terasa panas.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat hyungdeul menangis, Kyu? Kau tidak lihat mata mereka sudah sembab seperti itu?" Ucap Kibum yang berdiri agak jauh dari Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu di kerumuni oleh member lainya.

Leeteuk mulai menangis lagi, ia tak tahan mendengar tangisan sang magnae yang semakin keras, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba semua member yang tersisa memeluk leader dan magnae itu, mengerubunginya tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Memaknai rasa kasih sayang mereka dengan saling memberikan pelukan hangat dan sentuhan lembut. Semua masih tetap menangis, tangis bahagia tentunya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum lebar di sela tangisnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah berbahagia sama seperti yang dirasakan member lainya.

Changmin yang melihat mereka dari belakang panggung ikut tersenyum. "Senang melihat senyum mu kembali lagi Kyuhyun-ah."

ELF yang juga menyaksikan semua drama yang di suguhkan oleh para member diatas panggung ikut terhanyut dalam suasana haru tersebut. Super Show kali ini sukses membuat stadium berubah menjadi lautan air mata. Tidak lama kemudian konser kembali di lanjutkan dengan kemeriahan dan kegembiraan yang berlipat-lipat setelah kembalinya magnae Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Woaaaaaaahh, finallyyyyyy... it's doneeeee... fiuh... #bernafas lega karna akhirnya bisa happy ending, alna kalo sad ending bakalan ada yg nungguin author di depan gerbang, hehehe.  
**

**Sebenernya endingnya sad or happy sieh? Kalo happy napa pas nulisnya ni air mata gak berhenti keluar, hiks. Beneran deh gak mw lagi buat ff yg angst kayak gini. **

******Mian yah kalo terkesan kecepetan alurnya, coz jujur bgt author udah bener2 gak sanggup buat lanjutin ni ff, tersiksa bgt nulisnya #bukan cuma readers aja yg cried bitter tears, author juga cried heart out pas nulisin scenes yg menyayat hati, TToTT**  


**Any comment? Gimana endingnya? Moga gak mengecewakan yah. Jujur nieh, aslinya author mw buat sad ending aja, but karna buaanyuaak bgt yg request happy ending, akhirnya seperti ini lah jadinya. Hehe rada2 gaje gak sih?  
**

**Oia, mumpung author lg ingat. Author mau ngucapin terima kasih baaanyak untuk para readers yang sempat posting reviewnya di chapter2 awal, but chapter2 pertengahan ampe mendekati akhir kabur entah kemana, hikss, tp ada juga yg muncul lagi d ch2 kmaren, ^.^ Gak papa deh walaupun bolong2 reviewnya, I was so happy reading ur reviews, so thanks a bunch to:**

**Octaviani, ****Iyagi7154, Kyukyukyuziiip**, ******Asa,** **Aisah92,** Augesteca, **Lovsslikes96, Dhedingdong, ****Demikyu, ********Cho Rae In,** **HanifElfKyu,** Ecca. Augest, Kyukyu712, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69, Feren, RuCho D'Evil, Febri, SparkyuCassie, Gaemwon407, Khotmibukanhotmi, Anonymous, Ahra, LollipopMint, HanHan, Kkyu32, littlehope, ChoRyeoni, ** Princess Kyumin, Guest, Kihyun 4orever, Evilkyu Vee, 3002 Marya, Park Nara Quinnevil, XxStarLitxX, Ulfahnrzzh, Gaemjjeje, Chocho, GaemAzikyu, Mira, Apel, Ayya. Fish, Tya Andriani, Kyushipper.**  


**Truz, makasih yg speciaaaaal banguet tuk reviewers setia ff ini, jujur karna kalian author jd semangad tuk posting tiap chapternya ampe hari ini, I'm glad having u as my readers, thanks a million to:**

**MisskyuKYU, Jmhyewon, Gyurievil, Kyuzi, Hyunnieya, Anggreni Putri Arifin, ****Bella, ****Vietakyu,** Naekyu, **Blackyuline, **Ay, Blue Minra, Lee Gyuraaaa.

**N makasiiiiih juga tuk reader baru yg masih setia ngikutin ampe akhir:**

**DianmIndra, Han Eunkyo, YeSan84, Ryu Jackson Cloud, Aninkyuelfc, Cho Sahyo, ****Vha Chandra**, Gisella, LylaAkariN, Ratnasparkyu, Choi Sang Bi, Vivi, Little Kid & **Princesss Kyu**.  


**Hehehe, udah kaya acceptance speech pas nerima penghargaan aja nieh. (kalo ada yg gak kesebut mian yah)  
**

**Ok, I think that's all. Mianhe cuap2nya panjang bgt. Gpp lagh yah coz ini khan terakhir.  
**

******Finally, ****I wish you nothing but all d' best! **Saranghaeyo, Cheerio, #DadahBarengKyupa&OppadeulSJplusDBSK#  


.

**_Balasan review Ch. 18_**

**HanifElfkyu,, **Annyeong juga, stelah baca chapter ini udah kejawab kan chingu pertanyaanya? Gomawo udah mw read n review.

**Demikyu,, **Kyupa gak meninggal khan chingu… Ni udah happy ending, ada komentar? Gomawo udah mw ngikutin ff ini n nyempetin review chingu.

**Lovsslikes96,, **Gak janji yah chingu, coz author udah kagak sanggup mw buat ff yg sedih2 lagi. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini n review.

**MisskyuKYU,, **Chingu musti tanggung jawab udah mewek didaster author, kwkwkw. Ne chapter kemaren emang yg paling nguras air mata bgt, itu juga alasan author tuk cepet2 nyelesain ni ff, kagak sanggup lg ngeliat Kyupa menderita, hiks. Ne, Kyupa emang begitu, dia kadang lebih suka jd lilin, asalkan orang lain bahagia. Ne, Mingpa udah ngirim Jin Hoo ke neraka, wkwkwk #evilsmirk. Tuk new ff Kyupa n oppadeul dgn genre brothershipnya akan author pertimbangkan, but sepertinya gak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini deh chingu, coz author pingin hiatus nulis dulu, hehe, mw refreshing baca2 aja. Maklumlah buat 20 chapter yg isinya di dominasi oleh air mata, bener2 bikin disaster di hati author. Gomawooo bgt chingu slama ini udah mw ngikutin ff ini n nyempetin tuk slalu review di tiap chapternya. I'll miss so much…

**Hyunnieya,, **Hehe mian yah saeng, eonni emang udah ketularan jahilnya Kyupa, wkwkwk but gak banyak kog, cuma dikit doank. Mian yah saeng gak bisa kilat updatenya, coz lg banyak koreksian. But, yg penting skarang udah update n finish, so udah berkurang beban di pundak eonni ama pr readers setia ff ini. Gomawooo yah saeng slama ini udah mw read n review. Moga endingny gak mengecewakan yah.

**Jmhyewon,, **Wkwkwk, sumpah author ngakak abis pas baca reviewny chingu, sempet2ny kepikiran tuk bales dendam yah, kwkwkw. Jd gimana endingnya chingu? Apa udah ngobatin hatimu yg sedih? Moga aja iya. Gak terasa yah udah selesai ni ff, I'll miss u, hiks.. Gomawooo karna slama ini chingu udah mw ngikutin n jd reviewer setia ff ini.

**Angput,, **Mian yah saeng, sepertinya gak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini deh, coz kerjaan eonni tahun ini makin numpuk. Lg pula eonni rencananya pingin hiatus nulis dulu, pingin baca2 aja, hehe. Tp di usahakan deh tuk di buat ffnya, but gak bisa bulan ini yah saeng, mianhae. Gomawo udah mw read n review slama ini saeng.

**Vivi,, **Annyeong. Mian yah udah buat nangis bombay. But gimana dengan chapter kali ini, msh nangis bombai kah? Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini.

**Kyukyukyuziiip,, **Ne, kalo author yg jadi readers, author juga gak rela kog kalo endingnya kaya chapter kmaren. So dah di buat happy ending kog, gak dikit, banyak malah, hehehe. Gomawo yah chingu udah mw read n review ff ini.

**DianmIndra,, **Gomawo yah chingu udah mw baca n ngikutin ff ini ampe akhir.

**NaeKyu,, **Ayank Kyupa gak meninggal kog chingu. Gomawo slama ini udah jd readers setia ff ini.

**Lee Gyuraaa,, **Pernyataan chingu kalo yg mati itu cuma org yg mirip ma Kyupa, kedengeran seperti modus tuk nenangin hati, hehe, mianhae udah buat penasaran. But, chingu gak sotoy kog, emang bener alasannya, Kyupa dibuat seolah udah mati agar pr penjahatnya lengah. Gomawo udah mw ngikutin n jadi reviewers setia ff ini chingu.

**Blue Minra,,** Mian yah chingu udah buat galau tingkat akut. Moga dengan hadirnya chapter ini bisa memusnahkan virus galau tersebut sampai ke akarnya, wkwkwk. Gomawoo chingu udah mw baca n setia ngereview tiap chapternya slama ini.

**VietaKyu,, **Apa jadinya kalo judul ff The Secret di ganti ama judul Uri Evil balik lg coz dineraka dah pnuh...kwkwkw chingu bisa aja nieh. Gomawo bgt masukkanya chingu, pinginya sieh seperti itu, but karna alasan udah nyesek, di tambah lagi dgn keterbatasan waktu n kesibukan author yg tingkat tinggi #modus lebay muncul, jadi gak bisa di buat sepanjang itu chingu. Mian bgt ampe buat chingu nangis bombay n stress tingkat akut. Moga final chapter ini bisa menyembuhkan semuany n gak bikin kecewa yah. Kalopun ada kekurangan sana sini, mianhae. Author cuma bisa bilang gomawoo atas reviewny slama ini.

**Gisella,, **Just calm down chingu, ne ini udah beneran happy ending. Mian yah dah bikin penasaran. Gomawo udah mw read n review.

**Kyuzi,, **Saeng mianhae pagi2 udah bikin mewek seember n bikin jantungan, btw ke skul matanya gak ampe bengkak sambil ngelus dada khan? hehe,, Mati suri?! ckckck, Indonesia banget yah ceritanya. Waah, law ampe 50 pages itu mah bisa di buat jadi 5 chapters saeng. Moga dengan final chapter yg gak banyak ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yg bergelantungan di otak pr readers. Ne, sejak memasuki chapter2 terakhir eonni emang kepingin buat double ending gitu, moga gak aneh yah kedengarannya. Gomawooo yah saeng slama ini udah mw read n review. Moga endingny gak mengecewakan yah.

**Gyurievil,, **Wah, kasian tuh eonni mu. Ne eonni jg udah dengar kalo KyuMin pisah ranjang, ups,, pisah kamar maksudnya. Alasannya pasti karna memperebutkan eonni, wkwkwk, gak ding, Sungie oppa n peliharaannya kan udah kembali ke habitatnya tuh #ditabok clouds, so mereka semua akhirnya bisa punya kamar ndiri2. Cuma yg eonni agak heran tuh, knapa KyuMin yg paling lama pisah kamarnya? #curious plus evilsmirk. Ne, udah diselamatin kog suamiKyu, so jgn di jewer yah, hehe. Eonni udah kapok saeng mw buat ff yg sedih2, T,T mulai dari tissue, sapu tangan, handuk, ampe bantal n selimut pun jadi korban, wkwkwk. Gomawooo yah saeng udah mw jd readers setia ff eonni.

**Ay,, **Ne, udah di buat dua versi. Mianhae dua chapter trakhir emang rada pendek, coz sempet macet idenya plus galau ama endingnya, so yg bisa di keluarin cuma segitu. Moga final chapter ini gak mengecewakan yah chingu. Gomawoo slama ini udah ngikutin terus n jd reviewer setia.

**Bella,, **Chapter ini udah bahagia khan? Author juga gak tega buat Kyupa menderita terus saeng. Ternyata banyak yg nungguin new ff yah. Mianhae kemungkinan gak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini deh saeng, coz eonni pingin hiatus nulis dulu, hehe, mw refreshing baca2 aja.

**Blackyuline,,** Aigooo chingu… Maksud author gud news nya bukan di chapter kmaren tapi di final chapter. Wkwkwk ada juga yg setuju kalo Kyupa rest in peace, but pastinya cuma di ff doank khan. Moga gak mengecewakan yah final chapternya. Author cuma mw bilang gomawoo atas reviewny slama ini.

**Viekyu88min,, **Annyeong. Ne, udah happy ending kog chingu. Gomawo udah mw baca n mampir review.

**Cho sahyo,, **Tentunya gak beneran kog saeng. Mana brani eonni buat tragis ending, ntar di keroyok ama readers hehe. Gomawo udah nungguin ff ini saeng, gomawo juga udah mw review.

**YeSan84,, **Mian yah kalo udah menguras banyak energy hanya untuk baca ff ini. Moga final chapter ini gak mengecewakan. Gomawo udah mw baca n review ff ini.

**LylaAkariN,, **Woah, kmaren author di bilang kejam n sadiz, skarang nambah satu lg, hiks, mianhae. But gomawo udah mw read n review. Moga endingnya gak mengecewakan chingu yah.

**Little Kid,, **Yeii reader baru yang satu ini jeli banget yah! Readers lain aja pada kejebak semua, bahkan oppadeul juga tertipu. Cuma chingu loh yg nyadar kalo dr. Park belum bilang apa2. So, emang beneran Kyupanya gak kenapa2 khan, hehe. Seneng banget ternyata ada yg *binggo* juga akhirnya. Chukae! Anak kecil biasanya emang lebih cerdas, wkwkwk, gomawo udah mw baca n review saeng.

**Octaviani,,** Ne cheoma. Udah nyampe tuh saeng miraclenya. Gomawo yah udah mw read n review slama ini.

**Vha Chandra,, **Belum end chingu, mian yah. This is the real final chapter, yg kmaren bukan final. Waah, gak tega bgt mw buat yg lebih detail. Kalo kematiannya di buat setragis mungkin ntar author di keroyok ama readers. Lagi pula kan kasian Kyupa, hiks. Gomawo udah mw baca ff ini ampe akhir chingu. Gomawo juga udah mw review.

**Princesss Kyu,,** Kyaaa! Ampe nangis daarah?! Mian yah. Moga chapter ini gak buat nangis darah lg ya. Gomawo udah mw read n review.

**Cho rae in,, **Ne, pastinya banyak yg gk rela kalo Kyupa pergi, termasuk author. So, Kyupa gak jd pergi kog, tuh dah balik khan. Gomawo yah chingu udah mw review slama ini.

**Han Eunkyo,, **Wkwkwk, byr brapa? Kira2 chapter ini sad or happy? Gomawo udah mw read n review chingu.


End file.
